Darkness Rising
by TeamFreeWill94
Summary: In this sequel to Escaping Lives, Harry Potter is hit with more pressure and danger than any 14 year old should ever experience. Ministry people are hounding him about Sirius Black and there's danger in the castle. Is something coming?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we go. This is the sequel to _Escaping Lives_. It is a completed story so I will be updating over the course of time. Hope you like it. I own nothing, if you think I do, there's something wrong. :P Enjoy. And don't forget to check out _Spur of the Moment_ as well! :P**

"You're going to wear a hole into the floor, Harry," Remus Lupin said to his new charge or, as he preferred, surrogate nephew, Harry Potter. Harry was pacing in the living room, trying to process what his godfather, Sirius Black, and Remus had just told him.

"Let me make sure I have this," Harry stopped and faced his new guardian and godfather. "To end everything that's happening, this war, I either have to be murdered or become a murderer?"

"Voldemort is far from human," Sirius said.

"I'd still be killing him, making me a killer," Harry answered. "Here's the big question. Why am I only learning all of this now?"

"We're been wondering the same thing," Remus nodded. "We're going to talk to Dumbledore about this. He should have told you all of this when you began school."

"Yeah, well, there's a lot that should have happened," Harry sighed. Sirius winced, knowing the comment was pointed towards him.

"Harry," Remus said.

"Sorry," Harry stated. "I'm going outside for a bit," he left the living room and walked out the door.

"He didn't mean anything by it, Sirius. He has a lot to think about. It just slipped out," Remus told Sirius who had a slightly pained expression on his face still.

"It's true though. I should have been there to take him after what happened. I wasn't. Instead he got sent to the Dursleys where he was almost beaten to death every summer. If it weren't for you being his guardian, I'd never see him. I wouldn't be living with you two, able to raise him. I should have been there twelve years ago," Sirius replied.

"He didn't mean it. He knows the truth. He knows you wanted to take him. Don't take it personally," Remus said, walking to the kitchen to make breakfast.

They had just spent the better part of the morning explaining everything to Harry. Since Harry already knew about Remus' life for the most life, Sirius told of his family and childhood. He had been the first out of his pureblood, Dark Side loving family to be sorted into Gryffindor. He had automatically become a traitor, especially when he became friends with Remus and James Potter. At sixteen, he left home and lived with James. Sirius avoided much mention of his younger brother, Regulus.

They also told him things he should have already known. Things like the prophecy that had been made about Harry and Voldemort before Harry had been born.

"Maybe we should go talk to Dumbledore today," Remus suggested as he placed the meal on the table.

Sirius sat across from Remus. "It'll have to be just you. I can't leave this house, remember?"

"You'll come as Snuffles. Dumbledore and McGonagall know about you. It's everyone else we have to worry about," Remus answered.

"Okay. What about Harry?" Sirius asked.

"What about him?"

"Well, he can't stay here."

"I'm perfectly capable of being home alone, thanks. I've done it in Privet Drive," Harry had come back inside.

"Your breakfast is ready, pup," Remus pointed to the seat beside Sirius. Harry sat down and looked at his plate. There were two eggs, two pieces of toast, five strips of bacon, two sausages, and a glass of milk. "Harry?"

Harry looked up. Remus and Sirius were looking at him. "Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?" Remus asked.

"No. I'm just not used to this much food," Harry tentatively picked up his fork.

Remus and Sirius sighed. "You'll get real meals now. We don't want you missing meals either," Remus told him.

Harry smiled. "When are we going to see Dumbledore?"

"We? What we?" Sirius said.

"Obviously you won't leave me here alone, though I'm more than capable," Harry said. Remus and Sirius glanced at each other and they looked ready to argue. "Besides, I want to know why he never told me anything."

Remus and Sirius frowned slightly at him. Harry wasn't eating even though they had told him he could. "The food isn't poisoned, you know," Sirius told him.

"It's true. I kept an eye on Sirius the whole time," Remus grinned. Harry laughed as Sirius scowled.

"Not hungry, I guess," Harry shrugged.

"I don't want you to miss a meal, Harry. You hardly eat much at school and obviously you didn't get fed properly at Privet Drive," Remus replied.

"I know. I'll eat some," Harry speared a piece of sausage and put it in his mouth.

"Thank you," Remus smiled.

"Anyways, we're going to go see Dumbledore in a few hours. Near twelve," Sirius stated.

"Okay," Harry ate a second piece of bacon.

Remus looked at Harry's plate. He had eaten the two eggs, one sausage, two pieces of bacon, and half a piece of toast. He sighed. _I guess he__'__ll eat more when he gets more comfortable with us, _Remus assumed. "You can leave the rest if you want, pup," he told his surrogate nephew.

"Thanks," Harry stood and picked up his plate to bring it to the sink.

"I'll clean it, Harry," Remus answered.

"But…"

"Harry, no cleaning. You're not at the Dursleys' anymore," Sirius answered. Harry nodded and put his plate back down. He walked upstairs. "He eats more than that, right? Tell me he eats more than that, Moony," he stated when Harry was gone.

"I wish I could, Padfoot. He doesn't eat much at school either. If he's stressed, he'll stop eating for days at a time. Besides the starvation at Privet Drive, this is why he's so thin. He hardly eats," Remus told him.

"Is it because of what's happened to him?" Sirius asked.

"Could be. We won't know unless Harry tells us," Remus shrugged.

"And he won't tell us," Sirius sighed. Remus shook his head sadly. "How long will it take for him to trust us and be comfortable with us, do you think?"

"I don't know. He has a little bit of trust in me because of the past school year. I harmed that trust multiple times though."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't think we can do anything."

* * *

><p>"Time to go, Harry," Sirius said to Harry a few hours later.<p>

"Okay," Harry got off the sofa and put his shoes on. "Let me guess. Floo?" he said when he saw Remus by the fireplace.

"Afraid so, pup," Remus smiled.

Harry sighed and took some Floo Powder, stepping into the fireplace. "Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts!" he shouted and he disappeared.

"He knows we're Apparating, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, he knows. Come on," they walked outside. They Disapparated and appeared in Hogsmeade village. Sirius changed immediately before anyone saw him. Remus slipped a leash and collar on the dog and headed to the school.

"Hello, Remus," Hagrid greeted as Remus walked through the gate with Snuffles.

"Hello, Hagrid," Remus smiled.

"Where're yeh off ter?"

"I need to speak with Dumbledore," Remus replied.

"I see. Well, I'll let yeh go. Bye, Remus," Hagrid walked towards his cabin. Remus continued to the school and headed for the headmaster's office once inside.

"Lemon drop," Remus said to the gargoyle. He knocked on the door.

"Enter," Albus Dumbledore's voice said. Remus and Snuffles walked in. Dumbledore was behind him desk and Harry was staring out the window, his arms crossed. "Hello. Have a seat," he pointed to the chairs.

"Come sit, Harry," Remus said as he sat down. Snuffles sat between the two chairs. Harry turned from the window and sat next to Remus. He began petting Snuffles.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Dumbledore asked.

"We have a few things to ask you, Albus," Remus answered somewhat stiffly.

"I suppose you'll want to be human, Sirius. You may change," Dumbledore told the dog and conjured a third chair beside Remus. Sirius immediately changed and sat down. "Now. What would you like to know?"

"We're wondering why Harry knew nothing about the prophecy. Why he didn't know why he lost his parents? Why he didn't know things he should have known when he was eleven?" Remus said.

Dumbledore sighed. "I was waiting for the right time. The time he would fully understand what he's a part of."

"The right time?" Sirius shouted. Harry jumped a bit. "He didn't even know why his parents are gone! When was it going to be the right time? When he's seconds from being murdered by Voldemort?"

"He wasn't ready to hear it," Dumbledore said.

"That shouldn't matter! He needs to know this stuff! It could save his life! He understood everything when we told him!" Sirius continued, his voice rising.

"Please, calm down, Sirius. Let me explain," Dumbledore replied. Sirius crossed his arms angrily. "I haven't told him because there has been no reason to tell him everything. I've hoped if he didn't know, he would be able to have a few normal school years before he had to know."

"Albus, with all due respect, you should not have concealed all of this from Harry. He needs to know these things," Remus said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell him everything. I was looking out for him," Dumbledore replied.

"Well, you did a good job keeping him in the dark," Sirius stood up and Flooed home.

"Come on, Harry. We're going home," Remus sighed and walked to the fire. He disappeared in the green flames.

"Harry," Dumbledore said. Harry looked at him. "I really am sorry. I should have told you. I have no excuse for why I didn't," Harry nodded and Flooed away.

"Are you two all right?" Harry asked when he was home.

"We're fine, Harry," Remus said.

"Why is Sirius drinking then?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What? Sirius isn't—" Remus looked at Harry who pointed to the living room. Remus frowned and walked to the living room to find Sirius on the sofa, Firewhiskey in his hand. "Sirius!"

"What?"

Remus snatched the bottle away. "Drinking doesn't make your anger go away. I'm getting rid of all the Firewhiskey in this place," he went back to the kitchen.

"I'll be in my room doing homework," Harry said and walked up the stairs.

"We didn't handle this well." Remus sighed as he sat on the sofa with Sirius.

"No, we didn't. I think I scared Harry too, when I was yelling," Sirius nodded.

"Maybe. We haven't even told Harry everything. There are some things Dumbledore needs to tell him."

"Why can't we tell him?"

"Because Dumbledore has to."

"But why can't we tell him? We know these things just as well as Dumbledore does."

"Sirius, we can't tell Harry about the Order of the Phoenix. He's not supposed to know about it. We can't tell Harry everything about Horcruxes because we don't know everything," Remus said irritably.

"That doesn't mean we should keep these things from him."

"We can't tell him, Sirius, you know that. He's not allowed to know about the Order," Remus said firmly.

Sirius sighed. "He'll find out eventually."

"And when that time comes, maybe we can tell him, but, for now, keep quiet. Can you do that?" Remus raised an eyebrow. Sirius stayed quiet. "I know you want to tell him, I do too, but we can't."

"Ugh, fine. I won't say anything," Sirius sighed. Remus smiled and changed the topic, but not before hearing a door closing above.

* * *

><p>Harry opened his ink and grabbed a quill.<p>

_Ron,_

_How's it going, mate? I have something to ask you. Have you ever heard of something called, "Order of the Phoenix"? I just overheard Sirius and Remus talking and they mentioned it. Any idea?_

_Harry_

He folded the short letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg. She nipped him then took off. Harry lay on his bed and opened _Quidditch Through the Ages_, reading it for the twelfth time. He was halfway through the book when his door opened.

"All right," Remus sat at the foot of Harry's bed and pulled the book from the boy's hands. "I know you were listening, so don't deny it. What did you hear?"

Harry looked at his hands. "I—I heard something about Horcruxes and—and something called the Order of the Phoenix," he avoided Remus' eyes when he heard his guardian sigh. "I'm sorry, Remus. I—I know I shouldn't have listened. I'm sorry."

"Harry," Remus said. Harry didn't move or speak. "Harry, look at me," Harry continued staring at his hands. Remus breathed deeply. "Look at me."

Harry finally obeyed. "I'm sorry."

"Did I say I was mad? Or that you're in trouble?" Remus asked.

"No, but, I—I'm sorry."

"Harry, you are not in trouble and I'm not mad. It's going to take a lot of work to get you to stop apologizing for everything," Remus told him. Harry's gaze went back to his hands. Remus touched his knee and Harry looked up again. "You're curious, Harry. Sirius and I know that. We don't want to keep things from you and we'll try our hardest not to, but sometimes there will be something you can't know. The only trouble, actually keeping you from finding out," he smiled at Harry who didn't do anything. He didn't know if what Remus was saying was a bad thing or not.

"I won't—"

"It's not a bad thing, pup. It just means Sirius and I have to be careful," Remus told him. "Now. I know you want to know about the things you heard. Unfortunately, you're not supposed to know about the Order and Dumbledore has to be the one to tell you about Horcruxes."

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry for listening."

"Harry. You're not in trouble, so you don't have to apologize. You only have to apologize if you're in trouble. Okay?" Remus looked into Harry's eyes. Harry nodded. Remus squeezed the boy's knee slightly and left just as Hedwig flew in the window.

"Thanks, Hedwig," he gave her a treat and took Ron's reply.

_Harry,_

_I've been all right. About that Order thing, I've never heard of anything like that before. Sorry, mate. Hope you have a good summer and hopefully I'll see you soon._

_Talk to you later._

_Ron_

Harry sighed. He had hoped Ron would have been some help, especially since his whole family was magic.

"Asking around, are you?" Harry jumped at the sound of Sirius' voice.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked Ron about it without asking," Harry replied.

"Stop apologizing. Remus told me all you've been doing is apologizing. It needs to stop," Sirius sat where Remus had been.

_Perfect. My godfather is mad at me. _"Sirius, I'm—"

"Harry," Sirius said warningly. Harry kept quiet. Sirius looked at his godson softly. "I know what you're thinking, kiddo. I'm not mad," Sirius sighed. "I hate what those pathetic Muggles did to you. You shouldn't be afraid of Remus and me."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You're afraid we'll get mad at you for everything. You think that because of the Dursleys. I hate that you're like this. It shouldn't be like this," Sirius told him. Harry scratched the back of his neck. Sirius placed a hand on Harry's knee. "We're going to help you, kiddo. The first step. Getting you to believe we're not going to get mad at you for everything," Harry nodded and Sirius smiled before leaving.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon. I'm sorry," ten year old Harry sobbed. He hadn't finished the dishes in time and was being punished.<em>

_"We had a deal, you little brat. Finish the dishes and you can eat. You didn't finish. No meals for a week. Into your cupboard," Vernon grabbed Harry by the hair and dragged him down the hall, ignoring the boy's screams. "Keep quiet or the neighbours will hear," Vernon hissed, but Harry couldn't stop the screams of pain and terror. "Quiet!" Vernon let go of Harry's hair and punched him. Harry screamed in pain again. The terrified boy rolled onto his back and stared up at his uncle._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Harry whispered, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he kept repeating the words as his uncle kicked him and even after he had been locked in the cupboard under the stairs._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon, I'm sorry," Harry mumbled.<p>

"Harry. Harry, wake up," Sirius lightly shook him. There were tears streaking his godson's face and he sounded terrified.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Harry repeated.

"Wake up, kiddo. Please, wake up," Sirius shook him a bit harder. Harry's eyes opened and he sat up, looking around. "Harry," Harry looked at Sirius and leaned against his chest. Sirius wrapped his arms around the boy as Harry grasped the front of his shirt. "It's okay, Harry. You're all right," Harry buried his face into Sirius, soaking his godfather's shirt with tears.

"Sirius, I—I—" Harry stuttered, not leaving Sirius' embrace.

"Harry, don't. You're all right, kiddo, you're okay. You're safe," Sirius held Harry tight. He heard Harry's sobs quiet and slow down. "Are you okay, Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry finally released Sirius' shirt and pulled back. "I'm fine," he whispered.

Sirius grasped Harry's hand. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be all right. Where's Remus?"

"Getting a dreamless sleep potion."

"Okay," Harry lay back down. Sirius turned into a dog and lay beside Harry.

"Hey. Are you okay, pup?" Remus sat on the edge of the bed. Harry nodded, putting his fingers through the dog's fur. "Good. Here. Take this," he handed Harry a goblet. Harry drank the potion, making a face. Remus chuckled. "Go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, pup," Remus took the goblet, smiled at Snuffles, then left the room.

* * *

><p>Harry buried his face in the soft fur and sighed. He hardly noticed when Snuffles became human. "Harry?" Sirius whispered, putting a hand on Harry's back.<p>

"Mmm," Harry grumbled. After a few seconds, Harry's eyes opened and Sirius gave him his glasses. Harry realized he was lying on his godfather's chest. He sat up swiftly as he remembered the night's events.

"Harry?" Sirius repeated.

Harry sighed. "That was a fun night," he noted sarcastically.

"Don't be embarrassed about what happened. There's nothing wrong with it," Sirius told him.

"Besides the fact that I broke down against you and pretty much had a death grip on your shirt," Harry replied.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Remus entered, sitting beside Harry.

"I'm all right."

"Good. Stop feeling bad," Remus told Harry.

"I'm not—" Remus raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I am. I'll try not to."

Remus smiled. "Come on. Breakfast."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy Chapter 2. :] :P**

"What do you want to do for your birthday, Harry?" Sirius asked a month later. There was a week before Harry's fourteenth birthday.

"What do you mean?" Harry looked up from his book at his godfather. Remus had left to talk to Dumbledore and go to the Ministry for something.

"Do you want to stay here? Go to the Burrow? Have Ron and Hermione over? All the Weasleys? It's up to you."

"You mean a party?" Harry frowned.

"Something like that."

"I've never had a party. I've never even really celebrated my birthday. I've gotten cards and gifts from my friends since I started school. That's about all," Harry replied. Sirius didn't say anything. "I think I'd rather it just be the three of us here at home."

"That's fine," Sirius smiled.

"It's just because if I went to the Burrow, you wouldn't be able to come," Harry said.

"I would have figured something out. Although Molly doesn't fully approve of me. I know she doesn't want you living with me," Sirius stated.

"She's never said anything," Harry frowned.

"She won't, not to you at least."

* * *

><p>"He is not fit to raise a child," Mrs. Weasley muttered as she made lunch.<p>

"Mum, it's not like Harry's alone with Sirius. Remus is there. And Sirius is great with Harry," Ron told his mother.

"Ron's right, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione added. She was staying with the Weasleys for the remainder of the summer holidays. "Sirius and Remus are the best things that ever happened to Harry. He deserves everything they're going to give him."

"Sirius is not a father. He cannot raise a child," Mrs. Weasley argued.

"Again, Remus is there. He's raising Harry too. He's helping Sirius. Why are you so against Sirius, Mum? Harry's happy. That should be all that matters," Ron answered.

"I'm glad Harry's happy. I just don't see why it has to be Sirius that makes him happy."

"It's not only Sirius, Mrs. Weasley. Remus _and _Sirius make him happy," Hermione stated.

"Remus won't be able to keep Sirius in check for long. Sirius is way too irresponsible. He'll end up getting Harry killed," Mrs. Weasley stated.

"Mum!" Ron gasped. He stared at his mother then stalked off up the stairs.

"Sirius will never allow any harm to come to Harry, Mrs. Weasley. He'll die before he lets Harry get hurt," Hermione stood up and slowly went up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley sighed and went back to watching her knife cut carrots.

* * *

><p>"How long will it take?" Remus asked Dumbledore. The headmaster wanted to start up the secret group, the Order of the Phoenix, once again. He needed to recruit members.<p>

"About three weeks, I think. Maybe a month at most," Dumbledore replied.

"So I might not get to see Harry off to school?" Remus frowned.

"I'm afraid that's a possibility," Dumbledore nodded. Remus' face fell. If he didn't make it back in time, no one would be there to see Harry off.

"Why do you want to start the Order, sir?"

"I want to start preparing for what's to come," Dumbledore said simply. He gave no impression of expanding his answer.

Remus sighed again. "Who do I need to talk to?"

Dumbledore opened a drawer on his desk and took out a piece of paper, handing it to Remus. "Everyone from the first Order that is alive is on that list, as well as others that may agree to help."

Remus looked at the list.

_Remus Lupin  
><em>_Sirius Black  
><em>_Nymphadora Tonks  
><em>_Andromeda Tonks  
><em>_Ted Tonks  
><em>_Minerva McGonagall  
><em>_Severus Snape  
><em>_Alastor Moody  
><em>_Pomona Sprout  
><em>_Horace Slughorn  
><em>_Filius Flitwick  
><em>_Rubeus Hagrid  
><em>_Olympe Maxime  
><em>_Mundungus Fletcher  
><em>_Kingsley Shacklebolt  
><em>_Arabella Figg  
><em>_Aberforth Dumbledore  
><em>_Augusta Longbottom  
><em>_Molly Weasley  
><em>_Arthur Weasley  
><em>_Bill Weasley  
><em>_Charlie Weasley  
><em>_Emmeline Vance  
><em>_Hestia Jones  
><em>_Dedalus Diggle  
><em>_Elphias Doge  
><em>_Sturgis Podmore_

Remus let out a deep breath. He understood why it was going to take him a few weeks.

"You will leave August first. Sirius and Harry will have to stay at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place for the month," Dumbledore told him.

Remus nodded. "I should get home. Goodbye, sir," he went to the fireplace. "Ministry of Magic; Atrium!" he said and disappeared. He stepped out of the fire and looked around the busy Ministry. Witches and wizards were walking in all different directions. Many were disappearing in the neighbouring fireplaces while others were climbing out.

"Remus! Over here!" Head Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt called. Remus walked to the older wizard.

"Hey, Kingsley," Remus sighed. "How's work?"

"How about we go for drinks?" Kingsley suggested.

"Sounds great," Remus grinned and Kingsley chuckled. They went outside to Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Should you be leaving Harry home?" Kingsley asked as they sat at a table away from the other few customers.

"It's not like he's alone. Sirius is there," Remus replied after they both ordered butterbeer. Kingsley raised an eyebrow, a small smile sneaking onto his face. "All right, that's nothing good, but I'm sure everything's fine. Harry's a good kid. With anything, Harry's keeping Sirius out of trouble."

Kingsley laughed. "You and Harry are good for Sirius. You and Sirius are good for Harry too. You all deserve each other and everything you'll give one another."

"I've already seen change in both of them," Remus nodded. "So how's work?"

"Slow and boring. Nothing's happening in the world so I have nothing to do," Kingsley rolled his eyes. Remus grinned, taking a drink of his butterbeer.

"What about the search for Sirius?"

"Sent them off to Tibet," Kingsley said simply. They chuckled.

The thought of recruiting members for the Order popped into Remus' head. "Since I have you here, I need to ask you something. I don't actually begin this until the beginning of August, but you're here, so I'll ask now."

"What's up?" Kingsley finished his drink and ordered another.

"Dumbledore wants to start the Order up again. He's asked me to recruit as many members as I can. You're on the list. Would you want to join again?" Remus asked.

"Of course. I'm ready to help fight whatever's coming," Kingsley agreed.

"Great. One down, twenty five to go," Remus sighed. He crossed off Kingsley's name on the list Dumbledore had given him.

"Good luck," Kingsley stated. "I should get back to work and you should get home, so, here are the tickets," Kingsley handed Remus two tickets.

"Thanks. Hopefully I can hide these from Harry," Remus replied.

"Have fun. It's too bad Sirius can't be there," Kingsley smiled.

"Yeah. Sirius isn't happy but he's dealing with it for Harry," Remus nodded. He stood up with Kingsley. "Guess I should head out."

"Me too. I'll see you later, Remus, maybe at the match."

"Bye, Kingsley," they went in different directions and Remus Apparated home. When he opened the door, it was silent. "Harry? Sirius?" he jumped when Sirius walked out of the living room.

"Harry's sleeping. Has been for a half hour," Sirius told him. They went to the living room. Harry was lying on the sofa, fast asleep. Remus ran his fingers through Harry's hair. It seemed to be a comfort to Harry when Remus or Sirius did it.

"What did you two do?" Remus asked, sitting beside Harry while Sirius took a recliner.

"Chess, talked, I chased him as a dog, he chased me. He said he just wants it to be the three of us at home for his birthday," Sirius answered.

"Good. I got the tickets from Kingsley. I'm sorry you can't come, Padfoot. Harry won't be happy about it either," Remus said.

"Yeah. When's the full moon?"

"Day before Harry's birthday. Harry will be going to the Burrow. He already knows."

"Why can't Harry just stay home? It's safe. He'd be in his room. We'd be locked in the basement," Sirius frowned.

"It's too dangerous, especially because I don't get the Wolfsbane Potion anymore. I'm not sane," Remus shook his head.

"That's why I'm here," Sirius said.

"I'd be able to smell Harry and I'd fight to get out. I might hurt you as it is because I haven't had anyone with me in thirteen years," Remus answered. "Harry's not staying home."

"All right, all right," Sirius sighed, defeated.

"Sirius, would you want to join the Order again?" Remus suddenly asked.

"What?" Sirius frowned.

"Would you want to join the Order of the Phoenix? Again? Dumbledore wants to start it up again," Remus replied. "He's asked me to get as many members as I can. I leave August first."

"How long will you be gone?" Sirius asked.

"Three weeks to a month. I might not be here to send Harry off to school," Remus said.

"You're kidding? He can't go alone. I can't send him. Tell Dumbledore you can't do it," Sirius stated. Remus didn't speak. He looked down at Harry who had moved a bit and had his head in Remus' lap. "You already agreed to do it," Sirius said it as a statement.

"I did," Remus nodded. "I just have to get as many people as possible. It's nothing dangerous. So would you want to join?"

Sirius looked at Remus. He nodded. "I'll join."

Remus smiled and crossed off Sirius' name. "Oh, I almost forgot. Dumbledore is using Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place as Order Headquarters. He wants it cleaned up. You and Harry have to stay there for the month of August. The Weasleys and Hermione will be there too."

"Not number twelve," Sirius groaned.

"Afraid so, Padfoot," Remus grinned.

"Ridiculous," Sirius muttered. They fell silent and looked at Harry who was waking up. Remus quickly put the two tickets Kingsley had given him in his pocket as Harry sat up.

"When did you get home?" he asked Remus.

"About fifteen minutes ago," Remus replied. "I have to tell you something."

_Oh no. They don__'__t want me anymore. Now where will I go? _Harry froze.

"Are you all right, kiddo? You're suddenly really pale," Sirius stated.

"I—I—I—" Harry stuttered.

"Harry?" Sirius frowned and looked at Remus who smiled. Sirius furrowed his eyebrows.

"I think I know what's wrong," Remus looked to Harry. "Harry, listen to me. Every time we say we have something to tell you or we have to talk to you, it doesn't mean we're about to tell you we don't want you. We'll never say that. Got that?" he smiled softly at Harry. Harry nodded. "Good. Now, what I was going to tell you. I might not be here to bring you to Platform Nine and Three Quarters."

"What?" Harry frowned, looking between his guardians.

"Dumbledore's asked me to do something for him. It might take the whole month of August and I may not make it back in time to send you to school," Remus explained.

"We also have to stay somewhere else in August. We have to stay at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place," Sirius added.

"Isn't that where you lived as a kid?" Harry asked his godfather.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded, sighing.

"Why do we have to stay there?"

"Dumbledore wants it cleaned. He needs it for something. We, along with the Weasleys and Hermione, have to stay there in August and clean the place," Sirius told him.

"When are you leaving?" Harry asked Remus.

"August first," Remus said. Harry didn't answer. His gaze moved to the floor. "I'll try to get back in time, but I can't promise."

"Yeah, no, it's okay. I'll just go with Hermione and the Weasleys. There won't be a difference. I went with them last summer and the summer before that," Harry shrugged. Remus and Sirius could tell it was hurting Harry to know he wouldn't get to see Remus before he left for school.

"I know you wanted me to be there. I'll try," Remus said. Harry just looked at him.

* * *

><p>Padfoot turned around and faced his best friend who was a newly transformed werewolf. Padfoot didn't move. He and Moony hadn't been together on a full moon in so long, Padfoot didn't know how Moony would react. Padfoot sat down as Moony took a few steps towards the dog. Moony looked in the dog's eyes. He recognized them. He recognized the dog. Moony howled and Padfoot barked, knowing his friend recognized him.<p>

A smile only Padfoot could pull off on his face, Padfoot jumped at the wolf and they began wrestling. The dog barked and looked at the wolf. Moony looked at a wall and stared at it. Padfoot looked too and saw a couple pictures. They hadn't been brought upstairs yet. One was of Harry when he was a baby. The other was of James and Lily Potter. Moony raised his paw to the picture of Harry and whined. Padfoot nudged the wolf with his shoulder and nodded his head to a corner.

Moony walked to the corner and lay on a pile of blankets he had placed there before his transformation. Padfoot lay beside him and they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Harry? Are you still awake?" Hermione Granger asked tiredly. She and Harry were sleeping in Ron Weasley's room at the Burrow. It was two in the morning and Harry hadn't gotten any sleep.<p>

"Yeah. I'm not tired," Harry replied.

"It's two in the morning." Hermione walked to Harry's side. He was standing by the window, staring out into the darkness.

"I know. I can't sleep," Harry shrugged.

"Are you worried about them?" Hermione asked.

It took a few seconds for Harry to answer. "No," he didn't expand.

"All right, that was a lie," Hermione said and Harry grinned. "Remus and Sirius are fine. Sirius is there to help Remus."

"Yeah. I guess," Harry sighed.

"I know. I get the feeling you won't be sleeping much during full moons."

"Probably not," Harry shook his head.

Hermione patted his shoulder. "Try to sleep, Harry. You need it. Good night, Harry," she went back to bed and he went to his, but didn't lie down. He knew Hermione was right, knew his guardians were alright, but he couldn't help wonder. After what Harry assumed to be another hour, he finally lay down and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"You okay, Moony?" Sirius asked the next morning when Remus was human.<p>

"Yeah, I think so. Except this," Remus winced as pain shot through his waist. He looked down and saw a deep gash. "When did I do that?"

"Just before we went to sleep. After you looked at that picture of Harry," Sirius said. "Those pictures need to come upstairs, by the way."

"Why would I bite myself after seeing a picture of Harry? It doesn't make sense," Remus frowned, pulling on his pants.

"I don't know, Moony. Seeing that picture seemed to make you more sane." Sirius shrugged. "Come on. We have to heal that and Harry will be home in a few minutes."

"Kay," Remus stood up with Sirius' help and they slowly went up the stairs. "It's okay, Padfoot. I can heal it," he told his friend.

"Hello?" Harry called from the living room.

"In here, pup," Remus said as he walked to the sink.

"What the hell happened to you?" Harry gasped when he saw Remus.

"Harry, watch what you say," Remus scolded and winced as he dabbed his gash with a damp cloth.

"Sorry, but what happened? Are you okay?" Harry sat beside Sirius and watched Remus, worried.

"I'm fine, Harry. I've had much worse. You know that," Remus tapped his waist with his wand and the gash was gone. "See? Fine," he pulled on his shirt. Harry's gaze was still worried. Remus sighed and knelt in front of Harry. "I'm fine. I always am. Don't worry."

"I just don't want to lose either of you," Harry said.

"You're not going to. I've never been in a situation that was that serious," Remus told him. Harry just looked at Remus. "We're not going anywhere, pup. All right? We know it scares you to think of anything that might take us away from you. Just know that we'll never leave you."

"Kay," Harry nodded. Remus smiled and Sirius put his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Now that that's settled," Sirius said and Harry looked at him. "Happy birthday, kiddo."

"Thanks," Harry stated. Sirius put an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Here," Sirius gave Harry a small green box.

"You didn't have to—" Harry started but fell silent to the looks his guardians were giving him. He switched his eyes to the small box in his hands and pulled off the lid. A bracelet was sitting on red felt. He picked it up. It was made of black leather and there was a pendant on it. The pendant was circular and black. There were three blue lines forming an arch shape. In the middle was a large gold 'M' in calligraphic writing. Above the top line, also in gold letters, were a 'J' and 'P'. On the right side, in the same gold calligraphic style, was an 'S' and 'B', while the other side bore an 'R' and 'L'.

"That was your father's. We all have one. Remus gave me mine back when I moved in," Sirius told Harry. He and Remus held out their arms to show identical bracelets to the one in Harry's hands. "James wanted to give it to you on your thirteenth birthday because that's how old we were when we made them. I know it's not your thirteenth birthday, but it's still yours."

Harry put it on his wrist and Remus tied it tightly. "I love it. Thank you," he hugged his guardians.

"One more thing," Remus said and handed Harry an envelope.

"Tickets? For what?" Harry asked, looking at the two tickets in his hands.

"Those are for the Quidditch World Cup. It's today. We're going with some of the Weasleys and Hermione. We'll be staying overnight," Remus replied.

"You have got to be kidding? How did you get them?"

"Kingsley has connections. He talked to people and got us tickets. The only downside is that Sirius can't come with us," Remus told him.

"Right," Harry's face fell.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. It's your birthday, have fun," Sirius stated. Harry looked at the tickets and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry, are you ready? We're going to be late," Remus called up the stairs a few hours later.

"I'm coming."

Remus walked to the living room and sat in one of the recliners. "I'm sorry you can't come, Padfoot," he told Sirius who was lounging on the sofa.

"It's all right. As long as Harry has fun," Sirius waved it off.

"I'm sure he will," Remus smiled.

"I'm ready," Harry said, zipping up his new blue sweater with white stripes on the sleeves. He had a small bag on his back.

"We're going to the Burrow and leaving with them," Remus told him.

"Okay. Bye, Sirius," Harry hugged Sirius. The remaining Marauders were pleased. In the passing month, Harry had gotten much better. They were able to touch him without him flinching or tensing. He was able to hug them comfortably. He had gotten comfortable with them in much less time than they originally thought it would take. However, he still didn't do well around raised voices, thinking he was going to get hit, and he still apologized a lot.

"Bye, kiddo. Have fun," Sirius smiled at his godson.

"I will. Bye," Harry nodded and went to the fireplace, Flooing to the Burrow.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Padfoot," Remus said.

"See ya, Moony," Remus disappeared. Sirius sighed and looked around. It was very quiet. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if he was alone. He would lose his mind. He hated being on the run.

_Maybe they__'__ll give up and assume I__'__m dead or something. Anything that would let me go outside, _Sirius thought, sighing heavily again.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry tightly. "Hello, Remus. Come in, come in. Have a seat. The boys are almost ready," she said to Remus who sat at the table. "Harry, Ron and Hermione are up in Ronald's room."<p>

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry put his bag on the floor beside Remus and ran up the narrow stairs.

"So, how are things going with Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, avoiding the subject of Sirius.

"It's great. He's much better. He can give us hugs now. He's very happy and we love having him. It's amazing," Remus replied.

"That's good. I'm glad he's happy. He deserves it," Mrs. Weasley sat across from Remus just as Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen.

"Remus. Good to see you again," Mr. Weasley shook his hand and sat at the head of the table.

"You too, Arthur. So who's coming to the match?"

"Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill. Percy, Bill, and Charlie are Apparating later on. Ron, Ginny, and the twins are coming with us, as well as Hermione," Mr. Weasley told him.

"I think the kids will enjoy this," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

* * *

><p>"That bracelet is beautiful. Where did you get it?" Hermione asked, examining Harry's new bracelet.<p>

"Gift from Remus and Sirius. It was my father's. They all have one. See? The 'M' stands for 'Marauders'. The 'JP' is my dad. 'SB' is Sirius and 'RL' is Remus. Pettigrew was on them, but they fixed it so he's not on the bracelet anymore," Harry told his friends.

"I love it," Hermione smiled and slipped on her pink-ish, purple-ish sweater, zipping it up. She pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"I do too. Since it's leather, I'm never taking it off," Harry nodded.

"Wish I got something like that for my birthday. This year, I got a jumper from Mum and Dad, a quill from Ginny, a book from Bill, a picture of a dragon from Charlie, and fifteen punches on each arm from Fred and George. I think I'm still bruised," Ron said.

"Why fifteen and why each arm? Shouldn't it be fourteen on one arm?" Hermione frowned.

"Fifteen because it's an extra for 'good luck' and each arm because it and I quote, 'doubles the dose'," Ron rolled his eyes.

Harry laughed. "I think it's time to go. Come on," he followed Ron down the stairs, Hermione behind him.

"Where're Fred and George?" Mr. Weasley asked when the trio entered the kitchen.

"Right here, Dad," one of the twins said as they jumped the last four steps.

"So everyone's ready?" Mr. Weasley looked at everyone.

"I think we're ready, Arthur," Remus said, handing Harry his bag.

"All right. Let's go," Mr. Weasley stated.

"I'll send the others around two," Mrs. Weasley kissed her husband's cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Molly," Mr. Weasley headed out the door and the others turned to follow. As Mrs. Weasley watched everyone leaving, her gaze fell on a piece of paper in Fred, or George's, back pocket.

"_Accio paper_!" she cried and everyone stopped.

"Uh oh," the twins muttered.

"You two told me you were through with this stuff! How dare you disobey me! I shouldn't let you go to the Cup!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Mum!"

"Molly, come now," Mr. Weasley tried to reason with her.

"I'll let you go, but if I ever find more of this stuff, you do not want to know the consequences!" she shouted.

The twins nodded vigorously. "All right. Come on, everyone. We don't want to be late," Mr. Weasley went through the door again.

"Behave, boys," Mrs. Weasley eyed Fred and George. They nodded again and walked swiftly outside.

When they were outside, Remus turned to Harry, concerned Mrs. Weasley's yelling had scared him. "Harry, are you—"

"I'm fine. Honestly," Harry smiled at him.

"Okay. Just making sure."

"I know."

"Hey, Harry," Ron motioned for Harry to join him and Hermione. Harry walked between them.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Ron's just told me about the letter you sent him a while back. You had asked him about something called the Order—" Hermione was interrupted.

"Order of the Phoenix, yeah. What about it?" Harry nodded.

"I think I've heard of it," Hermione said.

"Really? Where?"

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied.

"What?" Ron frowned. "Mum's never said anything about any Order."

"You were asleep, Ronald. It was late. I had woken up and needed a drink. I passed your parents' room and heard them talking. I didn't mean to listen, but I got intrigued," Hermione explained.

"What did you hear?" Harry pushed.

"Mrs. Weasley said something about Dumbledore, the Order, and You-Know-Who. She was wondering if Dumbledore would ever start the Order up again. Mr. Weasley said he wouldn't have to because You-Know-Who isn't coming back. I stopped listening after that," she told them.

"What would Voldemort have to do with it?" Harry frowned. "Start the Order up again? What is it? It sounds like Dumbledore controls it."

"Would Remus or Sirius tell you if you told them what we know?" Ron wondered.

"No. I might get in trouble. I'm apparently not supposed to know a thing about this Order thing," Harry shook his head.

"This is so weird. What could be so secret that no one will tell us?" Hermione said.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "Any idea where we're going?" he asked. They were following a path through a thick forest.

"Not a clue," Ron shook his head.

Harry slowed down and re-joined Remus who was bringing up the end of the group. "Where are we going?"

"Stoatshead Hill," Remus answered.

"What's there?"

"A Portkey."

"You explain about as well as Sirius," Harry raised an eyebrow at Remus.

Remus laughed. "Okay, okay. Sometimes I forget how much you don't know. Anyways, a Portkey is an object, any object, which is charmed to transport anyone touching it to the designated location."

"Oh. And there's just one randomly on top of a hill?" Harry said.

"Yes. There're Portkeys all over the place today," Remus nodded.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because of the Cup. It's being held in an abandoned Muggle stadium that's been fixed up for the Cup. There are wards around it so Muggles only see an abandoned stadium. There's a very large open area around the stadium. Muggles can see it. It's originally used by Muggles for camping."

"But why all the Portkeys?"

"We can't have hundreds of witches and wizards Apparating to the same spot at once. We have to talk to Muggles to pay for our overnight stay. It might look suspicious if people start appearing from nowhere," Remus told him.

"Oh."

"Just up ahead, everyone," Mr. Weasley called. "Ah! Looks like the Diggorys are already here."

"Diggorys?" Harry looked at Remus.

"They're taking the same Portkey as us. That's Amos Diggory and his son, Cedric," Remus replied.

"I've played against him. He's the one that accidentally made me fall off my broom last year," Harry said.

"Yes. I remember that," Remus frowned. The group made it to the top of the hill and they all stood around a boot.

"Hello, Amos," Mr. Weasley shook the man's hand.

"Hello, Arthur. All of these kids yours?" Amos Diggory looked at the others.

"Just the reds. Hermione," Mr. Weasley pointed to her, "is staying with us for the rest of holidays. And Harry, over there, is Remus'."

"Harry Potter," Amos went to him. Harry took a step back towards Remus. Harry saw Amos' eyes travel to his forehead like so many did. "Pleasure to meet you," he held out his hand.

Harry slowly took it. He automatically tensed. "You too, Mr. Diggory," he was grateful when the man let go. Harry took another small step back so Amos didn't notice.

"Everyone grab on. Thirty seconds," Mr. Weasley said and Amos went back to Cedric's side. Cedric gave Harry a small smile and touched a part of the boot.

Harry returned it. He looked at Remus when he felt a hand on his back. "I'm all right," Remus nodded. They both bent down and touched the boot.

"Three—two—one," Mr. Weasley said and everyone was jerked around as the ground vanished and they began spinning. "Let go!" Mr. Weasley shouted to the kids over the roar of the air.

"What?" they all frowned.

"Do it! Let go!" Mr. Weasley repeated. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George let go and screamed as they quickly fell. They all groaned loudly when they hit the ground.

Harry pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around. Ron and Hermione were beside him, also pushing themselves onto their elbows. Ginny was just off to his left side. She was sitting up and rubbing her shoulder. Fred and George were across from him, still lying on their backs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked up and saw Cedric, Amos, Remus, and Mr. Weasley. They seemed to be walking on air before they landed gently on the ground.

"Are you all right?" Remus asked, helping Harry up.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Harry nodded and Remus helped Ron and Hermione.

"We're okay too, by the way, should anyone happen to care," George said as he and Fred stood up. Everyone else laughed.

"All right. Come on," Mr. Weasley led everyone up and over a small hill and a large open area appeared. There were hundreds of tents covering the open land. There were a few booths, in which a single man sat in each. Mr. Weasley, Remus, and Amos went to different men.

"Lupin," Remus told the Muggle he and Harry had gone to.

"One night?" the man asked. He was a middle aged man with thinning brown hair.

"Yes."

"That'll be twelve pounds," Remus pulled out his wallet and counted out the money. "It's really busy today. We've never had it so busy. Some odd people coming around. Wearing long robes, pointed hats. I've had a few try pay with strange coins. Very large, gold. Never seen anything like them. At first I thought they were Italian coins, you know, like pesos? Then I went on the Internet and looked up Italian coins. The coins these people tried to pay with look nothing like Italian coins. Thank you," the man took the money Remus had been holding the whole time the man had been talking. "It's just up that way. About five minutes," the man pointed northeast.

"Thank you," Remus smiled and took out his wand. "_Obliviate_," he muttered and the man got a dazed look in his eyes.

"That's the fifteenth time we've had to modify his memory," a man said behind them, making them turn.

"Hello, Mr. Crouch," Remus said.

"Mr. Lupin," the man, Barty Crouch, inclined his head slightly then looked to Harry. "Harry Potter. Nice to meet you, my boy," he took Harry's hand and shook it.

"Shouldn't you be at the Ministry, Mr. Crouch?" Remus said, stepping closer to Harry.

Crouch dropped Harry's hand. "My assistant, Percy Weatherby, is handling things. Have you seen Ludo Bagman? I need to speak with him."

"I have not," Remus shook his head.

"If you'll excuse me, I must find him before he exposes our world," Crouch walked to the large area filled with tents. For the first time, Harry noticed the decorations. Many had large green posters with what seemed to be a shamrock on them. He guessed they were the Irish fans while those with life size posters of a man on their tents were all for Bulgaria.

"What did he mean by 'exposing our world'?" Harry asked as he and Remus finally headed for their tent.

"Ludo Bagman is a very excited man. No matter what, he's always very eccentric. Being that way, he doesn't acknowledge the consequences that could happen. When around Muggles, he doesn't try to hide that he's a wizard. He talks about our world, dresses the way we do. Things like that. With the Cup, he's probably worse than usual," Remus explained.

"Who was that man?"

"Barty Crouch Senior."

"Senior?" Harry repeated.

"He had a son, Barty Crouch Junior," Remus told him.

"Why past tense?" Harry frowned.

"He had gone to Azkaban. He died about a month after being there," Remus said.

"Why did he go to Azkaban?"

Remus hesitated. "Maybe some other time. Here's our tent," he stopped walking.

"See you at the match, Remus!" someone called.

"You too, Amos!" Remus waved at the passing Diggorys.

"Finally," Mr. Weasley walked up to a tent beside Remus' and Harry's. There was another tent beside it. "All right. Hermione and Ginny, you two get that tent. You boys get this tent with me," he told his kids and Hermione. They all entered the two tents.

"How—?" Harry frowned. How could four people fit in the tiny tent?

"Come on, pup," Remus smiled and went into his and Harry's tent. Harry, still frowning, entered the small tent. His jaw dropped. The interior was huge. There was a sitting area complete with a sofa, a recliner, and a roaring fireplace. There was a small kitchen, three bedrooms, and a bathroom down the hall.

"Wow. This just reminded me how much I love magic," Harry said, still gazing around.

Remus laughed. "Glad you like it. Go choose your bedroom. I'll make something small to eat. We have to leave in a half hour."

"Okay," Harry went to check out the three bedrooms.

Remus waited until Harry was in one of the rooms before stepping outside. "Arthur," he said. Mr. Weasley was knelt on the ground, preparing the fire pit for that night.

"Hello," Mr. Weasley stood.

"Arthur, I was wondering if you and Molly would consider joining the Order again?" Remus asked.

"Why?" Mr. Weasley frowned.

"Dumbledore wants to be prepared for anything that's coming. He thinks starting the Order again is the best thing to do. He's asked me to get as many people as I can," Remus explained.

"I'll have to talk to Molly first."

"That's fine. Get back to me, will you?"

"I will," Mr. Weasley nodded. "Have you heard what's happening at Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes. Dumbledore told me. I think the kids will enjoy it," Remus replied.

"Yes. They've raised the age limit. Only seventeen and over," Mr. Weasley told him.

"Well, that's a relief. We don't have to worry about any of our kids entering. It's exciting to watch, but so dangerous when competing," Remus said.

"Very true. This also gives Harry a break," Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Yes, it does. He needs a year off," Remus agreed.

"Dad!" the voice of Bill Weasley called. Mr. Weasley turned.

"Bill! Good to see you, boy!" Mr. Weasley hugged his eldest son. Bill worked in Egypt as a curse breaker and wasn't home much. "Charlie," the balding man hugged his second eldest, Charlie, who worked in Romania with dragons.

"Where is everyone?" Charlie asked.

"Inside. They're getting settled and ready to leave. Percy's probably trying to find Mr. Crouch. We'll catch him at the match," Mr. Weasley told his son. "We'll see you in a bit, Remus. Come inside, you two," he added.

"See you, Arthur. Good to see you again, Charlie, Bill," Remus smiled.

"You too, Remus," Bill and Charlie called. Remus turned and went back inside.

"Excited?" Remus asked Harry who was on the sofa, once again flipping through _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"Definitely," Harry nodded, smiling.

"Harry. How many times have you read that book?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Lost count," Harry shrugged.

Remus shook his head. "I think it's time we bought some new books," he walked to the kitchen. Harry followed.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean, books are expensive."

"We've been over this. We have plenty of money. Sirius has his inheritance and it's a very large sum of money. We're fine," Remus said.

"Okay, okay. Buy the books. I'll be quiet," Harry sat at the table. Remus grinned and handed Harry a sandwich. "I have a question. Why does Sirius never cook?"

"Because he can't. He's horrible. Always has been," Remus replied. Harry laughed. Remus looked at the clock. "Oh. We have about six minutes. I must have been outside longer than I thought."

"Yeah, you were. What were you doing anyways?"

"I was talking with Mr. Weasley."

"About?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"Fine," Harry glared. He quickly finished his sandwich and put on his sweater.

"Let's go," Remus followed Harry out the door.

"Oh, Harry! This is so exciting!" Hermione squeaked.

"Are you all ready, Arthur?" Remus asked.

"I think so. Let me do a quick count of my guys," Mr. Weasley quickly counted the seven kids with him. "We're all here. We're ready."

"Okay. Let's get going," they began walking. It started with the kids following, but eventually Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins were leading. Bill and Charlie were walking with their father and Remus.

"How far do we go, Dad?" Ron asked when they arrived at the long staircase that brings you to each level of seats.

"Right to the top, Ron," Mr. Weasley answered and the large group began climbing the steel stairs. A little while later, they were only a few levels from the top when a drawling, chilling voice stopped them on the landing, some still on the stairs. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Bill were on the landing. The others were on the stairs before and after the landing. They all turned to see the familiar white haired family staring at them from the level below.

"If it isn't the Weasley clan and sidekicks. Granger, Potter, and Lupin," Lucius Malfoy sneered.

"Hello, Lucius," Mr. Weasley said coolly.

"How did you manage to get top box tickets? Must've stolen them," Draco Malfoy smirked. "We were invited by the Minister for Magic himself to accompany him in the top box."

"Must've been out of pity," Ron glared. None of the Malfoys answered so the group began moving again. Harry, who had his hand on the railing, suddenly screamed. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Remus turned and gasped. Lucius Malfoy had driven the teeth of the snake on his walking stick into the back of Harry's hand. Trickles of blood were coming from the wounds.

"Let him go, Lucius!" Bill shouted. Everyone's hands had moved to their wands.

Lucius smirked and wrenched the teeth from Harry's hand, making him scream again. "So sorry. Enjoy your day," the Malfoys stalked off.

"Harry. Harry, are you okay? Let me see," Remus said. Harry let Remus see his injured hand.

"Is he all right?" Hermione asked quietly.

"He'll be okay. You all go get seats. We'll be there in a bit," Remus told the Weasleys and Hermione.

"Okay. Come on, kids," Mr. Weasley continued up the stairs. The kids slowly followed.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Remus asked again, examining Harry's hand. There were two circular wounds parallel to each other and very deep.

"I'm fine, I guess," Harry shrugged. Remus pulled out his wand and waved it over Harry's hand. The wounds disappeared.

"That spell may not heal everything, but it does wonders with minor injuries," Remus said. "You still want to go to the match?"

Harry smiled. "Of course. I could care less about Draco Malfoy and his parents."

"Good. Come on," Remus followed Harry up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lynch has got to learn how to pull up. You've even pulled that off, mate. You did it in first year," Ron said to Harry that night after the match. Ireland had won though Bulgaria's Seeker, Viktor Krum, had caught the Snitch. Bulgaria didn't have enough points before catching the Snitch for the one hundred fifty points to do anything. Krum had faked seeing the Snitch twice and when the Ireland Seeker, Lynch, followed, Lynch crashed into the ground.

"Umm..." Harry hesitated when he saw Remus staring at him across the fire. "N—No, I—I don't remember that, Ron," he lied. The fire in the middle of the group had been lit when they returned. The Weasleys, Remus, Hermione, and Harry sat around it, talking and roasting marshmallows.

"Oh, come on, Harry. You must remember. It was first year, your first match. You were chasing the Snitch after your broom stopped trying to throw you off," Harry's eyes grew wide. He hadn't told Remus about his very first Quidditch match. It had been a full moon the previous night and Remus hadn't been able to make it. Now he was staring at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "You were heading straight for the ground and just before—" Harry shoved Ron in the chest and Ron fell back with his chair. Everyone laughed. Harry pulled a marshmallow off his spear and ate it.

"I think it's time for bed," Mr. Weasley suggested. Ginny was sleeping on his shoulder.

"But, Dad."

"No."

"Just a little longer."

"Please."

"Come on."

All the kids chorused their complaints. "It's been a long day. We all need sleep," Mr. Weasley said.

"He's right. Come on, Harry," Remus stood up as Mr. Weasley dumped water on the fire, dousing it.

"Remus," Harry whined.

"Bed. I'm exhausted. We all need to sleep," Remus shook his head.

Harry sighed and stood. "Fine. Good night, everyone," he walked into the tent.

"See you in the morning, Arthur," Remus said and followed Harry's path. "Straight to bed. No objections," he said. Harry groaned and went to his bedroom. Remus turned off all the lights that weren't needed then went to change. He waited until Harry left the bathroom then went to Harry's room.

"Can I convince you to let me stay up a little longer?" Harry asked, sliding under the blankets.

"Not a chance. Not unless you're planning to use that time to tell me about your first Quidditch match," Remus sat on the bed.

"Never mind," Harry replied.

"That's what I thought," Remus smiled. "All right. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, pup," he turned off the light.

"Good night," Harry removed his glasses and Remus went to bed.

* * *

><p>Harry feebly swatted at the person shaking him. He didn't want to get up. It seemed he had just fallen asleep. Finally he gave in and felt around for his glasses. He put them on. It was then he heard screams. He looked around and saw Remus, fully dressed and wand out. He looked extremely worried.<p>

"Remus. What—"

"Get your sweater and shoes. We have to leave now," Remus said quickly.

"What's happening?" Harry asked, getting out of bed.

"Just hurry and get dressed," Remus walked from the room before Harry could question him again. Frowning, Harry quickly changed, pulling on his sweater and shoes last.

"Now can you tell me?" Harry asked.

"Come on," Remus led him outside. The Weasleys and Hermione, all dressed, were there.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked and ran to him. "It's horrible!"

"What's going on?" Harry wondered. There were tents on fire. People were screaming and running all over.

"Look!" Hermione pointed to Harry's left. He turned his head. About a dozen dark figures with masks were walking towards them, setting tents ablaze and cursing passersby.

"Who—" Harry began.

"Harry! Go to the Portkey with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins. If you can't find it, stay in the forest. I'll find you," Remus told him.

"But, but—" Harry tried to object.

"Go!" Remus said. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins headed for the forest. Harry watched as Remus, Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie ran towards the fires and the masked villains.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione cried. Harry stared at his guardian for a few seconds then turned and followed his friends. They ran through the rushing crowd and entered the thick forest.

"Where's the Portkey?" Ron yelled.

"Where're the twins and Ginny?" Hermione said.

"Ahh!" Harry yelled.

"Harry? What happened?" Hermione stopped running and turned around, trying to see through the dark.

"I fell," Harry groaned.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "We need light," Suddenly, a nearby tent exploded in flames. It was bright and illuminated everything around it, including the trio.

"I'm fine," Harry said.

"Harry, you're bleeding. Your leg," Ron stated. He and Hermione were kneeling beside him.

"Ugh. Remus and Sirius are going to have a field day with this," Harry looked at his right shin. His pant leg was torn and the long gash was visible. It ran from his knee almost to his ankle.

"Where do we go?" Ron asked.

"Remus told me to just stay in the forest if we couldn't find the Portkey. He said he'd find us. If he's not dead," Harry added quietly but his friends heard.

"Harry, he's not dead. He'll find us," Hermione told him softly.

"She's right, mate. Remus knows what he's doing. He'll be fine," Ron agreed.

"I hope so," Harry sighed. "Help me up," he said, struggling to stand. "We have to try to find Fred, George, and Ginny."

"Harry, you shouldn't be walking," Hermione objected.

"We have to try and find them, Hermione. They could be in trouble," Harry persisted.

Hermione stayed quiet then nodded. "All right. Let's go," they began walking again, Harry limping along, but stopped at a familiar voice.

"Where's your pet, Potter?" Draco Malfoy stepped from the shadows in front of him.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry glared.

"The wolf? I see he's not around to protect you, if he can. Pathetic half-breed," Malfoy spat.

Harry took a step forward but his friends restrained him. "Where's your father, Malfoy? Out there in a mask?" Harry said.

"Watch your back, Potter. Watch your friends' too," Malfoy disappeared into the darkness.

"What a prick," Ron said when they began walking.

"What are those things that are attacking?" Harry asked.

"They're people. They're You-Know-Who's followers. They're called Death Eaters," Hermione explained.

"Voldemort's followers?" Harry repeated, ignoring the winces. "Why would they be attacked? Voldemort's in hiding, barely alive."

"I don't know, Harry. We'll ask the others after. We should stop. We're only going deeper into the forest. We're making it harder for Remus to find us," Hermione replied and they stopped. Harry sat on a boulder. His cut leg was aching. His friends sat on the ground beside him.

"So, these Death Eaters. Any idea when they were last…should we say, active?" Harry asked.

"When You-Know-Who was fully alive. So, when your parents were killed. That was the last anyone saw or heard anything on them. Until now, anyways," Ron explained.

"I need to ask Remus and Sirius about this. If, somehow, Voldemort is trying to return, it could have something to do with the Death Eaters and this Order thing. Voldemort obviously has something to do with whatever the Order is. I need to know if they know anything," Harry told them. They nodded.

"Is it just because we're far away or has it gotten really quiet to you?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione listened. There were no screams or the sound of things going up in flames.

"We'd be able to hear something. It's gotten quiet. Maybe those followers are gone," Hermione suggested.

"Sshhh," Harry hissed. "I hear something. It's footsteps," he whispered. The Trio, still being able to see the campsite, stood up and looked around. Suddenly a man walked into their view.

"Who is—" Ron started. Harry lightly hit him in the arm. They watched the man curiously. He appeared to be dressed in ratty clothing. The man stopped and the trio held their breath. The mysterious man looked around. His eyes lingered on where the trio was before looking to the sky. He pulled something thin from his pocket and pointed it to the dark sky.

"_Morsmordre_!" the man said. Their eyes widened as the sky exploded in a misty green colour. A ghastly skull materialized out of the strange mist. Then a green, ghostly snake slithered from the skull's mouth. The Trio was too horrified by what was above them to notice the strange man take off.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Get down!" Ron suddenly yelled. The trio fell to the ground just as multiple jets of light collided above their heads.

"Stop! Stop it!" a familiar voice shouted. Harry, Ron, and Hermione cautiously looked up and saw Mr. Weasley and Bill running towards them.

"Who did this?" a man cried. Harry looked at the speaker. It was Barty Crouch Sr.

"Did what, sir?" Harry said.

"This!" Crouch pointed to the floating skull and snake.

"It wasn't us," Harry said.

"Which one of you did it?" Crouch pointed his wand at the kids. Mr. Weasley stood between them and the wand.

"It couldn't have been them, Barty. They're only fourteen," Mr. Weasley said.

"We—we saw who did it," Ron said. The Ministry officials, Mr. Weasley, and Bill looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"You saw the person? Who was it?" Bill asked.

"We don't know who it was. It was too dark and he was too far away. We didn't see his face. We know it was a man though. We heard his voice when he cast a spell," Harry answered.

"Split up, all of you! We must find this man!" Crouch shouted and the Ministry officials took off.

"Are the three of you okay?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yeah. Harry fell and cut his leg, but otherwise we're fine," Hermione nodded.

"Harry, I believe this is yours," Mr. Weasley handed Harry a wand.

"Thanks. It must have fallen out of my pocket when I fell," Harry put it back in his pocket.

"We lost the twins and Ginny, Dad," Ron said.

"They're back at the tent with Charlie and Remus. Our two tents were set on fire so we're using Remus' for healing and eating until we leave," Mr. Weasley told them.

"Healing? Who was hurt?" Harry asked quickly.

"Just minor injuries. A small cut here and there. You got more damage than we did," Bill answered. Harry nodded.

"Come on. We have to get back. The others are worried sick about you three," Mr. Weasley headed for the campsite.

"Mr. Weasley. What's that thing in the sky? Why was it freaking Mr. Crouch out?" Harry asked, limping quite badly now.

"That, Harry, is called the Dark Mark. It's You-Know-Who's mark. The last time it was seen, there was a murder," Mr. Weasley replied.

"When was it last seen?"

"Thirteen years ago on Halloween night," Mr. Weasley whispered.

Harry's eyes grew wide and his blood ran cold. "My parents."

"Yes," Mr. Weasley nodded. They fell silent. No one spoke for the rest of the hike. Finally, after about twenty minutes, they were at the spot where the three tents used to be. Now, only one stood. "Everyone's inside," Mr. Weasley herded the kids through the flap.

"Ron! Hermione!" Ginny cried and ran to them. She was wrapped in a blanket.

"Harry!" Remus walked to Harry and hugged him tightly. Harry grasped Remus' cloak and buried his face in it. "Are you all right, pup?" he held Harry out at arm's length.

"I'm fine. I just cut my leg. I'm fine," Harry answered. Remus knelt down and, moving the pant leg slightly, looked at the bleeding cut.

"Sit. This needs to be healed," Remus ordered and got a wet tablecloth as Harry sat on the sofa, putting his injured leg on the table. Remus sat on the table next to Harry's leg. He carefully pushed Harry's pant leg back, but Harry still gasped in pain. Remus took the cloth and lightly dabbed the cut.

"Ow!" Harry hissed.

"Sorry, sorry," Remus cleaned it a bit more then waved his wand and wrapped the cut.

"Why can't you heal it? You healed your bite this morning," Harry winced as Remus brought his pant leg down again.

"That wasn't as bad as this. I'm no Healer. You'll have to see Madam Pomfrey," Remus said.

"Okay," Harry sighed. Remus sat beside him on the sofa and held him close. Harry rested into Remus' side.

"I was so worried about you," Remus whispered.

"Back at you. You were the one fighting," Harry muttered.

Remus hugged him and, without thinking, kissed his head. He froze when he felt Harry tense. "Sorry. That just sort of happened," he apologized.

"It's fine. I'm okay," Harry said. He wasn't lying either. He wasn't tensed anymore. It had caught him off guard, but he had liked it. "I'm okay with it," he added.

"We're heading home. We'll see you soon, Remus. You too, Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

"Okay, Arthur. See you. Bye, everyone," Remus nodded. The Weasleys and Hermione left the tent. "We should go home too, pup. We have to tell Sirius what happened."

"I don't want to move. I'm tired and my leg hurts," Harry shook his head.

"I know. We'll go home. You'll go to bed and we'll get your leg healed in the morning," Remus nodded. He grabbed a plate from the table and tapped it with his wand, muttering, '_Portus_'. "Here. Touch this," Harry touched the plate and the world began spinning. When it finally stopped and they landed, Harry cried out in pain. "Oh, Harry. Come on," Remus put Harry's arm around his neck and helped him up.

"I'm tired," Harry muttered as they headed for the cottage door.

"I know, Harry. It's a good thing Sirius sleeps heavy," Remus whispered. He unlocked the door and they went inside, locking it again. He brought Harry to the living room. "Here. Lie down," Harry lay on the sofa. Remus sat in a recliner as Harry curled up under a blanket.

"Remus?" Harry looked at his guardian when Remus rubbed his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired," Remus sighed.

Harry sat up. "Remus. I know the last time that mark was seen was the night my parents died. That was also the last time Death Eaters were seen."

"And how do you know that?" Remus wondered.

"Sorry. Ron and his dad told me. I asked and they told me," Harry answered.

"It's all right, Harry. Sirius and I would have told you sometime anyways," Remus said. "All right. Time to sleep. Goodnight, pup."

"Kay. Good night," Harry lay back down and in a few minutes was asleep.

* * *

><p>"They still don't know who cast that damn thing," Sirius put the <em>Morning Prophet <em>down. It was the next morning. Remus and Sirius were at the table, sipping coffee. Harry was in the living room with the nurse from Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey, who was healing his leg. Remus had told Sirius about the World Cup and then called Madam Pomfrey. It was ten o'clock and Remus had to leave soon.

"How's his leg, Poppy?" Remus asked when the nurse entered the kitchen.

"He'll be limping for a couple days, but he'll be fine," Pomfrey answered.

"Thanks, Poppy," Remus smiled and the nurse left.

"So why are the Death Eaters appearing?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"I think Dumbledore's right. Something's coming," Remus said.

"I guess all we can do is wait," Sirius sighed. "You should get going, Moony."

"Yeah," Remus nodded. His bag was already by the door. He stood and went to the living room. Harry was sitting on the sofa with _Quidditch Through the Ages_. "I'm buying you some books when I get back," Remus grinned.

"Is that your way of telling me you're leaving?" Harry closed the book. He took his foot off the coffee table and sat up.

"Pretty much," Remus nodded. "I'll try to make it back, but I can't promise anything."

"I know. I'll be fine if you don't," Harry said.

Remus looked into Harry's eyes. "Be good, okay?" he hugged Harry. "Be careful at number twelve."

"I will. Besides, Sirius, the Weasleys, and Hermione will be there."

"Bye, pup. I love you."

"Bye, Remus," Harry followed Remus back into the kitchen.

"I'll see you in a while, Padfoot," Remus said.

"Bye, Moony," Sirius stood next to Harry and put his arm around Harry's shoulders. They watched as Remus smiled softly at them and went out the door.

"When are we going to Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.

"Soon. You need to pack," Sirius replied.

"Kay," Harry limped up the stairs.

"Watch your leg, kiddo."

"I know."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Sirius called up to his godson, "Harry, are you ready? We have to go!"<p>

"Yeah, I'm ready," Harry came down the stairs, carrying his trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"Okay. Let's go," they went to the fireplace. Grabbing Floo Powder, they disappeared in the flames. When they stepped out of the fire, they were in darkness.

"Sirius, I can't—"

"Sshhh. Kingsley should be here," Sirius whispered.

"Sure am. Here," Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice came out of the darkness in front of them. After a few seconds, all the lights were on. Harry looked around. They were in, what Harry assumed, used to be a living room. Kingsley was standing in the doorway in front of them. Everything was dusty and, though the lights were on, the place was dark.

"Welcome to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black," Sirius said.

"Definitely ancient. Not so noble," Harry muttered.

Sirius laughed. "Try growing up here."

"No, I'm okay. Thanks," Harry said. Sirius chuckled and put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Let's go to the kitchen. Is it decent?" Sirius asked Kingsley as they led the way, Harry following.

"What's your definition of decent?" Kingsley raised an eyebrow. Sirius groaned. They turned down a narrow, dark corridor right across from the front door. Harry noticed a large picture covered by curtains hanging on the wall next to the door. They turned right at a split. They could go straight where there was a flight of stairs or left where there was a door. Finally, they walked through a wooden door. Harry gazed around. The room was long, but not very wide. A long table sat in the middle of the room. There were dishes on it, some broken, all covered in dust. There were cupboards along the walls and counters with two sinks. Dishes littered the countertops and filled the sink.

"Enjoying yourself yet?" Sirius grinned at Harry who rolled his eyes and shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did anyone tell the Weasleys not to knock or ring the bell?" Sirius asked Kingsley fifteen minutes later. They were sitting at the table with Harry who was flipping back and forth in _Quidditch Through the Ages_ for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know," Kingsley shrugged. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a high pitched scream filled the house. Harry dropped his book and put his hands to his ears. Sirius and Kingsley jumped up and ran to the front door and Harry followed. He saw the curtains over the large picture had swung aside to reveal a portrait of a woman. She was the one screaming.

"Blood traitors! In my house! Out! OUT!" she screamed. Sirius and Kingsley were pulling on the curtains, trying to close them. Finally they shut and the woman fell silent.

"That, Harry," Sirius said, walking to him and breathing hard, "was my lovely mother."

"You've got to be joking?" Harry stared at him.

"I wish. No, that is my mother. She's never been pleasant," Sirius replied.

"I don't know who I'd rather have. Her or the Dursleys," Harry said. Before Sirius could answer, Kingsley opened the door. A swarm of red heads entered with one brunette.

"Harry, dear. I'm glad you're alright," Mrs. Weasley hugged him.

"Good to see you, Sirius," Mr. Weasley smiled and shook Sirius' hand. He seemed more accepting of Sirius than Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, Sirius," Mrs. Weasley said stiffly.

"Hello, Molly," Sirius smiled.

"It's too bad Remus isn't here," Mrs. Weasley said. "He's the responsible one," she added under her breath. Sirius and Ron were the only ones who heard, except Harry who looked at Sirius.

"Mum," Ron hissed. Sirius' smile had disappeared and his eyes held pain. Harry touched his godfather's arm. Sirius didn't look at him.

"Excuse me," Sirius said and walked down the corridor. He went up the stairs.

"Mum!" Ron shouted.

"I'm sorry, Ronald, but it's the truth," Mrs. Weasley said defensively.

"No it's not," Harry said and followed Sirius' path.

"Way to go, Mum. You realize it'll be easier to live here together if we don't hate each other, right?" Ron said. Mrs. Weasley sighed.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't know where to go. The place was huge. He reached the second floor and walked down the corridor. It wasn't long but was full of doors.<p>

"This could take a lifetime," Harry muttered. He couldn't believe what Mrs. Weasley said and with he and Sirius right there. Remus was responsible, but so was Sirius when the time called for it. When it came to him and Remus, Sirius was extremely responsible.

He opened his fourth door and walked in. it was a large room, but empty. There was one window in the middle of the opposite wall. Harry looked at the wall to his right. There was some kind of wallpaper on it. It was dusty, making it hard to see. Harry wiped the dust from a spot on the wall. There was a picture of a person and a name underneath. It said Phineas Nigellus Black.

"That was my great-great-grandfather. He was a headmaster at Hogwarts. Worst one ever. Be glad Dumbledore's your headmaster no matter how mental he may seem sometimes," Sirius' voice came behind Harry making him turn.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"Kind of a family tree. This is the tapestry room. My entire family history is on these walls. I hate this room," Sirius said.

"Why are you in here then?" Harry frowned.

"Apparently reminding myself why I left in the first place," Sirius replied.

"What do you mean?"

"See this spot right here?" Sirius pointed to a scorch mark on the wall. Harry nodded. "That used to be me."

"What happened?"

"Mother blasted me off when I was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. I was immediately a true blood traitor," Sirius explained.

"Who's that?" Harry pointed to a picture beside where Sirius used to be.

"That's my brother. Regulus Arcturus Black," Sirius said simply.

"Sirius, what happened to him? Why won't you talk about him?" Harry looked at his godfather.

"He was killed many years ago. He was murdered by Death Eaters even though he was a Death Eater himself," Sirius said.

"Then why was he killed?"

"No one knows. I think it's because he was going against Voldemort somehow. Voldemort found out, and had him killed. The last day I saw Regulus alive was the last time I ever stepped foot in this place," Sirius replied. "I can't help but wonder if Molly's right? Remus always was more responsible. I never thought I could raise a child. I'm obviously not the only one."

"Sirius, don't listen to her. She doesn't know you. You are responsible. Sure, Remus is more, but you're responsible too. You're doing all right so far with me," Harry told him.

"Maybe I should live here so it's just you and Remus," Sirius said.

"What? Sirius, no. Don't leave. You can't," Harry said quickly. He couldn't lose Sirius. He couldn't.

"Harry, calm down. Calm down, kiddo," Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't leave. I can't lose you," Harry whispered.

Sirius looked at his godson softly and hugged him. "You're not losing anyone, Harry," he pulled back and touched Harry's cheek. "Maybe you should sit, Harry," he sat on the floor against the wall with Harry beside him.

"Don't leave, Sirius," Harry repeated.

"I won't. Just, please, calm down," Sirius said. Harry nodded and leaned into Sirius' side.

"I don't care what Mrs. Weasley says. I think you're as good a guardian as Remus," Harry stated.

"Thanks, kiddo," Sirius hugged him and kissed the side of his head. "I'm going to need you to say that again when Remus comes back."

"Sirius," Harry laughed.

"Is everything all right?" Hermione asked quietly as she and Ron slowly opened the door and poked their heads in.

"Yeah. Everything's fine," Harry nodded.

"Sirius, I'm sorry about my mum. She doesn't always know when to keep quiet," Ron apologized.

"It's okay, Ron. She's protecting Harry," Sirius waved it off.

"Still. She should have kept it to herself," Ron replied.

"Anyways, Mrs. Weasley wants you two downstairs. She wants to start cleaning right away," Hermione said.

"Okay," Harry and Sirius stood up and walked back down the stairs with Hermione and Ron.

"Now that we're all here," Mrs. Weasley said as they entered the kitchen. Harry avoided her eyes. "Ron, Sirius, and Harry, you'll be in the living room. Hermione and Ginny, you'll be helping me in the kitchen. Fred, George, and Bill, you'll be in the bedrooms. Just keep cleaning each. We need somewhere to sleep. Arthur and Charlie, you'll be in the room," Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"_All_ the bedrooms? Mum," George whined.

"Go. Bill, keep them under control," Mrs. Weasley told her eldest who snorted and followed the twins out of the room. "All right, everyone. Let's get to work," she added. Her eyes travelled over everyone as they filed out. She tried to make eye contact with Harry who ignored her and walked out swiftly. Her face fell and she looked at Ron and Sirius. They sighed and headed for the living room.

"Harry, you can't ignore Mrs. Weasley forever. You're in the same house with her for a month," Sirius said.

"Well, actually—" Ron began but Sirius stopped him with a look.

"I know. I just think it would be best if I didn't talk to her for a bit. Things might explode," Harry stated. He took a cloth and began wiping the coffee table down.

"Okay," Sirius pat Harry's shoulder and started cleaning the dust-covered sofa, Ron taking a recliner.

"Why do we have to clean this room? It's not going to get used," Ron asked a few minutes later, breaking the silence.

"This whole house has to be cleaned," Sirius replied simply.

"But why? No one would tell us. What's the point?" Ron frowned.

"They wouldn't tell me either, Ron," Harry said, cleaning the mantel piece above the fire.

"But why?" Ron asked again.

"You're not allowed to know, Ron," Sirius shrugged. "Harry's not either, so it's not just you."

"Wait." Ron said and stopped cleaning. "Does this have something to do with that Or—" Harry threw his wet cloth at his best friend, hitting Ron in the face. "Hey! What was that for?" he glared.

"Just thought I'd stop you from talking before you get in trouble," Harry shrugged, catching the cloth again.

"What are you talking about?" Harry's eyes went to Sirius then back to Ron. "Ooooh," Ron nodded.

"Now I'm getting in on this," Sirius crossed his arms. "What were you saying, Ron?" Harry groaned.

"Umm—" Ron hesitated.

"Harry," Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, fine," Harry sighed. "When I asked Ron about that Order thing, he told Hermione. She had overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking about it one night. She heard something about the Order, Dumbledore, and Voldemort. It wasn't much," Harry told him.

Sirius sighed and rubbed his eyes. "That's more than you should know."

"I knew it!" Ron exclaimed. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "You-Know-Who has something to do with this Order and Dumbledore controls it."

"You three can't tell anyone what you know," Sirius said.

"We won't," Harry replied.

"Good. Molly will go mental if she finds out you know anything. Remus wouldn't be too happy either," Sirius stated, finishing the sofa.

"Where is Remus? Isn't he staying here with us?" Ron wondered.

"He's doing something for Dumbledore," Harry said.

"When will he be back?"

"End of the month," Harry muttered dully.

"He'll be here to bring you to King's Cross, right? Won't he?" Ron looked quickly between Sirius and Harry.

Harry sighed and looked at him. "He might not make it back in time. I might have to go with you."

"Oh. Well, that's all right, mate. You've come with us the last two years," Ron answered. Harry gave a small smile and nodded.

"Speaking of people who aren't around, where's Kingsley?" Sirius said, realizing his friend was missing.

"He left as soon as Mum mentioned cleaning. Said he had to get back to work," Ron answered.

"Liar. He's probably sitting in his office laughing at us because we can't leave. Prick," Sirius shook his head.

"Can we clean the windows, Sirius?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, this place can't be seen. Fidelius Charm," Sirius nodded. Ron moved a curtain out of the way and started cleaning the window. After a few minutes of silence, a scream pierced the still atmosphere. The three of them looked at each other quickly then ran to the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione were standing as far away from the sink as they could, all looking terrified.

"What happened?" Ron asked his mother.

"There is a creature under the sink! Horrible creature!" Ginny shrieked. Harry frowned at Sirius who walked to the sink and opened the doors. A creature with long ears, and long, thin limbs was sitting on a ratty towel. His bulging eyes stared at Sirius and Harry.

"Filth in Mistress' house," the creature muttered.

"Umm, Sirius. What is it?" Harry whispered.

"Kreacher. He's the Black family house elf. Has been forever. His entire family has served the Blacks," Sirius answered. "I had been hoping he died."

"You're kidding? Why would you want him dead?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You look so much like Remus when you do that," Sirius said and Harry grinned. "Anyways. My whole family hated me. Kreacher did too. Never listened to me. Only everyone else. He tortured me. He has to listen to me now. I'm the only remaining Black. I unfortunately own this house and him," he explained.

"Why don't you set him free then? Get rid of him?" Harry suggested.

"Can't. He knows a lot of stuff others can never know. He has to stay until he dies, which I'm hoping is soon," Sirius sighed and shut the doors, he and Harry standing. "Don't worry. It's the house elf. The most he'll do is steal stuff so we don't throw it out. If you see him with anything, take it," he told the girls. They nodded and everyone went back to work.

* * *

><p>Remus looked at his list. He had spent the better part of the day trying to find out where everyone was living and hadn't gotten around to talking to anyone. Now he was at the residence of Andromeda and Ted Tonks and their daughter, Nymphadora. He put the list in his pocket and knocked on the door of the flat.<p>

The door opened and a young woman with spiky pink hair appeared. "No way," the woman said. "Remus Lupin. I haven't seen you in years. Not since…umm…I guess before Sirius Black was arrested. Yeah. Mum and Dad brought me to Sirius' birthday party you and James Potter planned. I was only, like, twelve years old," she grinned.

"Hello, Nymphadora. May I come in? I need to talk with you and your parents," Remus said.

"Of course. Sit. Mum! Dad! Remus Lupin is here!" Nymphadora yelled. "By the way, don't call me Nymphadora. I hate that. Just Tonks."

"I remember. That got Sirius in trouble a lot," Remus nodded, smiling.

"He deserved everything I did. I warned him," Tonks shrugged and sat on the loveseat opposite Remus' chair. A short man and a woman entered the room.

"Remus Lupin. It's great to see you, dear," the woman hugged him.

"It's nice to see you again too, Andromeda," Remus smiled and shook the man's hand. "Hello again, Ted."

"Remus. Great to see you," Ted Tonks grinned. He and his wife, Andromeda sat on the sofa.

"So what brings you down here?" Andromeda asked.

"Dumbledore has asked me to do something for him," Remus began. They looked at him expectantly. "He wants to start the Order of the Phoenix again. He's asked me to get members."

"He's asking for us? Even Nymphadora?" Ted said.

"It's Tonks, Dad."

"We refuse to call our daughter by her surname. That's why we named you Nymphadora," Andromeda replied.

"You should have named me something else then. Something like Jamie or Alice or whatever. Anything but Nymphadora," Tonks crossed her arms.

"You were saying, Remus?" Ted said.

"Dumbledore has requested you three. You don't have to join. It's your choice. He's just given me a list of people to ask," Remus stated.

"Could you excuse us? We must talk about this," Andromeda stood.

"Of course," Remus nodded. Andromeda, Ted, and their daughter walked through a swinging door to the kitchen. Though he was able to hear them talking, Remus didn't listen, knowing the conversation was private. After about five minutes, the family returned.

"We've decided," Ted said.

"The three of us will join. Nymphadora's excited to join," Andromeda answered.

"Mum! Stop calling me that," Tonks groaned.

"It's your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and you were completely drunk when you chose it," Tonks mumbled.

Remus smiled, being the only who heard the comment. "Thank you for your time," he crossed off their names.

"It was no trouble," Ted smiled.

"It was great seeing you again, Teddy. You too, Andy," Remus shook Ted's hand and hugged Andromeda. "Goodbye, Tonks. Bye, you two," he walked out the door.

"Goodbye, Remus," Andromeda smiled and closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Kids! Your letters came!" Mrs. Weasley yelled a week later. There were three weeks of summer left. Grimmauld Place was slowly getting clean. All the bedrooms were clean, as was the kitchen and living room. Harry was talking to Mrs. Weasley again, but it was still tense between them. Harry shared a bedroom with Ron, Hermione was with Ginny, Fred and George was together, and Bill and Charlie had a room. Sirius had his own room. He wouldn't stay in his childhood bedroom, Regulus' bedroom, or his parents' bedroom for more than five minutes. Harry and Ron had Sirius' childhood bedroom and the twins had Regulus'.<p>

The kids walked into the kitchen and took their letters. "Where's Harry?" Sirius asked. He was at the table, talking to Bill and Charlie about something happening at Hogwarts that year.

"He's asleep in our room," Ron said, tearing open his envelope.

"Is he all right?" Sirius frowned.

"Yeah, he seemed fine to me," Ron nodded.

"I'm just going to check on him," Sirius stood and headed for Harry and Ron's bedroom. The door was open and he walked in. Harry had his back to the door. Sirius walked around and sat on the bed next to his godson. "Harry?" he whispered and gently rolled him. Harry was pale and sweating. His eyes were moving quickly behind his eyelids and he was breathing fast. "Harry?" Sirius was concerned now. Was he dreaming about Vernon again? It had never been this bad though. Suddenly Harry screamed, making Sirius jump and telling him his godson was having a nightmare about something else, not Vernon.

"What's happened?" Mrs. Weasley and the others were at the door. She gasped when she saw Harry.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He's having a nightmare," Sirius said. He looked at Harry and put a hand on the boy's forehead.

"What should we do?" Ron asked.

"He won't wake up. We have to wait for him to wake," Sirius stated. Just then, Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up. He looked around then put a hand to his scar. "Harry? Are you okay, kiddo?"

"Sirius?"

"Yeah. Harry, are you okay?" Sirius repeated. Harry glanced at everyone in the door then at Sirius. "Could you excuse us please?"

"Sure," Bill nodded and herded everyone out the door, shutting it.

"Now, what happened?"

"Nightmare."

"Clearly. Harry, what's wrong?"

"My scar hurts. A lot," Harry rubbed it. The pain was lessening and he took his hand away.

"Has it ever hurt before?" Sirius said.

"Yeah. In first year," Harry nodded.

"Just once?" Harry nodded. "Did you ever find out why it was hurting?"

"I think it's because Voldemort was at Hogwarts."

"Voldemort?"

"Yeah. We have a connection because of my scar. I don't know what the connection can do or anything, but I know it's there."

"Did you ever tell Dumbledore about your scar?"

"No. He'd think I was crazy," Harry shook his head.

"I seriously doubt that," Sirius said. "What was your dream about?"

"I was in a house. I walked up a flight of stairs and a door was slightly open at the end of the hall. I went to it and there were voices. Pettigrew was there. There was also another man. I've never seen him before. There was something or someone in a chair, I couldn't see. The thing in the chair was speaking to an old man and a young woman that were also in the room. The thing spoke to the man I don't know. He talked about someone at Hogwarts. This someone was going to help get what he wanted," Harry explained.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted me," Harry said. "Then Pettigrew was told to turn the chair. Pettigrew did. The thing wasn't human. It killed the old man and the woman. Just before I woke up, the man I don't know saw me."

"Harry. The thing in the chair. Do you know who or what it was?" Sirius wondered, though dreading the answer.

Harry looked into Sirius' blue eyes. "Voldemort," he finally said.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner was quiet that night. No one spoke. Harry kept his eyes on his food, which he wasn't touching. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, but we wouldn't meet them.

"Harry, you need to eat something," Sirius whispered.

"I'm not hungry."

"Moony will kill me if I let you miss a meal," Sirius said. Harry looked at him, hearing a 'but' in his tone. "But you can leave. No telling Remus."

"Thanks," Harry smiled slightly and left the room.

"How could you let him leave? He hasn't eaten anything," Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Molly, he wasn't hungry. He'll eat later. I'm not going to force him to eat," Sirius said calmly.

"Remus never would have allowed it," Mrs. Weasley said.

Sirius slammed his fork on the table, making everyone jump. "Harry is my responsibility until Remus comes back. And, guess what, Remus would have done the same thing probably. Besides, this is the only time I've let him miss a meal. It won't be habit. I'm thinking of Harry. You are all staring at him because he had a nightmare," he said angrily.

"We're worried about him," Mrs. Weasley defended.

"I am too! He's my godson!" Sirius yelled, standing up.

"Who you shouldn't have in the first place!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"You don't understand and you never will," he kicked his chair to the floor and stalked out of the room.

"Mum!" Ron yelled.

"Not now, Ronald."

"Sirius is right. You will never understand," Ron said.

"There are some things you should keep to yourself, Mum," Charlie added.

* * *

><p>Grimmauld Place stayed silent for the night. No one was talking. They were all in separate rooms.<p>

"Sirius?" Harry said, walking into Sirius' room. Sirius was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to the door.

"Hey, kiddo. I thought you were asleep?" Sirius sighed.

"No." Harry scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Sirius," he heard his godfather breathe deeply.

"Why are you apologizing?" Sirius turned to look at his godson.

Harry looked at his feet. "You and Mrs. Weasley were fighting because of me."

"Harry, come sit," Sirius said. Harry obeyed and sat on the edge of the bed. "It wasn't your fault, Harry. Mrs. Weasley and I have never gotten alone well. She just doesn't agree. You didn't cause it. I did what I thought was best. She didn't agree. Oh well. She's not your guardian, I am. Well, it's actually Remus, but you know what I mean," Harry smiled. "Take it easy on yourself. Not everything is your fault."

Harry nodded then his smile faded. "Everyone thinks I'm a freak, don't they?"

"No, they don't. They're just worried about you. You've never had a nightmare about Voldemort before."

"Why would my scar hurt though? Voldemort can't be nearby, can he? I mean, he's barely alive."

"I don't know. We'll have to talk to Dumbledore," Sirius shook his head.

"No!" Harry said quickly. "I don't want to tell him."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"All right, but we have to tell Remus and he'll decide what to do," Sirius said. Harry looked at him. "We have to tell Remus no matter what. He has to know."

"Fine," Harry crossed his arms.

"You should get to bed. It's getting late," Sirius said.

"Not tired."

"You need to sleep."

"Fine. When did you become parental?" Harry frowned, standing up.

"When Remus left you with me."

"Well, it's not fun."

Sirius laughed. "All right. Get to bed, will you?"

"I'm going, I'm going," Harry slowly walked from the room.

"Good night," Sirius called.

"Night."

* * *

><p>"Come on, kids. Time to go," Mrs. Weasley said the next day. She was bringing everyone to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. Harry looked up at her. He was sitting next to Sirius on the sofa who was telling stories of his days in Hogwarts.<p>

"Sirius, I don't want to go," Harry whispered.

"You have to, kiddo. You need to get your things," Sirius told him just as quietly.

"I wish you could come."

"Someday," Sirius ran a hand through Harry's hair. "Get going. You'll be back soon. Bye."

"Okay. Bye," Harry sighed and got up. He walked to Mrs. Weasley who was just waiting on the twins.

"Would you two hurry up?" she yelled. The twins came running down the stairs. "All right. Come on, everyone," she went to the living room with the children. Harry watched as the others Flooed to Diagon Alley.

"Sirius…" Harry turned to him.

"You have to go, Harry. It won't be long," Sirius said. Harry sighed and stepped into the fire. "See you later."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked. They were heading to Madam Malkin's but Harry was going the other way, towards the Owl Emporium.<p>

"Hedwig needs more treats. I don't have much to do. Tell your mum I'll meet you at the Ice Cream Parlour," Harry said.

"Wait up. We'll come with you," Ron said.

"Hurry," Harry sighed. He and Hermione watched as Ron ran to his mother.

"Okay. Let's go," Ron stated, coming back to Harry's side. "So, what's going on, mate? You're really quiet. Is something going on between you and Sirius?" he asked as they made their way down the cobblestone street to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"No, everything's fine. Things are going great," Harry shook his head.

"Then what is it?" Hermione asked.

"I never want to be away from them. It's killing me that Remus isn't here," Harry stated.

"How is that a bad thing?" Ron and Hermione frowned.

"I don't want them to feel like they always have to be by my side. They have things to do too," Harry shrugged.

Hermione smiled. "They're always going to want to be with you, Harry. You know why?" Harry shook his head. "Because they love you. Because you mean everything to them. Because you three are a family. This is why you don't want to be away from them, because you love them. You've found what you've always wanted. People to care about you and love you. There's nothing wrong with it," she explained.

"How can you know if I love them when I don't even know?" Harry asked as they entered the shop.

"Because I do. Harry, you've got the family you've dreamed of all your life. You'd be crazy not to love it, not to love them," she said as Harry was looking at owl treats.

Harry didn't say anything as he paid for the treats. "Come on. I need to fill my Potions ingredients then we have to get to the Parlour," he walked away with his friends staring at him.

* * *

><p>"Harry, you've got a parcel," Sirius said when everyone returned from Diagon Alley.<p>

"From who?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows, shrugging out of his sweater.

"Go see," Sirius said. Harry rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen. A rectangular box wrapped in brown paper was sitting on the table, an envelope addressed to him on top. He smiled as he recognized the neat writing to be Remus'. He sat down and opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_Hope you__'__re being careful at Number Twelve. That place is really dangerous. I hate that you and Sirius have to be there. I still don__'__t know if I__'__ll make it back in time, but I__'__m trying. If I don__'__t make it back, I__'__ll come visit during your first weekend. Until then, I__'__ve got something for you. You need these for school this year._

_So, be careful and I__'__ll see you soon._

_Love you, pup. I miss you._

_-Remus_

Harry put the letter down and unwrapped the box, pulling off the lid. He pulled out black robes.

_Robes? I don__'__t need robes. Mine are fine. _"Sirius," he called.

"Yeah?" Sirius entered the kitchen.

"Why did Remus send me robes? I don't need any."

"They're dress robes, kiddo," Sirius said. Harry stared at him. "There's something happening at Hogwarts this year. You need these. It's on your list."

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"Can't say. You'll find out the first day," Sirius answered.

"You're not a helpful person, you know that?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Sirius laughed. "Oh, here. For you," Harry noticed another envelope inside the box. Harry grabbed his letter and the box and went to his room.

_Padfoot,_

_You better be keeping Harry out of trouble. I don__'__t want to come home and find out he was bitten by a doxy or something. How are things going? Between you and Molly? Be nice to her. She__'__s been there for Harry the last three years. She just wants to keep him safe. Anyways, make sure you don__'__t say anything to Harry about the tournament. He__'__s not allowed to know. I don__'__t know when I__'__ll be home, but hopefully soon._

_See you later._

_-Remus_

_P.S. Has anything happened I should know about? Answer back._

Sirius sighed. "He knows. He's not even here and he knows something's happened. Unbelievable," he shook his head. He turned the letter over to write his reply and grabbed a quill Bill had previously left on the table.

_Moony,_

_How do you do it? You__'__re not even here and yet you know something__'__s happened. It__'__s creepy. Anyways, it__'__s nothing major. Harry had a nightmare about a week ago. It was about Voldemort. He didn__'__t want to tell Dumbledore. As for me and Molly. We__'__re doing all right__…__now. We__'__ve fought a couple times and Harry thought it was his fault._

_Guess that__'__s all. Talk to you soon. Why don__'__t we use the mirrors?_

_-Padfoot_

He put the letter back in the envelope and sent Hedwig off. Sirius stood and went walking. He hated being back at Grimmauld Place. He never thought he'd be back and now, here he was. He glanced into the library then stopped when the sight finally connected. He turned around and went into the room. Harry was on the far side, looking at the books filling the shelves.

"What are you doing in here, kiddo?" Sirius asked slowly. The library hadn't been searched and cleaned yet, so any danger was unknown.

"I'm looking," Harry said simply.

"For what? You know this room isn't safe yet."

"I know, but I'm just trying to find something," Harry said before reaching up to grab a book. Sirius quickly grabbed his wrist. Harry jumped and tried to pull away, making Sirius release him.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Sirius apologized, holding up his hands to calm Harry. "Harry?" Sirius stated. Harry looked scared. He wasn't speaking and was staring at his godfather with wide eyes. Sirius took a step towards the boy, but Harry backed up then left the room. Sirius sighed as he stared after his godson, dropping his hands.

"What happened? Harry just ran past me in the hall. He looked like he just saw a ghost," Charlie walked into the library.

"I just freaked him out," Sirius sighed.

"How?" Charlie asked, crossing his arms.

"Harry went to grab a book and I grabbed his wrist to stop him. A lot of the books in here are dangerous. I scared him because the Dursleys would grab him the way I did. I didn't mean to, I was just stopping him from perhaps grabbing something dangerous," Sirius explained. He rubbed his face. "What've I done?"

"He won't stay away from you forever. You just startled him. Give him a couple hours. He'll be fine," Charlie gave a small smile and pat Sirius' shoulder. He then left the room. Instead of going to find Harry, Sirius went to his bedroom. He sat heavily on his bed and put his face in his hands.

* * *

><p>"Sirius, you've got a letter," Bill said the next morning at breakfast. Harry hadn't spoken to Sirius since the incident in the library. Usually, Harry sat next to his godfather but was sitting further down the table between Ron and Ginny. Harry wouldn't make eye contact with his godfather either, making Sirius feel he would never have his godson back.<p>

"Thanks," Sirius took it and ripped open the envelope.

_Padfoot!_

_You better tell Dumbledore about that dream before I get back. He has to know. He can help. I think I might be home in time for Harry to go to school. Don__'__t tell him in case I don__'__t make it. And, we__'__re not using the mirrors because you can__'__t find yours, remember? You need to find it too so we can give it to Harry at Christmas._

_Is anything else going on?_

_See you later, Padfoot._

_-Remus_

"Anyone got a quill and parchment?" Sirius asked.

"Here," Hermione handed him the supplies. She was finishing up her summer work. Sirius nodded slightly and began writing his reply.

_Remus,_

_Right. Forgot. It might be here someplace. I__'__ll find it. I__'__ll tell Dumbledore. I promise. I won__'__t tell Harry either, not that I could even if I wanted to. Moony, I messed up. Yesterday, Harry was in the library. It hasn__'__t been searched yet, so it__'__s still dangerous. Harry went to grab a book and I stopped him by grabbing his wrist. I scared the hell out of him. He hasn__'__t talked to me since it happened. He won__'__t look at me. I don__'__t think he__'__ll ever trust me again._

_-Padfoot_

He put his reply in the envelope then looked for Hedwig. "Where's Hedwig?" he asked, looking at Harry down the table. Harry ignored him.

"You can use Pigwigeon, Sirius. He's in mine and Harry's room," Ron suggested.

"Thanks, Ron," Sirius stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Harry, what's gotten into you?" Hermione asked quietly. "You've been hostile towards Sirius since yesterday."

"It's nothing."

"Harry, you haven't talked to Sirius since lunch yesterday," Hermione said.

"Just drop it, Hermione," Harry pushed away and stalked from the kitchen.

"Does anyone know what's going on with Harry and Sirius?" Hermione asked the table. Everyone shook their heads.

"I know," Charlie said.

"You do? What happened?"

"Sirius accidentally scared Harry yesterday by grabbing Harry's wrist. Harry hasn't talked to him since," Charlie replied.

"Remus would have made them talk," Hermione sighed.

"They'll work things out," Charlie answered. Hermione nodded.

* * *

><p>Harry walked up the stairs and headed for his room. He wanted to talk to Sirius, but he was scared. Every time he looked at Sirius or thought about what happened in the library, all he could see was Uncle Vernon beating on him. What if he had done more than just pulled away from his godfather? What if he had cursed Sirius? Would Sirius have hurt him? Sent him away?<p>

"Harry," Sirius' voice broke into Harry's thoughts. Harry looked around. He was standing in the doorway of the room he shared with Ron. Sirius was by the window, looking at him. Harry quickly looked away from Sirius and tried to walk away. "Harry, stop."

Harry stopped and turned, but still didn't look at Sirius. "I want to apologize, kiddo. I'm sorry for grabbing you. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to stop you because a lot of those books are dangerous," Sirius said.

"You're saying I couldn't handle it?" Harry's face was angry as he looked at Sirius.

"No. Harry, I…"

"Because I can handle cursed books. I've fought Voldemort twice. I've survived against him three times. I've survived the Dursleys. I can survive a cursed book," he glared.

"I didn't mean that, Harry. I was trying to protect you. If something happened to you while you were in my care, I would never forgive myself. I didn't want you to get hurt," Sirius tried again.

Harry stayed quiet and gazed at Sirius. He sighed and sat on his bed. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Sirius sat beside him. "I should have asked to go to the library. When you grabbed me, all I could think about was Uncle Vernon. I couldn't look at you without seeing him. I just couldn't get it out of my head."

"Harry, I won't hurt you. I'd die before I ever hurt you. I just want you to be safe and happy," Sirius said. Harry nodded. Sirius hugged him tightly. "I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, Sirius," Harry said. Sirius pulled away.

"What did you just say?"

"Hermione talked to me in Diagon Alley. I told her I didn't like being away from you and Remus. She said it's because you're my family, because I love you. I didn't understand how she could know if I loved you two or not when I didn't even know. I guess she was right," Harry said.

Sirius looked in his eyes and smiled. "You've come so far in the past couple months, Harry. Moony and I are so proud of how well you've done."

"Thanks," Harry smiled. Sirius hugged him again. "Do you know if Remus is coming home soon?"

"He's still not sure, kiddo," Sirius stroked Harry's hair as the boy looked to the floor. "He'll be home soon," he added quietly, kissing the side of Harry's head.

"I miss him," Harry whispered.

"I know. Just a bit longer," Sirius thought back to Remus' previous letter. "Harry, I told Remus about your nightmare," Harry looked at his godfather. "He wants us to talk to Dumbledore."

"Sirius…"

"You agreed to do whatever Remus said."

"Yeah. I'm done doing that," Harry stated. Sirius chuckled.

"I'll call Dumbledore tomorrow," Sirius said. Harry sighed and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Tell me about the nightmare," Dumbledore said the next morning at eleven. Professor Dumbledore was sitting in a recliner in the living room. Harry was sitting next to Sirius on the sofa. Harry had tried to convince Sirius to talk to the headmaster for him, but Sirius had refused.<p>

"I was in a house, going up some stairs. There was a door slightly open at the end of the hall. I walked to it. There were five people inside. One was in a chair, though it's not a person. It was Voldemort, but he's not exactly human. Pettigrew was there too. There was a man I didn't know, an old man, and a woman. I don't know any of them. Voldemort was talking to the younger man about a plan, about how someone at Hogwarts was going to help Voldemort get what he wanted," Harry began.

"What is it he wants?" Dumbledore asked.

"Me," Harry said.

"Continue."

"Voldemort then told Pettigrew to turn the chair. Pettigrew did. Voldemort talked to the old man and the woman. After a bit, Voldemort killed them. He turned to me, sent the killing curse, I woke up," Harry finished.

"Sirius told me your scar was hurting. Has it ever hurt before?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry hesitated, looking at Sirius. He sighed. "In first year."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry avoided the elder's eyes. "He didn't say anything because it was once and a short pain," Sirius lied. Harry stared at him. His godfather had just lied to Albus Dumbledore for him.

"I see. Well, you were right to talk to me. I will look into it. If I find anything of interest, I shall let you know. Good day," Dumbledore went outside.

"Sirius, you lied to Dumbledore. Why did you do that?" Harry frowned.

"Because you clearly didn't want to tell him why you didn't say anything. Why, I don't know. He probably knows Voldemort had something to do with it. I was just helping," Sirius shrugged.

"What if you get in trouble?"

"It's Dumbledore. He probably already knows I lied. If he was mad, he'd be here right now interrogating me. Don't worry about it, kiddo. It's fine," Sirius put an arm around Harry's shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus quietly opened the door to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. It was the day before the start of school and it was early in the morning. Everyone was still asleep and he hoped to slip in unnoticed. He latched the door and walked slowly up the stairs. He entered the room next to Sirius' and put his bag at the foot of the bed. Remus left his bedroom and headed across the hall, hoping it was Harry's room. He slowly turned the doorknob and pushed on the door.

With his heightened eyesight, he could see in the dark. There were two beds in the room. One was on the far side of the room. Remus could see the occupant's face and saw it was Ron.

Remus smiled as he spotted Harry in the second bed. He walked over and lightly sat on the edge of the bed. He pushed some hair from Harry's face and kissed his forehead. Harry sighed and turned into Remus' touch. He slowly opened his eyes. "Hey, pup."

"Remus?" Harry muttered.

"Hey. Yeah, it's me."

"You made it home," Harry grabbed his glasses.

"I've missed you, pup. So much," Remus hugged him.

"I've missed you too," Harry answered.

"You should get back to sleep. It's too early to get up. I just wanted to see you," Remus told him.

"Okay. Good night."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Remus looked at him. "I said it to Sirius too," Harry smiled.

Remus looked at him softly and kissed his forehead again. "Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning," he stood up as Harry took off his glasses.

"G'night," Remus walked from the room. He went to his room and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>"Moony! You're back!" Sirius exclaimed the next morning. Remus had snuck into Sirius' room and sprayed him with water.<p>

"I'm not hugging you, Padfoot. You're wet," Remus said to Sirius' outstretched arms.

"And whose fault is that?" Sirius crossed his arms.

Remus grinned and cast a drying charm on his friend. "There. Better," Sirius immediately hugged Remus tightly.

"Have you been in to see Harry? Does he know you're here?" Sirius asked quickly.

"I saw him last night, Padfoot. I'll wait to see him again later. He needs to sleep," Remus nodded.

"I'm assuming he was excited to see you," Sirius said.

"Excited as he could be, being half asleep," Remus grinned. All of a sudden, his waist was being squeezed. He looked behind and saw Harry's black hair. "Well, good morning."

"Morning," Harry said, finally releasing the werewolf.

"What are you doing up so early?" Remus ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair.

"I wanted to see you."

"You didn't have to get up so early."

Harry shrugged. "I've missed you."

Remus ruffled his surrogate nephew's hair and hugged him tightly. "I missed you too, pup. Let's go downstairs. I'll make breakfast."

"So why do I need dress robes? Sirius wouldn't tell me," Harry wondered.

"Good. You're not allowed to know. You'll find out tomorrow at school," Remus replied as they headed down the corridor to the kitchen.

"Aww," Harry whined. Remus and Sirius laughed, the three entering the kitchen.

"How have things been lately? Is the cleaning done?" Remus asked, pulling out a pan and a carton of eggs.

"Yeah. We finished a couple days ago. Dumbledore told us to stay here until school started," Sirius nodded, taking the coffee Remus was offering.

"Are you excited for school, Harry?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather you were still teaching," Harry said, picking up a fork when Remus handed him his food. Remus sat across from Harry, sipping his own coffee.

"You know I can't come back, pup. I can visit, but I can't teach," Remus told him.

"I know," Harry sighed, taking another bite. "It'll be weird not seeing you at school."

"I'll come by on weekends with Sirius."

"It won't be the same, and is that a god idea? Won't it be dangerous for you, Sirius?" Harry frowned.

"It'll be fine. We'll be careful," Remus smiled.

"We'll miss having you at home," Sirius added. Harry nodded, poking at his last egg.

"You'll have fun this year. You can come home for Christmas holidays too, if you want," Remus told him.

"Of course I want to. I hardly want to leave," Harry replied.

"We'll see when the time comes. You might want to stay at school," Remus answered.

"No, I won't."

"Well, if you do, we'll come to Hogwarts for Christmas," Sirius said.

"I'm not staying at school," Harry said defiantly. Remus smiled and took Harry's empty plate to the sink.

"Good morning, Harry, dear. Good morning, Sirius," Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs, fully dressed.

"Morning, Molly," Remus grinned.

"Oh, Remus! You've made it back! Wonderful to see you, dear!" Mrs. Weasley hugged him.

"It's good to see you too, Molly. I hope everything's been all right. I trust Harry and Sirius weren't any trouble?" Remus looked at his family.

"Harry was a darling, as usual," Mrs. Weasley praised. Remus smiled at Harry who was blushing.

"And Sirius?" Remus raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"No trouble," she answered simply.

Remus nodded. "Could you two excuse us?" he asked Harry and Sirius. "I'd like to talk to Molly."

"Sure. Come on, Harry," Sirius stood up and followed Harry from the kitchen.

Remus waited until he was sure they were gone before turning his gaze back to Mrs. Weasley. "What's been happening, Molly? Sirius told me you two have been arguing."

"It's just been about his responsibility."

"What about it?"

"His lack of."

Remus shook his head and ran a hand through his greying hair. "Molly, you have no idea how much having Harry has changed Sirius."

"You never should have left Harry with Sirius. He is not responsible enough to care for a child," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Molly, Sirius is more responsible than you will ever know. He would never and will never let anything happen to Harry, nor will I. Sirius loves Harry. He'll protect Harry with everything he has," Remus told her.

"It's not whether he can protect Harry; it's if he can grow up enough to raise Harry!" Mrs. Weasley replied, her voice rising.

"Who cares is Sirius is sometimes childish? I am now that I have Harry and Sirius! Harry would be miserable if we were serious all the time! He wouldn't have any fun! I didn't take Harry just to take him away from the abuse! I took him so he would know what it was like to have a family! Sirius and I are his family! When it comes to Harry, nothing in the world means more to us!" Remus shouted.

"I know you can raise him, it's Sirius I'm worried about! He never had any responsibility in school! Always avoided the consequences of his actions! Always pulling pranks!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

"And what about me? Huh? I pulled pranks too! I got just as many detentions as Sirius did! Same with James! We were all foolish in school but that doesn't mean we're still foolish!" Remus glared, his anger rising.

"This isn't about you, Remus! This is about Sirius and his reckless decision to be around Harry!"

"If Sirius hadn't been around at the end of the school year, I could have bitten Harry and his friends! I could have killed them! He stopped me from possibly killing your son!"

"You need to keep Harry away from Sirius."

"No. Sirius is Harry's godfather. Harry loves him and Sirius loves Harry. I will not take them away from each other. You need to understand that Sirius has changed," Remus walked swiftly past her and out the door.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley sighed.

* * *

><p>"Remus," Sirius said, meeting his friend on the stairs.<p>

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, noticing the worry in Sirius' tone.

"Harry heard you and Molly yelling."

"Oh no."

"Yeah. It scared the hell out of him. He's locked himself in his room. He keeps saying 'I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon'," Sirius told him.

"Hell," Remus muttered. He followed Sirius up the stairs and they stopped in front of Harry's bedroom door. "Harry?" he lightly knocked on the door. "Come on, Harry. Please open the door," he sighed when he received no answered.

"It's like when I grabbed him in the library," Sirius said.

"Did he ever tell you why he was in there?" Remus asked. They were heading back downstairs, deciding to give Harry some time and space.

"He said he was just looking, but I think he was looking for something specific," Sirius stated.

"Let's go to the library. Maybe we can find the book he had been reaching for," Remus suggested and they walked to the library. "So where was he standing?"

"Over here," Sirius walked to the far side of the room. "He reached for this general area," he gestured to about seven books. Remus looked at the titles on the spines.

"There's one on the Unforgivables, three on werewolves, and—" Remus looked closer. "I can't read the others. They're too worn."

"They're nothing Harry would read. He's never heard of an Unforgivable Curse and he knows everything about werewolves," Sirius crossed his arms.

"Maybe he was just looking. Maybe nothing in particular," Remus shrugged.

"Maybe," Sirius sighed. He couldn't shake the feeling his godson had been looking for something.

* * *

><p>"It's time to go!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs to all the children. It was finally September first and time to go to King's Cross to catch the Hogwarts Express. The kids walked down the narrow staircase one behind the other, all carrying their trunks. "Are you all ready?" she asked her children and Hermione. Harry walked to the living room where Sirius and Remus were sitting.<p>

"I guess it's time to go," Remus said. Harry nodded. "I'll wait with Molly," he ruffled Harry's hair affectionately and left. Harry sighed and sat on the sofa next to his godfather.

"I'm not ready to leave yet, Sirius," Harry stated.

"You have to. You're going to have fun this year, I promise," Sirius told him.

"I don't care. I don't want to leave."

Sirius put an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Remus and I will visit every weekend. Come on, kiddo. You've always wanted to go to school. What's different?"

"Everything. I'm not at the Dursleys' anymore," Harry looked at him.

Sirius smiled softly and hugged his godson. "We'll see you every weekend. This will be a fun year. It's time for you to go. I'll see you in a couple days," he hugged Harry again and kissed the side of his head.

"Okay. Bye. I love you," Harry gave a small smile.

"You too, kiddo. Be good," Sirius followed Harry to the front door where everyone was waiting.

"Ready to go, pup?" Remus smiled at him.

"Yeah. Bye, Sirius," Harry nodded.

"See you on Saturday, kiddo."

"All right. Let's go," Mrs. Weasley opened the door and walked outside.

"How are we getting to King's Cross?" Harry asked as they walked down the front steps.

"Driving. We rented a couple Ministry cars," Remus answered. The group walked to two black cars across the road. They split into two groups and took a car. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and the twins took one while Remus and the trio took the other. Remus put the trunks into the trunk of the car. Remus sat in the driver's seat, Hermione in the passenger's seat. The boys took the back with the owls. They left before the others and headed for the train station.

During the trip, Remus and Hermione talked about whom the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor could be and how they could be at teaching. Remus noticed Ron talked the whole way but Harry didn't speak. Remus looked in the rear view mirror and saw Harry staring out the window.

"All right. Let's go," Remus pulled the car to a stop. He and the trio stepped out and began pulling out the trunks. They grabbed trolleys and headed through the busy train station to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "You three first," he said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran to the barrier on after the other and disappeared. Remus quickly followed. The trio was standing next to a baggage carrier as he loaded their things onto the red steam engine.

"Is Mum here yet?" Ron asked.

"They were just pulling up when I walked through," Remus nodded. He looked over to his surrogate nephew. He was leaning on his trolley, staring at the train, Hermione talking quickly beside him. He sighed and walked to Harry.

"Hey," Harry said.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Remus replied. Harry nodded and followed his guardian to a nearby bench.

"What's up?" Harry asked as they sat down.

"Why don't you tell me?" Remus looked at him. "Harry, are you happy living with Sirius and I?"

"What?" Harry frowned. "Of course I am."

"Well, that's hard to believe with the way you've been all summer," Remus said.

"How would you know? You haven't been here," Harry got up and ran to the train. He got on. Remus sighed and walked to Ron and Hermione who were looking at him curiously.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. Tell Harry I said bye and I'll see him Saturday with Snuffles," Remus told them.

"Sure. Bye, Remus," Hermione nodded.

"Bye, kids," Remus put his hands in his pockets and headed for the barrier, walking through. Ron and Hermione gazed after him and glanced at each other. He disappeared just as Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, and George walked through.

* * *

><p>"Harry, why didn't you say bye to Remus?" Hermione asked as she and Ron joined Harry in a compartment.<p>

"Doesn't matter," Harry said shortly. He had his arms crossed and was staring out the window.

"Well, he says bye and he'll see you Saturday with Snuffles," Hermione said, sitting down across from Harry, Ron beside her.

"Who cares?" Harry shrugged.

"All right!" Hermione said angrily. Harry looked at her. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you realize how much you probably hurt Remus when you didn't say bye?"

"Look. He asked me if I was happy with him and Sirius. I said yes and he said it's hard to believe with the way I've been all summer. I said he wouldn't know because he hasn't been around. Happy?" Harry cocked an eyebrow at her. Hermione looked at him then suddenly slapped his head. "Ow! What the hell, Hermione?"

"You are so stupid!" she said.

"How?"

"Because you're mad at Remus for being gone! You know why he was gone! He strained himself to finish what he had to do in time to be home so he could bring you to King's Cross! He rushed to be home and see you off and what do you do? Get mad at him and skip saying goodbye!" she told him.

"Hermione, maybe you should—" Ron began but stopped at her glare.

"Hermione, I'll apologize on Saturday," Harry replied.

"No. You'll apologize now," Hermione ordered. Harry shook his head and grabbed his bag. He pulled out parchment, ink, a quill, and a book to write on.

_Remus,_

_I__'__m sorry for what happened on the platform. I know I shouldn__'__t be mad at you for leaving and I__'__m not. It just came out. I am really happy with you and Snuffles. I__'__ve been acting weird because I didn__'__t want to go to school yet. I was just beginning to feel like I had a real home and family, and now I have to leave._

_I__'__m just really sorry._

_Bye. See you on Saturday._

_-Harry_

He closed his ink and folded the letter. He put it in an envelope and opened Hedwig's cage. She fluttered out and stuck out a leg. She hooted when Harry finished tying the letter to her leg and flew out the open window.

"Happy now?" Harry said. "I meant it too. I really do feel bad for what I did."

"He'll forgive you. Don't worry," Hermione smiled. Harry nodded. A silence fell, broken minutes later by Ron's change of subject.

"Can you believe the Ministry never found out who cast the Dark Mark at the Cup?" Harry and Hermione stared at him. "What?"

"That's what you choose to talk about? Honestly? Above all other things in the world, you choose to talk about the Dark Mark?" Hermione stated.

"I just thought it was mental that they don't know who conjured the Mark," Ron shrugged.

Hermione shook her head then changed the subject again. "What do you think the new professor will be like?"

"What professor?" Ron frowned.

"Really?" Hermione said. "Ronald, what's the one subject where we get a new professor every year?"

"Ooooh," Ron said in realization. "Got'cha."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back to Harry. "So? What do you think, Harry?"

"Remus has been the best yet. I wish he was still teaching. All I can say is that no one will ever be as good as Remus," Harry replied.

"Very true," Ron and Hermione agreed.

"Any idea what's happening at school this year? Everyone seemed to know about it except us, Ginny, and the twins," Harry wondered.

"Not a clue. No one would tell us. They kept saying we'd find out the first day," Ron shook his head.

"This has definitely been a secretive summer," Hermione replied.

* * *

><p>"Harry, wake up. Harry," Ron lightly kicked his best friend's leg. Harry had eventually fallen asleep during the trip and had slept the whole way. At five thirty p.m., the train pulled to a stop at the station and the students were filing off. "Harry, get up, mate," Ron nudged Harry harder.<p>

"What?" Harry was jerked awake.

"Come on. We're at school," Ron told him. Harry nodded and grabbed his bag then followed his friends from the Hogwarts Express. The trio grabbed a carriage with Seamus Finnegan, a fellow fourth year Gryffindor, and rode up from Hogsmeade village to the magnificent castle.

"Have you heard that something's happening at the school this year?" Seamus asked during the ride.

"We've heard something was going on, but no one would tell us what," Hermione nodded.

"Same. Me mam wouldn't say anything. Said I'd find out tonight," Seamus agreed.

"It's so weird," Ron said. Everyone agreed. They fell silent and stared up at the growing silhouette of their school.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall with the rest of the school. They headed for Gryffindor table and sat with Seamus, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom. They were all hungry, but the feast wouldn't begin until after the first years had been sorted and Albus Dumbledore spoke to the Hall. After a few minutes, the oak doors opened and the first years, led by Professor Minerva McGonagall, walked down the center of the Hall. They stopped at a stool occupied by a very old wizard hat.

The school listened as the Sorting Hat began to sing its new song and as the first years were sorted into their houses. It seemed to take forever for the new students to be sorted, but, eventually, the headmaster stood.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. A few words before the feast," Dumbledore said. "To the first years, as I hope this rule has sunk into the rest of you by now. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students," he looked at Harry and Ron who grinned sheepishly. Hermione and many other Gryffindors laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm going nowhere near that forest this year," Ron whispered.

"Our new staff member, who appears to be running late, is Professor Alastor Moody. He will be taking up the Defence Against the Dark Arts position," Dumbledore continued.

"That's not the only staff missing," Hermione said. "Hagrid's not here."

"Where would he be?" Harry frowned. Ron and Hermione shrugged. They looked back to the headmaster.

"This year is a special year. Hogwarts is hosting the most magnificent event in wizard history. The Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore announced and hushed speech broke out. He raised a hand and the talking dispersed. "I won't say too much on the event now as we are all quite hungry. Due to the tournament, there will be no Quidditch this year."

"What?" the voices of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams echoed in the Hall. A few had stood up as well.

"You heard correctly. There is no Quidditch this year. Now, on that note, let the feast begin," he finally sat back down as food filled the tables. It was a few seconds before the few standing students took a seat again.

"Well, now we know what's happening," Ron sighed.

"What is the Triwizard Tournament?" Harry asked.

"It's a magical tournament," Ron said after a mouthful of food.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry rolled his eyes and looked to his right. "Do you know, Hermione?"

"What a silly question, Harry, of course I know," Hermione said and Harry grinned. "Obviously it is a magical tournament like Ronald said. Three wizarding schools come together and one student from each school competes. They compete in three tasks, but it's not easy. It's a very dangerous tournament. It was hosted years ago but not since because the death rate was very high. It's actually a horrible tournament. The whole point of it is to make friends from other places," she explained.

"Sounds interesting. I wonder what schools will be coming?" Dean Thomas wondered.

"Could be anywhere. There're wizarding schools all over the world," Hermione said.

"Harry, is that Hedwig?" Seamus pointed towards the ceiling. Harry looked and his snowy owl was flying towards him, a letter in her beak.

"What are you doing here?" Harry stroked her feathers and took the letter. Hedwig drank some of Harry's pumpkin juice as he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Harry,_

_It__'__s all right. I wasn__'__t mad. I know I haven__'__t been around much this summer. With me being gone, it gave you and Snuffles time to bond though. That__'__s a good thing. Anyways, don__'__t worry about what happened on the platform. I just want to be sure that you__'__re happy with us because I don__'__t want you to be here if you don__'__t want to be._

_See you Saturday, pup. We__'__ll come around lunchtime._

_Bye. Love you._

_-Remus & Snuffles_

_P.S. We want you to owl us if anything odd happens this year._

Harry frowned slightly. Why would they think something weird would happen? He shrugged it off. "Anyone got a quill, ink, and parchment?" he asked his friends.

"Of course I do," Hermione said after all the boys confirmed a negative. She opened her bag and pulled out the supplies.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry set everything up to respond to Remus' letter.

_Remus & Snuffles,_

_Quick question. Why would something odd happen? I thought this year was going to be more relaxing, as in no Death Eaters or Voldemort, etc? And, yes, I am happy with you two. How could I not be?_

_So Dumbledore told us about the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione explained it to me. It sounds interesting to watch. Dumbledore hasn__'__t said much on it yet._

_Also, do either of you know an Alastor Moody? I__'__m asking because he__'__s the new Defence professor and he hasn__'__t shown up yet._

_See you in a few days._

_Bye. Love you too._

_-Harry_

He gave the letter to Hedwig who took off. Harry handed the quill, ink, and spare parchment back to Hermione. After another half hour, the feast ended and the desserts disappeared.

Dumbledore stood up again, silencing the Hall. "Now that we've all eaten, I believe it's time to relieve you all of the questions I'm sure you have," he said. The students looked at their headmaster, intrigued. "For those of you that do not know, the Triwizard Tournament is a magical tournament. Three schools come together for the school year and one student from each school is chosen to compete. These students are then Triwizard champions. The champions compete in three extremely dangerous tasks. They are a test of strength and knowledge and cleverness. It has been more than a decade since the last tournament was hosted. As for the schools that will be joining us, they will be arriving Saturday at around noon. They are Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute. I hope you will make them feel welcome. And, now, I believe it's time for bed. Good night," he finally concluded. Everyone rose and began making their way to the large wooden doors.

"Beauxbatons and Durmstrang? Where're those schools?" Seamus asked as they headed up the Grand Staircase.

"Well, no one's certain. Magic schools are hidden so Muggles can't find them. Beauxbatons is somewhere in France, however, seeing as the name itself is French. Where in France, I don't know," Hermione began explaining as they stood on a fourth floor landing, waiting for the correct staircase to come. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville glanced at each other as she spoke. "Durmstrang is a different story. No one knows for sure where the school is. Some say it's in Russia. Others say it's in the northern parts of either Sweden or Norway. It's hard to say because they've had students from as far as Bulgaria," she finished just as they were coming to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Well, hell," Dean groaned. "What's the bloody password?"

"No password, no entry," the Fat Lady said.

"Yeah, we know. We've been here before," Ron snapped.

"Well," the Fat Lady huffed at him.

"Password's balderdash," Fred replied he and George joining the fourth years.

"Thank you," the Fat Lady swung open and the Gryffindors walked into their common room.

"How did you know the password?" Harry asked when inside.

"Prefect downstairs," the twins said in unison then went up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

"Well, I'm ready for bed. Good night, everyone," Hermione left for the girls' dormitories. Within seconds, the others followed suit, going to their dorms.

* * *

><p>"Post is here," Ron announced the next morning at breakfast as owls filled the Great Hall. The students had received their timetables not long before. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other fourth years had Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Astronomy. An owl landed in front of each of the trio.<p>

"Thanks, Hedwig," Harry opened Remus' reply.

_Harry,_

_It__'__s a precaution. We doubt anything will happen, but if anything does, we want to know about it. Promise you__'__ll owl if anything happens this year. The tournament is a very exciting event. You and your friends will enjoy it. As for Alastor Moody, Snuffles and I both know him. He__'__s a retired Auror. He__'__s a good teacher, but is very paranoid. Being an Auror all his life, he__'__s seen things and he became paranoid as the years passed. Don__'__t be too worried about him. I__'__m sure it__'__ll be fine. Just watch yourself._

_Back to the tournament. When are the other schools coming? The arrivals are always quite a show as well._

_Bye, pup._

_-Remus & Snuffles_

"Did either of you know Alastor Moody is an ex-Auror?" Harry asked his friends.

"Dad's talked about him. Says he's gotten Moody out of trouble a few times," Ron replied.

"I don't know much about him. The main thing everyone knows is that he's got a magical eye. It can see through anything. It's the reason most people call him Mad-Eye," Hermione said.

"It can see through anything?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah. Apparently it can see through Invisibility Cloaks too," Hermione nodded.

"Well, that's just great," Harry groaned.

"It's not like we'll be using it this year, will we, Harry?" Hermione looked at him. Harry felt as if she was trying to stare into his soul. He shuddered and shook his head. "Good," she went back to eating. Harry and Ron glanced at each other, both wide eyed.

"I'm gonna answer Remus and Snuffles now," Harry pulled things from his bag to reply.

_Remus & Snuffles,_

_Don__'__t worry. I promise I__'__ll write if anything happens. I hope Professor Moody__'__s all right. As long as he__'__s not a complete disaster like the others, with the exception of you, of course, Remus. The other schools are Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, though I__'__m sure you both knew that. They__'__re coming on Saturday, the same time you two are coming. Guess you__'__ll be here when they come._

_Bye, guys._

_-Harry_

Harry put the letter in an envelope and Hedwig took it in her beak. He watched his owl leave the Hall then continued with his breakfast.

"Come on. We have to get to the dungeons," Hermione said a half hour later.

"Coming," Harry took one last bite then grabbed his bag and followed his friends.

"I'm so excited about the Triwizard Tournament," Ron said as they entered the dark and damp corridors of the dungeons.

"I think anyone who enters that tournament has a death wish," Hermione replied.

"Aren't we delightful?" Ron stated sarcastically as they took their seats at the back of the Potions classroom.

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione answered.

"Quiet down," Professor Severus Snape walked into the dimly lit classroom. Harry sighed quietly to himself, partially listening to the Potions master.

* * *

><p>"You two should be doing your homework," Hermione told Ron and Harry. It was eleven o'clock in the morning on Saturday. Ron and Harry, instead of doing the load of homework they both had, were playing their third game of wizard chess.<p>

"It's Saturday morning, Hermione. We have all weekend," Ron stated, waiting for Harry to move.

"But you," she pointed at Harry, "are going to busy all weekend with Remus and Snuffles. You should do it now so you don't have to while they're here," Harry stared at her. "You know I'm right," she grinned.

Harry shook his head. "Fine. I'll do it," he pulled his homework from his bag.

"What'are you doing, mate? We've got the whole weekend," Ron said incredulously.

"I want to spend my weekend with Snuffles and Remus. Not doing homework," Harry answered.

"You're turning into her," Ron pointed to Hermione and Harry shrugged, laughing. For the next hour, Hermione read, Harry did homework, and Ron looked through all his Chocolate Frog cards multiple times, complaining about all the Dumbledores he had.

"When are they coming?" Hermione asked.

"One minute. I'm almost done," Harry said. They were silent and Harry finished up his last bit of homework. He closed his books and stretched. "Done."

"All of it?" Ron wondered.

"Yep. All of it," Harry nodded. "So, what'd you say, Hermione?"

"I asked when they were coming."

"Around lunch which, by the way, I am totally ready for. You two coming?" Harry stood up.

"Definitely," Ron hopped up and pretty much ran from the common room.

"Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving soon," Hermione said as they walked down the Grand Staircase.

"Yep," Harry nodded distractedly.

"You okay, Harry?" Ron frowned.

"Yep," Harry nodded again.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron whispered to Hermione who chuckled.

"He's not all here. He's excited for Remus and Snuffles' visit. He won't be paying attention to much," Hermione explained just as they entered the Great Hall. They walked between the Slytherin and Gryffindor table, heading for an empty spot at Gryffindor table. They sat down and filled their plates.

"Do you think the other schools will like Hogwarts?" Ron wondered aloud.

"With Malfoy and Snape here? Not a chance," Harry grinned. Ron and Hermione laughed. They were quiet as they took a bite of their meals. While they were eating, Hermione heard a faint sound.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hear what?" Ron asked through food.

Before Hermione could answer, whispers broke out in the Hall.

"What is that?"

"Sounds like an animal."

"Is that barking?"

"I think it's a dog."

"It is!"

"That's a huge dog."

"A dog?" Hermione frowned. She and the boys looked around. Everyone was looking at the open doors. A large, black, shaggy dog was standing in the doorway, its tail wagging. It looked in the trio's direction and took off running towards them.

"Hey, Snuffles," Harry smiled at the dog.

"Umm, Harry?" Ron said.

"Yeah?"

"He's not slowing down," Ron stated.

"Uh oh," Harry said. "Slow down, Snuffles. Slow down. No, no. N—" he was cut off as the large dog jumped onto his lap. "Ouch. Ow, get off," he finally pushed Snuffles onto the floor.

"If he's here, where's Remus?" Hermione replied, scratching Snuffles' ears.

"Dunno," Harry shrugged, finishing his breakfast. Snuffles barked. "What?" he looked at the dog who faced the doors. Harry smiled as Remus entered the Great Hall. "I'll see you later, guys," he stood when Remus waved him over.

"Bye, Harry," Hermione and Ron smiled at him as Harry walked through the Hall with Snuffles.

"Hey, pup," Remus gave him a one-armed hug. "Let's go outside," Harry nodded and the three of them walked outside. "Here. He needs to run around," he handed Harry a tennis ball.

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow at his guardian. Remus grinned and looked at Snuffles who barked, his tongue hanging out. "Okay then," Harry shrugged. He swung his arm over his hand and threw the ball. Barking, Snuffles ran after it. "That is so weird," he shook his head and they started to slowly walk.

"It's hard to say if you'll get used to it or not. Your dad never did," Remus told him. He watched as Snuffles trotted back to them and dropped the ball in front of Harry.

"Who would have thought I'd be playing fetch with my godfather?" Harry joked and threw the tennis ball again.

"So how were the first few days?" Remus asked.

"Same as always. All anyone's really talking about is the Triwizard Tournament. Bit annoying, really," Harry replied. He tossed Snuffles' ball for a third time.

"You're not excited for the tournament?" Remus frowned.

Harry shrugged. "I'm sure I'll get into it when it starts. Right now, I don't really care."

"Let's sit," Remus sat under the large oak tree, facing the Black Lake. Harry sat next to him. "Is everything okay? Did you have another nightmare?"

"No, no. No nightmare. I don't know. I'll get into it when the schools get here," Harry took the ball from Snuffles and threw it.

"Does this have anything to do with not having Quidditch?" Remus grinned.

"We haven't won the Quidditch Cup yet. Something always happens that takes me from the Quidditch Final. This was supposed to be the year we finally won. And, Quidditch is good for calming the nerves and de-stressing," Harry replied.

Remus laughed. "You are so much like James when it comes to Quidditch," Harry looked at him, petting Snuffles who had returned. "He would do anything to make sure he didn't miss a match."

"I thought he missed like four matches?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"He did," Remus nodded. "Once because of detention and the other three times he was in the hospital wing with me."

"Why were you two in the hospital wing?"

"Once was because he got hurt on a full moon."

"What happened?"

Remus gazed at the ground. "I attacked him."

"Is that why you're so worried about people, even Snuffles, being around on the full moon?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to attack people and, without the Wolfsbane Potion, I'll do just that. I'm amazed I haven't attacked Snuffles yet," Remus agreed.

"It was one time and an accident. It won't happen again," Harry said. "What were the other hospital visits for?"

"Days after the full moon. They'd come see me, stay for hours."

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron were running towards them.

"What's going on?"

"Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are arriving at any moment. Come on. Everyone's in the Entrance Courtyard," Hermione said. Harry ran with them after Remus said they'd meet at the courtyard.

"This is so exciting. I wonder how they're coming." Ron stated as they ran.

"Hurry up and you'll find out," they ran into the Entrance Courtyard where the whole school was waiting, staring in all directions.


	9. Chapter 9

"Look! In the sky!" a second year Ravenclaw cried, pointing to the clear blue sky. Everyone looked in the direction he was pointing. Their eyes focused on something moving and steadily growing bigger.

"What is it?" a Hufflepuff first year asked loudly. No one answered right away.

"They're horses!" someone exclaimed. The student was right and everyone gasped. There were six gigantic white horses with wings strapped together in pairs. They were pulling a white carriage. It looked like something pulled out of Cinderella or Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. The flying horses flew around then disappeared, last seen heading in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

"Do you think Durmstrang will come the same way?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.

"Doubt it," they said together. They were the only ones who seemed to think so. The rest of the school was still staring at the now empty sky. It was a few minutes before anything happened.

"It's the lake! Look at the lake!" a student cried. Everyone switched their gazes to what was visible of the Black Lake. The dark water was rippling and suddenly something broke the surface. It was a lookout tower that belonged to a ship. Water was pouring from it. The rest of the structure emerged from the depths and the Hogwarts students 'ooed' and 'awed'. This ship was huge and had two gigantic sails, each red and black.

"Well, that was intriguing," Hermione said as the school was herded back inside by McGonagall, Snape, and Hagrid.

"Intriguing?" Ron gasped. "It was bloody wicked!" he exclaimed. Hermione and Harry glanced at each other, both holding back laughs.

"So, how are you feeling now?" Remus asked behind them.

Harry gazed back. Remus had clipped a leash on a very excited Snuffles. Harry chuckled. "All right, I'll admit the arrivals were pretty cool and I am looking forward to the tournament now," he smiled.

"Much better," Remus grinned. All of a sudden, the sky grew dark and a stroke of lightning flashed across the granite coloured sky. "That was a rapid change in the weather. Let's get inside before it starts raining."

After a couple minutes, they finally made it inside just as the first raindrop hit the ground. "Wait. Is he allowed to stay here?" Harry pointed to Snuffles.

"Yes. We cleared it with Dumbledore," Remus nodded, scratching the dog's head.

"Where will you be staying?" Ron asked. They were heading up the Grand Staircase to the seventh floor.

"A secret room on the seventh floor. It's called the Room of Requirement," Remus answered.

"Room of Requirement? That room isn't on the map," Harry frowned.

"That's because it only exists when you reveal it and it's not an ordinary room. It changes. Come on, I'll show you," Remus walked past the portrait of the Fat Lady and went down a corridor, turned right, then stopped halfway down another corridor.

"There's nothing here," Ron said.

"Watch," Remus smiled. He walked back and forth in front of a tapestry three times, then stopped and faced the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy.

"Whoa!" the trio gasped as large double doors appeared.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"For this particular room, you think Marauder's Quarters," Remus replied. "To do it, you think hard about what you need and walk by this tapestry three times," Remus explained.

"Wicked," Ron muttered.

"Come on in," Remus smiled and followed the Trio through the doors.

"Whoa!" they gasped again, gazing around. There was a huge sitting room with a roaring fireplace. There were four bedrooms, each with a large gold plate on the door. The bedroom on the far left said 'Moony,' next said 'Padfoot,' then 'Prongs,' and last 'Wormtail'. A large kitchen with an adjoining dining room was across from them. A bathroom was down a hallway on the right and a library down a hallway on the left.

"This is insane. It's bigger than our house," Harry gaped.

"How did you discover this room?" Hermione wondered.

"Sirius, James, and I did by accident in our fifth year. We were wandering around and, for some reason we walked by the tapestry three times. Sirius wanted a room full of Chocolate Frogs and when the door appeared and we went in, that's what it was. We immediately realized what this room could do. We decided to make a place of our own. We thought of a huge room, like a house pretty much, with four bedrooms and all. The door appeared and we got what we wanted. We put the names on the doors," Remus told them.

"So, how do others get in?" Harry asked.

"For this room, just think Marauder's Quarters. Sometimes the door will only disappear in the hall after everyone that's supposed to be there arrives. Once the door is gone and someone doesn't know how to make a room appear, only those inside can use the door," Remus said.

"This is extraordinary," Hermione said.

"Where's Snuffles?" Ron asked, noticing the dog had disappeared from Remus' side.

"Call me Sirius in here. We're the only ones that can get in this place. Well, maybe with the exception of Dumbledore, seeing as he knows everything," Sirius walked from his bedroom and flopped on the sofa.

"Hey, Sirius," Harry sat beside his godfather.

"So, if you ever come here and stay, you can use your father's room. We're working on changing Pettigrew's room to a spare or something," Remus stated, taking the remaining spot on the sofa. Hermione sat on the loveseat and Ron took a recliner.

"So, since the schools are here, when does the tournament start?" Ron asked.

"A few weeks. Dumbledore will explain everything at dinner tonight," Remus said.

"Will you be eating in the Great Hall with us?" Harry asked.

"Sure, but Sirius has to be a dog," Remus nodded.

"That's okay," Harry sighed. Sirius put an arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling him close and kissing the side of his head. "If you two have this secret room, why can't you stay here for the year?" Harry frowned.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. There wasn't really a reason. "I guess there's not really a reason."

"So, couldn't you two stay?"

They smiled. "We'll talk to Dumbledore," Sirius said. Harry hugged him. Ron and Hermione smiled at their friend. They had never seen him so happy.

* * *

><p>That evening, the students of Hogwarts finally saw the others. The students of Durmstrang were all male. They wore heavy red fur coats. Their headmaster was Professor Igor Karkaroff, a sinister looking man with a small, black, curly goatee.<p>

Those from Beauxbatons were female and very proper. They wore powdered blue skirts and blouses with white nylons and blue heels. Their headmistress, a large woman standing taller than Hagrid, was Madam Olympe Maxime.

That night at dinner, the trio also saw Alastor Moody for the first time. He had a walking stick, making them realize he had a prosthetic leg. His face was horribly scarred. One of his eyes was small, squinty, and jet black. The other, an electric blue and it swivelled all around. They assumed it was the magical eye Hermione had told them about.

For the meal, Beauxbatons sat at the Ravenclaw table and Durmstrang at the Slytherin table. Ron had huffed angrily at Durmstrang's choice, as star Quidditch player, Viktor Krum, attended Durmstrang.

Through dinner, a couple people had appeared at the staff table. Harry recognized one to be Barty Crouch from the World Cup. He didn't know that other man.

"That's Ludo Bagman. He's helping judge the tournament," Remus had told him.

As the tables cleared, Dumbledore stood. "I think it's time to finish explaining the Triwizard Tournament. To help me do so are Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman, who will also be judges. Mr. Crouch, if you please."

"Thank you, Albus," Crouch stood. "This tournament is a legendary event, but very dangerous. Due to an elevated death toll, the age limit has been raised to only seventeen years of age and over."

"That's not fair!"

"No way!"

"You're mental!"

"That's rubbish!"

Much of the Great Hall began yelling. "Silence!" Dumbledore shouted and the Hall fell silent. "The choosing of the champions will happen on Halloween night. The week leading up to Halloween will be for those who are willing to enter to enter. Glory, along with a money prize and a trophy, will be awarded to whoever wins. Before you enter, give it a lot of thought. This challenge is not for the faint-hearted," the Hall was filled with a deafening silence. "Now, off to bed, everyone," he said happily. The chatter increased in volume as everyone got up and left the Hall.

"When are you talking to Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"We will now if you go to bed. We'll tell you everything in the morning," Remus said.

"Okay. Good night. G'night, Snuffles," Harry pat the dog's head and walked out with Ron and Hermione.

"What's the wolf doing here?" Draco Malfoy stepped in their path with his friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you care, Malfoy?" Harry glared at him.

"I saw the dog too. Is it his snack?" Malfoy laughed.

"Get lost, Malfoy," Ron shoved them aside and Harry and Hermione followed.

"What a jerk. He needs to learn to shut up," Hermione shook her head as they entered the common room. "See you two in the morning," she went up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

"You coming, mate?" Ron asked when Harry sat on the sofa.

"In a bit. I think I'll do some reading," he held up a book.

Ron shrugged. "Okay. Night, mate."

"Night," Harry sat back and pulled some parchment from his pocket and pulled out his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he tapped it and lines began spreading across it. He always kept the Marauder's Map in his pocket. He opened it and located the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was there with Remus and Sirius.

* * *

><p>"How can I help you two? Is everything all right with Harry?" Dumbledore asked, sitting behind his desk.<p>

Remus and Sirius were in the chairs opposite him. "No, sir. Everything's fine with Harry." Remus dismissed the thought. "Sir, in our fifth year, Sirius, James, Pettigrew, and I discovered the Room of Requirement. We learned what it could do and we made a place of our own. We named it—"

"Marauder's Quarters," Dumbledore smiled. The remaining Marauders glanced at each other. Of course he knew.

"Yes. We showed Harry and now he wants us to stay here for the year. We'd use the quarters. Would we be able to stay here for the school year?" Remus finished.

Dumbledore stayed quiet, apparently giving it thought. "Well, I don't see why not," he smiled at them. "Just tell Harry and his friends to make sure no one sees them go into the quarters. We don't need everyone knowing."

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Remus stood. Sirius changed and they left the office, heading for the seventh floor.

"So what happened?" Harry jumped out of the portrait door, startling Remus and Snuffles.

"Harry!" Remus exclaimed. "What are you still doing up? You're supposed to be in bed."

"I wanted to know what happened," Harry shrugged.

Remus sighed and shook his head, smiling. "Dumbledore agreed that we could stay."

"Honestly?" Harry confirmed and Remus nodded. Harry hugged them tightly.

"Now, go to bed," Remus told him.

"Kay," Harry went back through the portrait door. Remus and Snuffles headed for the Room of Requirement.

* * *

><p>That Monday, the trio had their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class and were very excited. A couple of the years had already had Defence. All said Professor Moody was brilliant.<p>

"Watch yourself with Alastor, Harry. Do what he says. And—" Remus was telling Harry who had stopped by the quarters before his first period.

"Remus," Harry stopped him.

"What?" Remus looked at him. Harry's eyebrow was raised and he was grinning. "Oh. Sorry. You should get to class. You've got ten minutes."

"Okay. Is Sirius up yet?"

"It's nine-twenty in the morning. He's still dead to the world," Remus said.

"Okay," Harry turned to leave.

"Hey, have fun, pup. I'll have Sirius up in time for lunch," Remus said. Harry nodded and went through the door.

* * *

><p>"All right, sit down. All of you," Professor Moody told the class in a gruff voice. The class immediately obeyed. "Let's get started right away. Who knows what an Unforgivable Curse is?"<p>

The class was silent. Then, rather than shooting up, Hermione slowly raised her hand. Moody pointed at her. "An Unforgivable Curse is an illegal curse. If one is used, you immediately get a life sentence to Azkaban," she answered. Harry and Ron glanced at each other. The topic seemed to be making her uneasy.

"Very good," Moody said. "How many are there?"

"Three, Professor," Hermione replied in a shaky voice.

"Exactly. Now, the Ministry doesn't want fourth years to learn these curses, but Dumbledore and I disagree. So, who knows one of these curses?" Moody told them. He turned his back and grabbed a glass jar from the window. "Weasley. Which curse do you know?" he called on Ron who had raised his hand, but Moody hadn't turned around. Apparently his magical eye could see through the back of his head.

"Umm…the, uh…the Imperius Curse," Ron answered and Moody faced the class again, this time holding a big black spider in his hand. Ron recoiled slightly, his crippling fear of spiders taking over.

"Ah, yes. The Imperius Curse. 'Spose your dad told you about that one," Moody eyed Ron who gave a small nod, his eyes fixed on the spider. "The controlling curse. Use this and you can make someone or many people do anything you want. Take a look."

"He's not going to use the spell, is he?" Harry whispered to Ron who shrugged.

Harry's wonders were halted and answered as Moody pulled out his wand and pointed it at the spider. "_Imperio_," he muttered. He moved his hand and the spider was floating in midair. Moody moved his wand and the spider landed on the front middle desk, occupied by Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom. The spider was moved again, this time to the Trio's desk. Ron immediately pushed away and Hermione looked like she was about to cry. Then the spider floated back to Moody's hand. Everyone was silent, some staring in terror, some in awe. "Another?"

This time Neville raised his hand. "The Cruciatus Curse," he said quietly.

Moody nodded. "The torture curse," he placed the spider back on Seamus and Neville's desk. It didn't move as Moody once again aimed his wand. "_Crucio_," Everyone gasped and Hermione looked away, a few tears quietly leaving her eyes. The spider was bending in all directions and was making a high squealing sound, like it was screaming. "The worst pain you could ever feel. Some say it's worse than death." Now, anyone who had had a look of awe on their face was now staring at their professor, horror clear on their faces and in their eyes. "One more."

Moody gazed around the room before moving to the trio's table. Hermione had her hands over her mouth and had rivers of tears on her cheeks. Ron was still away from the table, having never moved back. Harry was gazing up at Moody who was right in front of him. Moody put the spider on the desk. It was hardly moving.

"Maybe one of you knows," he said quietly. Ron edged back a bit more and Hermione put her whole face in her hands as she burst into more tears. Harry just stared at the spider. "_Avada Kedavra_!" Moody shouted. The green light hit the spider and it stopped moving all together.

Harry watched the green light and a picture popped into his head. His mother was screaming and then a flash of green light ended the memory.

"The killing curse. Only one has ever survived," Moody was saying. Harry quickly grabbed his bag and, despite the class being only half over, ran from the room. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, worried. They averted their eyes as Moody slid the dead arachnid into the trash can. "Take out your notebooks and copy this note," he told the class. He wasn't even fazed by what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Harry dashed into the boys' dorms and grabbed his inherited Invisibility Cloak from his trunk. He dropped his bag on his bed and, not realizing the map had fallen from his pocket, ran from Gryffindor Tower. He threw the Cloak on when he was outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.<p>

"Mm mm. Naughty, naughty," the Fat Lady said disapprovingly as Harry disappeared.

"Oh, shut up," Harry snapped and headed down the Grand Staircase, ignoring the Fat Lady's look of offence. He travelled down the staircases and through the Entrance Hall to the front doors. He pulled one open and slipped outside. Harry walked across the grounds, hardly taking notice of the Beauxbatons carriage near Hagrid's hut or the Durmstrang ship anchored on the Black Lake. Harry just kept his gaze straight ahead as he made for the Quidditch pitch. When there, he climbed to the very top of the Gryffindor stands. He sat down and leaned against the backing to the stands. He closed his eyes and let the morning sun shine down on him.

* * *

><p>Hermione knocked on the wall where the door to the Marauder's Quarters would be. Remus and Sirius told the trio if they knocked on the wall, they would hear the knocking inside. "Come on," she muttered, knocking again. The door opened.<p>

"Hello, Hermione. Hello, Ron," Remus greeted. "Shouldn't you be down at lunch?"

"Yeah, we're going there now. One quick question. Is Harry with you by any chance?" Hermione asked.

"No. I haven't seen him since this morning. Why? Is something wrong?" Remus frowned, becoming increasingly worried.

Ron and Hermione both made a few 'ppsshh' sounds, making Remus furrow his eyebrows at their behaviour. "Of course nothing's wrong," Hermione said. "We're just, uh—we're, umm—bye," they turned to run, but their path was blocked by Professor Moody.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered under his breath as Moody walked around them and towards Remus.

"Hello, Alastor. What can I do for you?" Remus asked, giving a sidelong glance to Ron and Hermione.

"Have you seen Potter?" Moody asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Oh. Well, I guess you should know what happened then," Moody said. Remus' eyes grew wide. Ron and Hermione groaned.

"What happened?"

"He ran out of class and never came back," Moody told him.

"He, uh, he never came to Potions either," Ron added.

"Why did he leave? What happened in class?" Remus asked Moody.

"I did the lesson on the Unforgivables. He left after the Killing Curse," Moody replied.

"You mean you actually cast the Unforgivables? In a classroom? Of fourteen year olds? Are you mental?" Remus shouted and disappeared into the quarters. He returned with Snuffles on a leash. They walked swiftly past the professor and students, heading for Gryffindor Tower. They entered and went to the boys' dorms. They went to Harry's bed. "His Invisibility Cloak is missing. He could be anywhere and is invisible. Perfect," Remus sighed.

He swung his head around when he heard Snuffles whining. The dog was pushing something on the floor with his nose. Remus grabbed it and opened it. "It's the Marauder's Map. Harry doesn't go anywhere without it. He was in a hurry. It's not cleared either," Remus gazed through the many names covering the map before his eyes finally fell on a dot that said 'Harry Potter'. "He's in the Quidditch pitch. Come on," he grabbed the leash again and they ran through the castle then outside. They walked to the Quidditch pitch but didn't see anyone. "Find him," he told Snuffles.

Snuffles went straight to the Gryffindor stands, his nose to the ground. He walked up the bleachers to the very top. He stopped and whined then pawed at what appeared to be nothing. As he pawed at the air, it began to move and the Cloak slid off Harry.

"Hi, Snuffles," Harry said dully. Snuffles whined. "I know. I shouldn't have left Defence or missed Potions. I just had to get away," Harry pet him as Snuffles laid down, his head on Harry's thigh. "He used the Unforgivable Curses," Harry stated. The dog's ears perked up. Harry hadn't noticed Remus who was at the bottom of the stands. He was leaning against a support post, his arms crossed, and looking up at Harry and Snuffles. With his werewolf senses, he could hear every word Harry was saying.


	10. Chapter 10

"He used the Unforgivables in class," Harry repeated. Snuffles whined and looked at him as if to ask 'on students?' "No, on a spider. I don't think he's crazy enough to do them on students. Maybe," Snuffles put his head back on Harry's leg. "He used the Imperius Curse first, then Cruciatus. When he used the Killing Curse, I got a really vivid picture in my head. My mum was screaming just before she was killed. The only memory I have of her. I left right after the picture disappeared, but I still keep seeing her. She just keeps screaming, and every time I want something else to happen, but she just keeps dying," he said.

Remus breathed deeply and walked up the stands to Harry. Harry, whose eyes were on Snuffles, didn't see his guardian and, with Remus' light step, Harry didn't hear him either. Remus sat in front of Harry who looked at him. "Are you okay, Harry?" he asked softly.

"I had a feeling you were around somewhere." Harry said quietly.

"Always," Remus nodded. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry shrugged. "How did you find me?"

"You dropped this in Gryffindor Tower by your bed," Remus gave Harry the map.

"Oh. Thanks," Harry stared at it. "I should talk to Professor Snape and find out about my detention," he folded the map and put it in his pocket.

"I'll handle it, Harry. You won't get detention," Remus told him. "Harry, a day doesn't go by where I don't think about your parents. Same with Sirius."

"But at least you have good memories of them. I have no memory of my dad and my only memory of my mum is of her being killed."

Remus looked thoughtful. "Come with me," he stood.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as Remus pulled him up.

"Marauder's Quarters. I want to show you something," Remus replied and they headed back to the school. They walked through the school. Being lunchtime, the corridors were empty except for the occasional student.

"What's going on?" Harry wondered as they entered the room. Snuffles changed back.

"I think I might kill Moody," he threatened.

"Sirius," Remus warned.

"Sorry," Sirius sighed. He put an arm around Harry and they watched Remus go to the mantle.

A little glass ornament in the shape of a wolf was on the far right. Remus turned it to the left and it clicked. The wall on the right side of the fireplace opened and a large object slid out. It was a tall pedestal with ancient symbols covering it. A large circular bowl sat on top, also covered in the ancient symbols. It was filled with a blue-ish liquid. Behind the object was a small glass case. It seemed to be suspended in mid air. Through the glass, Harry saw four glass shelves. They were all slowly spinning and had many vials on them.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"It's called a Pensieve. It's used to hold memories, thoughts, anything of the sort. I inherited this from my mother when she died. I brought it here and we used it. Except Pettigrew. He didn't want to. So Sirius, your parents, and I used it. In this case, there are four rows or shelves or whatever you want to call them. We each had a row. Mine is the first, Sirius second, James third, and Lily had the last. In each of these vials is a memory, thought, dream, etcetera. Some will be the same, just different perspective," Remus explained.

"Okay. What about it?" Harry frowned.

Remus took a vial from the first shelf. Inside was a white, wispy material. "I want you to see a memory of mine," he opened the vial and dumped the material into the bowl. It expanded until a picture filled the surface. "Come here," Remus motioned to Harry who walked around the sofa to his side. "To enter the memory, put your face in the water. We'll be here waiting."

"Okay," Harry walked to the Pensieve. He looked at the picture. It was a door. Harry looked at Remus who was still next to him then looked at Sirius who was on the sofa. He took a deep breath and lowered his head to the Pensieve. He felt himself get pulled when his nose touched the surface. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was standing in a white corridor facing a white door.

"Let's go see him," a familiar voice said behind Harry, making him turn. He gasped. A much younger Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were walking in his direction. Harry stepped out of the way, but they didn't appear to have seen him.

_It__'__s like the diary. I can__'__t be seen or heard_, Harry realized. He followed Remus and Sirius through the white door. His eyes travelled around and landed on a bed against the wall opposite the door. Harry gasped again. Lily Potter was lying in the bed and looking up at her husband, James Potter, with a smile on her face. James was holding a bundle of blue blankets. Then Harry realized where he was. He was in the hospital and it was the day he had been born. He moved his gaze to Remus and Sirius who were standing next to his father.

"Did you finally decide on a name?" Remus asked as James handed the bundle that was Harry to Sirius.

"Yes, we have," James nodded.

"Well?" Sirius said.

"Harry James Potter," Lily smiled. She sighed happily and closed her eyes.

"We should go. You both need to get some sleep," Remus stated.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Prongs," Sirius gently gave the baby back to James.

"Thanks, guys," James smiled and kissed his son's forehead, gently rocking him. Remus and Sirius left, leaving the two parents with their new baby. When the door shut, the surroundings around Harry disappeared and he could feel himself being pulled up by an unknown force.

Harry stood up. He was back in the Marauder's Quarters. He looked around the room. Remus and Sirius were sitting on the sofa, chatting. "So, why did you want me to see that?" he asked and sat between them.

"For a couple reasons. First, because now you know how to use the Pensieve. You can use it whenever you want. Each vial has a label on it that says what it's about. That one was labelled 'Harry's Birth'. There's a few that say that because we all had different views," Remus told him.

"All right. What's the other reason?"

"Now you'll be able to have memories of your parents that don't involve them dying. Just because they're not your memories, it doesn't mean they don't have the same effect. You can see memories of them and they'll be happy memories. Oh, also because I wanted you to see how much they loved you," Remus finished explaining.

Harry stayed quiet and stared at the Pensieve. Then he wrapped his arms around Remus' neck, then Sirius'. "Thanks," he smiled at them.

"It's no problem, kiddo," Sirius said. "You should get some lunch before class starts."

"Okay. Wait. What about Potions? Professor Snape?" Harry wondered.

"I told you I'd handle it, pup. Go eat. We'll see you at dinner," Remus replied.

"Kay. Thanks. Bye," Harry ran out the door.

"Now can I kill Moody?" Sirius asked when his godson was gone.

"Sirius," Remus rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Harry looked up from his book, frowning. The Great Hall, though already silent, became quieter, as if no one was even breathing. Harry looked around and his eyes fell on the entrance. Viktor Krum had just entered and was walking towards the large stone cup called the Goblet of Fire. It had blue flames coming out of it and it was the impartial judge that would choose the Triwizard champions in just a day's time.<p>

Many had already put their names in the goblet over the course of the passing week. Cedric Diggory, a seventh year Hufflepuff, had entered his name a couple days earlier along with Angelina Johnson. She was a seventh year Gryffindor and the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain since Oliver Wood had graduated. A few of the Beauxbatons students had entered. So far, Viktor Krum was only the second to enter from Durmstrang.

Harry watched as Krum stepped up to the goblet and put his name into the bright blue flames. As Krum turned to leave, his eyes met Harry's. Their gazes stayed locked until Krum began walking again.

"Okay. That wasn't creepy at all," Harry muttered. He turned his attention back to his book after giving the Marauder's Map a quick glance. Ron was up in the boys' dormitories and Hermione was in the library. Remus and Sirius weren't on the map, meaning they were in Marauder's Quarters. He looked at his watch. It was nine-thirty p.m. Luckily it was also Friday, so he didn't have to worry about school the next day. The next day was Halloween and after the Halloween feast, the champions would be chosen.

"Harry, what are you doing in here? I thought you'd be in bed," Hermione sat beside him.

"It's only nine-thirty, Hermione, and I'm reading," he held up his book.

"Potions? Why are you reading a book on potions? You haven't even opened your Potions textbook, but you're reading this," Hermione frowned.

"Two things. One, I _have_ opened my textbook, thank you, and two, I'm looking for a potion that's not in our textbook," Harry grinned.

"What potion? Maybe I know it," Hermione wondered.

Harry looked at her for a while. "The Wolfsbane Potion."

She frowned. "Wolfsbane? Why?"

"I want to make some for Remus and also give him the directions on how to make it so he can make it at home," Harry told her.

"Well, that potion won't be in that book. I'll get the book you need. Give me that," Hermione smiled, taking the book out of Harry's hands.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"No problem. Get some sleep. See you in the morning," she stood up and exited the Hall.

"Night," Harry sighed.

* * *

><p>"Pawn to B3," Harry said. It was the next day and it was Halloween. Harry was in Marauder's Quarters playing wizard's chess with Sirius, while Remus read.<p>

"Knight to D6," Sirius replied.

"Bishop to D6," Harry said and his piece destroyed his godfather's.

"Castle to E4."

"Queen to E4."

"Stop that," Sirius muttered as he lost another piece.

"Stop giving me shots then," Harry grinned.

"Queen to A2."

"Knight to A2."

"Harry!"

"My bad."

"Yeah, sure," Sirius grumbled. "Castle to C7."

"Queen to D3. Checkmate," Harry said.

"No way."

"Well, I took your queen, so it was almost inevitable that you'd lose," Harry grinned as Sirius scowled at him.

"You're very good at chess, Harry. Where did you learn?" Remus asked.

"Ron. So far, he's the only one I can't beat," Harry answered. "Not to mention the life size game down the trapdoor guarding the stone," he added. Remus and Sirius looked at him. He shrugged, making them shake their heads.

"You have done way too much for a fourteen year old," Remus said.

"Well, now that I look back, some of it was fun. Not at the time, but now. The chess game was pretty cool, except when Ron got hurt. Catching the key was fun. The Devil's Snare wasn't. That was terrifying. Fighting Quirrell slash Voldemort wasn't really fun either. Oh, bringing Norbert to the Astronomy Tower was fun until we got caught. Stupid Malfoy. It wasn't very fun in the forest either," Harry said quickly.

"Is that all?" Sirius stated sarcastically.

"Umm…fighting the Basilisk was sort of half and half. Meeting Aragog I could have done without, but we had to. I'm done now," Harry replied.

"Let's go down to the feast. It's time to eat," Remus sighed and stood up. The others mimicked. They walked down to the Great Hall and sat at Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione.

It wasn't long before the feast started. When the food appeared, everyone dug in. There was an echo of chatting in the Hall, along with the scraping of knives and forks on the plates.

"I can't wait to see who was chosen for the tournament. I hope Angelina gets picked," Hermione said.

"Same," Harry and Ron agreed.

"Snuffles," Harry said to the dog sitting behind him. Harry gave him a chicken leg.

"Harry," Remus said.

"What?" Harry said. "It's dinner. He's hungry."

"It's not really appropriate." Remus said.

"I don't care," Harry shrugged, scratching Snuffles behind the ear. The dog licked him then continued chewing on the leg. Remus gave Harry a disapproving look making him look at his now very interesting food. Remus smiled at Harry's reaction.

It didn't seem to take long before the desserts cleared and everyone looked up to the staff table where Dumbledore had risen. He walked around the table, Crouch and Bagman following. The headmaster stopped next to the glowing Goblet of Fire.

"Now for the main event of the evening. The choosing of the champions," Dumbledore raised his hands then, palms down, lowered them, extinguishing all the candles in the Hall. Soon, the misty blue glow of the goblet's flames was the only light.

"If you are chosen, please go through the door on the right," Crouch pointed to a door to the right of the staff table, to the left for the students.

"It's time!" Bagman squeaked.

Dumbledore faced the goblet. Gasps, 'whoas', and, 'wickeds' echoed through the Hall as the flames burned red and reached for the enchanted ceiling. They settled down and a piece of parchment floated down through the air. Dumbledore grasped it and turned it over to see the champion.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum," he said and the Great Hall was filled to the ceiling with applause. Krum rose and walked to Dumbledore, Karkaroff trailing him, looking exceptionally smug. Krum shook Dumbledore's hand then went through the door as instructed. The three schools watched as the goblet burned again then released parchment.

"From Beauxbatons we have Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore said. Fleur, a beautiful blonde haired girl who actually looked no more than thirteen, stood and walked to the Hogwarts headmaster, as Krum had done. She shook his hand then disappeared into the room behind the door.

"Hogwarts is last," Hermione whispered and the Goblet of Fire repeated its previous moves.

"And finally, the Hogwarts champion," Dumbledore said and flipped over the parchment to acquire the name. "Cedric Diggory!" The applause rose above and beyond the castle's ceiling and walls. Cedric, a wide smile on his face, quickly walked up to Dumbledore who shook his hand and clapped him on the back.

"Cedric Diggory? Why him?" Ron frowned as he watched the Hufflepuff exit the Great Hall.

"Ron, be nice. Cedric's a good guy," Harry said.

"He made you fall off your broom, Harry," Ron said.

"That was an accident. He wanted a rematch," Harry told him.

"What the—" Remus muttered. The trio looked at him. He was frowning deeply and gazing up at the Goblet of Fire. Harry looked down at Snuffles who had abandoned his bone and was standing, staring at the goblet. Harry lifted his eyes. Dumbledore, the Ministry officials, and all the professors were staring at the goblet in shock. The flames had begun to glow a brilliant red again and were stretching higher and higher. Suddenly, a small piece of parchment flew into the air and slowly floated down to Dumbledore's open hand.

"There must be a mistake, Albus. There are only three champions, not four," Crouch told him.

"I'm aware, Barty."

"Is there a name on it, Albus?" Bagman asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded.

"Well?" Crouch said. "Who is it?"

Dumbledore looked at the parchment then looked up over all the students, his expression unchanged. His eyes travelled over each and every one of them. Finally, they came to a rest, staring deep into wide green eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

"Harry Potter from Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, still staring at Harry, but was now not the only one. "Come up here, Harry."

"Harry, go," Hermione pushed him up. For a couple seconds he stayed perfectly still then began walking towards his headmaster.

"Through there, Harry," Dumbledore motioned to the door and he obeyed.

"Come on, Snuffles," Remus whispered and briskly walked to Dumbledore with the dog.

"Good. You two will come as well," Dumbledore nodded at them. Dumbledore in the lead, he, Remus, Snuffles, Moody, Bagman, Crouch, McGonagall, and Snape went through the door. It was a large circular room, all golden in colour. Fleur was sitting in a chair, Madam Maxime standing behind her. Krum and Cedric were standing by the roaring fireplace, Karkaroff next to Krum with his hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry was standing next to a pillar away from everyone else.

"Harry," Remus motioned to him and Harry walked to him. Remus wrapped his arms around Harry as the boy stood in front of him. Snuffles sat close to Harry's legs. Harry leaned into Remus as everyone rushed in and towards him.

"Albus, what's happened? Why is that child here?" Karkaroff asked, pointing at Harry.

"He has been chosen," Dumbledore said.

"Zat's impossible. There are already three champions," Madam Maxime said.

"Harry, answer me honestly," Dumbledore said. "Did you put your name in the goblet or did you have someone older enter you?"

"No. I never entered. I didn't want to even if I could," Harry said. He looked at everyone in front of him and saw everyone except Dumbledore, Moody, McGonagall, and Cedric thought he was lying.

"The boy couldn't have done it," growled Moody. "You need a strong Confundus Charm to trick the goblet. He's only fourteen. He could never cast one so powerful."

"What do we do, Barty?" Dumbledore turned to Crouch.

"All chosen are magically bound to the contract. He must compete. Potter is a champion, our fourth champion," Crouch said.

"No!" Remus shouted. "He's only fourteen. He can't compete in this tournament. It'll kill him. He'll be lucky if he survives," he tightened his arms around Harry.

"He must, Mr. Lupin," Crouch said tightly. "He has found a way to enter, so he must compete."

"He didn't enter. Mr. Crouch, he'll die in this tournament," Remus said.

"Remus," Dumbledore said. "Thank you, Barty. It seems this year will be different. We have four champions."

"I'll see you at the first task, Albus," Crouch left with Bagman.

"Sir," Remus said.

"I'm sorry, Remus. He is tied to the contract. He must compete."

"Albus," Remus walked away from Harry and talked in a hushed voice. "He won't survive. He's fourteen. He's not skilled enough. He'll die."

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen. Besides, he's pulled through a lot in his life."

"Surviving the Dursleys and luckily escaping Voldemort is not the same thing and you know it."

"I'm sorry, Remus. There's nothing I can do. He's a Triwizard champion. He has to compete. I'm sorry," Dumbledore walked away from the room with McGonagall, Moody, and Snape. Remus turned to watch them leave then looked at Harry. He sighed sadly.

* * *

><p>"Harry?" Remus knocked on the door labelled 'Prongs'. After quickly leaving the Hall, Remus, Snuffles, and Harry went to Marauder's Quarters where Harry shut himself in his dad's old room.<p>

"Go away," Harry said. Remus sighed and sat on the sofa with Sirius.

"How could they let him compete? He's fourteen," Sirius said.

"I don't know. He's bound into the contract."

"He won't survive this, Remus."

"I know," Remus nodded sadly. They were silent, both in thought, when they heard the sound of shattering glass and a swear from Harry's room. They jumped up and ran in. The window had shattered and Harry was sitting on the bed, his face in his hands.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Got kinda mad."

"Harry, did you find a way to enter your name into the tournament?" Sirius asked, sitting next to him, Remus on the other side.

"No, I didn't. Like I said. Even if I could, I wouldn't have entered," Harry shook his head. "I don't want to do this," he laid back, staring at the ceiling.

"We know, pup. We don't want this either," Remus and Sirius both placed a hand on Harry's knees. Then, a knock sounded.

"I'll get it," Sirius said and stood up, walking from the room. Harry and Remus heard the door open and close. Sirius returned, following Hermione.

"Hey, Harry. I've been looking for you. You disappeared after you were chosen," Hermione said.

"Yeah, didn't really want to face everyone. Where's Ron?" Harry said.

Hermione immediately looked uncomfortable. "He, uh, he doesn't really want to talk to you."

"What? Why?" Harry frowned.

"Because of what happened," Hermione said quietly.

"But I didn't enter. He knows that," Harry said.

"_I _know that, Harry, but Ron's not so sure. I don't think it's so much that you were chosen, but that you're getting attention again," Hermione said.

"He knows I hate the attention. He's always known that," Harry said.

"I think there's always been some part of him that resented your fame," Hermione said softly.

"This can't be happening. I'm in the Triwizard Tournament when I don't want to be and now my best friend hates me," Harry put his face back into his hands. Remus squeezed his knee in comfort again.

"He doesn't hate you, Harry. He's just waiting for all the attention to die down," Hermione told him.

"That's the problem, Hermione. It never dies down and he knows that. Ron knows all of this, yet it makes no difference," Harry said.

Hermione stared at him, unsure of what to say. "Well," she began, "I think I'm going to head off to bed. See you tomorrow, Harry."

"Yeah," Harry said. Hermione left and they heard the front door shut. "I think I'll go to bed too."

"Do you want to stay here, kiddo?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded.

Remus waved his wand and a pair of Harry's pyjamas appeared. "Thanks," Harry said dully.

"Things will get better. Don't worry," Remus told him.

"Yeah. Good night, guys," Harry sighed.

"G'night, Harry," Remus and Sirius said, exiting. Harry sighed and changed into his pajamas. Harry crawled under the Gryffindor blankets and fell asleep, a hundred things weighing on his mind.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to the library. I have some homework to do," Harry told Remus and Sirius the next day. It was one in the afternoon and Harry hadn't left Marauder's Quarters since he had returned the previous evening.<p>

"Okay. See you after," they said and Harry left his bag over his shoulder. He slowly walked through the seventh floor, grateful he didn't see any other students. The peace was broken as he headed down the Grand Staircase.

"Look, it's Potter."

"I can't believe he's a champion."

"It's so unfair."

"Gryffindor's trying to steal the attention from Hufflepuff."

Harry ignored all the comments and turned onto the second floor to go to the library. He ignored the few students he passed on the floor and entered the library. He immediately went to the back table he, Ron, and Hermione usually used. He sat down and took out his Care of Magical Creatures homework. He had to write about centaurs. He stood and went in search of a few books on the subject. Harry had just taken a book down and had begun to flip through it when an announcement came on.

"Harry Potter. Please go to the headmaster's office immediately with your mentor. To the headmaster's office immediately."

"I didn't do anything," Harry complained, replacing the book.

"Sshhh," the strict librarian, Madam Pince, hissed.

"Sorry," Harry said in irritation. He threw his work back into his bag, shouldered it, and left the library, heading up to the headmaster's office. He came to a stop at the gargoyle. "How am I supposed to come immediately when I don't know the password?"

"Acid pops," Harry turned to see Remus.

"What are you doing here?"

"Announcement. I'm the mentor they called for. If I wasn't here, your mentor would be Dumbledore. It should actually be Dumbledore anyways, but he signed that I was," Remus explained as they walked past the gargoyle.

"I hate this," Harry mumbled.

"I know. Snuffles and I aren't overjoyed either," Remus said, knocking on Dumbledore's door.

"Come in," Dumbledore answered. Remus held the door open, letting Harry enter before him.

Cedric, Fleur, and Krum were all sitting in chairs next to each other, their mentors behind them, except Cedric. He didn't have a mentor behind him, but Harry assumed Cedric's mentor was Dumbledore. Remus motioned to the empty chair on Cedric's right and Harry sat, Remus standing behind him. Dumbledore was standing off to the side, quietly talking with Barty Crouch. After a few minutes, Dumbledore stepped forward and smiled at the champions and mentors.

"The reason you are here is for the wand weighing. What this means is that Mr. Ollivander will examine your wand to make sure it's in good condition for the tournament. After that, interviews will take place along with a picture of the champions," he explained.

All the champions nodded briefly and watched as Dumbledore went to stand behind Cedric. It was a couple minutes before a thin, old, balding man entered the room. Harry recognized him as Mr. Ollivander, the elderly wizard that owned the famous wand shop in Diagon Alley: Ollivander's. Ollivander first shook Dumbledore's hand then started at the opposite end, beginning with Krum. He examined it closely and tapped it with his finger tips, then made green sparks fly out the end.

"Very nice, Mr. Krum," he said and moved onto Fleur who held out her wand. Ollivander took it and brought it close to his eyes for examination. He tapped hers as well before conjuring a flock of robins.

"Excellent, Miss Delacour," Ollivander stood in front of Cedric. Fleur beamed and Madam Maxime gently patted her shoulder. Ollivander went through the same ritual with Cedric's wand, eventually casting fire into Dumbledore's empty fireplace.

"Mr. Potter. Good to see you again," Mr. Ollivander greeted.

Harry smiled at the man, ignoring the angry stares from the wizards of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. "Hello, Mr. Ollivander."

"And Remus Lupin," Ollivander shook Remus' hand as if they were old friends. "I remember the day you bought your wand. So excited, you were."

"Yes, I remember," Remus smiled. Everyone except Dumbledore and Cedric were giving Harry and Remus disapproving glares.

"Now, let's see your wand, Mr. Potter. It's been through a lot, I suppose," Ollivander smiled, taking Harry's wand.

"Yes, it has, sir," Harry nodded. He watched as Ollivander shot fireworks into the air.

"Despite the long adventures, it still casts as if brand new," Ollivander handed it back.

"Thank you, sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander," Dumbledore said.

"My pleasure, Albus. Good luck, champions," Ollivander turned and left. Harry's stomach lurched at the word 'champion' and he tensed. Remus must have noticed because he put a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed, trying to calm him. Harry was sure Remus would have preferred to put his fingers through his hair, but knew Remus wouldn't in the present situation.

"Now is the time for a picture and interviews. Excuse me one moment while I talk to the reporter," Dumbledore said and walked to the back of the room.

Remus took this opportunity to bend down and whisper, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Harry turned to look at him. Remus wasn't very relaxed anymore. "Seriously, I'm fine."

"Okay," Remus lightly and briefly stroked Harry's cheek then stood back up straight, keeping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Mentors, a word," Dumbledore said. As the mentors went to Dumbledore, a woman with bright blonde hair stood in front of the students. She was wearing a fluorescent green outfit and her long nails were a bright, hot pink. A man carrying a camera was behind her.

"A quick picture. You, dear, move here," the woman said. She pulled Cedric to his feet and pushed Fleur into the seat. "You two go behind," she pushed Krum and Cedric behind Harry and Fleur where they stood, back to back.

"Perfect. Take it," the woman told the man. There was a click and a bright flash. Harry blinked quickly to regain his vision. "Now for interviews. I'm Rita Skeeter by the way. Let's see. Who first? You," she pointed at Harry."

"No, I can't. Remus, he—"

"Would love for us to talk. Lovely. Let's go," Skeeter grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the office. She kept a hold on him until they arrived at a door and she pushed him inside. It was an empty classroom. She pushed him into a desk and sat in front of him. As soon as she sat, a colourful quill came to life from her bag as well as a notepad.

"I really shouldn't be here. I'm not supposed to talk to reporters without Remus," Harry said. He noticed the pen began scribbling on the page.

"He doesn't need to be here. So, how old are you?" Skeeter asked.

"Fourteen."

"Fourteen and a Triwizard champion. Tell me, why did you enter?"

"I didn't enter."

"Like you need more excitement. You live with a werewolf and there's a murderer after you," Skeeter said.

Harry frowned. "What are you saying?"

"Come now, Harry. What's it like living with an evil creature?" Skeeter flashed a very white smile.

"Remus is not evil," Harry growled.

"All right. Let's talk about Sirius Black. He's your godfather, isn't he?" Skeeter said.

"Yes, but what does this have to do—?"

"Are you in contact with him?" Skeeter said.

"What?"

"He's your godfather, Harry. You must talk to him, must know where he's hiding."

"No to both," Harry said.

"You seem to attract evil. The Dark Lord, Sirius Black, the half-breed. What's it like to have all this danger around?"

Harry stood up, kicking the chair out from under him. "It's not my fault that Voldemort's after me, I don't care that Black's my godfather, and Remus is not evil or dangerous," he stomped from the room.

"Harry?" Remus said when he saw Harry burst through a door. Skeeter followed through. "Skeeter. What did you say to him?"

"Nothing. It's what he told me that's intriguing," Skeeter said.

"Stay away from him. He has enough to deal with without you making up lies," Remus said and pushed past her, heading in the direction Harry had disappeared. He walked through the castle asking a few students if they had seen Harry.

"He was going towards the covered bridge," Dean Thomas told him.

"Thanks," Remus walked off. He pushed through the door that led to the covered bridge and walked forward. Harry was about halfway down the bridge, leaving on the railing. Remus walked up behind him and put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Hi," Harry said.

"So," Remus said. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm done with reporters," Harry shook his head, gazing out at the distant trees and mountains.

Remus removed his hands and stood beside Harry, also leaning on the railing. "She does anything to get a story. She often lies to have a story. You shouldn't let her bother you."

"I'm done with reporters. No worries," Harry shrugged.

"What happened, Harry?" Remus asked.

"She just asked about you and Snuffles. Nothing to do with the tournament," Harry said. "How come you're all right with what people call you?"

"Because I got used to it. It's happened all my life," Remus said.

"Well, I hate it," Harry muttered.

"But you will be able to handle it in time. You'll have to. I'm a werewolf for the rest of my life and we don't know how long it will be until Snuffles is cleared, _if _he's cleared," Remus told him.

"I don't care. I'll never get used to it. Temper issues, remember?"

"Snuffles had quite the temper in school too," Remus smiled to himself. "I know it's hard, pup, but it's not going to go away."

Harry looked down at his hands, not speaking.


	12. Chapter 12

The first task, being held on November twenty-forth, was drawing nearer. Harry was beginning to feel the pressure of the tournament now more than ever. He was slightly behind on his school work, his mind completely focused on the coming task. Ron still wasn't speaking to him either, making things worse.

Harry was sitting at Gryffindor table with Hermione. Ron was sitting at the very end of the table with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, as far away from Harry as he could get without completely leaving the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione weren't speaking much, Hermione reading the _Daily Prophet_ and Harry thinking hard about the tournament.

"The Ministry is so gullible," Hermione muttered, finally lowering the paper.

"Why, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Well, you know how Kingsley is leading the search for Snuffles?" she asked and Harry nodded. "Well, he's told them he's heading in the direction of Mississippi. So now all these wizards are being sent to Mississippi."

"Wow," Harry chuckled, taking another bite of his breakfast.

They fell silent again, occasionally making small talk. After another ten minutes, the sound of wings entered the Hall causing students to look up and see two identical brown owls. Though the morning post had already come it wasn't odd to see a couple late owls. One of the owls headed for the Hufflepuff table while the other went for the Gryffindors. Harry watched the owl coming his way and frowned when it landed next to him. He didn't recognize the owl and apparently neither did Hermione, as she was looking at him questioningly. Harry took the letter from the owl's beak and ripped it open as the owl took off.

_Triwizard champions,_

_At 9 o__'__clock a.m., please meet at the Quidditch pitch with your mentors for additional tournament and task information._

_Barty Crouch_

_Head of,_

_Department of International Magical Cooperation_

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

Harry glanced at his watch then grabbed his bag and stood. "I have to go down to the Quidditch pitch with Remus for some tournament information. I'll see you in Creatures."

"Bye," Hermione said as Harry walked away. As he was walking through the oak doors, Cedric Diggory ended up right beside him.

"Hey, Potter," he said.

"Hi, Cedric," Harry said.

"How've you been?" Cedric asked.

"All right, I guess. I mean, I have to do this tournament, so I could be better. How about you?" Harry said. They had stopped in the Entrance Hall since Harry first had to get Remus and Cedric was heading outside.

"I'm getting nervous, but I'm okay," Cedric shrugged.

"Good. Well, I have to go get Remus," Harry turned to head for the Grand Staircase.

"Harry," Cedric called and Harry turned. "I think it's awful you have to compete, but good luck."

"Thanks. Good luck to you too," Harry said and watched as Cedric walked outside.

Harry shook his head then headed up the Grand Staircase. When he got to the third floor landing, he had to wait for the right staircase to come and he searched his bag for the Marauder's Map. He opened it and looked at it. Crouch, Bagman, Cedric, Krum, and Karkaroff were at the Quidditch pitch. Madam Maxime, Fleur, and Dumbledore were walking across the grounds. Ron and Hermione were still in the Great Hall. Then his eyes fell on two dots heading his way labelled Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

Harry looked up and saw Remus walking down the stairs in front of him with Snuffles. "Hey. What's up, pup?" Remus said.

"I was coming to get you. We have to go to the Quidditch pitch to get tournament information. Where're you going?" Harry said, petting Snuffles.

"I was taking Snuffles for a walk and we were going to go to Hogsmeade for a bit." Remus said. "Let's get to the pitch." They headed back down the stairs and exited the school through the large oak double doors. They crossed the grounds and joined the others in the field.

"Glad you could join us," Crouch sneered at Harry. A quiet and deep growl rose in Snuffles' throat, but no one heard except Remus. "We have to go over some rules before the first task which is next Tuesday."

"First, champions are not to receive any help from mentors or professors or friends in this tournament." Ludo Bagman said.

"For the first task, champions can bring nothing but their wand." Crouch said.

"And last, a reminder. The first task will be held on November twenty fourth at nine thirty in the morning," Bagman concluded.

"That is all. You may leave. Champions, see you next Tuesday. Good luck," Crouch dismissed them. The crowd dispersed.

"How're you feeling, Harry?" Remus said.

Harry sighed. "Why would someone want me to be in this tournament? What would they gain from it?"

"We don't know. This is a highly dangerous competition. Snuffles and I have discussed it and we've only come up with someone wanting to kill you," Remus said.

"But who? There's only Voldemort but he's thousands of miles away, in hiding, barely alive. It has to be someone in the school. There's Snape…"

"Harry, Snape wouldn't do this. He may not like you, but this he wouldn't do." Remus interrupted.

"Well, whoever it is, they're slowly destroying my life. Ron hates me, I'm behind on my work, and I have to do this tournament." Harry crossed his arms.

"Harry, Ron doesn't hate you. You'll catch up on your work, I should hope. And you'll make it through this tournament," Remus said.

"Remus, you've said yourself this tournament will kill me, that I won't survive," Harry said and Remus sighed.

"I know."

"I have to get to Care of Magical Creatures. I'll see you later," Harry headed across the grounds to Hagrid's cabin.

"Why does he have to make it so hard?" Remus looked down at the dog next to him. The dog barked. "Yeah, yeah. Come on. Let's go to Hogsmeade."

* * *

><p>"Harry, I have to tell you something," Hermione said. It was Saturday evening and Harry was doing potions homework in the library.<p>

"What?"

"Ron wanted me to tell you that Hagrid's looking for you. He wants you to meet him at his hut in ten minutes," Hermione told him.

"It's midnight though. It's after curfew," Harry frowned.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and grinned. "And when have you ever cared about that before?"

Harry grinned back at her. "It's different now because there're people that'll murder me if I break the rules."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I doubt it'll take long. It's apparently important," Hermione said.

"You're encouraging me to break the rules? You're usually threatening Ron and—" Harry stopped when he mentioned Ron. It had been weeks since they had spoken.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly.

"I don't think he'll ever talk to me again," Harry said.

"I don't know what'll happen. You can only hope," Hermione told him.

"I have to go if I want to meet Hagrid," Harry packed away his things and left the library. He walked through the castle, avoiding all patrolling professors. Finally he made it outside and headed for Hagrid's hut where there were tiny lights in the dark.

"_Lumos_," Harry muttered, lighting his wand.

"Harry, over 'ere," Hagrid called.

"What's going on, Hagrid?"

"Come on. Got somethin' ter show yeh," Hagrid smiled and they headed into the Forbidden Forest. Harry gazed around the dark forest nervously. The last time he had been in the forest, he was saving himself and Sirius from hundreds of Dementors and running from Remus in his werewolf form. He was also nervous about getting caught out after hours by Remus and Sirius.

"Hagrid, where are we going?" Harry asked. They had been walking for fifteen minutes.

"I shouldn't show yeh this, but I have ter," Hagrid said.

"What are you talking about?"

"This," Hagrid moved a tree branch and Harry's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe he hadn't heard them while he and Hagrid had been walking. Harry stared at the creatures before him in horror.

"The first task. It's dragons. You've got to be joking?" Harry said, watching as dozens of wizards fought against the raging dragons.

"Aren't they magnificent?" Hagrid beamed. Harry looked at him incredulously for a moment before turning back to the dragons.

* * *

><p>Harry walked numbly into the Gryffindor common room. He didn't even notice Hermione until she spoke.<p>

"Harry," Hermione said. "Remus and Snuffles know you went with Hagrid. They're furious. They want you to go see them."

"Okay," Harry said.

Hermione frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Hermione, it's dragons. The first task is dragons," he told her and she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "I should go see Remus and Snuffles. Wait, how did they find out?"

"You left the Marauder's Map in your room over there. They saw it and saw you in the forest with Hagrid," Hermione said.

"They're gonna kill me. See you, Hermione."

"Night," Harry left Gryffindor Tower and headed left to find Marauder's Quarters. He walked to the wall in front of the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy and rapped his fist against the stone. Double doors appeared and one opened. Harry kept his eyes down as he entered.

"Sit," Remus ordered. Harry immediately obeyed and sat in a recliner, sitting on the edge. When no one spoke, Harry tentatively raised his eyes and visibly winced at their expressions. "I don't even know what to say," Remus said from where he sat on the sofa. Sirius was standing, his arms crossed.

"What were you thinking? Going out after hours when there's obviously someone here who wants you hurt or dead?" Sirius said loudly.

"I was with Hagrid," Harry said in a small voice.

"And that makes it okay?" Remus said angrily. "This is just like last year when you kept sneaking around the castle, despite the danger. How can you be so reckless?"

"Like you two should talk!" Harry shouted. He glared at them then went to the door to his bedroom. "By the way, if you care. I was with Hagrid because he had to show me something. Dragons are the first task," he entered his room and slammed the door, locking it. Remus and Sirius stared at each other with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry left Marauder's Quarters with the Marauder's Map without telling Remus and Sirius where he was going. He shoved the map in his pocket and went to Gryffindor Tower. He found Hermione sitting by the empty fireplace.<p>

"Hermione, how do I get past a dragon?" Harry asked.

"Let's go to the library. We'll find something," she said and they walked quickly to the nearly empty library. "I can't believe it's dragons," she whispered as they looked for any book on dragons.

"I just need to know how to get past a dragon," Harry said. He and Hermione had a large pile of books each so they went to sit at their usual table in the very back corner.

"So how did things go last night?" she asked, flipping through her first book like Harry.

"They were mad. Said I shouldn't have gone. Called me reckless. I told them they shouldn't talk. I went to bed," Harry said in clipped sentences.

"Did you tell them about the dragons?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't give them time to say anything," Harry nodded.

"Well, let's focus on getting you past a dragon for now," Hermione smiled at him.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said. "So, what about transfiguring the dragon?"

"Too advanced. We haven't even learned Vanishing Spells, let alone transfiguring a dragon. There has to be something else," she flipped through a second book.

"It says here that a dragon's weakest point is its eyes," Harry said.

"Yes, but if you think about it," Hermione said and Harry looked at her, "if you hit a dragon's eyes, it'll stomp around. It won't be much less dangerous. We need to go outside the obvious attacks. Something original."

"Like what? I'm fourteen. I can't do nearly as much as the others," Harry said.

"I know and it has to be something you know how to do or can learn by Tuesday," Hermione sighed. "Let's think about your skills."

"Okay. Umm…defence, I guess. Flying. I'm a good flier," Harry said.

"Flying! You can fly," Hermione said happily.

"That's great, Hermione, but I can't bring a broom. I'm only allowed to bring my wand," Harry told her.

Hermione thought hard. "You can do Summoning Charms well, right?"

"Yeah."

"You can summon your Firebolt," Hermione said.

"All the way from Gryffindor Tower?"

"Yes. It'll work. It's the only chance you've got. Having less experience makes it more difficult," she nodded.

Harry sighed. "Who would've guessed I'd be fighting a dragon at fourteen?" he smiled slightly.

"This will work, Harry. I swear," Hermione said.

"I think I'll practice a bit, just to be sure," Harry told her.

"Good. Now that that's done, I think you need to talk to Remus and Snuffles. Just because they're mad it doesn't mean they're not terrified about Tuesday," she said, staring into her friend's eyes.

"Yeah, I know," Harry nodded, sighing. "I'll go talk to them."

"Good," Hermione smiled at him. "I'll put the books away," she added when Harry moved to pick up some of the books.

"Okay. See you, Hermione. Thanks again for the help," he left the library and headed down the hallway.

"Potter," a gruff voice said. Harry turned and his breath caught at the sight of Moody. Had Moody seen Hermione helping him? He wasn't supposed to get help from anyone.

"Hello, Professor."

"Figure out how to handle your dragon?" Moody said, limping towards Harry.

"I—wait. How do you know about the dragons?" Harry frowned.

"How do you? You're a champion. You're not supposed to know about the task," Moody stared at Harry with both his beady black eye and large, magical, electric blue eyes. Harry stared at Moody. He didn't want to get Hagrid in trouble, so he stayed quiet. "Yeah. That's what I thought. So, what have you figured out?"

"Flying. I can fly, so I'm going to summon my Firebolt since I can only bring my wand to the task," Harry said, though he was unsure if he should be telling his professor this.

"Nice idea, Potter. Original. Hey, be careful getting help. Don't want anyone to get in trouble for breaking the rules," Moody said before limping away.

Harry stared after his professor, thinking about Moody's words. Still analyzing his professor's warning, Harry continued down the hallway. He turned a corner and almost ran smack into Ron. They stared at each other in a tense silence. Ron was with Seamus Finnegan who had also been hostile towards Harry since his name had been called on Halloween.

"Good luck on Tuesday," Ron said.

Harry was shocked. Ron hadn't spoken to him in weeks. "Thanks," Harry said and watched as Ron and Seamus walked past him and disappeared around a corner.

He once again resumed his walk, thinking about Moody's warning and Ron's well wishes. Before he knew it, he was on the seventh floor and steps away from the hidden Marauder's Quarters. Harry raised his hand and knocked on the stone. The familiar doors appeared and one opened, revealing Sirius.

"Harry. Come in," Sirius said and Harry entered.

"Where have you been?" Remus asked.

"Why do you care?" Harry snapped. He immediately felt guilty at the expression in Remus' and Sirius' faces. "I'm sorry. And I'm sorry about last night," he sat on the sofa.

"Have you figured out how you're going to face your dragon?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked at them, frowning. "What?"

"Your dragon. What are you going to do?" Sirius repeated.

"I—I'm going to summon my Firebolt and fly," Harry said, still confused.

"Good plan. I never would have thought of flying," Sirius nodded in approval.

"Wait, hold on," Harry said. "What's going on? Last night you were so mad. Now it's like I didn't do anything."

"Harry, we are still angry about what you did, but we thought it best if we put that aside for now and help you get through the task," Remus explained.

"But last night—"

"That was before we found out the fourteen year old we're in charge of has to face a dragon in a few days," Remus interrupted. "Don't worry. You're still in trouble," he added with a smile.

"Who said I was worried?" Harry said, grinning.

"After Tuesday, you are not allowed to fly for two weeks and you can't go to the first Hogsmeade visit," Remus told him.

"What?" Harry gasped. He looked to Sirius for help but only got a head shake. "This is unbelievable," he crossed his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Sirius laughed. "That's what happens when you break the rules."

"In my defence, I didn't know what Hagrid wanted. I also didn't think it would take so long," Harry paused and thought about what he'd just said. "Okay. That was a miserable defence."

"Yes, it was. Harry, I know you didn't mean to make us mad. All we ask is that you be extremely careful. We're not always around to protect you. And," Remus hurried on when Harry opened his mouth, "we are fully aware that you can protect yourself. You just have to be careful because there is obviously someone close by trying to kill you."

"We don't want to set a bunch of rules, so we're asking you to simply be careful and think logically," Sirius added.

"I never thought I'd hear you tell someone to think logically," Remus looked at Sirius with a fake awed expression.

"Shut up, Remus," Sirius scowled. Remus grinned. "So how're you feeling?" Sirius asked Harry.

"All right, I guess. I'm not feeling nervous yet," Harry shrugged.

"Good, 'cause we're nervous as all hell," Sirius said and Harry laughed.

"How did you think of flying, pup?"

"Umm…actually, Hermione helped me. I know I'm not supposed to get help, but I had no idea where to start with dragons. Plus, I thought you two were ready to decapitate me, so I went to the last person who would help. Hermione," Harry said.

"Things aren't any better with Ron?" Remus asked softly.

"No, but here's the weird thing. I was coming from the library to come here, that's where I was by the way. Anyways, I bumped into Ron and Seamus on the way. Ron and I stared at each other then he said 'Good luck on Tuesday'. That was it. He and Seamus walked away then," Harry told them.

"Perhaps he wants to fix things," Sirius said.

"Nah, he would've by now if he wanted to," Harry shook his head.

"Are you sure? He might feel bad. He might be feeling and thinking the same as you. You think he hates you. Ron might think the same of you," Remus said to him.

"I could never hate Ron. He's one of my best friends," Harry frowned. Over the few weeks leading up to November twenty fourth, however, Harry had to admit there had been times in which he believed he may possibly have hated Ron for pretty much abandoning him when he had needed him most.

Harry shook himself free of the thoughts. _Ron__'__s your best friend. You don__'__t hate him. You__'__re just angry and stressed about school and the tournament_, he told himself.

"Harry? Are you listening to me at all?" Remus spoke and brought Harry back to the present, realizing Remus had been speaking to him.

"Sorry. What?" Harry flipped his attention to the werewolf.

"I said Ron probably thinks you hate him for accusing you of entering the tournament," Remus repeated, somewhat exasperated at Harry's lack of attentiveness.

"Well, he's an idiot if he thinks I hate him," Harry said.

"Harry, give him a break. If the positions were switched, you'd feel the same as Ron," Remus said.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, probably."

* * *

><p>Tuesday arrived far quicker than Harry would have liked. As he dressed, he could feel the nervousness he had been denied catching up with him.<p>

"Morning, Harry," Hermione said when they met in the common room.

"Morning," he answered dully.

"How're you feeling?" she asked as they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I'm all right, I guess," Harry replied.

"You'll do fine, Harry. I know you will," she said.

"Thanks, Hermione," he sent her a weak smile.

"Mr. Potter," a voice said just as they were about to enter the Hall. Harry frowned and looked around. "Over here," the voice said and Harry looked to his right to see the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Minister?" Harry said. What was he doing at Hogwarts?

"Could I have a word?" Fudge said.

"Sure. I'll be right back, Hermione," Harry told her and she nodded, entering the Great Hall. He walked to the Minister. "What is it, Minister?" Perhaps Fudge had found a way to get him out of the Triwizard Tournament.

"How're you feeling, Harry?" Fudge asked.

"I'm all right."

"Good, good," Fudge said. "Harry, I have to ask you a very serious question. I know now probably isn't the best time, but I'm desperate."

Harry frowned. He didn't like where this was going. "Okay," he said slowly.

"You see—the thing is—Harry, I have to know. Are you in contact with Sirius Black? Do you know where he is? I have to capture him and I want you to help me," Fudge said rather quickly.

Harry stared at him, shocked and angry. "Are you kidding me?"

"Harry, I know it's hard since you have a murderer as a godfather and he wants to see you dead, but if you help me, we can catch him and put him away forever," the Minister said.

"I can't believe this," Harry gave a small, almost mocking laugh. "You chose today of all days to ask me. Amazing. No, I'm not in contact with him. No, I don't know where he is. No, I won't help you. No, I don't have a killer for a godfather; I have an innocent man being hunted for a godfather. Yes, you can go to hell now," he glared at the Minister then burst into the Great Hall, trudging over to Hermione and sitting down heavily next to her.

"Harry, what happened? What did Fudge want?" Hermione whispered.

"He asked about Snuffles. He wants me to help him catch Snuffles. I told him to go to hell," Harry whispered back.

"You told the Minister to go to hell?" Hermione repeated and Harry nodded, eating a few strips of bacon though he was anything but hungry. "I don't think that was a good idea, Harry."

"So what? I'm not helping him do anything," Harry said bitterly.

"You could have just told him you wouldn't help. You didn't have to pretty much tell him off," Hermione told him.

"I did tell him I wouldn't help," Harry nodded. Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry pushed away his food and contented himself with watching Hermione.

"Triwizard champions," Dumbledore called across the Hall, "you are to go down to the Quidditch pitch for last minute instructions on the first task. Your mentors will meet you there for the instructions."

"I'll walk down with you," Hermione said, standing up.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said and they started walking towards the Great Hall's oak doors. As he passed, a few Gryffindors wished Harry good luck and when he passed Ron, their eyes met briefly before Ron looked away. Harry sighed and left the Hall with Hermione and the other champions.

"You'll do fine, Harry. Just keep calm and focus," Hermione told him all the way down to the Quidditch pitch. Among arrival, they noticed two large tents set up and the Quidditch pitch was no longer a green playing field. Now it was a deep gorge except smaller. He didn't have much time to examine it before he was pulled into one of the tents.

"Miss Granger, you must leave," Dumbledore told her.

"Yes, sir," she nodded then turned to Harry. "Good luck," she hugged him then ducked out of the tent. Harry watched her leave, wishing he was going with her to sit in the stands with her and Ron and everyone else.

"Harry," Remus touched his shoulder and Harry stood next to him and Snuffles. Madam Maxime was standing behind Fleur closer to the door, Karkaroff was next to Krum with his arms across, and Dumbledore was standing beside Cedric. The other three champions were looking pale and more nervous than they had in the previous weeks. Barty Crouch was standing next to Dumbledore, holding a dark green felt bag.

"Welcome to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, champions," Crouch said. "In this task, you must collect the golden egg. It is the clue to the contents of the second task being held on February twenty fourth. Now, for what you will face in a matter of minutes," he walked forward and stopped in front of Cedric, holding the felt bag open. Cedric put his hand in a pulled out a miniature dragon that flapped its wings and roared. It had a number one on its side.

"Dragons?" Cedric gasped.

"Yes, dragons," Crouch nodded. "You will be going first and facing the Swedish Short-Snout, Mr. Diggory." Cedric looked at Crouch, a worried look on his face. Harry got a pain in his stomach as he realized he was probably the only one who knew about the dragons ahead of time and was able to prepare himself. He watched as Crouch moved to Krum who retrieved his own live miniature dragon.

"Mr. Krum, you will be third in line with the Chinese Fireball," Crouch informed Krum whose expression hadn't changed at all but he seemed to look a bit more peaky than before. "Miss Delacour, if you please," he said and Fleur tentatively put her hand into the bag. A small greenish dragon sat in her palm.

"Common Welsh Green, Miss Delacour. You will be second. Last but not least, our first ever fourth champion, Mr. Potter. Please retrieve your dragon," Crouch held out the bag in front of Harry who dreaded taking his dragon. He knew which dragon was to be his. When he saw the dragons with Hagrid, Hagrid had explained about one dragon in particular to be one of the most dangerous dragons in the world. Harry pulled out his red-ish brown dragon with a spiked tail and back. "The Hungarian Horntail in fourth place."

"Great," Harry muttered so low no one heard him except Remus who wrapped an arm around him and Harry could feel through Remus' touch that Remus was extremely nervous and tense.

"You all have your dragons now. Mr. Diggory, when the cannon sounds, you will enter the field and the task will begin. Good luck, champions," Crouch ducked out of the tent.

"We have to go now. We'll be in the stands. Good luck, Harry," Remus hugged Harry tightly and Harry could feel the worry radiating off his guardian.

"Thanks. See you," Harry said and pet Snuffles who licked him and whined.

"Come on, Snuffles," Remus said and the dog followed him out of the tent. Harry sighed and sat down on a nearby chair, still holding his miniature Hungarian Horntail.

"Hey, Potter," Cedric said, standing at the doorway. Harry looked up at him. "Good luck."

"You too," Harry nodded and then the sound of a cannon being fired began the task and Cedric stepped out. It was almost torture, having to sit in the tent and listen to the screams, gasps, and cheers coming from the crowd outside. Listening to the roaring of the dragon. Harry gazed around at the other two champions. Krum was standing next to a desk with his arms crossed, his face blank of emotion, but pale. Fleur looked terrified but was trying not to show it. After what seemed like forever, cheers came flooding into the tent from outside and Harry assumed Cedric had succeeded in retrieving the golden egg.

Fleur walked to the doorway and waited for the sound of the cannon. When it rang out, Fleur walked out into the open. He and Krum sat in silence, listening again as another champion took on their dragon. As soon as the victorious cheers erupted from the crowds outside, Krum faced the door, his wand at the ready. He walked out and Harry was alone. Alone to listen to the torturing sounds outside the tent, knowing he would soon be facing his own dangerous creature.

Harry's heart and breathing pretty much stopped when he heard the cheers for Krum die down. "Now, for our last champion! For the first time ever, we have a fourth champion! Mr. Harry Potter!" Crouch announced and the crowds erupted in more applause and cheers. Harry stepped into what was once the Quidditch pitch, but was now a large, deep hole filled with large boulders and a large nest housing eggs, one being the golden egg he needed to get. Harry looked into the stands and saw Hermione looking terrified. She was sitting with Ron, Remus, Snuffles, Ginny, the twins, and many other fourth year Gryffindors such as Seamus, Dean, and Neville. They all looked terrified, whether it was for him or for the other champions, he didn't know. He also had no time to think about it as a spiked tail crashed into the ground behind him, sending him flying.

The crowds screamed and Harry looked around, his eyes landing on the life sized version of his miniature Hungarian Horntail. He gripped his wand and got to his feet, his gaze never wavering from the dragon. He climbed over the boulders. He was getting closer to the dragon, closer to the nest, but then had to abandon his path as the Horntail opened its mouth. Harry jumped behind a large boulder and could feel it heat up a bit as the dragon blew fire at him. He didn't move from behind the boulder. He looked around and met eyes with Hermione and she nodded at him.

"_Accio Firebolt_!" Harry yelled. He had practiced summoning his broom from the Quidditch pitch only twice and at the moment he could not remember how long it took his broom to make the journey. He gathered himself together and looked over the boulder that was protecting him and looked into the sky. He saw it. His Firebolt was soaring towards him and he got ready as he watched it loom closer. Then, he stood up and jumped onto his broom, taking off with the crowd's cheers ringing in his ears. He hovered in the air and gazed down at the Hungarian Horntail which was staring at him.

"Harry! Fly! Go!" Hermione screamed and many followed her lead, screaming at him to fly. At first he didn't know why, but then he saw that his dragon had stretched as far as she could on her chain and was trying to get further. He took off just as the chain broke and the Horntail soared after him. "HARRY!" she and others screamed loudly as the dragon chased him.

Harry flew as fast as he could and he headed for the castle without realizing. He maneuvered through all the towers and quickly dodged a blast of flames from the dragon. He circled the Astronomy Tower then headed away from the castle. He didn't notice the direction he was taking until he saw the covered bridge coming into view. Harry pulled up to go over it, but he was struck in the arm with the dragon's tail and he crashed into the bridge, falling to the ground.

He tried to get past the pain in his arm so he could focus on getting back onto his Firebolt. Finally he cleared his head and positioned himself onto his broom again and took off. Harry took a hard left and headed back to the Quidditch pitch. He was holding his broom with his uninjured arm and when he got close enough to the pitch to see the stands, he pulled up into the air and flew over them. The crowd burst into applause and cheers when they saw him. Harry headed straight for the eggs and managed to grab the golden one. He pulled up out of the pit and landed behind the stands.

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing! A splendid show from Mr. Harry Potter!" Ludo Bagman yelled happily. "Let's see the scores!"

Harry walked to stand beside the tents, breathing hard and looked up at the judges. Madam Maxime waved her wand and a ribbon twisted itself into a number eight. Crouch did the same and produced a nine. Dumbledore produced a nine, Bagman gave him a ten ("I got hurt though. What is he on?" Harry muttered to himself at Bagman's score), and, last, Karkaroff gave him a four ("Knew you hated me," he said).

"Congratulations to all the champions! You all performed magnificently!"Bagman announced and the students and professors all cheered again.

"Now, all champions, if you got injured, please go to the other tent to be healed. When you are healed, go back to the main tent and you will receive instructions," said Crouch. Harry was about to go to the main tent but then he felt pain spike through his left right arm and he saw there was a big cut on his shoulder. Harry sighed and headed for the second tent where Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, was treating Cedric.

"My goodness, Potter. Sit. I will be with you in a moment," Madam Pomfrey said and Harry could hear it in her voice that she was not happy.

"You all right, Potter?" Cedric said wincing as Pomfrey applied some cream to the side of his face.

"Just a cut. How about you?"

"Just a burn," Cedric grinned. Harry smiled and sat down on one of the empty beds, waiting for Madam Pomfrey. He looked at the golden egg still in his hands and wondered how it was a clue for the next task.

_I__'__m not thinking about the second task. I barely made it through this one. I__'__m taking a break_, Harry thought to himself and breathed deeply as the nurse came over to treat his shoulder. After a few minutes, the nurse had bandaged his shoulder and put his arm in a sling which he was instructed to wear for a few weeks.

"You two may go," Pomfrey told Harry and Cedric who grabbed their eggs and left the tent. They walked into the other tent where Krum, Fleur, and all the judges were.

"The second task will be on February twenty fourth at the same time. The eggs you now hold are your clue as to what you will face in the next task. Decipher the clue, prepare yourself, and I'll see you on February twenty fourth. Good job, champions," Crouch told the champions then left the tent. Without speaking, the other champions left with Madam Maxime, Karkaroff, and Dumbledore. Harry made to follow but Ludo Bagman stopped him.

"Yes?" Harry said, trying hard to keep the irritation out of his voice. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He just wanted to go up to the dormitory and sleep and rest his shoulder which was beginning to throb painfully.

"That was spectacular, Harry. A really amazing idea to get past your dragon," Bagman said.

"Thanks," Harry said then waited. He knew that wasn't the reason Bagman had pulled him aside. When Bagman just smiled at him, Harry said, "Not to be rude, sir, but is there something you wanted to tell me or ask me? It's just I need to go lie down. My shoulder is sore and I'm tired."

"Of course, of course. I'll make this quick," Bagman said hurriedly and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Harry, the Ministry, me included though it's not my job, is concerned about the escaped Sirius Black—"

"Let me stop you, sir," Harry said, not bothering to avoid sounding irritated. "I am not in contact with him, I don't know where he is, and I'm not helping you catch him. Sirius Black is innocent. You're all too stupid to realize that you are hunting the wrong man."

"The Ministry is worried about your safety while he is on the loose," Bagman said.

"Sirius is innocent. He doesn't want me dead. Pettigrew is the man you want, not Sirius. Goodbye, sir," Harry turned on his heel and walked away from him, heading up to the castle, now experiencing pain not only in his shoulder but his head as well from an approaching headache.

"Harry!" someone called for him just as he was about to enter the school. He turned and saw Remus, Snuffles, and Hermione hurrying towards him. "Are you okay? We saw you go into the nursing tent," Remus said.

"I'm fine. Just my shoulder," Harry nodded but Remus turned him around and moved his shirt to look at the bandaged cut. "Really, I'm fine. It's a little sore, but nothing major."

"That was terrifying," Hermione hugged him tightly.

"I get the feeling it was worse to watch than to do. I wasn't really scared. Except when I crashed, but even then, not really," Harry said, wincing as she let him go.

"Let's go inside," Remus said and they turned to head inside.

"Umm, Harry?" a quiet voice said and Harry turned around again and found himself facing Ron.

"Oh. Hey, Ron," Harry said awkwardly.

"We'll be inside, Harry," Remus said and he and Snuffles went inside.

"What's up?" Harry said.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I reckon whoever put your name in for this tournament wants you dead," Ron said quickly.

"Thanks. It took you long enough to figure out though," Harry said, his lips twitching.

"I know. I'm sorry. I should've believed you. I can't believe I didn't," Ron nodded.

"Join the club," Harry said, his face breaking into a grin.

"You two are so stupid, you know that?" Hermione said making them stare at her. She slapped them on the arm simultaneously then walked into the castle.

"Mental," Harry and Ron said together, rubbing their arms. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Come on, let's get up to the common room," Harry said and they walked inside, talking all the way as if the month they had lost had never happened. They walked into Gryffindor Tower and were greeted by applause and screams.

"Our champion!" one of the twins cried.

"Way to go, Harry!"

"That was awesome!"

"Cedric's got nothin' on you!"

"Hey, Harry," Lee Jordan said. "Open the egg. See what the clue is."

"Okay," Harry grinned and spun the latch at the top of the golden egg and it opened. Everyone clapped their hands to their ears when a piercing scream filled the common room. Harry struggled to close it and everyone sighed in relief when all fell silent.

"What the hell kind of a clue is that?" Seamus Finnegan said and others laughed.

"Got any ideas?" Ron asked.

"Nope and I'm not thinking about it for a bit either. I barely scraped through this task. I'm taking a break," Harry shook his head.

"How's the shoulder?" Ron asked, nodding his head at Harry's arm in the sling.

"Fine. I have to wear this sling for a few weeks though," Harry sighed.

The party in Gryffindor Tower lasted well into the early hours of the morning, at which point McGonagall finally came into the common room and demanded that everyone went to bed. Harry bid good night to Ron, Hermione, and the better part of Gryffindor Tower then left the tower, heading for Marauder's Quarters. He walked past the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy three times, thinking 'Marauder's Quarters'. When he stopped, the brass double doors had appeared and he walked in. He assumed Remus and Sirius had gone to bed long before so he slipped into his room, changed, laid down, and stared at his golden egg for a long while before finally falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall stopped him as he left the Great Hall after lunch on a Saturday. It was only two weeks before the Christmas holidays. Harry hadn't attempted to crack the code of his golden egg, deciding to first get his marks up and work on the clue after the holidays. Ron was back to normal and it was almost as if nothing had ever happened. All of Gryffindor house was back on Harry's side as well, making him feel a bit better about the whole situation.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry said, facing her.

"I noticed you are not staying at the castle this year for Christmas holidays," she said.

"That's right. I'm going back home with Remus and Snuffles. It's my first Christmas with them," Harry answered.

"I understand, Potter. However, you must stay," McGonagall said and Harry frowned.

"What? Why?"

"It is tradition to hold a Yule Ball during the tournament. It is also tradition for the Triwizard champions to open the ball," McGonagall told him and he blinked, almost as if he didn't understand what she was saying.

"But, I—I—" Harry stuttered.

"I know, Potter, but you must open the ball. I'm sorry," she said. She gave him a sympathetic smile then turned and walked away.

Harry couldn't believe it. It was his first Christmas with his new family and he had to spend it at the school. It couldn't be happening. He had had it planned for months that he was going to go home with Remus and Sirius and have Christmas with them. Now he had to stay and open a ball he didn't want to go to for a tournament he never wanted to be in in the first place.

"Harry, what's going on? We saw McGonagall talking to you," Hermione said as she and Ron exited the Great Hall.

"I have to stay at the school for Christmas," he told them as they started walking up the Grand Staircase, heading for the seventh floor.

"What?" said Ron. "But you were going to go home with Remus and Snuffles. You told us months ago."

"I know, but I'm a champion and I have to open the Yule Ball that's on Christmas," Harry said.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry nodded but didn't say anything. They were quiet as they continued up to the seventh floor. When they got there, Harry told his friends he was going to Marauder's Quarters. They nodded and walked into Gryffindor Tower as Harry walked down the corridor. He made the doors appear and walked inside. Remus and Sirius weren't in the living room so Harry assumed they were down in Hogsmeade. He dropped his bag on the sofa and walked to the mantle. He turned the wolf ornament to the left and the wall opened, revealing the Pensieve and the glass case holding all the many memories. He opened the door and looked at the titles on the vials, finally choosing one off Remus' shelf labelled 'Secret Out'. He poured it into the Pensieve and bent over, touching his nose to the surface.

He fell through nothing then landed in Gryffindor common room. It looked pretty much the same, except the furniture looked a tad newer. He looked around and found the common room was deserted, completely empty. He glanced out the window and saw the stars were out and the quarter moon was high in the black sky. He spun around when he heard the portrait door opened and saw the teenage version of Remus Lupin. Harry watched as Remus walked around him and looked around, evidently searching for his best friends.

"Sirius? James? Peter? Where are you?" he called. Harry and Remus waited and listened then heard footsteps on the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories. Teenage Sirius, James, and Pettigrew walked down and stood in a line in front of Remus, no expression on any of their young faces. James, standing in the middle, had his arms crossed. Harry looked between the friends waiting for something to happen.

"Hey, Remus," Sirius said and Remus frowned at the tone of voice.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, lowering his bag to the floor.

"Why don't you tell us?" James said.

"What do you mean?" Remus said, his eyebrows creasing.

"Remus," James began. Harry could tell that Remus had begun breathing quickly and was nervous. "We know."

"Know? Know what?" Remus said but Harry could tell he knew exactly what his friends were talking about.

"About where you go every month," Sirius said. Harry couldn't tell if his father and godfather were mad or not. They were still expressionless and were speaking very monotone.

"What were you going to tell us this month, Remus? Mother was sick? Father was sick? Had to help move?" James said and Harry had to admit that sounded kind of mean.

"I—I—I—" Remus stuttered, not sure what to say.

"Why don't you just tell us?" Sirius said.

"We already know. We just want to hear you tell us," James said.

"I—I—" Remus spluttered and his eyes fell to the floor. "I'm a werewolf," he whispered. Harry wasn't sure if the others had heard him or not.

"Right then. Let's play chess," Sirius said, clapping his hands together. Harry grinned when Remus looked up, thoroughly confused. Leave it to Sirius to completely change the subject after pretty much torturing one of his best friends.

"What are you talking about?" Remus said.

"Chess. Play. Me and you. Or you and James. Or me and James," Sirius said in clipped sentences as if he were talking to a five year old.

"But—I—" Remus said, looking at them confused. "I'm a werewolf. I'm a dark creature."

"No you're not," James said. "You're Remus."

"You're not scared?"

"Scared of what? When have you ever hurt us?" James said, raising an eyebrow in slight amusement. Harry got a feeling of looking in a mirror and realized what Sirius meant when he said Harry looked like his father and Remus when he raised an eyebrow.

"You're not angry? I've lied to you for three years," Remus said. It was clear he couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"No, we're not mad," Sirius shook his head.

"I'm sure it was all for safety reasons and Dumbledore obviously had something to do with it," James added.

"Come on, Remus. We mean it. We're not scared. We're not mad. You're not a dark, evil creature. You're Remus. Now, sit down and let me kick your ass at chess," Sirius said and Harry laughed at his godfather's words. He watched as a smile slid onto Remus' face.

"Thanks, guys. Thank you so much," he said gratefully.

"What'd you think was going to happen? We were going to take off or come after you and kill you?" James said, clapping a hand onto Remus' shoulder. "Nah. We've lived with you for three years. If we had wanted to kill you we would have already. We can handle you," James grinned with Sirius.

"Oh, shut up, you two," Remus said but he was beaming as he took a seat across from Sirius and began playing chess.

Harry felt himself rising out of the Pensieve as the scene around him dissolved. His feet hit the floor of Marauder's Quarters and Harry found himself still smiling.

"People have a fascination with watching the day James, Sirius, and Peter found out I was a werewolf and pretty much forced me to tell," Remus said behind Harry making him jump. Remus and Sirius were sitting on the sofa, grinning at him.

"We didn't force you," Sirius said. "We politely asked you."

"You have no idea the torture I was in when you two decided to slowly lead up to it," Remus said, shaking his head. "About as bad as the days leading up to that day. Worst days of my life."

"I doubt that, Moony," Sirius said.

"You have no idea. Though I'm sure it was torture for you and Prongs too, reading all those books," Remus smirked.

"That was harsh," Sirius said and Harry laughed, falling onto the sofa between them.

"How about this?" Harry said. "You were all tortured in some way."

"We'll settle for that," Sirius said. Harry chuckled again.

"So where were you?" Harry asked.

"Hogsmeade. Sirius wanted butterbeer and sweets from Honeydukes," Remus said. Harry nodded but didn't speak. He stared at the glowing Pensieve. His silence didn't go unnoticed. It never did.

"Is something wrong, kiddo?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked down at his lap. "I can't go home for Christmas."

"I forgot about the Yule Ball," Remus nodded.

"It's not fair," Harry said quietly. Sirius sighed and pulled Harry gently to his chest as Remus put a comforting hand on the boy's back.

"We know, pup," Remus said. "Don't worry. We'll make it work. We'll still have Christmas together."

"It won't be the same here as it would be going home," Harry said against his godfather's chest.

"I know, Harry, but we'll make it work," Sirius said.

Harry sat up. "It's my first Christmas with you two and I have to spend it at school."

Remus looked at him softly and smoothed back Harry's hair. "It's all right, pup."

* * *

><p>Harry didn't know what to do. He had to have a date for the Yule Ball but had no idea who to ask. He had thought of Hermione but she told him someone had already asked her. Now, he didn't know who to ask. He wanted it to be someone he knew well, someone he was comfortable well. He also had to move fast. The Christmas holidays had started two days ago and for the first time in the four years Harry had been at Hogwarts, almost every student stayed. Harry lay on his bed in Marauder's Quarters trying to concentrate on his Defence homework but found he kept thinking about who he was going to ask to the ball.<p>

"You haven't gotten much further than when I checked an hour ago, pup," Remus said, gazing down at Harry's essay on Stinging Jinxes.

"Sorry," Harry said, dropping his quill and sitting up. "I can't figure out who to ask to the ball. I was too late asking Hermione. I don't know who to ask. I want it to be someone I know well, someone I'm comfortable being with."

"What about one of the girls from your Quidditch team? You've known them for a few years," Remus suggested.

"Angelina's going with Fred, Katie's going with George, and Alicia went home for the holidays," Harry shook his head.

"Well," Remus said thoughtfully. "What about Ginny? You've known her since you were eleven and you two are good friends. You're part of the family."

"That's a good idea," Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'll ask Ginny, but I'll ask Ron first to make sure he's okay with it. I don't feel like him cursing me."

"All right. Now that you have that figured out, finish this essay. Do you need help?" Remus asked, looking at the two paragraphs Harry had down.

Harry sighed. "No, I'm okay. Can't I take a break?"

"Harry, you've hardly done anything. At least get halfway done then you can take a break. Fair?" Remus said.

"Yes, that's fair," Harry nodded, picking up his quill again. Remus watched as Harry lay down again and started writing then left the room. Harry focused again upon his essay and began writing again. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but he managed to finish the whole essay. He breathed in relief and put his things away. He left his room and sat on the sofa with Remus who was reading a book.

"Done?" he asked, turning a page in his book.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Where's Sirius?"

"Running around outside, probably in the forest," Remus said and Harry heard a hint of disapproval in his voice.

"You don't sound too pleased about that," Harry pointed out.

"It's dangerous in that forest. You should know that," Remus looked down at Harry who smiled sheepishly. Remus grinned and put an around Harry's shoulders.

"He lived in that forest for a good portion of last year," Harry said, leaning against Remus' side.

"Still, he needs to be careful," Remus said, putting down his book. "Have you gotten anywhere on your egg?"

"No, I haven't opened it since I got it."

"Harry, the task is in two months," Remus said.

"I know but it makes no sense. It's just a loud screeching sound. It's not like it's even a language. It's just screaming," Harry said.

"You've got to try, pup. You can't go into that task unprepared," Remus told him.

"This would be so much easier if I wasn't in the tournament," Harry muttered. Remus sighed and rubbed Harry's arm in comfort.

"Believe me, Sirius and I would feel much better if you weren't in the tournament either," Remus said quietly.

"I'm sorry. You two always have to worry. You and Sirius would be happier if you didn't have to constantly worry about me," Harry said and found himself being held to Remus' chest tightly.

"That's ridiculous, pup. We can't think of a better life. We love having you, Harry, never think otherwise. We're happier than either of us has been in years," Remus told him. Harry nodded against his guardian and smiled into Remus' robes. He still had that nagging voice in his head telling him he didn't deserve what Remus and Sirius were giving him but he pushed it away and rested against Remus, content.

"What's going on?" Sirius had returned and sat on Harry's other side. Harry, unaware that he was exhausted found himself drifting off in Remus' embrace and was only catching parts of what his guardians were saying.

"He really believes we'd be happier without him," Remus said, laying Harry down on his lap.

"I've noticed that," Sirius nodded. "He's so afraid of making us angry or disappointing us. If it hadn't been for those Muggles, he wouldn't be so afraid. He would also eat more. He's way too thin for a kid his age."

"I know," Remus nodded and looked down at Harry sadly. "He doesn't think he deserves anything but he deserves everything and more."

"He must've been really tired. He's completely out," Sirius said, looking at his godson who was curled up, his head on Remus' thigh.

"That's good. He hasn't been sleeping much. He despises the fact that he has to stay here for Christmas," Remus smiled.

"Like he said, it's the first Christmas we're spending together," Sirius said and Remus nodded.

"What's up, Padfoot?" Remus asked as Sirius looked thoughtful.

"Do you think this Room would change to look like the cottage?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sure it would. Remember when James' dad was ill? James wanted to go home but couldn't so the Room changed to look like his place," Remus nodded.

"We can change the Room to look like the cottage Christmas Eve night and then it'll be like we're back home for Christmas morning," Sirius explained and Remus smiled.

"That's genius, Padfoot. Never thought I'd say that," Remus said and laughed when Sirius aimed a slap at his head.

"I'll bring Harry to bed," Sirius said and picked up the small boy in his arms. He brought his godson to the room with 'Prongs' on the door and lay him on the bed. He took off Harry's glasses and pulled the blankets over him, putting a hand through the boy's hair. He smiled when his godson leaned into the touch.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ron, I want to ask you something," Harry said to Ron two days later. They were sitting at Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Ron, as usual, was filling his mouth so full of food that he couldn't be understood.

"Wha'?" Ron said through food making Hermione roll her eyes.

"For the Yule Ball, I was thinking of asking Ginny. I wanted to ask you to make sure it was okay," Harry said quickly, fighting through his nervousness.

"Ginny? As in my sister Ginny?" Ron said, swallowing all his food.

"Yes, Ronald, I'm sure he means your sister. I think that's the only Ginny we know," Hermione nodded, shaking her head at Ron's immaturity.

"Well," Ron said, looking at Harry then gazed down the table to look at his sister who was sitting with Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan. "Yeah, I'm cool with it," Ron finally said, smiling.

"Thanks, mate," Harry said, returning the smile. He turned back to his dinner and took another bite, his attention back on the book he had been reading. Christmas Eve was the next day and Harry was still quite upset that he had to stay at Hogwarts instead of going home with his guardians like he had planned.

* * *

><p>As the evening progressed, the Great Hall emptied of the students as they either went back to their common rooms or went off to do something else before curfew. Gryffindor table was pretty empty except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and a few sixth years. At seven Hermione announced she was going to the library while Ron said he was going to head back to the common room. Harry bid them goodbye and continued reading his book on defence that he had gotten for his birthday from Remus.<p>

"Hey, Harry. What are you still doing in here?" Ginny had moved down the table and was now sitting across from him.

"Hey. I could ask you the same thing," Harry said, lowering his book and looking at her.

"That's true," Ginny chuckled.

"Hey, Ginny, I want to ask you something," Harry said. She gazed at him expectantly. "Would you want to go to the Yule Ball with me? You know, as friends."

"Sure," Ginny smiled and she sounded excited. "I'd love to. It'll be fun."

"Great. I think it'll be fun too," Harry smiled back at her.

"Even though you have to stay at school for the holidays?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "I think I'll survive."

"I know you hate it but we'll have fun. Plus, Remus and Snuffles are staying here so you can still go to Marauder's Quarters Christmas morning. You still get to be with them," Ginny told him softly.

"I know but it's not the same," Harry sighed again. "Well, next year I'm going home no matter what. I don't care what's happening at the school, I'm going home for the holidays."

"You've still got Easter holidays as well, don't forget," Ginny reminded him and he nodded. "Anyways, I'm going to go to bed. Bye, Harry."

"Bye," he watched as she left the Hall then turned back around, opening his defence book.

"You have a Potions essay to do," Remus sat down beside Harry, Snuffles lying on the floor behind them.

"I'll do it before I go to bed. Sorry. I should have finished all my homework earlier," Harry said, glancing at the werewolf.

"Harry, it's okay. It's no big deal. We just want to make sure you get it done. You went a while having your marks low because of the first task. We don't want that to happen again. Same with not sleeping and eating. Did you sleep last night?" Remus asked.

"I didn't have any nightmares, if that's what you mean," Harry said.

"How did you sleep? You look kind of tired," Remus said, looking at Harry intently.

"I'm fine," Harry said simply.

"You can't deny your body the things it needs, pup. It's dangerous," Remus told him softly.

"I know. I'm not doing anything to harm my body. Honestly. I'm eating and I'm sleeping. I'm fine," Harry said.

"Okay but if we notice you're not taking care of yourself, we're sending you to Madam Pomfrey," Remus said sternly.

"Okay, okay," Harry nodded.

Remus smiled in approval. "Did you ask Ginny to the ball yet?"

"Yes, Remus," Harry smiled. "She said yes."

"That's great, Harry," Remus said but he could see Harry wasn't overly excited. He sighed. "Look, I know you're upset about Christmas, pup, but you'll still enjoy it. We still get to be together for our first Christmas."

"Yeah, you're right," Harry nodded, looking up at Remus who smiled and hugged him. Snuffles barked and licked Harry's hand.

* * *

><p>Harry found himself being shaken awake vigorously but he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. He swatted at the person attempting to wake him and heard a chuckle.<p>

"Harry, wake up. It's Christmas," Sirius shook him again.

Harry groaned and swatted again. "I don't care. Too tired."

"Come on, kiddo, get up," Sirius tried again and this time Harry rolled back over to face him. Sirius slid Harry's glasses on so that his godson could see clearly.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, aware that it couldn't be too early because Sirius was never awake earlier than ten unless he was forced in which case he was extremely moody until he had food.

"It's eight thirty. Now get up. Moony's waiting," Sirius said and stood up. Harry raised himself up and looked around, noticing his room didn't look the same as the one in Marauder's Quarters but instead resembled his room back at the cottage. Harry frowned and looked at his godfather who was still smiling widely. Harry got up and followed Sirius out of his room, only to stop in the doorway at the sight before him. Instead of the living room that was in Marauder's Quarters, the large space had transformed into an exact replica of the living room from the cottage. A large Christmas tree was in a far corner, its lights twinkling and the decorations sparkling in the light. The angel on top glowed. Underneath were a ton of presents and Remus was standing next to the tree, arms crossed and smiling.

"What happened? It looks exactly like the cottage. I mean, everything's the same. The fireplace, the sofa, the carpet, everything," Harry said in awe.

"It was Padfoot's idea," Remus said. "Since we couldn't go home, we figured we'd get the Room to change to look like home."

Harry felt his eyes burning with gratitude at the effort and lengths his guardians had gone through. "It's amazing," he said and hugged Sirius who returned it. "Thank you," and he hugged Remus as well.

"Happy Christmas, pup," Remus said. When Harry finally released him, Remus sat the boy down on the sofa with Sirius. For a couple hours, they opened presents, talking and laughing.

Harry had gotten Remus a golden pocket watch and had had it engraved with the words '_Happy Christmas, Remus. Thank you for everything. Love, Harry_'. He also gave his guardian a picture of him and Harry from the previous year in a golden frame. For Sirius, Harry also gave him a picture that was of Sirius and Harry from during the summer along with sweets from Honeydukes and items from Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Harry, these are amazing," Remus smiled and pulled his charge into a tight embrace. Sirius did the same and Harry told them it was nothing and had been happy to do it.

"Open your presents now," Sirius said happily and Harry smiled at his eagerness.

Hermione had given Harry an empty photo album with a note inside saying '_Happy Christmas! Now you can put all kinds of pictures in here! Pictures of you with your guardians, with your friends, any pictures! Have a good Christmas, Harry! Love, Hermione._' From Ron he was given many Honeydukes sweets and two books on defence. He received the usual from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; a handmade jumper, some of Mrs. Weasley's homemade fudge and one of her pies. Finally he arrived at the gifts from Remus and Sirius. Pulling Sirius' to his lap first, he pulled off the paper and opened the box. Pulling aside the tissue paper inside, he saw a square mirror with a golden frame and handle and a small knife. He turned the mirror over and saw it had words on it: '_Harry. Happy Christmas. This is actually from both Moony and me, but he__'__s giving you something else as well. Use this well. Love you, kiddo. Sirius._' Harry looked at Sirius, slightly confused.

"You can use it to contact us. I have the other one. One of us will always have it so you'll always be able to get a hold of one of us. You just say the name of me or Remus and we'll answer and we can talk easily. James and I used them when we were in separate detentions. The knife opens any lock and can cut any knot," Sirius explained and as Harry stared at the gifts, he felt his eyes fill with tears.

"Thank you," he whispered and held the mirror to his chest. Sirius smiled and hugged his godson, kissing his temple.

"Next," Remus said and handed Harry his gift. Harry tore off the wrappings and found yet another box. Opening it he found a leather wand holster sitting on black velvet. "This way you always have your wand at close range and you don't have to worry about getting hurt by having your wand in your pocket. You flick your wrist and your wand is in your hand," Remus told him and Harry felt another wave of tears wash over him. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find words. Remus smiled and pulled Harry to his chest where Harry buried his face in his guardian's robes.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Remus whispered.

"So did this Christmas live up to what you expected?" Sirius said as Harry pulled away from Remus, continuing to lean into his side, resting his head on Remus' shoulder.

"No," Harry said and his guardians frowned, "it was way better. Thank you so much."

"You deserve it, Harry," Sirius said. "Never think you don't."

Harry sighed. He hated asking but he had to know. He was determined to get rid of the nagging voice in his head, but he had a feeling it would never completely disappear. "Are you two happy?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius frowned at him.

"Well, you two are together again after so long. With me you don't get to be together like you used to be. I'm just wondering if you're really happy, if you ever want to get back to the lives you used to have," Harry said, avoiding the gazes of both adults. Remus' arm around Harry's shoulders tightened and Sirius knelt in front of Harry. When Harry wouldn't look at him, Sirius lifted Harry's chin.

"Remus and I act the way we did years ago. The arguments, the taunting. It's all the same. Harry, we're happier than ever with you and we can't imagine a different life. You are our life and if we didn't have you, if we weren't here with you, well, our lives wouldn't mean much," Sirius said softly, his blue eyes staring into Harry's green ones.

"But, you always have to worry about me. Worry about nightmares and about me wandering off and about me getting hurt," Harry said sadly.

"Harry, Sirius is right. Raising you is our life. We don't want to live without you," Remus told him, running his fingers through the boy's hair. Harry looked into Sirius' blue eyes and Remus' grey ones and knew they meant every word they had said. Harry never thought this would happen. He never thought he would have a family that cared so much about him. He had the Weasleys but it wasn't the same. They weren't his family. Remus and Sirius were. Harry smiled and nodded at them. Remus hugged him again as Sirius squeezed his knee in comfort.

* * *

><p>"Harry, would you come out already. You look fine," Hermione called later that night. It was about time for the Yule Ball to begin. Harry had gone to his room in Marauder's Quarters to change but hadn't come back out. Now Hermione and Ron were attempting to lure him out while Remus and Sirius sat on the sofa grinning.<p>

"She's right, mate. You can't look any worse than me. I honestly mean that," Ron said and grimaced as he looked in the full length mirror again, taking in his appearance. His dress robes were a deep mauve colour with dark pink frills on the cuffs and along the shoulder seams. Underneath was a plaid vest over a frilly white shirt, a deep green tie finishing off the appearance.

"Ron's right, kiddo," Sirius said and Ron scowled at him. Ron and Hermione stepped back as the door finally opened and Harry emerged wearing his black dress robes that Remus had bought him over the summer. "You look amazing, Harry."

"Thanks. Ron, what were you—" Harry stopped as he caught sight of his best friend. Harry tried to bite back a smile but failed and a small laugh escaped him before he clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't even think about saying anything, Harry," Ron threatened.

"Sorry but I can't help it," Harry said and laughed again.

"Mum says they're traditional," Ron said at an attempt to defend himself.

"Maybe I can help," Remus said. Harry noticed he, too, was holding back a laugh. Remus took out his wand and began carefully cutting off the pink frills on Ron's robes. He also managed to darken the purple even more and it almost looked black. Looking at the robes caused them to look like they were black with a purple tinge. Remus also managed to take off a good bit of the frills off Ron's shirt. When he was done, Ron's robes looked more normal.

"Thank you!" Ron exclaimed, examining himself in the mirror. "They look normal!"

"You're very welcome, Ron," Remus said, pocketing his wand again.

"Who are you going to the ball with, Ron?" Sirius asked as he tied Harry's tie much to Harry's dismay. Harry kept trying to push his godfather away, insisting he could do it.

"Fleur Delacour," Ron said and everyone noticed he sounded proud.

"Really?" Harry said. "Fleur Delacour? The champion?"

"The one and only," Ron nodded and he had a wide smile on his face.

"Well, congratulations, Ron," Remus said and Ron smiled wider. "What about you, Hermione?"

"It's a surprise. You'll see at the ball," Hermione said and smiled at everyone's frowns.

"You three should get going actually," Sirius said glancing at the clock and saw there were ten minutes to eight, the start of the Yule Ball. Harry, Ron, and Hermione agreed and were about to agree when they heard a knock on the door. Remus, along with everyone else, looked confused as he went to answer the door.

"Oh, come on in. They're all ready," Remus said and stepped aside to let Ginny Weasley in the room. She was wearing a long sky blue dress with a corset top design and spaghetti straps. There were rhinestones all over the top and the bottom was a shiny silk. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with the pieces hanging down curled.

"Wow, you look amazing, Ginny," Harry smiled at her.

"So do you," Ginny said. "Wow, Hermione," she said, taking in Hermione's pink dress. Its skirt was a floating material and the same material was on the sleeves. The top was a silky material. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant knot on the back of her head.

"Thanks, Ginny," Hermione smiled.

"Ron, those aren't the same robes Mum sent, are they?" Ginny said. "They look so normal."

"Remus fixed them. I wasn't going out like that," Ron said and everyone laughed.

"All right, kids. The ball's about to start. You all need to get down to the Great Hall," Remus told them. Ginny took Harry's arm and they led the way out of Marauder's Quarters, Ron and Hermione following close behind. "We'll be down in a bit, Harry. I just need to change."

"Okay," Harry nodded.

"Have fun, kiddo," Sirius called and Harry waved then disappeared from sight with his friends. All the way down to the Great Hall, Ron badgered Hermione about who she was going to the ball with but she wouldn't let it slip.

"Ron!" an accented voice called and everyone looked to the left to see Fleur Delacour waving at Ron. She was wearing a floor length flowing dress. It was a grey-ish colour with sparkling flowers along the top. On one shoulder it was a spaghetti strap and on the other the decorative flowers made a strap. Her hair was up in a simply bun with two decorative ornaments holding it in place, sparkling in the light.

"You look amazing, Fleur," Ron said as she took his arm.

"And so do you, Ron. 'Ermione, you look lovely as well. And you, Ginny. Beautiful. 'Arry, you are very dashing. Come, Ron. It ees about to begin," Fleur said and pulled him towards the closed Great Hall doors.

"Hermy-own-ninny!" another accented voice called, this time male. Once again they looked around and caught sight of Viktor Krum.

"Krum?" Harry whispered and Hermione nodded her excitement clear on her face.

"Hello, Viktor," Hermione said, taking his arm. "I'm sure you know Harry by now. This is Ginny," she introduced them.

"Hello, Ginny. Hello, Harry. Have a good time tonight," Krum told them and walked towards the Great Hall with Hermione who was still beaming.

"Shall we go too then?" Ginny said.

"Yeah. Let's go," Harry nodded and they went to stand behind Hermione and Krum. They stood in line for a bit before the doors opened to reveal the large and decorated Great Hall. The champions and their dates walked through the doors and down the aisle towards the large open area which was the dance floor. The champions and their dates took spots around the perimeter of the open area and readied themselves for the first dance. The music began and they all began spinning around the dance floor. About halfway through the song, others began to join in and Harry could see other couples dancing. When other couples joined in the dancing Harry finally relaxed and Ginny smiled when he did. When the song ended, Harry and Ginny clapped with everyone else.

"Let's sit this song out," Ginny suggested as another song started up. Harry agreed and they went to sit at one of the round tables. "Who would have guessed Ron would be with Fleur?" she said as they watched Ron spin Fleur Delacour and caught sight of her smile. She was clearly having fun.

"I know. It's kind of strange. I wonder if Ron's jealous that Hermione's here with Krum?" Harry said almost absently.

"Wouldn't doubt it. He'll vent his feelings after the ball," Ginny shrugged. "Hey, I'm going to go get a drink, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm all right. Thanks, Ginny," Harry smiled at her and she walked away.

"I should hope you're really having fun. That looked pretty hard to fake," Remus said making Harry jump. Remus sat down beside him, Snuffles sitting in front of him.

"Yes, I'm having fun, Remus," Harry nodded.

"Good and your friends seem to be enjoying themselves too," Remus nodded at Ron and Hermione, each dancing with their partners.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I'm happy for them, especially Ron. He's getting the attention he's wanted for a while."

"It's not all about them, pup. Make sure you enjoy yourself too," Remus told him.

"I know. I will," Harry nodded. Remus put an arm around Harry and held him close. "I'm feeling hot. I'm going to go outside for a minute."

"Harry, I don't know," Remus said hesitantly.

"I have my wand, Remus," Harry said but Remus still looked worried. "It'll just be a minute."

"Well," Remus said. "Okay. Take Snuffles with you, please."

"Okay," Harry nodded. He stood and left the Hall with Snuffles trotting along beside him. He turned right in the Entrance Hall, heading towards the large front oak doors and walked through them. He sighed quietly when the cool winter air hit his face and he looked up into the night sky. There was no moon, making all the stars seem brighter but his surroundings were immersed in impenetrable darkness. As Harry stood there with Snuffles he began getting a weird feeling and it made the hair on his neck stand up. He looked around but was unable to see anything. Harry looked to Snuffles to see that he was standing alert. He could tell something was wrong.

Harry flicked his right wrist and his wand was in his hand. "_Lumos_," he muttered but his small wand light was unable to show him anything that could still be hiding in the not-so-distant darkness. It could just be some students wandering around, taking a break from the ball, but Harry knew it wasn't. There was someone else, someone else who was waiting for him to make a move. However, since he couldn't see anyone, he couldn't attack. Snuffles, though, barked and took off into the dark.

"Snuffles! No!" Harry shouted and ran after him. He kept getting glimpses of Snuffles' tail in his light but other than that he couldn't see the black dog ahead of him, pursuing something he still couldn't see. After running for a couple minutes, Harry lost all sight of the dog and stopped, turning in a circle and calling for his godfather. He didn't know where he was in the grounds but had no time to discover his location as he heard a dog yelp to his left. Harry took off for the sound and was about to deduct that he should go back in the castle and get Remus or someone else when he fell to the ground. He groaned when he hit the frozen ground and used his wand light to illuminate what he had tripped over. He gasped. Snuffles was lying on the ground and wasn't moving.

"_Stupefy_!" someone cried and Harry draped himself over the dog as the red light flew so close to his head that he felt his hair move. He jumped to his feet and spun around quickly, trying to find his attacker.

"Who's there?" Harry called. He didn't expect an answer so instead he whispered, "_Lumos maxima_," and his wand light increased by about three times. Harry was able to see that Snuffles had a gash in his side and his light fell on a small, mousy man. He recognized the man immediately and felt a rush of pure anger and hatred go through his entire body.

**A/N: All right, before you complain or say something about my pairing of Ron and Fleur for the Yule Ball let me say this. I needed to make it different than the actual book or than what someone else might choose, so I decided to have each of the trio go with a champion: Hermione with Krum, Ron with Fleur, and Harry with Ginny. I know it's strange for Ron to actually go with Fleur Delacour but it's different and that's what I was going for. :]**


	16. Chapter 16

Harry stared at Peter Pettigrew, fire behind his eyes. Pettigrew hadn't changed much from the last time Harry had seen him. He seemed a bit paler and had lost more hair but otherwise he looked the same as he did the previous year in the Shrieking Shack.

"Pettigrew," Harry growled. "What did you do to him?" he asked, referring to the unconscious dog.

"Nothing he didn't deserve," Pettigrew squeaked. "Now I will bring you to my master."

"No," Harry said. "_Expelliarmus_!" he shouted but Pettigrew blocked it and shouted, "_Crucio_!"

Pain ripped through Harry's body and he fell to the ground, screaming and writhing. He felt his wand leave his hand and tasted bitter liquid in his mouth. When the spell was lifted, Harry took rasping breaths and spit out the blood in his mouth.

"Harry!" someone yelled and Harry felt himself get pulled to someone's chest. Harry couldn't see who was holding him and could feel his consciousness slipping away. "Pettigrew! How dare you attack my godson?" Sirius yelled. He picked up Harry's wand and pointed it at Pettigrew who cowered away. Pettigrew was still as scared of Sirius Black as he always had been.

Pettigrew sent a Disarming Charm at Sirius then turned around and started running away. "_Stupefy_!" Sirius yelled and the red light hit Pettigrew in the back. He fell to the ground and Sirius bound him. Sirius ran back to Harry who was still awake but just barely and pulled the boy to his chest again. As he held his godson he felt a familiar chill fall upon them that had nothing to do with the winter air. He gazed up into the dark sky to see a denser darkness moving towards them.

_Oh no,_ he thought and held Harry tighter. Harry had felt the temperature change as well and knew what was happening. Harry's eyes opened and he was suddenly aware of everything. The arms around him were loosening and he looked round to see Sirius fall onto his back, shaking. Harry took his wand out of his godfather's hand and raised it towards the moving darkness that was the Dementors.

"_Expecto patronum_!" Harry yelled and his stag burst from the wand. The stag charged at the Dementors and drove them away. Finally the area warmed and Harry fell to his knees with exhaustion. He was on his hands and knees and was breathing hard unaware there was someone else nearby.

"_Reducto_!" someone shouted and Harry felt excruciating pain in his left side and cried out in pain.

"Harry," he heard Sirius say quietly as his godfather took him in his arms again.

"What happened?" Harry heard someone else say and they sounded frantic.

"It's Sirius Black!"

"He's got Harry!"

"Call the Minister! It's Black!"

"No," Harry whispered and buried his face in Sirius' robes as Sirius' hold on him tightened.

"Remus, it's Pettigrew. He's Stunned and bound over there. He attacked me and Harry," Sirius was telling Remus.

"We have to get Harry to the hospital wing, Sirius. Take him to Madam Pomfrey. I'll get Pettigrew. We'll deal with the Ministry when we all get to the hospital wing," Remus told Sirius who nodded and picked up his now unconscious godson. As Remus ran into the darkness where Pettigrew lay, Sirius ran back into the castle, making his way through the students and professors flooding the doorway as they stood aside to let him pass. Hermione and Ron were staring at Sirius, looking extremely worried for their friend.

Sirius ran through the school and to the hospital wing where he gently laid Harry on one of the beds. "Poppy!" he called.

"Yes, yes. What is it? What—" the nurse, Madam Pomfrey came out of her office then stopped when she saw Sirius who was pale and had blood on his robes. "What's happened? Wait, you shouldn't be human. You'll be seen."

"Doesn't matter. The Ministry's on their way. Poppy, Harry was attacked," Sirius told her quickly. She moved around him to look at Harry who was unconscious and Sirius heard an intake of breath.

"_Stupefy_!" someone yelled and Sirius fell to the floor unconscious.

"Minister!" Madam Pomfrey shouted. "I do not appreciate you barging in here. I also will not allow you to curse people in my wing!" she shrieked at the Minister for Magic.

"It's Sirius Black, Poppy!" Cornelius Fudge told her angrily.

"I do not care, Minister. I have a patient to attend to. If you cause anymore disruptions I will have no choice but to remove you from this wing," Madam Pomfrey told him and went back to Harry.

"What happened?" Remus cried as he entered the hospital wing, Peter Pettigrew levitating behind him, still unconscious and bound tightly. He caught sight of Sirius still on the floor, Stunned. He moved his wand to Sirius' chest, allowing Pettigrew to fall clumsily to the floor in a heap. "_Rennervate_," he muttered and a white light appeared from the end of his wand. Sirius' eyes flickered open and Remus helped him to his feet.

"Thanks, Moony," Sirius said and Remus nodded then turned back to the Minister, the Aurors, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. "What the hell happened? Who Stunned Sirius?" he shouted.

"Dumbledore," Fudge said, "that is Sirius Black. We must capture him. He is a danger to Potter. He clearly attacked Potter just now."

"How dare you, you miserable excuse—" Sirius took a step towards the Minister but Remus held him back.

"Minister, use your eyes," Remus said calmly. "Peter Pettigrew is right in front of you."

"Cornelius, I ask that you lower your voice. If Harry wakes, he will not react well to raised voices," Dumbledore said and Fudge rounded on him.

"Dumbledore! You can't possibly believe that Black is innocent! He attacked Potter tonight!" Fudge said angrily.

"None of us saw what happened tonight except Harry, Sirius, and Peter and since you don't believe Sirius, we will have to wait for Harry to wake and be ready to tell us," Dumbledore said.

"He will not go anywhere near Harry," Sirius warned, still being held back by Remus.

"Sirius, please calm down," Remus said quietly.

"Dumbledore, I must insist that the Ministry take Black into custody along with that man," Fudge pointed to Pettigrew.

"You may take Peter, Cornelius, but you will not take Sirius. He will stay at Hogwarts until the trial," Dumbledore told him.

"Trial?" Fudge said loudly, appalled. "What in God's name are you talking about, Dumbledore?"

"Well, I was under the impression that you would arrange a trial to determine the truth about what happened on Halloween thirteen years ago. Especially now that Peter Pettigrew has returned," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Now see here, Dumbledore. You will not tell me how to do my job," Fudge said, glaring at the headmaster.

"Oh, I would do no such thing, Cornelius. However, I would advise you to do so," Dumbledore said, smiling. Fudge opened his mouth a few times but no words came out.

"My word!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed and everyone turned to face her.

"What is it, Poppy?" McGonagall said from her spot beside the nurse.

"This boy had the Cruciatus Curse cast on him and was hit with the Reductor Curse," Madam Pomfrey informed them.

"What?" Remus shouted.

"It was Pettigrew," Sirius told him. "Pettigrew hit him with the Cruciatus Curse."

"So, Cornelius, you can take Pettigrew into custody. Sirius will stay here and I will await word of the trial. I will walk you and your colleagues out, Cornelius," Dumbledore said, still smiling and walked out of the hospital wing not turning back to make sure the Ministry officials were following. Fudge glared at Remus and Sirius one last time before leaving the wing with the Aurors.

"How is he, Poppy?" Remus asked quietly as he and Sirius went to Harry's side.

"Exhausted. He lost quite a bit of blood so I gave him a blood replenishing potion. I tried to heal his wound as much as I could. I'll heal it completely once he wakes up. He'll be fine though. Should wake shortly," Madam Pomfrey told them. "I also discovered that he drained a little bit of his magic. He must have overcharged a spell. His magic has returned already but I think he needs to be careful. It could very well happen again," she added.

"Thanks, Poppy," Remus said as Sirius sat in a chair and stared at his godson. The nurse gave him a small smile then went back to her office. McGonagall pat Remus' shoulder then left the wing as well as Remus took a seat on the other side of the bed. Sirius put his fingers through Harry's hair and the boy turned into the touch.

"Is he all right?" Hermione and Ron came running into the wing, their dates behind them with Cedric Diggory.

"Yes, he is," Remus nodded. "He's exhausted and he's been hurt but he'll be okay."

"What happened?" Ron asked, Fleur hanging onto his arm and looking at Harry.

"We were attacked by Pettigrew," Sirius told them. "Well, the first curse anyways. When he got hit with the Reductor Curse, Pettigrew was already unconscious. Someone else hit Harry with that curse."

"The first curse?" Hermione repeated. "What was he hit with by Pettigrew?"

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other nervously. "Pettigrew held him under the Cruciatus Curse for a short time," Sirius answered.

All the students gasped. "You know he won't like this," Remus said. "You'll have to treat him normally, like nothing happened. He hates being singled out. He's had enough of that due to this tournament."

"You are Sirius Black," Krum said and Ron and Hermione's eyes grew wide. They had forgotten about Krum, Fleur, and Cedric seeing Sirius.

"Yes, I am," Sirius nodded.

"Sirius," Ron said. "Everyone saw you. What are you going to do? You're not supposed to be seen."

"I'm staying here at the school but I won't be able to leave our place," Sirius said.

Fleur suddenly screamed. She seemed to have just realized exactly who Sirius was. "It ees you! Zat murderer!"

"Fleur, no he's not. He's innocent," Ron told her but she ran from the wing anyways.

"I hope your friend vill be okay," Krum said then left as well.

"So, are you that dog that's with Harry most of the time?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, I am," Sirius nodded.

"Now I understand why he seems to care so much about the dog. It's really his godfather," Cedric smiled at Sirius who looked at him curiously. "Hope he gets better. Bye, guys," he waved to them all then walked from the wing.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Remus said, nodding.

"Come on, Ron. We should go," Hermione said. "What do we tell everyone? Everyone's bound to ask us about Harry and you, Sirius."

"Just tell them you can't say anything," Remus told them. They nodded, bid goodbye, and left the hospital wing. "So what happened, Padfoot?"

"We went outside and then I smelt something. I smelt Pettigrew so I went after him and Harry followed. Pettigrew hit me with a cutting curse—"

"He what?" Remus exclaimed. "Where? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's small," Sirius waved it off. "Anyways, Harry came and tried to Disarm Pettigrew but he blocked it and hit Harry with the Cruciatus Curse," Remus noticed that Sirius' grip on Harry's hand tightened. "I came round, grabbed Harry's wand, and Stunned and tied Pettigrew. Dementors came after that but I couldn't fight them. Harry managed to send them off but then he was hit with the Reductor Curse."

"Did you see his Patronus?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. That's impossible. No one's ever had that," Sirius shook his head.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned as he came out of his sleep. He was suddenly aware of a dull ache in his entire body and of someone touching his hair. He tried to roll over to go back to sleep but cried out when pain spiked through his side.<p>

"Hey, pup. Stay still," Remus said and slid on the boy's glasses.

"Hey," Harry said in a raspy voice.

"How're you feeling?" Remus asked, still running his hand through Harry's hair.

"I'm okay," Harry said, fidgeting and wincing at the movement.

"Harry, do you remember what happened?"

"Kind of. I remember going outside with Sirius. I also remember the Cruciatus Curse, the Dementors, and getting hit in the side with a spell and it hurt a lot. That's all I remember," Harry told his guardian. Harry turned his head to look around and frowned. "Where is Sirius?"

Remus looked down at the blanket covering Harry. His silence made Harry nervous since his guardians usually always answered things immediately. "Harry, when you and Sirius got attacked, Sirius brought you to the hospital wing. Well, everyone saw him. The Ministry was called and Fudge came here. Sirius is at the Ministry with Dumbledore."

Harry stared at him. "They arrested Sirius?"

"In a way, yes. Fudge wanted to take Sirius into custody along with Pettigrew but Dumbledore convinced him to let Sirius stay here at the school. He just has to stay in Marauder's Quarters," Remus said, looking up at Harry again.

"What are they doing at the Ministry? Did they set the Dementors on Sirius? Did they give him the kiss?" Harry was getting really nervous now.

"Calm down, pup," Remus said, stroking his hair. "Sirius is absolutely fine. He's angry that Pettigrew attacked you and he threatened the Minister, but otherwise he's the same as always. Sirius and Dumbledore are at the Ministry because Dumbledore is trying to convince Fudge to give Sirius a trial to clear him now that they have Pettigrew."

"What if they don't find him innocent though? They'll send him back to Azkaban, back to the Dementors. They'll give him the kiss," Harry said. His chest restricted at the thoughts.

"Harry," Remus said and hugged him, Harry gripping his robes. "They'll find him innocent. They'll use Veritaserum and it'll prove the truth. It'll be okay," he told his young charge softly as he felt his shirt get damp, telling him Harry was crying.

"I don't want to lose him," Harry whispered.

Remus pulled back and pulled out his wand. Waving it, he made the hospital bed grow big enough for him to lie down next to Harry, pulling him close. "You're not losing anyone, pup. We will get a trial and Sirius will be proven innocent then he can go places with us without having to turn into a dog. You won't lose him," Even though it hurt, Harry turned on his side and rested on Remus' chest. "How's your side?"

"It hurts a lot," Harry said bluntly, knowing better than to try and tell his very observant guardian he was fine.

"Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey and she can give you a pain-free potion?" Remus asked.

"No," Harry said, grasping Remus' shirt tightly to stop him from leaving. "Don't go," he couldn't explain it but he didn't want to be alone. He wanted someone to be there.

"All right. Don't worry. Sirius will be back soon. Everything will work out," Remus said quietly, kissing the top of Harry's head. "Go back to sleep. Madam Pomfrey won't be happy that I kept you up this long."

"Wake me up when Sirius gets back," Harry said as his eyes began to close.

"I will," Remus said and took off Harry's glasses then pulled the blanket up to cover the boy more. "Go to sleep. I'll be here the whole time."

Remus rubbed Harry's back as the boy drifted off to sleep, Remus listening as his breathing deepened. As he listened to Harry's slow breathing, Remus' thoughts travelled to Sirius and what it would do to Harry if Sirius was convicted. Even though he told Harry that Sirius would be set free, he couldn't help but wonder if his own words were true. The Ministry—Fudge especially—wouldn't handle it well if Sirius was found innocent which could cause Fudge to do everything in his power to convict Sirius.

"How is he?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she walked over to check on Harry's condition.

"He was awake. He said his side hurt a lot," Remus told her quietly so he didn't wake his surrogate nephew.

"I'll give him a Pain-Free Potion. Could you open his mouth?" the nurse said as she summoned a vial. Remus gently turned Harry's head and opened his mouth so Madam Pomfrey could pour some of the potion down his throat. "Thank you," she smiled and he let Harry's head fall back onto his chest.

Remus looked up when he heard the hospital wing doors open and saw Sirius quickly walk to them. "Sshhh. He just went back to sleep."

"He's okay though, right?" Sirius said, concerned as he took a seat beside the bed.

"His side hurts and he's terrified he's going to lose you," Remus told him. "Did you get a trial?"

"Yeah but it's not until February. Right before the second task. I probably won't be there to see the task or I'll make it back the day of," Sirius nodded.

"Did they say what they're going to do?"

"Me and Pettigrew will be given Veritaserum," Sirius said simply.

"Good. Now we can tell Harry that you will be proven innocent. He's so afraid you won't be and that you'll be sent back to Azkaban and given the Dementor's kiss," Remus sighed.

"It'll all go fine. I just have to stay in Marauder's Quarters. My dog disguise obviously won't work anymore," Sirius said and Remus nodded.

* * *

><p>A few days later Harry was released from the hospital wing with orders from Madam Pomfrey to return if he started feeling any pain from his wound caused by the Reductor Curse. After agreeing three times that he would return Harry left the wing with Remus and they headed up to Marauder's Quarters. Remus held the door open and Harry entered only to be pulled into a tight hug, his vision obscured by brown hair.<p>

"Hermione, could you let go. I'd appreciate some air," Harry gasped.

"Sorry but we've been so worried," she said, standing back with Ron.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Really. It was nothing," Harry told her. He walked around his friends and sat on the sofa only to have Ron and Hermione sit beside him.

"Nothing?" Sirius exclaimed as he came from his bedroom as he was now confined to Marauder's Quarters.

"Sirius, relax," Harry told him but he knew immediately it wouldn't do anything.

"Harry, that rat held you under the Cruciatus Curse and then you got hit with a Reductor Curse. Not to mention you overcharged your Patronus. That cannot be considered nothing," Sirius said as he sat in one of the recliners and Remus took the other.

"Let's not talk about my Patronus right now," Harry said, looking at the floor.

"Why? What's going on?" Ron asked and Harry sighed.

"My Patronus had three forms that night. A stag, a wolf, and a dog," Harry told them quietly still looking at his lap. He didn't want them to know. All it would do was separate him more from normal people.

"Three forms?" Hermione repeated. "But that's impossible. No one can have three forms. People only have one."

"I realize that, Hermione, thank you," Harry snapped but immediately felt guilty at her expression.

"What Harry meant was," Remus said, giving Harry a stern look, "he knows it's different and rare."

"Remus, it's not rare or different. It's impossible and all it shows is that I'm not normal, that I'm a freak," Harry said and left the living room, closing his bedroom door.

"What did Dumbledore say about the Patronus?" Ron asked.

"He wasn't sure what it meant. He said to not think about it right now and focus on getting Harry through the next task," Sirius said.

"The only conversations going around these days are about either the second task or about Sirius and what happened," Hermione told Sirius and Remus.

"Soon Sirius will be innocent and will be able to go where he pleases and we can let go of the secret," Remus said and Sirius nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

Classes had resumed and Harry fell back into his normal routine with the addition of trying everything he could think of to figure out the clue in his golden egg. However, no matter what he did the result of opening the egg was the same: endless screeching.

"How are you doing with your egg, Harry?" Hermione asked in Charms class one day midway through January.

Harry sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance. Hermione, Ron, and his guardians had continuously asked him about his progress over the past couple weeks. "Hermione, I've told you and Ron and Remus and Sirius how many times? I'm working on it. I'm trying. It's just not making any sense."

"Is that all, Harry, or are your thoughts of Sirius and the trial still bothering you?" Hermione asked quietly though Harry didn't know why she whispered. Whenever they wanted to talk about something important they cast a Silencing Charm around their area so no one else would hear their conversation.

"I'm trying to figure out the clue, Hermione, really. You even said yourself that it doesn't make sense, that it's not a proper clue. Continuous screaming is not easy to decipher," Harry said.

"Maybe you have to put it in something," Ron suggested as he sent a cushion flying across the room.

"Maybe," said Harry, "but what?" he made his cushion fall into one of the bins on the other side of the room. He was slightly bored with the Banishing Charm. It was easy, he had read about it a lot the previous summer, and had practiced it along with many other spells, Professor Dumbledore giving him permission to use magic during the summer.

No one answered him, telling Harry his friends had no more ideas of how to discover the secret of the golden egg. When Charms ended, the trio headed for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sitting at their usual table in the middle of the classroom, Harry, Ron, and Hermione pulled out their completed essays on Inferi.

"This was an awful essay to write," Hermione said, looking at her essay with a look of disgust. "We're not supposed to learn about Inferi until sixth year if the professor decides to teach it."

"Moody seems to enjoy teaching us all about the Dark Side and Dark Magic," Harry said and his friends nodded.

"Settle down," Moody growled as he walked to the front of the class and the Gryffindors and Slytherins went silent. Moody waved his wand and everyone's essays flew to his desk. "Today we will be starting Petrifaction. I'm aware that you have all experienced it when students were being petrified in your second year, but we will go in depth now. Copy down this note," he turned to the blackboard behind him, waved his wand, and a long note appeared on the surface. The class pulled out quills and ink and began taking down the long note which took the whole period as Moody gave a brief overview of Petrifaction.

When class ended Harry was about to leave with Ron and Hermione when Moody called him. "Potter. Stay back a moment."

"I'll see you at dinner, guys," Harry told Ron and Hermione who nodded and left the Defence classroom. He walked up to the professor's desk, Moody watching him. "Yes, Professor?"

"Have you figured out your egg?" Moody asked and Harry frowned. It was almost like the professor wanted to offer him help, but he couldn't accept help from anyone.

_Hermione helped you with the first task_, a voice in Harry's head said. As true as the comment was he was determined not to get help for the rest of the tournament. He had to compete fairly.

"Um, no, Professor. Not yet. I'm not sure where to go with it. It doesn't make much sense," Harry told him, hoisting his bag higher up on his shoulder.

"I'd suggest immersing it in something," Moody said and Harry looked at his Defence professor curiously. "The words can only be understood when immersed in something," when Harry was still looking at him oddly, Moody's face broke into a grin that Harry had to admit was a bit frightening. "Think it over, Potter."

"I will. Thanks, Professor Moody. Bye," Harry said and turned his back, walking to the door. When Harry got to the open door, he glanced back at the ex-Auror to see he was still watching him, and then walked to the Great Hall for dinner. As he was walking, however, he found himself walking towards the library instead of the Great Hall, alerting him that he wasn't actually hungry. He glanced at his watch to see he still had a few hours before curfew and entered the nearly empty library. He saw a couple people sitting in solitude but ignored them and went in search of books of creatures. However, when he was looking through the books on the shelves he remembered his own school book: _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

Taking a seat at the table he usually occupied with Ron and Hermione, he pulled out his book and looked through the table of contents. He saw wasn't sure what he was looking for so he just turned the page and started the chapter on trolls. He didn't know how long he was in the library but he felt exhausted while he was reading and eventually he failed to stay awake.

* * *

><p><em>Harry gazed around through his misty surroundings trying to make something out that he recognized. Lighting his wand, Harry's eyes fell on a small tombstone next to a large stone statue of what appeared to be a human with wings and holding a large scythe. He looked closely at the tombstone and felt his breath catch when he read the name: Tom Marvolo Riddle. He had to leave. He had to get out of the graveyard. However, as soon as he thought this, something lit on fire behind him and his scar seared in pain making him scream out in pain.<em>

"Harry!" someone was yelling but it sounded oddly distant. "Harry, wake up."

Harry sat up and threw a hand to his forehead, his eyes flying open. He looked around, trying to determine where he was and finally deducted he was still in the library at Hogwarts. He also finally took notice of the person who was trying so hard to wake him. He took in Remus' worried face and felt guilty that he had scared his guardian. "I'm sorry."

"Harry, it's okay. Are you all right? What happened?" Remus said, feeling Harry's forehead to make sure he wasn't ill.

"It was a dream. I'm not positive what it meant. I was in a graveyard and there was a tombstone there with Voldemort's old name on it. Then something caught fire and my scar started to hurt then I woke up," Harry looked into his guardian's eyes trying to see if he understood the dream but found nothing but immense concern. "I'm sorry I worried you. How did you find me?"

"This bracelet," Remus lifted Harry's left wrist to reveal the leather bracelet he had received on his fourteenth birthday that was still in place. "There's a charm on all our bracelets that tells the others when one of us is in danger or distressed or scared."

"That explains quite a bit," Harry smiled. He was surprised he hadn't figured it out himself since his guardians always seemed to appear when he was in danger or scared.

Remus smiled back. "Come on, let's get back to Quarters. It's already way past curfew."

"Really?" Harry frowned, putting his book in his bag and shouldering it again. He looked at his watch to see it was almost midnight.

"Hermione and Ron came to Quarters and asked if you were with us because you hadn't gone to dinner or back to Gryffindor Tower. Why didn't you go to dinner or tell anyone where you were going?" Remus asked as they left the deserted library and walked along the dark and also deserted corridors.

"I had every intention of going to dinner but I ended up going to the library instead and on the way I realized I wasn't very hungry. I didn't think I'd end up falling asleep so I didn't bother telling anyone where I was. I figured I'd be back before curfew," Harry told him, walking beside the werewolf as they climbed the Grand Staircase.

"Harry, Sirius and I, along with your friends, have been noticing that you've been missing meals more often lately. You said you were going to make sure you took care of yourself, pup," Remus said as they reached the fifth floor and waited for the right staircase to come.

"I am. I'm just not always hungry. You and Sirius both know I don't eat very much," Harry replied earnestly.

"Harry, have you looked at yourself properly lately? You've clearly lost weight and you're obviously not sleeping," Remus said and Harry watched his feet as they climbed a staircase. Was it that obvious that he had been denying himself a few things here and there?

"Look, I'm sorry but I've been really busy lately with school and trying to figure out this clue and a few weeks ago I was healing from the attack. I'm sorry."

"Harry, I'm not angry. Sirius and I are concerned. We know you want to do well in school as well as get through this tournament, but doing this to yourself is not the way to do it. This is dangerous," Remus said softly as they finally reached the seventh floor. "Sleep in the tower tonight to calm your friends down. Promise you'll take better care of yourself, pup. If you don't, Sirius and I will bring you Madam Pomfrey."

Harry sighed. "I will, Remus. I'm sorry again for worrying you in the library."

"It's okay, pup. Tomorrow Sirius and I will talk to Dumbledore about the dream and see what he thinks but, until his decision, just try to forget about it. Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow," Remus said and hugged Harry. Though Remus had told him it was fine, Harry still felt guilty for worrying his guardians and could feel that nervousness rolling off Remus.

"Good night, Remus," Harry said and gave the Fat Lady the password. He glanced back at Remus who was still watching him before the portrait door closed and Harry went up to the boys' dormitories. He quietly walked to his bed, glancing at the other sleeping Gryffindors. He changed quickly then climbed into bed.

* * *

><p>"Where were you last night, Harry?" Ron asked at breakfast the next morning as he piled his plate high with food.<p>

"Library. Trying to figure out the clue," Harry replied simply as he ate some sausage.

"Why didn't you come to dinner? And what did Professor Moody want?" Hermione wondered.

"I wasn't hungry and he wanted to know if I had figured out my egg or not," Harry told them and saw them both frown.

"It sounds like he wanted to offer you help," Hermione said.

"Well, he kind of did. He said that the voice can only be understood when immersed in something. I went to the library to research. I ended up falling asleep and Remus found me," Harry said.

"He gave you a clue?" Ron said. "But teachers aren't allowed to help. No one's allowed to help." At this, Hermione and Harry glanced at each other, remembering how Hermione had helped Harry get past his dragon.

"I don't know what he meant though," Harry said, shrugging.

"Did you find anything last night?" Hermione asked and Harry shook his head, saying, "No. I fell asleep and had…and Remus found me when you two told him and Sirius that I hadn't come back yet."

"What were you going to say?" Ron asked and Harry sighed, knowing his friends had caught his editing.

"I have to go. I have to go see Remus and Sirius," Harry said quickly and ran from the Great Hall with his bag before his friends could stop him. He didn't want his friends to know he had had another nightmare. He remembered what they had been like during the summer when he had had the nightmare about Voldemort. He didn't want to risk freaking them out again.

"Hey, kiddo. Are you just going to hang out in the hall or are you going to come inside?" Sirius said, raising an eyebrow at his godson in amusement. Harry was pulled from his thoughts and realized he had arrived at Marauder's Quarters.

"Sirius, get back inside. You can't be seen anymore than you already have," Harry said and pushed his godfather back into Marauder's Quarters.

"There was no one in the corridor except you. Besides, I really don't care if I'm seen. I'll be proven innocent in a matter of weeks and then I can walk around the school with you," Sirius said as he sat on the sofa and watched Harry close the door again.

"Well, I do care. I'd prefer if no saw you because some might try to curse you seeing as how you're still a murderer to them," Harry said as he sat next to Sirius.

"No one will curse me, Harry. The Gryffindors will be fine once everything is explained. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws never go out of line. Cedric Diggory already saw me when you were in the hospital wing and he was fine. Slytherin will be too scared to do anything," Sirius told him.

"You don't know Malfoy and his friends," Harry said, looking at the fire in the fireplace.

Sirius smiled and put an arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling him close. "Nothing's going to happen to me, kiddo. I'm not going to go wandering the school but I can't stay in here for the next month. I don't do well at being confined."

"But Malfoy will do anything he can to cause trouble. I'm surprised he hasn't done anything yet, to be honest," Harry said.

"I'll be fine, Harry. Focus on getting through the next task," Sirius said and Harry sighed, resting on Sirius' shoulder.

"Where's Remus?" Harry asked after a short silence.

"Talking to Dumbledore about last night. How're you feeling?" Sirius said.

Harry shrugged. "I'm okay. I don't know what it meant though. I haven't had a nightmare since summer and now I suddenly had one that makes even less sense than the last one."

"Well, even if Dumbledore doesn't have an explanation, try not to dwell on it. We need you to get through the second task," Sirius said and Harry nodded, still gazing into the fire.

"Either Dumbledore doesn't know or he's just not telling," Remus said as he walked into the Quarters and sat on Harry's other side.

"You think he's just not telling?" Sirius said and Remus nodded.

"I'd bet anything he doesn't want to tell us. It's kind of like with the last nightmare. Dumbledore never said anything about it, just told us to forget it," Remus said, sitting back.

"I'll forget these nightmares when they stop torturing Harry," Sirius said stiffly.

"They're not that bad, Sirius," Harry said quietly. "And I've only had two."

"Which is more than enough," Sirius said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Did you eat, pup?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Remus, and I slept last night too," Harry sighed, almost irritated.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we're worried," Remus smiled at the boy.

"I know but I've told you. I'm just a little stressed about this tournament and school," Harry told them.

"The sooner this tournament is over the better," Sirius breathed deeply and ran a hand through Harry's black hair. "Then we can all relax."

"Professor Moody kind of offered me help yesterday," Harry said suddenly.

"Help with what?" Remus asked.

"The egg. He asked me at the end of class if I had figured it out yet then told me the voices can only be understood when immersed in something. I thought it was weird that he told me that because I'm not supposed to get help," Harry explained.

"It is strange. Is that why you went to the library?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. I tried to do research but fell asleep and I didn't find anything," Harry nodded.

"I'm sure you'll get it. If you have questions, we're here," Remus said.

"I can't get help. I have to do it myself and after Hermione helping with the first task, I really want to do this myself," Harry said determinedly. "Oh, and you need to keep Sirius in here. He was in the corridor. He'll get himself caught."

"I've told you, Harry, that I'll be fine. No one's going to do anything if they see me," Sirius said and Harry sat up.

"Malfoy will. He'll do anything," Harry said then sighed. "I should go. I've got some homework and I need to go to the library for it. I'll see you later and, Sirius, please stay in here."

"We'll see you later, pup," Remus said. "I'll keep an eye on Padfoot."

Harry smiled. "Bye," and he left Marauder's Quarters. He turned to the left and headed for the Grand Staircase, making his way to the second floor. Just as he was about to enter the library, someone grabbed the back of his cloak and he was pinned against the stone wall, his vision blurring when his head made contact. He flicked his wrist and looked at his attackers as his vision began to clear again. Malfoy was standing in front of him with his wand pointing at Harry's chest and Crabbe had Harry pinned to the wall.

"You've lasted longer in this tournament than I thought you would, Potter," Malfoy sneered and Harry clutched his wand. "It's a shame, really. I was hoping to see that Horntail finish you off."

"Well, I have a knack for surviving things that would probably kill others, such as yourself, Malfoy," Harry said, gasping for breath as Crabbe pushed a forearm against Harry's neck.

"You really are as stupid as you look, Potter. Hiding a murderer and living with a half-breed," Malfoy said, smirking.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry growled. He couldn't take people criticizing his guardians, especially Remus' lycanthropy.

"Or what?" Malfoy threatened.

"Or you'll get what's coming to you, boy," a rough voice said and all of a sudden Harry fell to the stone floor, gasping as he took full breaths again. Harry looked up, breathing hard, to see Professor Moody with his wand out and pointing at the floor next to Harry where two small ferrets now sat, one white and one black.

"You all right there, Potter?" Moody growled and Harry nodded, standing up, his wand still in his hand. "Why didn't you fight back, Potter? I see you're armed and had your wand in your hand."

"Yeah, I—" Harry stopped as he looked down at the ferrets. He knew he could have fought back but hadn't because he didn't want to cause trouble. He didn't want to cause his guardians or the Hogwarts staff problems for something as petty as Malfoy being the usual jerk he was. "Thanks, Professor," he said then went into the library, leaving Moody with the ferrets that were Malfoy and Crabbe. He gently touched his neck and knew there would be bruises there shortly. He also moved his hand to the back of his head and groaned when he felt a tiny bit of blood in his hair.

Moving through the library, he pulled down a potions book to write his Potions essay on the Wit-Sharpening Potion they had made a couple days previous. He took a seat at the usual table, pulled out parchment and a quill and ink, and opened the book. He began writing when he heard a muffled voice coming from his bag. Frowning, Harry pulled his bag onto his lap and began digging around trying to find where the noise was coming from. Finally he found it and saw it was the mirror Sirius had given him for Christmas. Sirius' face was in the mirror.

"Hi, Sirius," Harry said.

"Is there a reason Professor Moody came by with two ferrets and claimed they were students who attacked you?" Sirius said and Harry groaned. He had been hoping for a bit more time before his guardians learned of Malfoy's attack.

"It was nothing, Sirius. Just Malfoy and one of his friends being stupid," Harry told him, trying hard to sound convincing.

"Harry, you have to tell McGonagall or Dumbledore. If you don't, Malfoy will try something again," Sirius said sternly.

"Malfoy will try something again no matter what I do or don't do. It's Malfoy," Harry said.

"Why didn't you fight back? Moody said that you had your wand in your hand but you didn't fight back," Sirius said and Harry looked down at his essay.

"I don't know. I figured they'd let me go eventually," Harry lied.

"They could have really hurt you, kiddo. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. My neck and head are a little sore but it's nothing serious. I wasn't going to start something just because Malfoy decided to be a jerk…as usual. There was really no point to cause a problem when I didn't need to," Harry said

"Harry, you can't keep things like this to yourself. Remus and I want to help you but we can't if you keep things from us," Sirius said softly and Harry looked down again.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want to cause a problem for anyone," Harry said.

"That's what Moony and I do, kiddo. We help you when you're in trouble," Sirius said with a smile. Harry looked at his godfather and nodded, letting a small smile reach his face as well.


	18. Chapter 18

It was another couple weeks later and it was the first week of February. The weather hadn't improved any. It was still cold and snowy and wintery. There had been a Hogsmeade visit a week earlier but Harry hadn't been allowed to go since his guardians had gone into overprotective mode ever since the incident with Malfoy. Now they were afraid of whoever had entered Harry in the Triwizard Tournament _and_ of Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin friends. Harry had cut back on sleep and meals even more now that the second task was so close. He had to keep up with school and figure out his golden egg as well, which he was just as clueless about as the day he had got it.

Snape seemed to be coming down harder on Harry than Harry could ever remember. He had to assume the Potions master was just being difficult or it had to do with Harry being in the tournament and the next task was mere weeks away. Malfoy and his friends had been avoiding Harry since the incident outside the library as well, not that Harry was complaining.

Harry walked through the castle, heading for the Entrance Hall to go outside, his golden egg in his arms. He still had no idea what the clue was and he was getting frantic. He needed to figure it out now so that he could prepare himself and be ready for the second task in time. His guardians, Ron, and Hermione had all offered to help Harry but he had downright refused, stating he was going to do it himself since he had gotten help for the first task. He pushed through the large oak doors and walked out into the still snow covered grounds. It was the weekend so there were a few students wandering the grounds but Harry knew they would soon retreat inside as the cold wind picked up.

He walked to the right and headed towards the large oak tree that students always sat under, the trio included. Arriving at the tree, he sat down and placed the egg in front of him, staring at it. He honestly had no idea what to do and he had a feeling the solution was quite obvious, but he couldn't figure it out. Harry leaned back against the tree and crossed his arms to keep warm as the cold winter wind blew hard around him. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to concentrate on his breathing to calm himself down, something Remus and Sirius had begun to teach him. As he sat with his eyes closed, he heard as something hit the surface of the Black Lake making his eyes fly open. It could have just been the giant squid but he wasn't so sure of that. He crawled to the edge of the water and looked down through the frigid liquid to see something shiny falling.

Gasping, Harry took off his wand and holster and jumped into the freezing lake, ignoring the ice that was still on the surface. He dived and swam deeper, trying to grab his golden egg. Finally he grabbed it by the clasp and was beginning to rise when it opened and a melodic voice came out.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
><em>_We cannot sing above the ground.  
><em>_And while you__'__re searching, ponder this:  
><em>_We__'__ve taken what you__'__ll sorely miss._

_An hour long you__'__ll have to look,  
><em>_To recover what we took.  
><em>_But past an hour__—__the prospect__'__s black,  
><em>_Too late, it__'__s gone, it won__'__t come back_

Harry, running out of breath, rose quickly to the surface and took in deep breaths, throwing the egg onto the shore. He barely registered that he was shivering violently as he tried to process what he had just heard. His thoughts were halted as something latched onto his ankles and began pulling. Panicking, Harry grabbed his wand and waved it, not sure what spell would help him. However, before he could say anything, he was pulled underwater and he dropped his wand. Being pulled deeper and deeper, Harry didn't notice the blue emitting from his wand then disappearing. He struggled against whatever was attacking him but had no idea how to get free. More and more of the creatures were coming, grabbing his ankles and wrists and waist, all pulling him down faster through the water. He felt his mind go hazy as he struggled to breathe, then his eyes shut and he was taken by darkness just as he was pulled from the water.

"Harry! Oh my God!" a female cried as Harry was placed on the ground.

"He's not breathing!" someone else shouted.

"Remus, try resuscitate him!" Sirius cried and Remus began giving Harry CPR as Ron and Hermione watched fearfully.

"We have to get him to Madam Pomfrey. Now," Remus said and picked Harry up in his arms, holding him close and ran into the school, Sirius right behind him. Hermione picked up Harry's wand and holster while Ron picked up the golden egg then followed the adults into the school and to the hospital wing. When Ron and Hermione entered the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was bending over the still body of Harry while Remus and Sirius hovered nearby.

"How is he?" Hermione asked quietly, putting Harry's wand and holster on the bedside table.

"He's still not breathing," Remus whispered. Not long after he said this, however, Harry coughed loudly and spit up a bunch of water then fell unconscious again.

"Okay, he's breathing but I'm going to have him wear an oxygen mask for the night and I want to keep him here for a day or two to make sure nothing was damaged besides the injuries on his wrists and ankles," Madam Pomfrey told them and conjured an oxygen mask, putting it over Harry's mouth and nose. She also conjured many more blankets to cover Harry up as the boy was shivering violently.

"Why would he be in the lake in the first place?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"The egg is wet. It might have fallen in and he went in to get it. He might not have thought of a Summoning Charm," Ron said, placing the egg on Harry's bedside table with his wand and holster. "What attacked him?" he asked, looking at his best friend's wrists which had gashes on them.

"Grindylows," Remus answered simply. The young Gryffindors nodded in understanding, having learned about the creatures from Remus the previous year.

"He may be ill after this. That lake is not warm. I think he might have gotten a small case of hypothermia. I want you two to occasionally check if he has a fever or not. If he does, call me and I'll give him a potion or two," Madam Pomfrey told Remus and Sirius who nodded and took seats on either side of the bed. The nurse cast a drying charm on Harry then went back to her office.

"I was just thinking," Ron said and Hermione looked at him. "What if it was water that the egg had to be put in?"

"Do you think Harry might have heard it?" Hermione said.

"Might have," Ron shrugged.

"Will he remember what it said?" Hermione wondered.

"Maybe you two should go listen to it and write it down," Remus said, glancing over his shoulder at them. "Just in case he doesn't remember what it said."

"Okay," Hermione nodded and Ron picked up the egg again. "We'll come back once we have it."

"Thank you," Remus said as they walked out.

"We felt the bracelet get warm but we never would have found him if it hadn't been for the Patronus," Sirius said, looking down at his godson's pale face with its blue lips and was still visibly shaking.

"It's strange that one moment he has three forms then another there's just one," Remus said, thinking back to how only a stag had come to Marauder's Quarters.

"Maybe it depends on the situation. When he had the three forms, he was fighting the Dementors after being attacked by Pettigrew. Prongs went after the Dementors while the dog went to Pettigrew and the wolf stayed with me and Harry. Maybe Prongs came tonight because he's the fastest out of the three. He always was faster than the two of us," Sirius suggested.

"It makes sense," Remus nodded. "It's strange though. His Patronus, all three forms, seem to have personalities."

"I have a feeling they'll be protective. If called, they might not leave Harry until he tells them to," Sirius smiled.

"That might not be such a bad thing," Remus said. "We won't always be there so his Patronus could help him when he needs it."

Sirius nodded and they looked back to Harry, still pale and shivering.

* * *

><p>"Maybe he shouldn't compete in the second task, Albus," said Remus.<p>

Harry groaned quietly as he heard the quiet voices around him. He didn't want to wake up yet. He felt exhausted, cold, and to be honest, ill. He wrapped the blankets around himself tightly trying to warm up and go back to sleep. The movement of his wrists sent pain sparking through them and he winced. Rolling onto his side he felt someone rubbing his back, pulling him further into consciousness.

"I know you don't want him to, especially after the current events, but he must," Dumbledore replied and Harry heard people sigh deeply.

"There must be a way to get him out of it. He's sick because of that lake and was attacked by grindylows. Who's the say they won't attack him during the task or that he won't get ill again from the water?" Harry heard Sirius say.

"I'm sorry but he must compete," Dumbledore said sympathetically.

Harry sighed and opened his eyes slightly but clamped them shut as bright light hit them. "Come on, kiddo. Time to wake up," Sirius said, still rubbing the boy's back.

"I don't want to. I'm tired and cold and I feel sick," Harry groaned but opened his eyes again nonetheless.

Sirius slid Harry's glasses onto his face and Harry's vision cleared. "I have to say that you look better than you did two days ago."

"Two days?" Harry repeated and his godfather nodded, making Harry groan.

"Let's see if you still have a fever," Remus said, coming back to the bed and felt Harry's forehead. "It's still pretty high. I'll get Madam Pomfrey."

"So, does the entire school know?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

"Unfortunately, yes," Dumbledore answered. "A couple students were outside the day you got attacked and saw what happened. They then told friends who told others and it kept going until the whole school knew. You've had quite a few visitors in the past two days."

"Really? Who?" Harry asked, feeling his body relax as Sirius put his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, Cedric, the rest of the Quidditch team. There've been quite a few people," Sirius told him. "That reminds me. Moony and I had Ron and Hermione listen to your egg and write down what it said in case you forgot."

"Ron and Hermione heard it?" Harry said. "I'm not supposed to get any help though."

"They didn't technically help you, Harry," Dumbledore said. "You had already heard the clue. Your guardians had a feeling you might not remember what you heard when you woke up so they took precautions."

Harry still looked uneasy about the situation. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. They just wrote down the clue. You still get to figure out what the clue means and what you're going to do."

"How are you today, Mr. Potter?" the nurse, Madam Pomfrey said as she and Remus came to the bed.

"Been better," Harry shrugged slightly.

"I'm sure you have," the nurse smiled and pulled out one of Harry's wrists to look at the injuries. "The injuries to your ankles are severe. You will have to stay in bed for a few days."

"But I have to figure out the second task," Harry protested.

"Harry, this is more important than the tournament. We're going to focus on getting you better before worrying about the tournament anymore," Remus said.

"Take this potion, Mr. Potter. It'll help with the fever," Madam Pomfrey handed Harry a vial and he downed it, making a face at the awful taste. "You should be able to leave in a couple hours but you will be restricted to bed for a bit."

"What about classes?" Harry asked.

"Harry, worry about all that later. Just get better right now," Remus said, resuming his seat.

"Before I leave, I apologize again that I can do nothing to get Harry out of the task," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you anyways, sir," Remus said and the headmaster left.

"So, what happened? It's kind of hazy still," Harry said, wrapping the blankets around himself tightly.

"We don't know exactly. The two of us, Ron, and Hermione were in Marauder's Quarters and then your Patronus, your stag, came and our bracelets started getting warm. We followed the stag outside and to the lake. When we got you out of the water you weren't breathing. We brought you here and after a bit you finally started breathing again but you caught a small case of hypothermia. That's why you're ill," Remus explained.

"What were you doing in the lake, kiddo? It's only February. There's still ice on the lake," Sirius said.

"My egg fell in and I went after it. I grabbed it and it opened so I listened to it then I got back to shore but then I got pulled back under by something. I couldn't fight them off," Harry said.

"You didn't have your wand on you. Why would you take it off, pup?" Remus asked.

"I don't know actually. I guess I thought I wouldn't need it and I didn't want to ruin the holster," Harry shrugged.

"No more taking off your wand. You might have made it out if you had your wand," Sirius said, running his fingers through Harry's hair again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen. I just went out there to try and think then all of a sudden my egg was in the water," Harry told them.

"Don't worry about it, pup," Remus smiled at him and took one of the boy's hands in his and gently squeezed it.

"I'm sorry I scared you two," Harry whispered as he felt himself beginning to fall back to sleep.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here, safe and alive. Just get some rest and get better. We'll talk more later," Sirius said, continuing to stroke Harry's hair which relaxed Harry enough to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"You figured it out?" Harry heard Remus say as he slowly woke up. As he became more alert of his surroundings, he realized that he was no longer in the hospital wing. The smell and sounds told Harry that he was in Marauder's Quarters.<p>

"Yeah, mostly. Except for how to breathe underwater for an hour," Hermione replied.

"I can't believe you figured it out. I'd say Harry hasn't even figured it out yet, but he hasn't had much time since he heard it. He's been asleep again for the past two days," Remus said. Harry groaned and rolled over, trying hard to go back to sleep. He was still tired, still cold, and still felt really sick.

"Hey, kiddo. Are they too loud?" Sirius asked quietly. When Harry gave a tiny nod he heard a door close with a small click. "How're you feeling?"

"Still feel really sick, if that's what you mean," Harry said, opening his eyes to see the blurred image of his godfather. He blinked as Sirius slid on his glasses and cleared his eyes.

"I guess that's part of what I meant," Sirius gave a small shrug. "I just want to make sure you're okay. You've been out for two more days. There's two weeks until the second task and there are a lot of people, Gryffindors really, that are wondering about you."

"What did the egg say?" Harry asked and Sirius sighed.

"You're not going to just rest, are you?" Sirius said and Harry shook his head. "All right. Here," he handed his godson a piece of parchment.

"I have to breathe underwater for an hour and find something that's taken from me?" Harry said. "How the hell am I supposed to breathe underwater for an hour?"

"Here, try this," Sirius handed Harry a book, making Harry raise an eyebrow.

"You just handed me a book? Wow, what happened? I've never seen you pick up a book," Harry said, looking at his godfather in amusement.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny, Harry," Sirius said and ruffled Harry's hair much to the boy's irritation. "Moony told me to give it to you actually. Said it might help."

"You two are helping me," Harry said. "You're not supposed to."

"We're not helping, we're giving you a nudge," Sirius said with a smile.

"Well, fine, but no more nudges. I really have to do this on my own," Harry told him.

"You don't have to do everything alone as much as you think so," Sirius said softly.

"This is something I do have to do myself though. It's in the rules," Harry said.

"All right," Sirius sighed and put his hand through the boy's hair.

"Hey, you're awake," Remus said as he entered the room. "I just sent Ron and Hermione down to dinner."

"Dinner? It's evening already?" Harry said and looked over his shoulder to look out the window.

"You've been sleeping very heavy which can only be expected from a fourteen year old who was attacked, is now sick, and has not been eating or sleeping properly for a few weeks," Remus said and Harry noticed the sternness behind his last few words.

"I'm sorry. I know I wasn't taking care of myself but I needed to figure out this egg and keep up with school," Harry said, looking at the parchment still in his hand to avoid looking at his guardian.

"Harry, you could have come to us if you needed help with something. We've taken a look at your marks and they've been dropping. If you needed help with homework, we would have helped you," Remus said, sitting beside Harry on the bed.

"No, I wasn't going to bother you two with homework when you're both so stressed already about this tournament and then with the Malfoy incident. I didn't want to add to your stress. Plus, I know you haven't been recovering as well after the full moons because you're always worried and stressed, Remus," Harry told them.

"We want to help you, pup. That's why we're here. Don't worry about us. Worry about yourself," Remus said softly.

"I don't want to worry you. You both look like you haven't slept much," Harry said, noticing the circles under both his guardians' eyes. "Do you two take turns staying in here?"

"We have been, yes," Sirius nodded. "We want to be sure you're okay."

Harry looked down, feeling guilty. He didn't want his guardians to lose sleep because of him and he didn't want to worry them. They did too much for him to always have them worrying.

"Hey, it's okay, pup. We chose to do it because we want to make sure you're getting better," Remus said, stroking Harry's hair then cheek. Harry looked at both of them with tears in his eyes at how much they cared and nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

"Harry, could you possibly sit still for more than three minutes?" Remus said in exasperation. Harry was still restricted to bed and his guardians were both sitting in his bedroom with him, Remus in a chair beside the bed and Sirius in his dog form sleeping at the foot of the bed.

"Sorry but I hate being confined to a bed," Harry said, flipping through the book he was using to try find something to let him breathe underwater for an hour during the second task which was in a week and a half.

"We can see that," Remus said, an amused smile on his lips as he turned back to his own book.

"How much longer do I have to stay in bed anyways?" Harry asked.

"Let's see your ankles," Remus said and Harry pulled out one of his legs to show his ankle which was red but pretty much healed. "You should be able to walk around by tonight."

"Good," Harry sighed in relief and turned another page.

"Have you found anything yet?" Remus asked.

"Only a charm called the Bubble-Head Charm but, otherwise, nothing," Harry shook his head. "You two know something that I can use, don't you?" he looked between Remus and the dog.

"Yes, but you won't accept any help so you have to figure it out on your own," Remus grinned at him as Harry rolled his eyes. "Have you got to the plant section yet or are you still in charms?"

"Still in charms."

"Well, you know of one charm you can use. Jump ahead to the plant section. See if there are any magical plants you can use," Remus told him. Harry nodded and flipped ahead two chapters. They were silent for a while as Harry read of the different magical plants, trying to find one that would let him breathe underwater for an hour.

"Where would I get gillyweed?" Harry asked, reading the description of the plant.

"I know you can get it in a store in Diagon Alley but we're not going to Diagon Alley," Remus replied, not looking up from his book.

"But—" Harry tried to protest.

"No, we're not going to Diagon Alley. Find something else," Remus shook his head. Harry sighed in frustration and went back to the book. Everyone looked up when there was a knock on the door and Remus went to go answer it.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said as he and Hermione entered the bedroom, Remus behind them. Ron and Hermione both sat on the bed as Remus resumed his seat and book.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Harry said, watching as Snuffles grudgingly moved to give Ron and Hermione room to sit.

"All of Gryffindor Tower is wondering about you, wondering where you are. Fred and George have taken it upon themselves to threaten students if they ask about you now," Hermione said, slightly disapproving.

"Sounds like the twins," Harry grinned.

"The whole school's still talking about the second task and about the couple sightings of Sirius at school," Ron said, glancing at the supposedly sleeping dog.

"How are things going with the trial? Is it still on for the day before the task?" Hermione wondered.

"Yes, it is," Remus nodded.

"Hello?" someone called from the living room.

"In here, Albus," Remus called back. They all looked at the door when Dumbledore filled it.

"Remus, Sirius. May I talk to you out here please? It's about the trial and the second task," the headmaster said politely.

"Sure. Come on, Sirius," Remus said, getting to his feet, and following Dumbledore into the living room, the dog following. The trio heard a _pop_ before the bedroom door was closed.

"So, have you found anything for the second task, Harry?" Hermione asked when they were alone.

"I found this plant," Harry said. "Gillyweed. Except Remus won't bring me to Diagon Alley to get it so I might have to use the Bubble-Head Charm instead."

"Wait. Did you say 'gillyweed'?" Hermione asked. Frowning, Harry nodded. "You don't have to go to Diagon Alley to get it."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Remember when I had to sneak into Professor's Snape's private stores in second year to get those ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion?" Hermione said and when her friends nodded, she continued. "When I was in there, I saw gillyweed. I can get it from his private stores."

"Hermione, that's stealing from Snape," Harry said.

"It's not like we haven't done it before," Ron said, shrugging.

"Still. He's bound to notice if some gillyweed goes missing. I doubt it's an ingredient that's used often," Harry told them.

"So?" Hermione said and the boys raised their eyebrows. "Harry, if it helps you get through this tournament, do it."

"All right, who are you? Where's Hermione Granger?" Ron said and Harry laughed.

"Shut up, Ronald," Hermione scowled. "So, what do you think, Harry? I can get it for you."

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry hesitated.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione urged.

Harry looked to Ron for some answers. "I have to agree with Hermione, mate. It's a good idea. It'll get you through the task."

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. "All right. I'll do it. You'll get it, Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Ron and I will figure something out."

"When did I say I was going to help?" Ron said, shocked.

"You volunteered when you agreed with me," Hermione said, smiling.

"What? But—I—" Ron said, looking between Hermione and Harry who were both holding back laughs. Ron groaned. "I am never agreeing with you again," Hermione and Harry burst out laughing.

"Oh, Harry, I forgot about this. I don't know if you'll want to read it, but here," Hermione said, suddenly very serious and handed Harry a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"That reporter, Rita Skeeter found out about Sirius being at school and about the trial," Ron said as Harry's eyes moved across the page.

_Sirius Black at Hogwarts!_

_Trial Pending!_

_It seems accused murderer, Sirius Black has not been far from the wizarding community. He was seen Christmas Day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by the students and staff of the school. No one knows for sure what happened on Christmas Day, but Black was seen bringing Harry Potter, who was unconscious and injured, back into the school. However, it is unclear of who attacked Mr. Potter because another wizard was found on the grounds. Peter Pettigrew, supposedly dead for the past thirteen years, was found Stunned in the grounds as well._

_Pettigrew and Black will be attending a trial on February twenty-third to prove Sirius Black either innocent or guilty of all charges pressed against him thirteen years ago. The discovery of Black at Hogwarts also revealed that he has been staying with Mr. Remus Lupin and Harry Potter. Mr. Lupin, guardian of Mr. Potter and werewolf, has continuously put Mr. Potter in danger and may be charged with hiding a convict. If charged, Mr. Potter will be taken into Ministry custody to ensure his safety from the werewolf and convict._

Harry finished the article but continued to stare at the page. He couldn't be taken away. Remus and Sirius had always said they wouldn't let anyone take him.

"Harry? Harry, are you all right?" Hermione said, looking at him in concern.

"Harry? Come on, mate. Oh, hell. Hermione, he's shaking," Ron said. "Get Remus and Sirius. Go," he told her and she ran from the room as Ron took the paper from his best friend's hands.

"What's going on?" Remus said as he and Sirius rushed into the room.

"Harry? What is it, kiddo?" Sirius said sitting on the bed beside his godson who was still staring straight ahead and shaking.

"What happened?" Remus asked Ron and Hermione who looked a little frightened of the two Marauders.

"We showed him the _Daily Prophet_. We thought it best if he found out himself than from someone else like Malfoy or something," Ron said.

"We didn't know this would happen," Hermione said in a high voice. She and Ron stood at the foot of the bed as Remus and Sirius sat on either side of the bed, trying to bring Harry back to reality.

"He's gone into shock," Remus said. "Lay him down, Padfoot. I'll get a Calming Draught," and he ran out of the room as Sirius laid Harry back down on the bed. Remus came back with a vial and poured it down Harry's throat.

Harry felt himself slowly relax, his body becoming loose and his mind slowed down. He looked around at his guardians and friends, Ron and Hermione looking terrified, Remus and Sirius looking concerned.

"We're not angry with you two," Remus told Ron and Hermione.

"We're sorry. We didn't know that would happen. We honestly just thought he should know from us instead of someone else in the school," Hermione said, still looking scared of the two adults.

"And it was a good idea despite what happened. If it had been from Malfoy that Harry found out, the reaction may have been much worse," Remus said and gave the Gryffindors a smile.

"What was the article that Harry read?" Sirius asked.

"You haven't seen it, Sirius?" Ron asked and Sirius shook his head so Ron gave him the_ Prophet_. They watched as Sirius' eyebrows came together as he read the article. When he finished, he tossed the paper aside and looked back at his godson.

"Harry, no one is going to take you. You're ours and we will not let anyone take you away," Sirius said softly

"But if Remus gets charged…" Harry couldn't bring himself to finish.

"I'm not getting charged, pup. That's one of the things Dumbledore wanted to tell us. It's going to be fine. When Sirius is found innocent, however, I do have to give up guardianship of you and he's going to adopt you," Remus told him, lightly touching Harry's cheek.

"You'll still be living with us though, right?" Harry said.

"Of course. I just won't be your guardian anymore," Remus said.

When Harry still looked worried, Sirius and Remus both managed to hug him together. "You'll never be taken, Harry. You're ours. We're a family and we always will be," they whispered to Harry. Harry stayed in the embrace of his guardians and attempted to stop the tears that tried to fall.

* * *

><p>"When are you going to be able to get the gillyweed, Hermione? I'm on a tight schedule here," Harry whispered to Hermione in Potions class. It was two days before the second task and Hermione still hadn't managed to get the gillyweed from Snape's private stores.<p>

"I know. I'll get it tonight. I'll need your Invisibility Cloak," Hermione whispered back, adding ingredients into her potion and watched as it turned a green-ish colour.

"Well, I might as well get it myself then," Harry said.

"No, you don't know where it is. Do you know where his private stores are?" Hermione asked.

"No, but I have the Marauder's Map," Harry told her.

"I'll get it, Harry. I know exactly where it is in his stores. I'll be able to get it faster than you can. Plus, I don't want you getting in trouble by Remus and Sirius for sneaking out and stealing from Snape," Hermione said and stirred her potion until it was emitting a purple mist.

"When they find out that I used gillyweed I'll have to tell them where I got it anyways, Hermione," Harry said, gazing at his potion which was actually close to looking like Hermione's.

"Yes, but you didn't take it yourself. I got it for you," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Harry sighed. "Okay, fine. Tell me tonight when you need the Cloak."

"Thanks," Hermione said and they fell silent for the rest of class, concentrating on their potions.

"Fill a vial with your potion and put it on my desk," Snape said at the end of the class. The students filled up their own vials, placed them on Snape's desk, cleaned their spaces then left the room. Entering History of Magic with Ron and Hermione, Harry rubbed his scar which had begun to prickle slightly.

"Harry, what is it? Is your scar hurting again?" Ron asked quickly as they took their seats.

"It's fine," Harry said simply. His friends looked at him then at each other, sighing as they sat down on either side of him, ready for their teacher, Professor Binns to start on another lecture. After another extremely boring History of Magic class, the trio headed to the Great Hall to grab a quick dinner before retreating to the common room to finish their big pile of homework.

It wasn't until near ten-thirty that Hermione looked up from her books and parchment. "Harry, I'm going to go now. I need the Cloak."

"Do you need the map? To make sure no one's near you or in the stores?" Harry asked before running up the stairs to the boys' dorms.

"No, just the Cloak," Hermione said and Harry nodded. He ran to his bed, threw his trunk open, and ran back down to the common room, handing the Invisibility Cloak to Hermione. "Thank you. I'll be back in a bit," and she disappeared under the Cloak and left Gryffindor Tower.

"She has gone mental, you realize that?" Ron said with a raised eyebrow.

"You said she was mental in first year at the Sorting, remember?" Harry said, grinning as he went back to his History of Magic essay.

"Well, yeah. She was mental then and she's mental now. She's just grown more mental over the past few years," Ron shrugged, turning back to his Care of Magical Creatures essay.

"I think all three of us have qualified for mental at one point during the last three and a half years," Harry said, writing the concluding paragraph of his essay.

"Only because we've been mental enough to dive deeper into things we had no business knowing about in the first place," Ron said and Harry laughed.

"Like you didn't have some fun. Plus, it's us. We're always going to dive deeper into things we have no business knowing about," Harry said, chuckling.

"Oh, yeah. It's been loads of fun. Almost get strangled by Devil's Snare, almost get eaten by giant spiders, and go back in time to save Sirius Black. Yeah, it's been great," Ron said sarcastically and Harry laughed again.

"Now I know you meant that as a good thing," Harry said and put his History of Magic essay away. Ron snorted. "Hey, I'm going to go see Remus and Sirius for a bit. Sirius has to leave tomorrow for the trial at eleven so I want to see him a bit. Tell Hermione to just put the gillyweed in my trunk."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, mate," Ron said and Harry left the tower and headed to the left to find Marauder's Quarters. He paced in front of the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy three times, making the doors appear. He pushed one open and walked through to be greeted by a roaring fire in the fireplace and his guardians sitting on the sofa talking quietly. They both stopped immediately when they saw Harry and smiled at him.

"Hey, pup," Remus said and motioned for Harry to sit down.

"Sirius, you're up kind of late. You have to get up early for the trial," Harry said, sitting between them.

Sirius shrugged. "Moony will wake me up."

"Who says?" Remus frowned.

"Me," Sirius said.

"Since when do I do what you tell me to?" Remus said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, never, but I was hoping that would change for tomorrow morning," Sirius said and Harry grinned at them, staring into the fire.

"Get up yourself. I would like to sleep in," Remus said.

"If you don't get me up, I won't make it to the trial which means I won't be found innocent which means I won't be able to leave the house and let you have time alone," Sirius said with an evil grin.

Remus glared at him. "You really know how to tick me off."

"Only for you, Moony," Sirius grinned, making Remus roll his eyes.

"How have you two not killed each other yet?" Harry said in amusement.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing, pup," Remus sighed. Harry laughed and leaned to his left, resting against Sirius.

"You could never kill me, Moony," Sirius said, putting an arm around his godson.

"But you could kill me easily?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. I'm a mad mass murderer, remember?" Sirius chuckled.

"Which gives me more of a motive to kill you," Remus said. Harry smiled at them, glad they still found time to be themselves. Time to be the way they had been before that dreadful Halloween night thirteen years ago.

"You okay, kiddo? You're awfully quiet," Sirius said, running his fingers through the boy's hair.

Harry closed his eyes at the soft touch and leaned into it. "Just thinking."

"You look tired, pup. Maybe you should go to bed," Remus said.

"No, I'm fine," Harry said, keeping his eyes closed.

"I'm sure you are," Remus said and Harry heard a small laugh behind his voice. Harry yawned and Sirius lifted his arm to lay Harry down on his leg as Remus waved his wand and conjured a blanket, covering Harry.


	20. Chapter 20

"Come on, Padfoot. You have to get to the Ministry," Remus said the next morning.

"Is Dumbledore already there?" Sirius asked as he carefully extracted himself from under Harry who was still fast asleep.

"Yes. He'll be coming back here tonight after the trial to get the second task ready," Remus nodded, handing Sirius his cloak.

"You ready for the task?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. I just hope Harry is," Remus nodded and they glanced at Harry.

"He'll be fine. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Moony," Sirius said and Remus nodded.

"Bye, Sirius. Good luck," Remus smiled at him as Sirius left Marauder's Quarters. Remus sighed and sat on the sofa next to Harry who immediately rested his head on Remus' leg. Remus smiled down at Harry and put his fingers through the boy's hair as he stared at the fire that was keeping the Quarters warm, unlike the outside winter weather. He absently rubbed Harry's arm as he continued to watch the fire. He looked down at the boy in his lap when Harry moaned quietly.

"Morning, pup," Remus said, moving his hand to Harry's back.

"Morning," Harry muttered but didn't open his eyes; he just curled up under the blanket.

"Ready for breakfast?" Remus said.

"Too tired," Harry yawned. "Did Sirius leave already?" he asked, taking his glasses from Remus.

"Yes, he did. Not long ago," Remus nodded, watching as Harry turned to look at the fire. "I know you're worried, pup. Everything is going to work out fine. There's no way they can convict Sirius."

"I know," Harry said simply. Remus sighed and put his arm across Harry, over the boy's shoulder and on his chest. Harry lightly grasped his guardian's arm. "Can't help but wonder though."

"I know, Harry, but soon your godfather will be free. I just wish this trial wasn't happening today. It'll distract you from the task tomorrow," Remus said.

"I'll be fine, Remus. I'll be able to do the task," Harry said.

"You do know what you're doing, right?" Remus looked down at him.

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Yeah, I know what I'm doing," Harry said quickly.

"Well? What are you doing?" Remus pushed.

"Um, I'm going to use the Bubble-Head Charm," Harry lied, hoping his overly observant guardian would take it.

"As long as you're prepared," Remus said and Harry nodded.

* * *

><p>"Harry, come on. You have to get to the Black Lake. The task starts in ten minutes," Ron said, roughly shaking his best friend. Harry's eyes flew open and he sat straight up. He grabbed his glasses and looked around to see Ron right beside him, staring at him. "Harry, come on!" he repeated loudly.<p>

"Did you say ten minutes?" Harry said and when Ron nodded, Harry jumped out of bed and threw his trunk open. He moved his Invisibility Cloak which was covering a small jar of a slimy green plant that looked like small coiled snakes. Telling Ron to go down to the common room, Harry threw on his swimsuit, pulled on his wand holster with his wand in it, and put on his sweater then ran down to the Gryffindor common room.

"Come on, let's go," Ron said and the two of them ran from the tower, ran through the corridors, down the Grand Staircase and across the Hogwarts grounds towards the Black Lake where there was a platform and many stands behind the platform that were packed with students and staff. Harry ran onto the platform while Ron ran into the stands, sitting with other Gryffindors.

"Glad you could make it, Potter," Moody growled quietly as Harry stood beside Cedric who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Sorry. Ron had to wake me up. I don't know where Remus is," Harry whispered back and pulled off his sweater.

"Now that all our champions are here," Dumbledore said, his voice amplified. "The four champions have had something dear to them taken. They must find what was taken and return to the surface within the time limit of an hour."

"Eat that, Potter," Moody muttered and Harry took the gillyweed from the jar and put it in his mouth. It tasted revolting but he forced himself to swallow it. The effects were almost instantaneous.

"Champions ready?" Dumbledore called. "Begin!"

Harry and the others jumped into the Black Lake, leaving behind all the cheers from the crowd. Harry saw Fleur, Cedric, and Krum all swim away but he couldn't move. He could feel his body changing. He felt openings form on his neck and when he felt them he realized he had gills. He looked down at his hands and feet to see they had become webbed. Satisfied with the effects, Harry began swimming through the dense water. As he swam his thoughts started to surface. What exactly was he looking for? Where would it be?

He swam deeper and deeper, continuously gazing around, trying to catch sight of something that would help him discover what he was looking for. As he swam, something silvery caught his eye and he looked quickly to his right to see a merperson swimming away from him. Thinking fast, Harry decided to follow the merperson, thinking they might lead him to what he needed to find. He swam quickly, determined to keep the merperson in his sight. After a bit, the merperson got a burst of a speed and swam away from him, leaving Harry alone once again.

Silently cursing, Harry looked around. He gasped and flicked his wrist, his wand immediately in his hand. He raised his wand at the creature that had appeared in front of him and yelled, "_Stupefy_!" Though the word came out as bubbles, light shot from his wand and hit the grindylow. Now completely alone as far as he could tell, Harry swam forwards, hoping he was heading in the right direction. He assumed he was getting deeper because the water was getting murkier and cooler. He felt himself begin to shiver and cast a Hot-Air Charm on himself, trying to keep himself warm. As he warmed himself up, a melodic voice reached his ears and he stopped, straining to hear the words.

_An hour long you__'__ll have to look,  
><em>_And to recover what we took__…_

…_your time__'__s half gone, so tarry not  
><em>_Lest what you seek stays here to rot__…_

Harry looked around wildly, trying to find the merpeople but found none. However, his gaze was caught by a large stone statue of a merperson. As he stared at it, he saw something odd near the tail and he frowned, trying to make out the figures. Unable to see, Harry swam towards the distant figures quickly. His eyes grew wide when he could finally see them. A little girl, Hermione, Cho Chang, and Remus were bound to the merperson's tail by their ankles and they appeared to be in deep sleeps, small bubbles issuing from their mouths.

Harry looked at the four of them, knowing immediately that he had to save Remus. He pulled out his wand, muttered, "_Diffindo_," and watched as the rope binding Remus to the statue was severed. He grabbed Remus' arm, gave a quick scan of the area, and then began swimming upwards. Just as he began to see light reflecting off the surface of the water, Harry felt himself being dragged back down. To add to being attacked by the grindylows, Harry also felt his ability to breathe leave him and knew the effects of the gillyweed had worn off. Looking at Remus and at the ambushing grindylows, Harry pushed Remus up towards the surface and began sending Stunning Curses at the water-dwelling creatures.

He fought hard but felt his energy leave him as he ran out of air and he began falling through the dark water. As his eyes closed he barely registered as he waved his wand and found himself flying through the water and landing on the platform.

"Harry!" Ron cried, running towards him. Harry watched as his best friend fell beside him and wrapped a towel around Harry's shoulders.

"Harry. Thank God!" someone said and Harry found himself being pulled against someone's chest.

"Remus," Harry coughed and rested against his guardian, suddenly exhausted.

"Harry, you're the first one back!" he heard Ron exclaim but Harry found he didn't particularly care. Despite Remus being wet from the lake, making Harry shiver even more, Harry remained in the werewolf's embrace and closed his eyes.

"Don't go to sleep yet, pup," Remus whispered and Harry was brought back to the present when the crowds erupted in cheers around them. Harry looked towards the lake and saw Viktor Krum swimming towards the platform with Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled and ran to help her out of the water.

"Harry, you're freezing," Remus muttered and pulled another towel around his charge, holding him tightly to try and warm him up.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine," Harry said, his teeth chattering and he heard Remus chuckle.

"It's Cedric and Cho!" someone yelled and the crowds cheered once again. Cheers for Fleur and her little sister, Gabrielle followed closely behind those for Cedric and Cho.

"All the champions have returned!" Dumbledore said loudly, his voice amplified again. "Now for the scores! For Miss Delacour, who used the Bubble-Head Charm. She returned fourth and receives thirty points."

He paused as everyone clapped and cheered but Fleur didn't look impressed. She clearly thought she didn't do very well in the task.

"For Mr. Diggory who returned third and also used the Bubble-Head Charm. He receives thirty eight points!" Dumbledore said and everyone cheered again.

Cedric didn't look overly happy, but seemed to be all right with what he got.

"Returning second and using an effective, but incomplete form of Transfiguration was Mr. Krum. We award him forty points!" Dumbledore waited for the applause and noise to die down before continuing. "And last, Mr. Potter, who returned first and used gillyweed."

Harry kept his face buried in Remus' robes, knowing the werewolf had looked down at him. He knew he would be getting talked to once Remus felt Harry was up to it.

"For his extraordinary efforts and superb determination, we award him forty seven points!" Dumbledore said and Harry listened as everyone exploded in applause and loud cheering. He thought he could hear the Weasley twins over the rest of the crowds.

"Champions, your attention," Harry heard Mr. Ludo Bagman's voice boom in the area and everyone fell silent. "On June twenty fourth, the final task will take place at dusk. You will be informed of what is coming in May. See you then, champions, and congratulations again."

"Come on, pup. Let's get you inside," Remus whispered and helped Harry to his feet, keeping an arm around his charge's shoulders.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione called making Harry and Remus stop and look back at them.

"We'll see you later on, mate!" Ron waved and Harry nodded, continuing up to the school with Remus and the rest of the schools.

"Harry!" a high voice called and Harry groaned. "Can I have a word? How're you feeling now that you've survived two dangerous tasks? You've certainly managed to survive this tournament a lot longer than many believed you would. What are your thoughts on that?"

"If you don't mind, we would like to retire for the day. Harry is not doing any interviews, especially not with you. Leave us alone, Skeeter," Remus said and Harry heard the anger and threat behind his words.

"It's just one little interview," Skeeter said silkily. "Find out what he's feeling about the tournament; maybe get some details of his family life."

"No, Skeeter. Get out of here. If you come near Harry again, I'll press charges," Remus said and put his arm back around Harry, pulling him close.

"Or I can just send my godfather after you," Harry said and smirked when the reporter paled. Remus pulled him along and they entered the castle, silently walking up the Grand Staircase and to the seventh floor, entering Marauder's Quarters. Harry immediately sat on the sofa and curled up, trying to warm himself with the fire and blankets and towels.

"Here," Remus said and pointed his wand at Harry, casting a Hot-Air Charm on him.

"Thanks, Remus," Harry said, glad to finally be warm again. He quickly ran into his room and changed then came back and sat on the sofa.

"So," Remus said and Harry looked to the floor, knowing what was coming. "Where did you get the gillyweed, Harry?"

"Snape's private stores," Harry said and when Remus opened his mouth to argue, Harry continued. "I didn't take it though. Hermione did. She had seen it when she took ingredients in second year for the Polyjuice Potion. I was going to go but she went instead because she knew exactly where it was."

"I wish you hadn't lied, Harry," Remus sighed and Harry looked down again, ashamed. He knew he shouldn't have lied especially not to someone who had done so much for him in just a year and a half.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to be angry at me for taking the gillyweed from Snape," Harry said, still staring at his hands.

"Well, you didn't take it, Harry, and neither did I," Hermione said quietly. Harry and Remus turned and saw Ron and Hermione closing the door behind them.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Harry frowned. Ron and Hermione sat on the loveseat, Hermione looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I was almost at Snape's private stores but then I was caught by Professor Moody. I thought I was going to get in trouble but instead he gave me the gillyweed and told me to give it to Harry. I didn't stay after he gave it to me. I just ran back to Gryffindor Tower," Hermione explained to them.

"Professor Moody gave you the gillyweed?" Remus frowned and Hermione nodded.

"Do you know where he got it from?" Harry asked but his face fell when Hermione shook her head. "He seems determined to help me. This is the second time he's done something to help me through the tournament."

"It's strange. He knows better than almost anyone that champions are not to receive help," Remus said.

"Well, we're gonna go," Ron said. "Fred and George are throwing a party in Gryffindor Tower. You coming, mate?" he asked Harry.

"No, I'm going to stay here. I fear I may not be let off the hook for not telling about the gillyweed," Harry said, glancing at Remus who smiled at him.

"Okay. See you later, mate," Ron said and left the Quarters with Hermione.

"So?" Harry said, pulling a blanket around his body again.

"I'll let you off this time but just tell me the truth next time," Remus told him.

Harry nodded. "I will. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Don't worry about it, pup," Remus said and pulled Harry close.

"Why do you think Sirius hasn't come back yet?" Harry asked after a long silence.

"Dumbledore said they would keep Sirius and Pettigrew at the Ministry overnight. It would have taken a while to get through the trial. Both Sirius and Pettigrew would have told the full story and then answer the hundreds of questions I'm sure Fudge threw at them," Remus said.

"What if it's because he was convicted?" Harry said, voicing his deep fears.

Remus sighed and pulled Harry to his chest. "They didn't convict him, pup. Pettigrew was given Veritaserum too which means he confessed everything that happened, everything he did. Don't worry, pup. He'll be back soon."

"Should I leave and come back later to give the illusion of coming back soon?" a voice said from the door and Harry sat up, he and Remus whipping around to face the doorway.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted and ran to his godfather, jumping into his open arms.

"Hey, kiddo," Sirius said, holding his godson and burying his face in the black hair.

"So, how'd it go, Padfoot?" Remus asked, watching as his friend released Harry but kept an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"It took forever for both me and Pettigrew to tell our stories. Then Fudge and his idiotic workers asked both of us a ton of questions," Sirius shrugged slightly. Remus grinned at Harry's exasperated look, knowing the young Gryffindor wanted to know the results of the trial.

"Sirius," Harry said, irritated. "What happened?"

Sirius smiled down at Harry. "Well, I have to tell you that Remus isn't your guardian anymore," he watched as Harry's face fell. "He's now your secondary guardian since Dumbledore and I did a ton of persuading after I adopted you. I wouldn't sign anything unless Remus was involved in it too. So, you have pretty much been adopted by both of us, mine is just more secure."

"Wait," Harry said, trying to process everything his godfather had said. "If you adopted me, then that means you were found innocent."

"Last I checked, that's what happened," Sirius nodded and Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck again.

"You really convinced Fudge to let me be Harry's secondary guardian?" Remus said.

"Of course. When they said I was innocent of all charges, they said I could have anything. So I told them I wanted to adopt Harry. They gave me the forms but when I looked at them, they were just for me. I told them I wouldn't sign anything unless you were in it too. Dumbledore had to do a lot of talking but he managed to get Fudge to allow you to pretty much adopt Harry. It isn't full adoption on your part, of course, but Harry can't get taken from either of us without permission," Sirius explained.

"Thank you, Padfoot," Remus gave him a genuine smile.

"Hey, I wasn't going to do it myself. I also wasn't going to let you lose guardianship of him, not when you worked so hard last year to gain it," Sirius said. "So, how did the task go?" he asked as he sat on the sofa with Harry who leaned into him.

"Harry did very well. He was the first one back. He's in the lead now. However, he used gillyweed," Remus said, looking at Harry who didn't appear to be listening.

"Gillyweed?" Sirius repeated. "Where did you get it?"

"Hermione got it for me. She was going to get it from Snape's private stores but apparently Moody caught her and gave it to her instead," Harry told him.

"Moody helped you again?" Sirius said.

"Yes, that's what I said. It seems Moody is trying very hard to get Harry through this tournament," Remus nodded. "Also we ran into Rita Skeeter. It appears she's a little frightened of you, Padfoot," he grinned.

"What do you mean?" Sirius frowned.

"She was trying to get an interview with me," Harry said, "and Remus said he'd charge her if she came near me again. I said I'd send you after her."

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "Nice one, kiddo."

Harry just smiled and gazed into the fire, listening to his two now permanent guardians talk. His life had taken a turn once again. He had a family that loved him and had been adopted by them, something he wasn't sure would ever happen. Despite the danger he was still in within the castle walls, Harry felt happier and safer than he had his whole life.


	21. Chapter 21

_Sirius Black__—__Innocent After Thirteen Years!  
><em>_  
>Accused murderer, Sirius Black has been found innocent of the crimes he was imprisoned for thirteen years ago. Yesterday, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew attended a trial to determine the fate of both wizards. Pettigrew, supposedly dead at Black<em>_'__s hand, returned to existence and was found in the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Pettigrew has now been sentenced to life in Azkaban prison._

_Black was offered anything he liked as payment for his wrong imprisonment. He asked only two things: to adopt his fourteen year old godson, Harry Potter and sign known werewolf, Remus Lupin as Potter__'__s secondary guardian. His requests were granted and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin have gained joint custody of Harry Potter._

"That was fast," Hermione said the next day at breakfast. She, Ron, and Harry were sitting at Gryffindor table and she had just read the article out to them.

"It must not be an article by Rita Skeeter because it's all true," Harry said, eating his toast.

"I bet she won't try to write anything about you anymore, mate, after saying you'll send Sirius after her and now that he's free," Ron said and they laughed.

"Well, she deserved the threat. I'm sick of her watching me like a hawk and trying to get a story out of me about Remus and Sirius," Harry said.

"You'll still have people trying to talk to you about Sirius though. I'm actually waiting for some students to come up to you," Hermione said and they all looked around the Great Hall just to see many students advert their eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes. "People need a new hobby besides getting stuck into my life."

"No one's even talking about the second task anymore. Everything's about this article," Ron said, catching snippets of neighbouring Gryffindor conversations. The other Weasleys were the only ones who weren't enticed by the day's main article.

"Hey, Potter!" a familiar voice called and the trio groaned, rolling their eyes.

"What do you want now, Malfoy?" Harry said, irritated that the Slytherin had come over.

"You are a total disgrace to this world, Potter," Malfoy sneered.

"You haven't failed to point that out before, Malfoy. What brings about the comment this morning?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"This," Malfoy snatched the _Daily Prophet_ from Hermione and threw it at Harry.

"You could have just told me or pointed at the paper instead of throwing it at me," Harry said calmly.

"Adopted by a blood traitor and a half-breed. Revolting," Malfoy spat. Harry just glared at Malfoy, trying to keep his anger under control. He didn't feel like making things explode when the entire student and adult population was in the Hall.

"Harry," he heard Ron mutter low enough that Malfoy couldn't hear. Harry looked at his best friend who looked down the table. Harry followed his gaze and saw the students were looking at their glasses and dishes with wide eyes. All the dishes and glasses in the Great Hall were shaking and the students and staff was looking around for the cause.

"I guess that's the only company you can keep, Potter. Filthy half-breeds and mudbloods," Malfoy leered at him. Harry jumped to his feet and glared at Malfoy so deeply he thought he might incinerate the Slytherin's soul. The sound of shattering glass made both Harry and Malfoy start as they stared up at the staff table and at the neighbouring house tables where glasses had exploded, making a few students scream. Harry glanced quickly at his friends who were looking at him with wide eyes then he grabbed his bag and left the Hall in a rush, desperate to put some distance between himself and the occupants of the Great Hall.

Harry walked through the Entrance Hall and was almost outside when he was thrown against the stone wall. Dazed, Harry looked up and his eyes found Karkaroff looming closer to him with his wand out. Harry stared at Karkaroff with wide eyes, remembering how Sirius had told him Karkaroff had been a Death Eater. Was Karkaroff the one who had put his name in the Goblet of Fire? If he was a Death Eater, he definitely had motive.

"You should not be in this tournament, boy," Karkaroff whispered and pointed his wand at Harry's neck. Somehow Harry knew what was coming and ducked before the Cutting Curse could hit his neck, allowing it to hit his cheek instead, making him gasp loudly in pain.

"Karkaroff!" Sirius yelled and Harry watched as Karkaroff swung around to see Sirius and Remus running off the Grand Staircase. Karkaroff's eyes widened at the sight of Sirius then he took off back for the Great Hall. "Harry, are you okay?" Sirius said as he and Remus ran to their charge.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry nodded.

"Let me see," Remus gently turned Harry's head to look at the thin, red cut that ran the length of his cheekbone and had a single drop of blood beginning to slowly move down his face. "_Tergeo_," he muttered, cleaning the little bit of blood off Harry's cheek then said, "_Episkey_."

Harry felt his cheek go hot then it cooled down. "Thanks."

"What happened?" Sirius asked as Harry picked up his bag again and put it on his shoulder.

"Nothing. I left the Great Hall, was going to go outside but Karkaroff stopped me, said I shouldn't be in the tournament, and then sent the Cutting Curse at me. It was supposed to hit my neck but I knew what spell he was going to use so I ducked and it hit my cheek instead," Harry said nonchalantly, shrugging.

"At least we got here when we did. Who knows what Karkaroff might have done," Sirius said and Remus nodded.

"What would he have done though? I mean, with you two here and Dumbledore not far away," Harry said.

"That clearly didn't stop him from trying to cut your throat, kiddo," Sirius said and Harry looked to the floor.

"Come on, pup. Let's—Harry, why are you so warm?" Remus exclaimed as he pulled away from putting his arm around Harry as if he had been burned.

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned, looking at his hands and arms.

"You feel like you're on fire, Harry. Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" Remus asked quickly and put a hand to Harry's forehead.

"I'm not sick. I'm fine," Harry said, still frowning.

"Come on," Remus said, pushing Harry ahead of him.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Hospital wing," Remus and Sirius said together.

"But I'm fine. I'm not ill. I'm fine," Harry insisted as they continued walking.

"Harry, there's something going on. Your skin is much warmer than is normal," Sirius said earnestly.

"But I feel fine," Harry said as they turned down the corridor and heading for the hospital wing at the end.

"Poppy!" Remus called as they entered the wing. He pointed to a bed and Harry sat down heavily on the nearest one.

"Yes? What is it?" the nurse called back, hurrying out of her office.

"There's something wrong with Harry," Remus said.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Moony," Harry said, glaring at his guardian, or uncle, as he now preferred.

"What is it?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"He's extremely warm. Almost like he has a fever but he's not ill," Remus explained and he and Sirius moved to allow the nurse access to their young Gryffindor.

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed after putting her hand near Harry's.

"What?" Remus and Sirius said, concerned.

"What on earth have you done, Mr. Potter? You drained some of your magic. You overloaded your magic," Madam Pomfrey said.

"How? And what does that have to do with his skin being warm?" Sirius said, looking down at his godson.

"It's rare. Not unheard of but rare," the nurse said. "He hasn't learned to control his magic the way most children do so he overloads. When this happens things out of his control tend to happen. It's usually heard of happening when casting a strong spell or when emotions build up. The different temperature of his skin, the increase in heat, is actually magic. It's the magic that escaped during the overload. Have you ever had things happen, Mr. Potter, that you couldn't really control?"

"Um, well, when I get mad, things tend to explode. Last year I blew up my aunt and just now in the Great Hall I caused a few glasses to shatter," Harry said, looking at all the older wizards.

"What happened in the Great Hall?" Sirius asked.

"Malfoy being a jerk as usual," Harry shrugged, trying to get the topic dropped. "So, can I go now that we figured out why I'm warm?"

"Mr. Potter, sit down," Madam Pomfrey ordered as Harry began to rise to his feet. "This is a dangerous thing."

"Dangerous?" Remus repeated, staring at the nurse.

"Yes. These overloads drain magic. Sometimes it's just minor but sometimes it can be severe, such as your encounter with the Dementors at the Yule Ball or during the second task when you use _Ascendio_ to get out of the lake. I believe we should speak to Professor Dumbledore about this," Madam Pomfrey said and Harry gaped.

"What? No," Harry said quickly.

"Let's go now," Sirius said and the others nodded.

"No, I'm fine. I don't need to see Professor Dumbledore," Harry argued but was pulled to his feet by Sirius and marched out of the wing.

"Harry, stop arguing and just come on," Sirius said, grinning at his godson as he put an arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry huffed in irritation and rolled his eyes.

"Lemon drop," Remus said and the gargoyle jumped aside, allowing them to take the moving spiral staircase up to the headmaster's office. He knocked.

"Come in," they heard Dumbledore say from inside. "Hello. How can I help you?" he said pleasantly when Harry, Remus, Sirius, and Madam Pomfrey entered the office.

"Sir," the nurse said. "It seems Mr. Potter has _Veneficus Desparatus_. Has the heat around him gone down?" she turned to Remus who put his hand to Harry's cheek then nodded.

"Does he?" Dumbledore said, clasping his hands and looking over them at Harry who shifted uncomfortably. "This is an interesting discovery."

"You're kidding, right?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "This just separates me once again from everyone else. I keep getting further and further away from the line of being normal."

"Harry, it's okay," Sirius said rubbing his godson's back.

"No, it's not," Harry said stubbornly.

"Harry, your friends are not going to care about this. You're still you," Remus told him.

"So, what you're saying, Poppy, is that we need a way for him to be able to watch his magic level?" Dumbledore said, catching the family's attention. It seemed the headmaster and nurse had been having a discussion during their dispute.

"Watch me?" Harry said. "I'm watched enough. Why do I need to be watched more?"

"Not us, Harry. You. We need a way that you can keep an eye on your magic level," Dumbledore told him.

"What are you suggesting, Dumbledore?" Sirius asked.

They watched as Dumbledore opened a drawer on his desk and pulled something out. They eyed it and saw it looked exactly like a watch. "This," the headmaster held it up.

"It looks like a watch," Harry said, thoroughly confused.

"Yes, I'm aware but this monitors a wizard's magic level," Dumbledore nodded.

"You want me to wear that?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded again. "It is essential that your magic level is watched. You will notice that on the screen there is simply a number. It's your magic level in percent. If it reaches seventy five percent, it will beep once every forty-five seconds, the blue light will come on, and you must go to Madam Pomfrey to rest and take a potion to help regain your magic. If your magic reaches fifty percent, it will beep once every twenty seconds and the green light will come on. Again, you must go see Madam Pomfrey immediately. Lastly, if your magic reaches twenty percent, which is quite low and very dangerous, it will beep once every five seconds and the red light will come on," he explained the device and handed it to Harry who stared at it.

"What happens as my magic gets lower?" Harry asked curiously.

"You will begin to get weak. The lower it gets, the weaker you will get and longer it will take to recover," Madam Pomfrey told him.

"Do I have to wear this?" Harry asked looking at his headmaster. Dumbledore didn't answer but the look in his eyes was all the confirmation Harry needed, making him sigh.

"Thank you, sir," Remus said. "Come on, pup. Let's go back to the Quarters," he put a hand on Harry's back and guided him out of the headmaster's office, Sirius behind them.

Back in Marauder's Quarters, Harry dropped his bag on the floor and fell onto the sofa heavily. "I don't want to wear this," he said, holding up the magical watch-like device.

"You have to, kiddo. It's to help you," Sirius said as he went into the kitchen to get a drink and Remus sat on the sofa with Harry.

"But everyone will see and know something's wrong," Harry said still staring at the watch in his hands.

"There's nothing wrong, Harry. Besides, they're your friends. They won't care about it," Remus told him.

"Yes they will. They'll see me differently. They'll act different. They'll act like I'm broken. They might even leave because they're scared I'm dangerous. Which, obviously, I am," Harry said bitterly.

"You're not dangerous, pup," Remus said softly. "And if they really are your friends, they'll accept you even with this."

"They can't know," Harry shook his head.

Remus and Sirius shared a look then turned their eyes back to Harry. "There's a spell," Remus said. "It can make something invisible to everyone except the owner of the object. If you want, we can cast the spell on the watch so only you can see it. There's a counter curse to it so that if we need to see it we can."

"Would you?" Harry said quietly, looking up at him.

Remus nodded and put the watch onto Harry's left wrist. He then pulled out his wand and tapped the watch, saying quietly, "_Invisible ut totus tamen mihi_."

To Harry, it seemed like nothing happened but by his guardians' satisfied looks, he knew it had worked. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Remus said, pulling Harry close.

"So what happened in the Great Hall, kiddo?" Sirius asked.

"Malfoy was being a jerk. The same thing as usual," Harry shrugged.

"Must have been more to cause you to shatter glasses," Sirius said.

"It was the usual. Insulting you two and Ron and Hermione. Saying half-breed, mudblood, and blood traitors. Nothing new," Harry told them. They looked skeptical but Harry didn't elaborate. "Do you think Karkaroff could have put my name in the cup?"

"Why do you ask?" Remus asked.

"I'm thinking of him attacking me. I mean, why would he besides wanting to get me out of first place in the tournament so that Krum could take the lead. Sirius, you said he had been a Death Eater so that would be a reason to put me in a lethal tournament and get angry when it failed to kill me twice," Harry said, looking at them.

"It makes sense but wasn't Karkaroff extremely angry when your name came out of the cup and then Crouch said you had to compete?" Sirius said.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "but that could have been an act. If he's a Death Eater, he'd have to be good at pretending to be something he's not."

"Very true," Remus agreed. "I'm afraid, as much sense as everything you just said makes, there are many others in these walls who could have put your name in that cup."

"But if we can—" Harry said but Sirius stopped him, saying, "We'll investigate the mystery of who put your name in that cup after the tournament is over."


	22. Chapter 22

"Make sure to keep an eye on your magic during the day, kiddo," Sirius told him as Harry packed his bag and got ready for the school day. Remus had left for Diagon Alley, not telling the others why, but told them he would be back around lunch.

Weeks had passed and March was ending quickly. Harry was constantly being told to watch his magic which so far hadn't gone out of control since the last time after the second task. The news surrounding Sirius' innocence and the adoption of Harry by Sirius and Remus had died down but you could still find people whispering and staring whenever Sirius passed. There was still the occasional time when a student would come up to Harry and question him. Whenever this happened, Harry either said he didn't have a comment or one of his friends chased the student away.

What surprised Harry more than anything was the sudden silence of the Slytherin house and their head, Professor Snape. Since the day Malfoy touched on Harry's temper and Harry caused some glasses to shatter, the Slytherins had completely left him alone, though Harry noticed Snape sending him more frequent glares than usual. Now that Harry really thought about the behaviour of everyone the last month, he realized that it wasn't only the Slytherin house that was acting different. Even Ron and Hermione and the other Gryffindors had been acting strange. Ron and Hermione frequently sent him tentative glances and didn't really make full conversation with him anymore. If they did it was only about school work but even then, the conversation was mostly between the two of them and Harry was left sitting out on the sidelines.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Sirius broke into Harry's mental review.

"What?" Harry said, looking at his godfather. "Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm listening. Don't worry. I'll watch my magic. I always do," he nodded, swinging his bag onto his shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked at Sirius and sighed. "No, I'm fine," he lied, putting on a smile and hoping it passed.

"I know you're lying, kiddo," Sirius said with his own smile. "What's wrong?"

Harry shrugged. "It's nothing. I can deal with it."

"Moony and I can help if you tell us," Sirius told Harry who nodded.

"I know but I'll handle it," Harry said. "I should go. I don't want to be late for Potions."

"Okay, kiddo," Sirius said, sighing. He sounded defeated but Harry knew the topic was far from over. "Have a good day."

"Bye, Padfoot," Harry said and left Marauder's Quarters. He wasn't sure where Ron and Hermione were, whether they were still at breakfast, in Gryffindor Tower, or already in class. He rarely knew where his friends were anymore since they didn't tell him much. He walked down the stairs into the dungeons and pushed into his Potions classroom. Heading straight for his seat at the back of the class, he saw that Ron and Hermione were already seated.

"Hey, Harry. We didn't see you at breakfast," Ron said as Harry sat beside him.

"I ate in the Quarters with Remus and Sirius," Harry said simply.

"You've been eating there a lot lately. You seem to hardly leave Marauder's Quarters," Hermione said quietly and Harry looked at her.

"And?" Harry said his anger increasing. "It's not like when we're together we talk or anything. You two have hardly talked to me for a month. Ever since that day in the Great Hall with Malfoy and the glasses exploding you two haven't been talking to me very much. You are always whispering and when I come by you stop. You never tell me where you're going."

"Harry, we—" Hermione began but he stopped her.

"No," he said. "I don't want to hear it."

"Harry, we just don't understand what happened in the Great Hall that day," Hermione said quickly so she could finish before Harry could stop her.

"It was nothing," Harry said. He wasn't about to tell them that he couldn't control his magic and that when it went out of control, it was drained as well. They were obviously already a little afraid of what he could do. He wasn't about to tell them the extent of it and make them take off.

"Harry, it wasn't nothing," Hermione said.

"What's going on, mate?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. Just drop it," Harry snapped and stared down at his notebook, avoiding their offended looks.

"Silence," Professor Snape said as he walked into the classroom from his private quarters. "We are beginning Ageing Potions. Open your books to page three hundred thirty eight and begin brewing the potion. Fill a vial at the end of class, put it on my desk, and for Wednesday, write a thirty two inch paper on Ageing Potions and their effects. Begin," and he sat behind his desk.

The period went by quickly and quietly. All through class, Harry caught his friends glancing at him out the corner of his eye. He rolled his eyes after catching them for the fifth time. Why did they have to keep looking at him? Did they think he was about to make the classroom explode or something? Remus and Sirius kept telling him to be honest with his friends but learning that they were acting the way they were because of what happened a month ago made Harry positive they could never find out. When Snape called the class to end, Harry filled a vial with his potion, put it on the professor's desk, and then began putting his things away.

He was about to leave the room with everyone else when Snape called him. "Potter. Stay back a moment."

Harry sighed and turned back around, walking to Snape's desk. "Yes, sir?"

"You have been in my private stores, Potter," Snape said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Harry said, his eyebrows coming together.

"My stores, Potter. You have been stealing ingredients from my private stores," Snape said harshly.

"No I haven't, sir. I haven't stolen anything," Harry shook his head.

"Gillyweed is hard to find. Not an ingredient found in any of the Hogsmeade stores and I'm sure your _guardians_," he spat the word, "didn't bring you to Diagon Alley," Harry lowered his eyes inconspicuously at the Potions master's comment. "Also lacewing flies, Boomslang skin, fluxweed. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe these ingredients are used in the making of Polyjuice Potion. Correct?" Snape stared at Harry whose eyes had jumped back up.

"What? Polyjuice Potion ingredients?" Harry frowned. Who would be taking ingredients for Polyjuice Potion?

"Yes, Potter. Polyjuice Potion. Do you feel the need to make me repeat everything? Are you that incompetent?" Snape said angrily.

Harry glared at him. "Excuse me, Professor, but I'm going to be late for Defence."

"Not yet, Potter. I'm not through with you," Snape ordered. "If I catch you stealing from my stores, I will not hesitate to act and I don't care if Lupin and Black are here or not. If I catch you stealing from me, they will not be able to help you," he said and then swept from the room leaving Harry to stare after him.

Still frowning and thoughts swimming, Harry ran from the dungeons and headed up to Defence Against the Dark Arts. He pushed through the door and took a seat, ignoring the stares from the other students. He took a quick glance around and registered that everyone was reading a chapter in their books so he took his out and turned to the correct page, but he didn't read. He stared blankly down at the page, his thoughts running around wildly. Who would be making Polyjuice Potion and why? It's dangerous and takes a month to brew. Plus, the ingredients are hard to find as Harry and his friends had discovered in their second year when Hermione _had_ taken Polyjuice Potion ingredients from Snape's private stores.

"Harry?" Hermione broke into Harry's mental babbling.

"Yeah?" he shook himself and looked up at Hermione who was on her feet with Ron.

"It's time for lunch. Class is over," Hermione said and Harry could tell she was trying to keep the talking to a minimum. Whether it was because she didn't want Harry to get mad at her or she was afraid, he had no idea.

"Oh. Thanks," Harry said, smiling slightly at them. They nodded and left the room with the other students.

"Potter," Professor Moody said gruffly as Harry began packing away his things.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked as Moody limped over to him.

"What's on your mind, Potter? You're distracted," Moody said, looking at him with both his eyes.

Harry hesitated. "It's nothing. It's just…" he paused. "Have you seen anyone going into Professor Snape's private stores?"

"Why do you ask, Potter?"

"He thinks I took some ingredients out of there but I didn't. I've just been wondering who would take the ingredients," Harry said, pulling his bag on.

"What ingredients?" Moody asked.

"Ingredients used to make the Polyjuice Potion. I'm just wondering why someone would be making Polyjuice Potion," Harry told him.

"Interesting," Moody said. Harry noticed his magical eye had turned and was looking back at the door to Moody's private quarters. "I suggest putting it out of your mind. It's nothing you can control. Don't fret over that you can't control."

"That's what Remus and Sirius say," Harry said.

"Smart guardians you got," Moody said with a small smile that Harry returned nodding and saying, "Yeah, they are. I should go. Bye, Professor."

"See you, Potter," Moody said and Harry left the Defence classroom.

As he walked down a corridor, Harry heard a muffled sound coming from his bag. He frowned and dug through his bag until he found the small mirror Sirius and Remus had given him for Christmas. He pulled it out and saw Sirius' face full of concern and Harry was filled with dread. Had something happened to Remus?

"Harry, where are you?" Sirius asked.

"I'm just leaving Defence. Why? What's going on?" Harry asked quickly, speeding up his pace.

"Come to Dumbledore's office right now," Sirius told him.

"Why? What's wrong? What's happened?" Harry frowned.

"Just come to Dumbledore's office as fast as you can," Sirius said again and when Harry nodded he disappeared.

Harry threw the mirror into his bag and took off running for the headmaster's office. He took the stairs two at a time and when he arrived at the gargoyle he practically shouted, "Lemon drops." He jumped onto the moving staircase and instead of letting it bring him up he ran up the stairs quickly and pounded on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore said and Harry burst into the room.

"What's going on?" Harry said looking around. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk looking grave while Sirius was leaning on one of the chairs in front of the desk. His eyes immediately fell to Remus who was standing next to the door. "Remus!" he shouted and wrapped his arms around the werewolf who was clearly stunned.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Remus asked.

"I thought something had happened to you," Harry said.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I've been back for about an hour now," Remus told him, kissing the top of Harry's head.

"Then what's going on?" Harry asked, looking at his godfather and headmaster while keeping an arm around Remus' waist.

"The cottage has been attacked," Sirius said, still gazing at the chair he was leaning heavily on.

"What?" Harry breathed. "How? I thought no one could find it. The Fidelius Charm."

"It's Pettigrew," Dumbledore said.

"Pettigrew?" Harry repeated. "But he's in Azkaban."

"Harry, he escaped. We think he used his Animagus form like Sirius did," Remus told him.

"He escaped? They didn't give him the Dementor's kiss?" Harry said, shocked.

"No, they did not," Dumbledore shook his head.

"So, what happened to the cottage?" Harry asked, getting back to the main point of the meeting.

"Pettigrew told Voldemort and the other Death Eaters where the cottage was. Death Eaters managed to penetrate every barrier and ward we had around the place. They set fire to it but it's still standing. They've laced almost the entire place in silver so Remus can't go back," Sirius said, finally looking at his godson.

"What about all our stuff?" Harry asked. "All our pictures and stuff?"

"All the pictures are safe. We cast charms on all of them to make them indestructible," Remus said.

"Anything else we might've lost can be purchased again," Sirius added.

"When can we go?" Harry said and Sirius frowned at him.

"I don't think it's safe for you, kiddo," Sirius said.

"Please?" Harry said, looking between his guardians.

"You'll be there, Sirius. I think it'll be okay," Remus nodded.

"Okay. We'll go right now," Sirius said.

"I'll see you both when you get back," Remus said and he hugged Harry. "Be careful, pup."

"I will," Harry nodded and followed Sirius to the fireplace. They grabbed Floo Powder off the mantle and Flooed to the cottage. Harry opened his eyes as he climbed out of the fireplace and looked around at what had been his home. Every surface was scorched and black from being set on fire. The living room had silver all on the floor and many pictures had fallen to the floor as well.

"Harry?" Sirius said coming back to the living room as Harry was picking up a few pictures.

"How's the rest of the house?" Harry asked.

"Same as everywhere else except our bedrooms and the basement are laced in silver. Stepping into any of those rooms would either kill or make Moony seriously ill," Sirius told him and Harry looked down at the pictures in his hands. One was of his parents, Sirius, and Remus, one was of his parents and Harry as a baby, and the other was a very recent picture. It was of Harry and Sirius at Harry's fourteenth birthday.

"So what are we going to do now?" Harry asked putting the pictures he was holding into the box Sirius had recovered which was full of other pictures and a few clothing articles he had salvaged.

"I'm not sure, kiddo. We'll have a talk with Moony and see what we come up with," Sirius sighed. "Is this everything? Anymore pictures or anything else?" Sirius asked.

"No, I think pretty much everything else is at Hogwarts," Harry told him.

"Okay, let's get back," Sirius said, shrinking the box and putting it in his pocket.

"Can I see our bedrooms first?" Harry asked and when his godfather nodded, he ran up the stairs and pushed open the door to Remus' bedroom. Everything was silver. The walls, the floor, the bed, the dresser. Everything had been turned silver. As he stared around the room and then walked back into the hall he felt a surge of sadness tear through him. This place had been his home, his real home and now it was gone.

"Ready to go?" Sirius said, coming up behind Harry.

"Yeah," Harry nodded and followed his godfather back down the stairs and into the living room to Floo back to Hogwarts. He climbed out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office and watched as Sirius followed.

"Did you get everything?" Remus asked as Harry and Sirius sat down.

"Yeah. There wasn't much to get. There were a few shirts in our rooms but otherwise there was nothing except the pictures. Everything else is here at Hogwarts," Sirius said.

"Good," Remus nodded.

"While you were away," Dumbledore said and they looked at him, "Remus and I were discussing living situations for you."

"We don't have anywhere else to go," Harry said.

"Actually, we do," Remus said. "And it's the only place we can go. We don't have a choice."

"What are you—" Sirius said but stopped when he looked at Remus. "No. You've got to be kidding?"

"Afraid not. We don't have any other choice, Padfoot," Remus shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, looking at them.

"Number twelve," Sirius sighed.

"We have to live at number twelve?" Harry said and they could see by his look that he wanted to hear something else.

"Yes, we do. There's nowhere else that we can go," Remus nodded. Harry sighed and dropped his eyes to his hands in his lap.

"Number twelve is already cleaned so it is livable," Dumbledore said and they nodded. Harry knew number twelve, Grimmauld Place was an all right place to live; he had lived there for a month. However, he hated to think that he wouldn't be able to return to the cottage and the realization hit him hard. The cottage had been the place where he started over. It had been his real home. Now it was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry dropped two knuts in the pouch on the owl's leg as he pulled off the copy of the _Daily Prophet_. He sighed as he lay back on his bed in Marauder's Quarters and unrolled the paper. It was only the day after Harry and his guardians had learned their home had been attacked by Death Eaters and that Peter Pettigrew had been the reason Death Eaters had found the cottage. It angered Harry to know that Azkaban prison couldn't hold Pettigrew.

_Peter Pettigrew Escapes Azkaban!_

_Death Eaters Attack!_

_Yesterday, Peter Pettigrew escaped Azkaban prison. It is unknown how he escaped but Aurors are out searching hard for him. Along with this breakout, Death Eaters have attacked again. This time, however, they attacked a wizard house: the residence of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Harry Potter. The house had been surrounded with magical wards but the Death Eaters managed to get through and set fire to the small cottage. Though set on fire, the cottage remains standing but the Death Eaters took extra precautions to keep the family away by lacing many rooms in silver. Remus Lupin, a known werewolf, is unable to return to his childhood home because of the silver. Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, and Mr. Potter must now find a new home._

Harry tossed the paper onto the floor and stared up at the ceiling. He still couldn't believe that the house where he had started his life over was gone and that he wouldn't be going back. To make matters worse, Ron and Hermione hadn't talked to him since the previous day in Defence when Hermione had told him class was over. He knew he was probably overreacting a little bit but he couldn't bring himself to tell them about his out of control magic.

"Harry?" he looked up when he heard Sirius' voice and saw his godfather leaning in the doorway.

"Hey," Harry said, sitting up and leaning against the wall at the head of the bed.

"How're you doing?" Sirius asked, sitting at the foot of the bed.

Harry shrugged. "Fine, I guess. Yesterday wasn't one of the best days of my life."

"What else happened yesterday? You had already looked a little stressed when I called," Sirius said.

Harry shrugged again. "Snape—"

"Of course," Sirius nodded and Harry grinned.

"Yeah, Snape said I had stolen from his private stores. The gillyweed I took but not the other ingredients but he's determined to prove it was me," Harry told him.

"What other ingredients does he think you took?" Sirius frowned slightly.

"Ingredients used to make the Polyjuice Potion. I didn't take them. It's just been weighing on my mind, wondering who would be making Polyjuice Potion and why," Harry said, watching confusion cross his godfather's face.

"It is strange," Sirius nodded. "You shouldn't bother yourself with it too much though."

"Let me guess," Harry said, smiling, "because it's out of my control."

"Exactly. You listen to some of what Moony and I say," Sirius said, smiling back.

"Of course I listen. Although I listen to Remus a bit more," Harry said and laughed at Sirius' scowl.

"If Snape bothers you more about this, let Remus and I know. We'll handle it," Sirius said and Harry nodded, though he had no intention of saying anything to them. He wasn't about to start a war between the Potions master and the Marauders. As they sat in silence Harry felt a dull throb in his scar and felt it begin to increase. He winced and rubbed it but then shut his eyes tightly as the pain got worse. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"It's my scar," Harry said through gritted teeth. "I don't know what's wrong. It hurts."

"Think about something else, kiddo," Sirius told him, running his hand through his godson's hair. He watched as the tension and pain left Harry's face and Harry relaxed again, letting out a breath. "Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Harry nodded. "So where's Remus?"

"He went to number twelve to make sure everything will be ready for when we move in," Sirius told him.

"I hate this. I can't believe the cottage is gone," Harry said, looking down at his blankets.

"I know, kiddo. We don't like it either but at least we have somewhere else to go," Sirius said with a shrug. Harry nodded again, silently agreeing.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of May and winter had taken its leave. Spring was upon Hogwarts and everyone was grateful for the warm weather and the colours coming back to life. Ron and Hermione had been trying hard to rebuild their friendship with Harry who was allowing it. He needed his friends right now as the third and final task was only a month away. He still didn't know what the third task was but soon he, and the other champions, would be informed of what was coming.<p>

Harry had managed to make himself put aside the questions surrounding the missing ingredients used in the making of Polyjuice Potion. He had decided to practice spells and curses and counter curses; anything to prepare himself for the third task. All he wanted to do was make it through so that the whole tournament would finally be over. He didn't care if he won or not. In some ways he really didn't want to win. All he wanted to do was get through the third task and then go home and relax with his guardians.

Harry was out in the grounds practicing a variety of spells with Sirius and Remus. He had perfected a strong Shielding Charm and a strong Stunning Spell.

"_Reducto_!" Harry shouted, sending the spell at his godfather who put up a shield and deflected the spell.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Remus shouted and Harry dodged the spell, sending a Stunning Spell at his surrogate uncle.

"_Stupefy_!" Sirius yelled.

"_Protego_!" Harry said, blocking the red light. "_Incarcerous_!" he shouted and smiled in satisfaction when the spell hit his godfather.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Remus shouted and Harry was taken by surprise when his wand left his hand. He turned to Remus and saw the werewolf grinning at Harry and twirling the phoenix wand in his fingers. "You left yourself open again, pup."

"Damn it," Harry cursed. It was the third time he had defeated one of his guardians but was beaten by the other when he let his guard down.

"You have to remember that there are two of us. Remember that when you get one of us down, you've still got another," Remus told him as he tossed the phoenix wand back to Harry. Remus turned to Sirius and cut the ropes binding him.

"I don't know why I keep doing that," Harry said in irritation, throwing himself onto the ground. Remus and Sirius chuckled as they sat down on either side of him.

"It's not easy, kiddo. This kind of stuff isn't easy for a fourteen year old. Some adults even have a hard time with this kind of stuff," Sirius told his godson.

"I need to know how to do it though for the task and in case anything ever happens," Harry said, twirling his wand.

"And we're glad you want to prepare yourself," Sirius said then he looked at Remus thoughtfully. "What if we started some training, Moony?"

"Such as?" Remus asked.

"Muggle fighting and stuff like what we're doing now," Sirius replied.

"He can't do magic at home though. He's underage," Remus said.

"We can get the Ministry to allow it. I think it would be good to teach him these things," Sirius said.

"I'm still here, you know," Harry said. His guardians were talking like he wasn't there.

"Sorry, kiddo," Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair. "What do you think of the idea?"

Harry shrugged. "Sounds promising. Could be good."

"We'll do it then," Sirius said and Remus nodded. "We'll start some training."

Harry smiled at the excitement in his godfather's voice. He looked up into the sky and saw his snowy owl, Hedwig flying towards them. She landed on his knee, dropping a letter in his hand. "Thanks, Hedwig," he stroked her feathers. She hooted then took off again. He opened the letter.

_Triwizard champions,_

_Come to the Quidditch pitch with your mentors to receive information on the third task._

_- Albus Dumbledore_

"We have to go to the Quidditch pitch," Harry said, burning the letter. "Information on the third task."

"Well, let's get going," Remus said and pulled Harry to his feet. As they walked down to the pitch, they talked about the different things they could teach Harry.

"Whoa," Harry said when the pitch came into view. "It looks like they're growing a maze." Instead of the flat ground that was usually the Quidditch pitch, there were now high green hedges that went on for what seemed like forever.

"Exactly right, Mr. Potter," Ludo Bagman said. Bagman, Crouch, and Percy Weasley were standing in front of them. On Harry's right were Madam Maxime, Fleur, Cedric, and Dumbledore. Karkaroff and Krum arrived seconds after Harry and his guardians.

"Now, as Mr. Potter pointed out, behind us is a maze," Crouch said when everyone was listening. "It is still growing but by June twenty forth, it will be full grown and ready for the task. You will enter the maze and search for the Triwizard Cup. The first to reach the Cup will be the winner. There will be nothing particular that you have to face inside this maze. There will be a variety of things. Take precautions. Prepare yourselves for anything and everything. We will see you at dusk on June twenty forth. Good luck, champions," he said and walked away with Bagman and Percy who stared at Harry until he had passed. Harry watched as the other champions and their mentors left the pitch.

"_Expecto patronum_," Harry said, raising his wand and three blue shapes jumped from his wand, landing on the ground in front of Harry, Remus, and Sirius. The stag, wolf, and large dog ran a circle around the three of them then sat down.

"Your Patronuses are very accurate. It's scary sometimes," Remus said, looking at the blue animals. They watched as the dog got up and swiped at the stag, making the stag chase the dog.

"Go have fun, you three," Harry told the Patronuses and they took off, Prongs still chasing Padfoot and Moony following behind. "They can be good company."

"I'll bet," Sirius said.

"I can't believe the task is in a month," Harry said as they began walking back to the castle.

"That just means the tournament's over soon and this year is over soon. Which means we can go home and relax," Sirius said, putting an arm around Harry.

"I can't wait," Harry sighed. "Oh, hello, Professor," he said when they ran into Moody in the Entrance Hall.

"Potter," Moody inclined his head. "Ready for the last task?"

"Kind of, I guess. I mean, I don't really know what will be in the maze," Harry shrugged.

"True," Moody nodded. "Be ready for anything, Potter. That maze can change people forever."

Harry stared at Moody curiously and watched the professor take a drink from his flask. Harry frowned when a familiar smell floated to him from the flask. "Thanks, Professor. I'll make sure I'm ready."

"Good luck to you, Potter," Moody said then limped away.

"That was odd," Remus said as they resumed walking.

"Wonder what he meant about the maze changing people?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"Harry, you're quiet. What's wrong?" Remus asked as they stopped and waited on the sixth floor landing.

"What? Oh, nothing," Harry shook his head. "It's just that when Professor Moody drank from his flask, I could smell what was in it. I can't think of it though."

"It was probably just pumpkin juice or butterbeer or something," Sirius shrugged, opening the door to Marauder's Quarters.

"It wasn't. It was something strange. I know what it is but I can't place it," Harry shook his head, sitting in one of the recliners.

"It'll come to you," Remus said, taking a seat on the sofa with Sirius.

"Yeah, maybe," Harry nodded. "When can we start training?" he asked suddenly.

"Thought you might want to wait until summer," Sirius said.

"No, I want to be ready for anything in this task. I can't be caught by surprise by anything. I need to get through this last task," Harry told them earnestly.

"Well, we can start in a couple days, if you'd like," Remus said then got to his feet and walked into the small library. He came back and handed Harry two books. "Read these. You're very good at defence already but these are a little more in depth than anything taught in the classroom. Sirius will mostly be teaching you the Muggle fighting. He has more experience in that field than I do, due to his few fights in school."

"You fought in school?" Harry said, looking at his godfather with an amused expression.

"Just a couple times. A couple Slytherins," Sirius shrugged.

"And James," Remus added. "You fought James quite a bit."

"Why did you fight my dad?" Harry asked and turned to Remus when Sirius shrugged again.

"It was either because they were fooling around, wanted to see who was stronger, or once they were actually mad at each other," Remus told him and Harry laughed.

"What was the fight about?" Harry asked flipping through one of the books Remus had given him.

"I had overheard him talking to Remus about some Slytherins but I didn't know that's who they were talking about. I heard James say something about being a blood traitor and a Dark Side loving wizard. I thought he was talking about me and I got mad at him," Sirius explained.

"Well, that was stupid," Harry said.

"That's what I told them," Remus nodded and Sirius rolled his eyes, making Remus and Harry laugh.

Harry turned back to his book and his eye was caught by a familiar spell. "Can we try this jinx?" Harry asked holding up the book and pointing to a spell called _Immobulus_. "Hermione used it in second year when Lockhart left us to handle the Cornish Pixies he let loose in class. Called it a practical lesson," Harry shook his head at the memory and his guardians grinned.

"Maybe," Remus said. "We have to be careful about what spells you use."

"Why? I need to be prepared," Harry frowned.

"We have to watch your magic, kiddo. Some spells are stronger than others and may cause an overload," Sirius told his godson who sighed.

"Plus, I can't do too much. The full moon is on Friday," Remus added. "Ron and Hermione can help you practice this weekend."

"I forgot about the full moon," Harry said. "Sorry, Moony."

"Hey, forgetting about the full moon simply shows how much you don't care about the wolf," Remus smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry nodded, returning the smile.

It was true. He got so caught up in who Remus really was that he sometimes forgot his surrogate uncle was actually fighting with a horrible curse. It was because of Remus' kind and loving personality that made Harry forget about the lycanthropy which, to Harry, simply made Remus more protective of those he loves.

"Like Moony said, your friends can help this weekend while we're gone," Sirius said.

It took a few seconds for Harry to process what his godfather was telling him. "Wait. They can't. What if I accidentally overload? They'll find out," he said quickly, worry in his eyes.

"Harry, it would be easier if you told them what's going on. You can't keep lying to them," Remus said.

"Hiding this is going to hurt you more in the long run than if you told them now," Sirius added.

"They can't know. Remus, you felt like this too."

"True but I also said it was a tremendous relief when they found out," Remus nodded. "We're just trying to tell you that you suffer a lot more hiding something than you do facing up to it."

Harry stayed quiet, looking down at the books in his lap.

"So, you want to watch the spells you use," Sirius said, changing the subject. "Some spells are powerful on their own but some require you to put power into them."

"Which is usually when you'll lose control of your magic and overcharge the spell," Remus added.

"The most obvious spell that you have to put power into is the Patronus Charm. You overcharged that spell once, at the Yule Ball. That was when you had three forms for the first time," Sirius explained.

"Another is the Shield Charm, _Protego_," Remus said. "You have perfected a strong shield but you have to be careful because the more power you put into the shield, the stronger it'll be but the more dangerous it is and the more likely it is that you'll overcharge."

"Whoa, whoa," Harry said, stopping them. "You're going fast."

"Have you managed to catch onto anything we've said?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yes, I have but it's still fast. Will I be able to practice _Immobulus_ without worrying about my magic?" Harry asked.

"That spell you have to put power into so you might be able to but it won't be a guarantee," Remus said.

"Harry, no matter what spell you practice there's always going to be a possibility that you'll overcharge," Sirius told him.

"I know but I want to stay away from the spells that will most likely make me lose control," Harry said.

"All you can do is be careful, pup," Remus said. "But we all know that this can't be controlled."

Harry sighed and nodded, knowing everything they were saying was true whether he wanted it to be or not. He also knew that he would not be able to keep his secret from Ron and Hermione forever no matter how hard he tried. He just hoped he could hide it long enough to get more control over.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry sighed and leaned into the soft feeling of someone running their fingers through his hair. He was always amazed that such a simple motion made him feel so safe and calm and wanted. He rolled over, not wanting to wake up yet.

"Harry. Come on, kiddo. You can go back to sleep in a minute," Sirius said softly.

"I want to sleep now though," Harry muttered and heard his godfather laugh.

"Moony is out in the living room waiting," Sirius said.

"Waiting for what?" Harry asked, taking his glasses from Sirius.

"We have to go. It's the full moon tonight," Sirius told him and Harry sat up.

"It's Friday?" Harry said, hoping he was mistaken.

"Afraid so, kiddo. We'll be back Sunday afternoon. Until then, practice with your friends. They'll help you," Sirius nodded.

"I hate full moons," Harry said pulling his knees to his chest.

Sirius sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on his godson's knee. "I know they're not your favourite times," he grinned when Harry snorted. "Try to sleep well tonight."

Harry looked at him curiously. "How—?"

"It's not hard to realize, kiddo. You always look about as exhausted as Moony after the full moon. Plus, in August I saw you sitting at the desk for a good portion of the night," Sirius told him.

"You slept in my room that night," Harry pointed out.

"Once you finally went to sleep. You slept better when I was there," Sirius nodded. "Come on. Remus and I have to get going," he got to his feet. Harry climbed out of bed and walked out of his bedroom with Sirius. Remus was sitting on the sofa and looked very ill. Harry had thought he looked ill the previous day during training but it was nothing compared to his current appearance.

"Hey, pup," Remus smiled at him.

"You should have left yesterday. We shouldn't have done training yesterday," Harry said, sitting close to Remus who put an arm around the young Gryffindor.

"I told you I was fine. I was able to train you. Don't worry about me. Worry about learning the spells and getting a good night's sleep tonight," Remus told his charge.

"Does everyone know about that?" Harry sighed.

"It's not hard to miss, pup," Remus said.

"Remus," Sirius said and Remus looked back at him. "We have to go."

"We'll see you in a couple days. Be careful when you're practicing. Don't push yourself too hard," Remus said and he hugged Harry tightly.

"Bye," Harry said.

"See you later, kiddo," Sirius said, hugging him as well. Harry watched as his guardians stepped into the fireplace and Flooed to number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Harry gazed around the living room then went back to his room to change. When he was dressed, his wand holster and wand in place, the Marauder's Map and the mirror in his pockets he left the Quarters. He never stayed in Marauder's Quarters when it was the full moon; it was too quiet for Harry's liking.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Harry," Hermione called, she and Ron climbing out of the portrait hole.<p>

"Oh, hey, guys," Harry smiled at his friends.

"How's everything going?" Hermione asked.

"All right," Harry shrugged. "Would you want to do some practicing later on?"

"Yeah, of course," Ron nodded. "I think it'll be fun to do some duelling and stuff."

"Ron, we're not duelling, we're helping Harry prepare for the task," Hermione said and Ron rolled his eyes. "How're you feeling about the task, Harry?"

"All right, I guess. I haven't really let myself think about it. I've just been thinking about learning spells so I'm ready for anything that's in that maze," Harry told them.

"Did you ever think of a reason why Moody told you people change in the maze?" Ron asked as they pushed through the doors of the Great Hall.

"No," Harry shook his head. "I guess he meant that whoever wins, their life will change. Maybe. I mean, it makes sense. Whoever wins will be the champion, get a large sum of money, and eternal glory. Anyone would change after getting all that."

"Yes, that does make sense," Hermione nodded and they sat at Gryffindor table.

"Besides, it was probably something to help me get through the task since he seems to be determined to get me through it," Harry shrugged again and began eating some bacon and eggs.

"So Remus and Sirius left?" Ron said after a silence.

"Yeah. They'll be back on Sunday," Harry said, nodding. They fell quiet as they all ate their breakfast. Around them everyone was either talking about school, plans for the weekend, or the final task. As he ate, Harry ran through the spells he wanted to practice in his head, constantly hoping there wouldn't be any problems.

"Harry, you want to go now?" Ron asked, bringing Harry's attention back to the Great Hall.

"Yeah, let's go," Harry nodded. "I've got a few spells that I really need to practice but we'll start with some others first so that I can definitely do them."

"Which spells do you want to start with? Ron and I might not be able to do all the ones you can," Hermione said.

"We'll start with Stunning Spells, Shield Spells, and Disarming Spells," Harry said. "Then we'll move onto the other spells. Can you two do Shield and Stunning Spells?"

"Probably not as well as you, mate," Ron said, "if at all."

"We'll manage to help you, Harry, even if we can't do some spells. It's all about helping you learn them, not us," Hermione said and pushed open the oak door, leading the way into the grounds.

"Thanks for helping. I know I still have time before the task but I just don't feel prepared yet and I just want to make it through this task. It's obviously going to be the hardest and most dangerous," Harry said.

"We're happy to help, Harry," Hermione smiled at him.

"So how do you want to do this?" Ron asked when they stopped at the large oak tree by the Black Lake.

"I thought we'd just duel like second year. Except Lockhart isn't here to screw it all up," Harry said and his friends laughed. "We'll start with Disarming, Stunning, and Shielding. Who's first?"

"I will," Ron said and he drew his wand as Harry flicked his wrist. They walked towards each other and raised their wands in front of their faces as they stared into each other's eyes. They bowed then turned and walked away from each other. They turned back around and raised their wands.

"Count it, Hermione," Harry said, quickly forming a routine Sirius had taught him in his mind.

"One...two...three!" Hermione said.

Ron yelled, "_Expelliarmus_!" and Harry shouted, "_Protego_!"

The spell was deflected and Ron was forced to duck, giving Harry an opening.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled and the spell hit Ron in the shoulder, and he fell to the ground.

"That was excellent, Harry," Hermione said.

"Thanks. Sirius says to always have a small plan to begin with. I knew Ron would use a Disarming Spell because it's one he knows he can do. I had to deflect it and make him let his guard down to get a good shot," Harry explained and pointed his wand at Ron. "_Rennervate_," he muttered.

"Well, it was great," Hermione said. "You definitely know these spells so let's move onto the others."

"We can't do all of them because some are dangerous. I don't want to practice them without Remus and Sirius," Harry told them.

"Sounds good," Ron nodded, smiling.

"Let's get to it. Harry and I will start. Ron, jump in when you want," Hermione instructed. Harry and Ron nodded. Harry stood across from Hermione while Ron stood off to the side. "One...two...three!" she shouted again.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione retaliated.

"_Protego_!" Harry yelled and jumped to the side as his shield deflected the jet of white light.

"_Stupefy_!" Ron yelled and Harry flattened himself on the ground, the red light flying over his head.

"_Immobulus_!" Harry said and watched Ron dodge the spell.

"_Incarcerous_!" Hermione said and Harry yelled, "_Protego_!"

Harry ducked as a red spell flew from Hermione's wand and a white spell came from Ron's. He felt them hit each other above his head and sent a Stunner at Hermione, hitting her in the arm.

Harry was about to feel relieved but then Remus' voice entered his head; _remember, you still have another to defeat even when you get one of us down._ At this memory, Harry looked in Ron's direction in time to see a blue spell heading his way. He jumped from his spot on the ground, narrowly missing the flames that erupted there.

"_Aguamenti_!" Harry shouted putting out the fire then turned to Ron again. "_Everte statum_!" Harry yelled and watched the spell fly towards Ron and hit him in the chest.

"Truce!" Ron shouted and groaned as he rolled over and pushed himself into a sitting position. Harry ran to Hermione and revived her. "That was crazy," Ron said as Harry and Hermione sat with him.

"You are very good, Harry," Hermione praised and Harry looked down to the ground.

"Thanks," Harry said quietly.

"Ow," Ron said as he touched the place the spell had hit him. "That was a strong spell, mate. It kind of hurts," he said with a smile.

"Really?" Harry said, looking at him. Had he overcharged without knowing it?

"Yeah, it's a little sore but I'll be fine," Ron waved it off, thinking Harry was worried he had hurt him.

"Good. I didn't mean to hurt either of you," Harry said then looked down at his wrist to see the number on his watch no longer said one hundred. It now said eighty six. "I think that's good for now. I'm going to go do some homework," he told them and got to his feet.

"All right. Bye, Harry. Let us know when you want to practice again. We'll be ready," Hermione said and waved to Harry with Ron as Harry walked back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Harry shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked up the Grand Staircase. He couldn't believe he had overcharged. He had tried so hard not to put too much power into his spells. He was lucky his friends hadn't tried to touch his skin or they would have felt the heat of the magic around him. He glanced down at the watch again and saw the number had risen to ninety one. He sighed and walked past the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy, thinking, <em>I need a place to train and practice all the spells I need to know for the task.<em> When he faced the wall, the doors had appeared and he pushed through them.

He gazed around, taking in the large arena-like room. There were no windows but lights everywhere, making it seem like full daylight in the room. There were statues all around the perimeter of the room and he assumed they were for the spells that caused things to explode. He also saw what looked like a human-sized dummy sitting in a corner. Harry had a feeling it would come to life when he needed it to and he would duel it.

"Wow," he said to himself. "This is pretty good. Maybe some stuff for physical training too." Almost as soon as he finished saying the words, a few punching bags had appeared with leather gloves that covered the knuckles. Harry nodded in satisfaction and drew his wand, but as soon as he did the dummy in the corner stood up, its own wand in its hand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted and ducked out of the way when the dummy retaliated, a red light soaring over his head.

Harry jumped to his feet and faced the dummy, his wand raised again. "_Protego_!" he shouted when another red light headed towards him. The spell bounced back and hit the dummy, making it stumble backwards.

"_Immobulus_!" Harry yelled but had to duck again as the spell bounced back and headed straight for him. "_Reducto_!" he watched as the spell was deflected again but hit one of the statues instead, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

"Damn it," Harry muttered, throwing himself to the floor to avoid a blue light. "_Expulso_!" he cursed again when the spell missed and hit another statue.

"_Everte statum_!" he smiled when it hit the dummy and then shouted, "_Incarcerous_! _Bombarda_!"

He didn't realize he was breathing kind of hard until he took a deep breath and felt a sharp pain in his chest. However, he didn't let it stop him and he avoided looking at his watch and turned to the remaining statues, raising his wand. "_Fragrate_!" he yelled and about a dozen fiery marks appeared on one of the statues.

"_Expulso_!" he said and the statue exploded. "_Incarcerous_!" he watched as ropes wrapped themselves around another statue.

He was determined to learn every spell he had listed a few days ago, whether they were simple or not. He pointed his wand at the ropes and yelled, "_Relashio_!" Focusing on the same statue he yelled, "_Confringo_!" and watched as the statue exploded in flames then shattered into pieces at the Blasting Spell he hit it with.

Breathing quite hard now, he replaced his wand and turned to one of the punching bags, watching as they positioned themselves around the room as if they were approaching enemies. Harry pulled on the gloves and began attacking the bag in the middle. As he got into it, he began moving around, punching and kicking the other bags. He had no idea how much time had passed but by the time he finished he had a bad stitch in his side and took a seat on a bench that had appeared.

As he caught his breath, he looked down at his watch and his eyes widened. His magic had dropped to seventy eight percent. He was overcharging constantly and he wasn't aware of it. How was he supposed to stop himself from overcharging when he didn't know when it was happening? He shook his head and pulled out the Marauder's Map and the mirror his godfather had given him. Tapping the map, he muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He opened it and located Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall with the majority of the school. After deducting it was either lunch or dinner, Harry picked up the mirror and stared at it. He didn't really have anything to tell his guardians, nothing had happened. He also didn't want to bother them especially with the full moon that night.

Just as Harry was about to put the mirror back in his pocket, Sirius appeared in it, smiling. "Hey, kiddo."

"Hey, Sirius," Harry said.

He watched as the smile vanished off Sirius' face. "Are you okay? You look exhausted."

"I just finished some training," Harry shrugged and found that the simple movement hurt a little bit.

"Harry, how long were you training for?" Sirius asked.

"Don't know. Maybe about an hour or so. What time is it? I came in here after practicing with Ron and Hermione a bit after breakfast. Been in here since then," Harry said.

"Harry," Sirius said. Harry frowned at his godfather's tone. "It's seven in the evening."

"Really?" Harry said in surprise. "Wow. I didn't think I'd been here that long."

"How's your magic?" Sirius asked and Harry looked away.

"It's fine," he said.

"Harry, what's your magic at?" Sirius asked, not buying his godson's lie.

"It's at eighty-two percent," Harry sighed.

"Eighty-two?" Sirius repeated and Harry nodded. "Harry, no more training until Sunday when Moony and I got back."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's dangerous. Your magic isn't stable. I think it might be better if you train with Remus and me," Sirius said.

"I don't know when I'm overcharging. I can't control it because I don't know when it's happening," Harry told him.

"Remus and I will help you, kiddo," Sirius said, his voice softer.

"How is he?" Harry asked quietly.

"Getting ready. We've decided to put a picture of the three of us in the attic. Moony calms down if he sees you," Sirius said.

"It's kind of strange," Harry said.

"Kind of but it also shows that both Remus _and_ Moony have accepted you as his pup. With that revelation, Remus will be scary when he's angry or believes you to be in danger. An angry werewolf is frightening," Sirius explained, shuddering dramatically.

Harry smiled. "How does that work though? I thought werewolves only accepted other werewolves?"

"That is the case sometimes but not always. You see, Remus was able to overpower the resentment and withdrawal of Moony. Moony ended up realizing you were important and now recognizes you as his pup," Sirius told his godson.

"It's sort of confusing," Harry said.

Sirius nodded. "Simply put it means you will always be ours."

Harry smiled. "I'm all right with that."

"I should go, kiddo. Take care of yourself and no training," Sirius told Harry who nodded, saying, "I promise."

"Good. See you on Sunday, kiddo," Sirius said and disappeared from the mirror when Harry bid goodbye. Breathing deeply, Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve and removed his gloves then picked up his bag and left the room. Back in the corridor, Harry began pacing again to make Marauder's Quarters appear and pushed through the large doors.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry tossed his bag onto the sofa in Marauder's Quarters and turned the little wolf figurine on the fireplace mantle, making the Pensieve and memory case come out of the wall. He read the titles of all the many memories and chose one from his father's shelf labelled 'Saving Snape'. He frowned at the name. When had his father ever saved Snape, his sworn enemy? That would be like Harry saving Draco Malfoy.

A curious look still on his face, Harry poured the memory into the Pensieve and watched for a couple seconds as the material swirled around then put his face in the water. He fell through the dark and then his feet hit the hard floor. Harry gazed around and found himself to be in Gryffindor Tower and it was dark outside. Harry glanced into the sky and saw the full moon suspended high in the darkness.

"You did what?" a familiar voice shouted and Harry swung around to face the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories. He watched as his teenage father and godfather came running down to the common room, James looking furious and Sirius looking slightly amused.

"It's nothing, Prongs. I simply told him to use a stick and hit the tree's root," Sirius shrugged, throwing himself into a chair in front of the dying fire.

"That's not nothing, Sirius! He could see Remus! He might get killed!" James shouted and Sirius shrugged again.

"Like we actually care about the git," Sirius said and Harry knew he was talking about Severus Snape.

"What the hell were you thinking, Sirius?" James yelled and he seemed to be getting madder by the second.

"I was thinking I was doing the world a favour by possibly getting rid of Snape," Sirius said, clearly unfazed by what he had done.

"You're a bloody idiot, Sirius. You know that? A bloody idiot," James said and then ran out the portrait door, Harry following quickly.

He kept pace with his father easily, having to go a bit slower so as not to get ahead of him. He followed his father out into the pitch black grounds. Where was James going? What had Sirius done that had got his best friend, his brother, so mad at him? As James began to slow, Harry heard the familiar sound of swiping branches and knew they were near the Whomping Willow.

"Snape!" James suddenly yelled and took off running again, taking Harry by surprise. Harry followed again and stopped with a shocked expression when he saw his father tackle a teenage Severus Snape to the ground. Snape had been attempting to hit a root with a stick to freeze the tree. Standing behind James and Snape who were still on the ground, Harry bent down to try see into the opening in the tree trunk. He gasped when he saw a bushy brown tail disappearing from sight. Had Snape seen Remus? He must have which would mean this was the night that Snape had discovered Remus' condition.

"Get off me, Potter!" Snape snapped, pushing James off him and getting to his feet.

"Are you mad? You could have been injured or killed by this tree!" James said loudly, also getting to his feet and staring into Snape's cold, black eyes.

"I saw him, Potter," Snape said quietly and Harry saw his father's eyes grow wide. "I saw Lupin. He's a werewolf. I knew something was weird about him, about all of you _Marauders_," he sneered the word.

"Snape, you can't say anything," James said and Harry heard desperation in his voice.

"Look at you, Potter. Do you honestly think you just did me a favour?" Snape said, glaring at James. "Black tried to kill me by telling me to do this. You were in on it, weren't you? This was part of the plan."

"Snape, there was no plan. I wasn't in on anything. I just saved your life," James said, glaring back at Snape.

"I don't care. You did nothing for me," Snape said.

"You owe me, Snape. I just saved your life. Don't tell anyone about Remus," James said firmly.

"I owe you nothing," Snape spat.

"Fine," James said angrily. "Let's go to Dumbledore. He'll sort this out."

"Luckily, I am already here," Dumbledore said and Harry, James, and Snape turned around to face the headmaster.

"Sir, he's seen Remus. He's going to tell," James said quickly and, once again, desperately.

"Mr. Potter, please calm down. Mr. Snape is not about to say anything," Dumbledore gazed at Snape over his half moon spectacles as if daring the Slytherin to object to his words. "Mr. Snape, you have discovered a secret about Mr. Lupin and you must keep it a secret. You cannot tell a soul about what you have discovered. If I find out you have revealed Mr. Lupin's secret, I will have no choice but to expel you from Hogwarts. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. I won't tell," Snape said quietly.

"Very good. Mr. Snape, I believe you will have a debt to pay to Mr. Potter. He has saved your life. In time, you must repay this debt," Dumbledore said, looking between the two students. "Now, off to bed. Both of you."

James and Snape both ran back to the castle as fast as they could. As soon as they were in the Entrance Hall, Snape turned to James. "You're lucky, Potter. However, I owe you nothing. I will never repay you. It is because of you and your friends that this happened. I owe you nothing. If I had died, it would have been your fault," he glared at James then turned and disappeared into the dungeons, James staring after him.

Harry felt himself rising up through darkness and then found himself back in Marauder's Quarters. He was stunned by what he had just seen. Sirius and Remus had never told him about this. They had never told him that Sirius had tricked Snape into trying to get into the Whomping Willow to see Remus in hopes of Snape getting injured or...killed. How could Sirius have been so cruel? So willing to let someone lose their life? So willing to risk someone finding out about Remus' lycanthropy?

As Harry replaced the memory and grabbed his bag, heading out of the Quarters, he told himself he would have to talk to his guardians about what he had just seen. Was this the reason Snape had tried to save him in first year when Quirrell was trying to knock him off his broom? Did Snape believe saving Harry would settle the debt he owed to James Potter? Questions raced each other in Harry's mind as he entered Gryffindor Tower and headed up to the boys' dorms. All the beds around his were occupied, telling Harry it must be pretty late for everyone to already be in bed. Not bothering to check the time or his magic level, as it would return to normal during the night, Harry changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed. He pulled off his wand and holster and his glasses before lying down and settling into a fitful sleep, full of dreams of his guardians and father torturing Snape and other Slytherins.

* * *

><p>Sunday came quickly, exciting Harry slightly because he could finally start training again once his guardians got back. It also reminded Harry of what he had seen in the Pensieve on Friday night. He hadn't forgotten that he had to talk to his guardians about what he had seen in his father's memory.<p>

He knew Ron and Hermione were curious to know why he hadn't trained anymore after the short while he did with them on Friday but he wasn't about to tell them the truth. He would just have to figure out something to tell them. His magic had returned Friday night as he slept and he had been tempted to do more training but knew better than to break his promise to his godfather.

Harry was sitting at Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione and they were once again discussing the memory in which Harry had viewed. He had told his friends of what he had witnessed on Saturday and they had been visibly shocked at the behaviour of Sirius. Harry hated to think that his godfather, one of the men he loved and looked up to the most had been someone who didn't care who got hurt or possibly killed, just as long as he got a laugh out of it.

"I can't believe Sirius would have been okay with Snape being killed," Hermione said.

"Well, he definitely didn't show it if he did care. It was nothing but a prank to him," Harry said bitterly, hating that the subject had been brought up once again.

"I'm sure he didn't mean for Snape to actually try get into the Whomping Willow," Hermione said. "I bet Sirius thought Snape would ignore him. I mean, what are the odds that Snape would listen to Sirius just because Sirius said he may be able to find out about Remus?"

"True, but it's not that. It's the fact that Sirius did it in the first place and didn't seem to care what happened. He obviously didn't think about what would happen if Snape _had_ realized what Remus was, which he did. He just wanted to see if Snape would try it and wanted to see what damage Snape would receive," Harry said, trying to block out thoughts of Sirius making plans to hurt or kill Snape.

Harry knew of the rivalry between the Marauders and Snape but he had never once thought it would go so far as to actually try and hurt or kill each other. Nor did he believe his father would have been the one to save the Slytherin. It always seemed that as soon as he thought he knew his guardians, something popped up to make him question them and their past.

"Harry," Ron said and Harry looked at him. "They're here," he nodded at the doors.

Harry turned and saw Remus and Sirius standing in the doorway, talking to McGonagall and Flitwick. "I almost don't want to talk to them right now," he sighed, turning away from his guardians.

"Harry, they're your family," Hermione said. "You should find out about that memory."

"But what if Sirius really did mean for Snape to be killed? I mean, I never thought Sirius would be one to do that, but now I'm not so sure. Not after that memory," Harry said, looking at his friends.

"Even if he did, you know he's not the same person he was when he was our age. He's even admitted that he was stupid when he was in school," Ron told his best friend.

"You know he's changed, Harry. You know he's not who he was when he went to school," Hermione added. "You owe it to him to get the story."

Harry looked down at his plate, knowing his friends were right about it all. Sirius had changed; he was not the same person that went to Hogwarts with James Potter and Remus Lupin. There were still parts of him that were the same, but he was much different. "I'll see you later," he said, standing up.

"Bye, Harry," they said and watched as Harry walked to Remus and Sirius, noticing that many students were staring at Sirius.

"Hey, Harry," Remus and Sirius smiled at him.

"Hi," Harry said.

The Marauders frowned slightly at their charge's tone. "Let's go outside, kiddo."

"Okay," Harry nodded and walked between his guardians. For a while they walked in silence and Harry knew they could tell something was bothering him. They always knew.

"What's going on, pup?" Remus asked finally.

Harry sighed. "Friday night I watched one of my dad's memories in the Pensieve."

"Which one?" Sirius asked as he glanced at Remus, sharing expressions.

"The one where he saved Snape after you told Snape to try get into the Whomping Willow to find out about Remus," Harry said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He continued watching his feet, not wanting to meet the gazes of his guardians but he heard them both sigh.

"Harry, I can't imagine what you must think of me," Sirius said. "I wasn't thinking at all when I told Snape to try that. I had no idea what would happen. I never thought of what might happen if he actually tried to catch a glimpse of Remus."

"But he did. That was when he found out about Remus. If it hadn't been for Dumbledore, Snape would have told everyone," Harry said. Remus and Sirius exchanged another look and then sat down on the ground, bringing Harry with them.

"Harry, I never meant for what happened to happen, believe me. I would never have done anything to harm Remus, you know that," Sirius told him.

"But you still told Snape to try it even though you knew he could have been hurt or killed and in the memory when my dad was talking to you, it was like you didn't care," Harry said, pulling at the grass by his feet.

"I was stupid in school, Harry. I'm not proud of everything I did, this being one of those things," Sirius said.

"So, what exactly happened? Why did my dad save Snape? I thought they hated each other," Harry said, still staring at the grass.

"We're still not sure what drove your dad to save Snape but we think it's because he could never have let someone die if there was something he could do about it," Remus said softly. "James never regretted what he did that night, pup. Whether Severus appreciated it or not, James was glad he saved Severus."

"Why did you do it in the first place, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I think I wanted to see if he would take what I said seriously. He never listened to me so I figured, why would he this time? Snape may not be my favourite person in the world but believe me when I say I never would have wanted him to be killed. As much as I hate him, I wouldn't wish him dead," Sirius told his godson who gazed out at the Black Lake.

"Did Snape ever pay the debt he owed to my dad while you were in school?" Harry asked.

"No, he didn't. He swore he would never pay that debt because he didn't owe James anything," Remus shook his head.

"I think he paid it off in my first year. At my first Quidditch game when Quirrell was trying to knock me off my broom when we thought it was Snape but Snape was actually trying to save me. He saved my life in the game. He paid off the debt to my dad by saving me," Harry explained.

"Just because Snape said he didn't owe your father something it doesn't mean he believed it. He may have always known he was in debt to James. He must have seen that as the best way to settle it," Remus said.

When Harry didn't say anything, Sirius spoke. "I really do regret that night, Harry. I've wished I could take it back since it happened. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I know it's a poor explanation but I think it's the best I've got."

Harry pulled at the grass again then turned his head and met his godfather's blue eyes. "I know you'd never hurt anyone intentionally. Not even Snape and especially not Remus or my dad."

"Besides, no one really got hurt that night," Remus said and Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I shouldn't have been so critical or even thought you'd mean to hurt or kill someone. I know you wouldn't. I never should have thought you would," Harry said sincerely.

Sirius put an arm around Harry and pulled him close. "If I was you, I would have had the same thoughts. Anyone would no matter who it was. I should have told you about that night so it wouldn't have come as a shock to you."

"I still should never have believed you'd mean for someone to get hurt," Harry said, feeling ashamed at the thoughts and dreams he had had since he had viewed the memory.

"It's okay, kiddo. I kind of deserve it. It wasn't one of the best things I did in my years at school. Just know I'll never do anything to hurt you," Sirius said.

"I know you won't," Harry said and rested against his godfather's chest. Minutes passed and they sat in silence, Harry still resting against his godfather and still feeling slightly ashamed of the awful thoughts he had had of the man who loved him so much.

"So, Harry," Remus said, breaking the silence. "Sirius told me you had been training a little bit too hard on Friday."

"I didn't mean to train that long or anything. I don't know when I'm overcharging so I can't stop. I had tried so hard not to put much power into the spells I used but obviously it didn't work. I don't know how I can control something when I have no idea when it's happening," Harry said.

"You don't feel anything when you're overcharging, do you?" Remus asked and Harry shook his head. "We need to figure out a way to make sure you know when you're overcharging so you can get control of it."

"But how? Nothing happens at all. It just happens and then my magic is drained a bit," Harry said, looking at Remus.

"We'll figure it out. We'll talk to Dumbledore and see what he thinks," Sirius said and felt Harry breathe deeply.

"Did Ron and Hermione find out about your magic?" Remus asked.

"No," Harry shook his head. "I think they almost did and I think they're wondering why I never asked them to do more training after Friday, and I'm not going to tell them about my magic either. So don't suggest it," he added quickly.

"It's your decision, Harry," Remus said. "We won't force you to tell your friends about something you don't want them to know."

"Maybe someday I'll tell them but not now. They'll just be scared and act different around me," Harry said.

"So do you want to do some training?" Remus asked and they watched a smile come onto Harry's face as he nodded. "All right. Let's get to it," he helped Harry stand and they walked away from the tree so they had an open area to train.

"I suppose you're catching onto the rule of remembering that when you're fighting more than one person, you can't let your guard down when you get one of the enemies down. You've still got others to fight," Sirius said.

"Yeah. I used it when duelling with Ron and Hermione. I got Hermione down but made myself remember I still had to fight Ron," Harry nodded.

"That's good," Remus praised. "Another bit of advice is to always focus on the task you're working on."

"Also, this is one you've heard before. Only worry about the things you _can_ control. You'll drive yourself mad trying to handle things out of your control," Sirius said and Harry smiled.

For a couple hours, Remus and Sirius ran through bits of advice to help Harry get through any situation that may call for them. Then they did some duelling and Harry used the majority of the spells he wanted to perfect for the third task. They congratulated Harry on the progress he had made, making Harry blush slightly. He was feeling pretty good about the third task. He thought he was pretty prepared and simply needed to do a little bit more practicing. He couldn't wait for the third task, just so he could get it over with and be rid of the Triwizard Tournament.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry was stressing big time. The third task was in two and a half weeks. He had been training whenever he got the chance but he still felt unprepared, despite what his guardians told him. Remus and Sirius told him repeatedly that he was ready but Harry couldn't help but wonder if something was going to happen, something he wasn't prepare for.

"You can't be more prepared than you are, pup," Remus told him multiple times.

His classes were getting busy as exams were quickly approaching. Just because he wasn't taking exams, it doesn't mean the professors weren't also loading him with work. He rarely had time to visit Remus and Sirius, let alone train. He was always stuck in the Gryffindor common room working on homework.

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was sitting in front of the fire with Ron and Hermione and they were all working on piles of homework. He wasn't sure what time it was but knew it must be late as the common room was relatively empty. Harry stared down at his Potions essay on the Polyjuice Potion. It was a simple essay for him and his friends but he was having a hard time concentrating, having been working on homework for two and a half hours.

"This is ridiculous," Ron said angrily, throwing down his quill. "I thought it was fifth year that we get loads of homework."

"This is preparing us for next year," Hermione said, flipping through her Ancient Runes book.

"It's still ridiculous," Ron muttered, picking up his quill again to try and have another go at his Care of Magical Creatures essay.

"Harry, you're not done your Potions essay yet?" Hermione said. "Even Ron's done that one."

Harry looked up and glared at her. "Thank you for pointing that out, Hermione. It helps me so much," he said with immense sarcasm.

"Sorry, Harry," Hermione said quietly.

Harry shook his head and closed all his books, shoving everything in his bag. "I have to go. I need to talk to Dumbledore about something."

"Dumbledore?" Ron repeated. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

Harry sighed and suppressed his irritation. He should have known they would react like this. Talking to Dumbledore usually meant something was going on. "Everything's fine. I just need to ask him something," and before they could question him further, Harry left the common room. Alone in the corridor, Harry leaned against the stone wall trying to calm himself down.

"Harry Potter!" a high, squeaky voice said, making Harry open his eyes and look around the corridor. At first he didn't see anyone but then he felt a tug at his pant leg and he looked down to see a familiar pair of bat-like ears and tennis ball eyes.

"Dobby?" Harry said shocked at the sight of the house elf he had set free in his second year from enslavement of the Malfoys.

"Yes, sir. Dobby has been wanting to talk to Harry Potter all year, sir, but Dobby is busy working in the kitchens and helping keep an eye on Harry Potter for Harry Potter's dog and wolf," Dobby said smiling widely at Harry who knelt down so he was eye level with the house elf.

"What did you say?" Harry frowned.

At Harry's question, Dobby's eyes grew bigger. "Dobby was not supposed to say anything. Dobby is bad. Dobby must punish himself," and he threw himself towards the stone wall, about to beat his head on it but Harry grabbed him by the old filthy pillowcase wrapped around his tiny body and pulled him back.

"Dobby, do not hurt yourself," Harry ordered and Dobby obeyed, but still had the look of wanting to throw himself against the wall. "What did you mean by you've been keeping an eye on me for my dog and wolf? Did Remus and Sirius ask you to watch me?"

"Dobby cannot say, sir. Dobby swore not to," Dobby said.

"Dobby, tell me now. You won't get in trouble. I won't be angry and neither will Remus or Sirius," Harry said.

"Harry Potter's dog and wolf were worried, sir. When Harry Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter's dog and wolf wanted to keep an eye on Harry Potter, sir. Harry Potter's dog and wolf asked Dobby to watch Harry Potter, sir. Harry Potter's dog and wolf wanted to keep Harry Potter safe, sir," Dobby told him and made to run into the wall but Harry held him back.

"Do not punish yourself, Dobby," Harry ordered. "I think I may have to talk to Remus and Sirius about this."

"Dobby's sorry, sir. Dobby did not mean to cause problems, sir. Dobby wanted to help, sir. Dobby only wanted Harry Potter to be safe. Harry Potter's dog and wolf care deeply about Harry Potter and Dobby was more than happy to help keep Harry Potter safe," Dobby apologized.

"Dobby, it's all right. You did nothing wrong. You're not in trouble," Harry said and Dobby smiled widely at him. Harry rose and was about to leave when he got an idea. "Dobby, do you think you could do something for me?"

"Anything, sir," Dobby said excitedly.

"Follow Professor Moody. There's something strange about him. I don't know what it is but I want to find out. Follow him and tell me if he does anything strange. Can you do that, Dobby?" Harry said.

"Yes, sir! Of course, sir! Dobby is happy to help, sir!" and the house elf disappeared with a loud _crack_. Harry shook his head slightly at Dobby's devotion to him and travelled the familiar path to Marauder's Quarters instead of going to see Dumbledore like he had planned. He revealed the doors and entered the Quarters. It was dark except for the glow of the fireplace, illuminating the dark shapes of Remus and Sirius sitting on the sofa, apparently deep in conversation. They hadn't noticed Harry's presence and he decided to keep quiet to see what was going on that was making them look so serious.

"I'm worried about this last task, Moony," Sirius said quietly, taking a sip from the mug in his hands.

"What's got you worried?" Remus asked.

"I feel like something's going to happen. This whole year has been full of surprises, none of them good. I mean, Moody teaching Defence? What was Dumbledore thinking? Not to mention Moody has been acting weird all year," Sirius said.

"That's not what you said when Moody taught Harry's class about the Unforgivables. You were about to murder him," Remus said.

"I doubt Dumbledore authorized actually performing the Unforgivable Curses in the classroom of fourteen year old students. Sixteen maybe, but not fourteen," Sirius said and Harry say Remus nod in agreement.

"Everything should be fine," Remus said. "Dumbledore assured us he's taking all the precautions known to wizard kind. There won't be anything in the maze that the champions can't fight. He's checking the Cup to make sure there are no curses or anything on it before Moody puts it in the maze. I'm sure everything will go fine," he explained.

"Yeah, I mean I've fought a dragon and grindylows. How could it get any worse?" Harry said, deciding to make his presence known.

Remus and Sirius spun around, stunned looks on their faces. "How long have you been there?" Sirius asked.

"Long enough to know you're both worried about the third task," Harry said as he sat in one of the recliners.

"How can we not be? The first two tasks have already been so dangerous," Sirius said.

"I'll be fine. You two have even said I can't be more prepared than I already am," Harry pointed out.

"He's got us there, Padfoot," Remus grinned and Sirius scowled, making Harry laugh but then he lost his smile quickly as he remembered why he was there in the first place. "What's wrong, pup?" Remus asked, taking notice of the change in Harry's behaviour.

"I was going to go talk to Dumbledore about not being able to tell when I'm overcharging but Dobby came up to me in the hall," Harry said and he didn't fail to notice his guardians tense slightly. "He said he's been busy this year what with working in the kitchens and watching me for you two."

For the longest time, the three simply stared at each other as Harry began to feel his anger rise and Remus and Sirius tried to figure out what to do. "Harry, we..." Remus said, braving the first attempt at reasoning with their charge.

"You don't trust me!" Harry shouted and his guardians winced.

"Of course we trust you, Harry, it's just..." Sirius said.

"If you trust me, why has Dobby been watching me on your orders?" Harry shouted again and jumped to his feet. "What did you think I was going to do? Go out after hours? Wander the grounds or the Forbidden Forest?"

"Harry," Remus said calmly, getting to his feet slowly. "We asked Dobby to watch you because after your name came out of the Goblet of Fire, we knew someone was trying to hurt you."

"We can't always be with you so we felt better to know that someone was looking after you when we couldn't," Sirius added.

Harry looked at them, tears in his eyes. "You don't trust me," he said but it wasn't as forceful anymore. It was quiet and wavering.

"Harry, we trust you more than anything, kiddo. It's everyone else we don't trust," Sirius said softly.

"Dobby can't very well follow everyone in the school. Following you was a way to keep you safe," Remus said. Harry's eyes flickered between both his guardians as a couple tears fell from his eyes. Shame filled him up as he thought about what they were saying. He had accused those who loved him and who he loved so much of not trusting him when they had done so much for him.

"It's okay, kiddo. We understand that it would make you angry to find out we've been having you followed. I think it would anger most people," Sirius said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly and found himself being pulled to Remus' chest.

"You have nothing to apologize for, pup," Remus whispered and kissed the top of Harry's head. He turned Harry over to Sirius who cupped his godson's face and kissed his forehead. Harry sat down beside his godfather who held him close.

"But I do," Harry said. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I shouldn't have said you didn't trust me. You've done so much for me and I immediately believed you didn't trust me."

Remus sighed and took Harry's hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb as Sirius put his fingers through the boy's hair. "Listen to me, Harry. You had every right to be angry. It's hard for you to know when to trust someone and we are so proud of how far you've progressed since last year, but it doesn't mean those cautious feelings you had don't still exist. We don't know how long it will take to make those feelings go away, if they ever do. Sometimes not trusting is a good thing especially with everything that has happened this year. Being cautious about whom you trust can be both a blessing and curse, much like lycanthropy or anything else. You know who you can or cannot trust, pup, and that may very well keep you alive."

* * *

><p>Over the next week and a half, Harry spent every free minute he had training. Even during meals and classes, he could be heard quietly muttering to himself about spells or techniques or bits of advice his guardians had given him. Many were annoyed by Harry's lack of attentiveness, Ron and Hermione among the list. Harry, himself, was slightly annoyed as well for he hadn't heard anything from Dobby since the night he had set the house elf the task of following one Professor Moody.<p>

There were three days until the final task and it seemed Harry was no longer aware of anything around him. He was sitting at Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione, eating breakfast and muttering as his friends glared holes into his head.

"This is ridiculous, Harry!" both Ron and Hermione shouted, each slamming a fist on the table. Many neighbouring Gryffindors jumped and looked down the table, searching for the commotion. However, Harry continued to stare at his plate and mutter.

"Harry!" Ron yelled but Harry appeared not to have heard. Ron groaned and threw his hands into the air in frustration.

"Harry Potter, sir!" a high voice said and Harry's head snapped up. He spun around and saw Dobby looking up at him with a large smile. "Dobby has news, sir. Dobby saw Pro—"

"Not here, Dobby," Harry said quietly. "Come with me," he grabbed his bag and ran out of the Great Hall with Dobby behind him, ignoring the stares of the students he passed. He turned into a deserted corridor and turned to the elf. "Tell me."

"Dobby saw Professor Moody, sir. Dobby followed him, sir," Dobby said and he seemed to be shaking with excitement.

"And? What did he do?" Harry urged.

"Dobby saw Professor Moody go into Professor Snape's private stores, sir. Professor Moody took ingredients, sir," Dobby said.

"Ingredients? What ingredients?" Harry asked.

"Dobby does not know, sir. Dobby did not see," Dobby said sounding slightly regretful.

"Are you sure you didn't see?" Harry asked but his spirits dropped when Dobby shook his head. Why would Professor Moody be taking ingredients from Snape? "When did Moody take the ingredients?"

"Two nights ago, sir. He went near midnight," Dobby said.

"Which means he was sneaking the ingredients. He didn't ask for them," Harry said more to himself than to the house elf. He turned his attention back to Dobby. "Try to find out what ingredients Moody took. Go into his office if you have to but be careful. He's observant and he has that magical eye. Just do what you can to discover what he took."

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir," Dobby bowed and then disappeared.

Harry stayed where he was for a time, thinking over the strange mystery. He couldn't understand why Moody would take ingredients from Snape. What ingredients had he taken? After thinking about the Defence professor for a couple more minutes, Harry decided to move onto his next mystery: the fact that he couldn't sense when he was overcharging. Sighing, Harry headed up the Grand Staircase to visit the headmaster. He didn't know if Dumbledore would be able to help but he figured he should at least ask.

Arriving at the gargoyle, Harry said, "Acid pops," and watched the gargoyle jump aside to reveal the moving spiral staircase. He let them bring him up to the door where he knocked and waited for acknowledgement. He frowned when no one answered and knocked again only to find that the door creaked open a crack.

Harry pushed the door open a bit more and poked his head inside. The office was dark except for the small flickering light emitting from a candle on the professor's desk. "Professor?" he called pushing the door open further, allowing the rest of him to enter the office. A familiar soft trill made Harry look to his left and see Fawkes the phoenix sitting on his perch, watching Harry. He had always had a connection to the magical bird and could almost sense that the phoenix was waiting for him to discover something. Giving the bird a curious look, Harry walked up to the desk and saw a familiar stone basin. He gazed at the Pensieve with increasing curiosity and watched as a picture filled the surface. It was a picture of a young man who looked very familiar to Harry. He was so intent on recognizing the man that he didn't realize he had lowered himself so low to the surface that his nose touched the water.

He found himself falling through darkness and then he was sitting in a dark circular room full of people. He gazed around, taking in the dark walls and the flickering candles that didn't do much lighting but cast eerie shadows on the walls instead. In the very middle of the room was a chair with chains on the arms and legs and was surrounded by a cage. Harry frowned at the chair.

"Professor, glad you could make it," a voice said and Harry looked to his right to see a young wizard who held out his hand to shake hands with someone.

"I wasn't given much of a choice," Harry looked to the left and saw a much younger Albus Dumbledore just as he shook the other wizard's hand. Dumbledore's hair was not as long as it was at present, nor was it white. Instead it just reached his shoulder and was a dull grey colour.

"Quiet! Everyone, quiet! This trial is coming to order!" a second familiar voice called and Harry looked down into the bottom row and saw Barty Crouch sitting behind a desk with three other wizards. "Igor Karkaroff has requested this trial in order to give information about the reign of He Who Must Not Be Named and his followers as Karkaroff himself is a convicted Death Eater."

Harry watched with the rest of the courtroom as Igor Karkaroff seemed to appear out of the floor inside the cage and was bound in the chair as the chains came to life and wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles. Karkaroff didn't look much different than he did currently except that he was pale, sweating, and had the same look in his eyes that Sirius had had when he had escaped Azkaban. The same haunted look that Harry only saw return to his godfather's eyes when he believed Harry to be in mortal danger.

"What information do you have, Karkaroff?" Crouch asked harshly and his tone made Harry wonder if he had only allowed this trial because Karkaroff wouldn't stop asking.

"Names. I have names of other Death Eaters," Karkaroff said in a hoarse voice that was difficult to hear.

"Yes?" Crouch said, sounding almost a little bored.

"Rosier, sir. Evan Rosier," Karkaroff said and Harry found himself forcing himself to remember the names that Karkaroff was going to give.

"He is dead, Karkaroff. Surely you knew that," Crouch said and from the look on Karkaroff's face, Harry could easily tell he had had no idea his fellow Death Eater had lost his life.

"What about Macnair?" Karkaroff said.

"Imprisoned," Crouch said. "If that is all, you will now be returned to Azkaban."

"No, wait!" Karkaroff said in a louder voice. "What about Rookwood? He is one as well."

"Augustus Rookwood?" Crouch repeated, telling Harry he hadn't known this person was a Death Eater.

"Yes, yes. The one and same," Karkaroff nodded. "Also, Severus Snape."

The name caught Harry's attention and he pushed it to the top of his mental list. Snape was a Death Eater? "Excuse that comment, Mr. Crouch, for Severus Snape once was a Death Eater but recently turned and is now a spy for us. He was recognized as a Death Eater once but he is no longer one," Dumbledore said loudly.

"We will analyze the information you have given us and you will be returned to Azkaban," Crouch said beginning to gather his papers.

"No, no! I have more!" Karkaroff shouted.

"Get on with it!" Crouch said angrily.

"There is another. One no one ever suspected," Karkaroff said quietly. Harry watched him curiously.

"Who?" Crouch asked and Harry could tell Karkaroff had piqued his interest as well.

"One that helped in the torture of the Longbottoms," Karkaroff said and Harry frowned. Longbottom? Was there any connection to Neville Longbottom?

"Yes, yes. Who is it?" Crouch urged.

"Strange that no one noticed but that was the genius behind it," Karkaroff whispered and Harry leaned forward to hear.

"Tell me the name!" Crouch shouted angrily.

"Barty Crouch!" Karkaroff yelled back and Harry felt the air go out of the room as everyone gasped. "Junior."

Everything happened in a flash. Many had gotten to their feet including the young man Harry had seen on the surface of the Pensieve. The man tried to run from the room but Dumbledore jumped to his feet and cast a spell at him, making him fall to the floor. Harry got to his feet as well and watched as a couple wizards grabbed the young man and dragged him to his feet and to face Crouch. Harry gazed at the man who had dark brown hair, a thin and pale face, and his tongue kept darting out like a snake's.

"You are not my son," Crouch said to the man. "To Azkaban," he said, still staring into the eyes of his son as the wizards holding him dragged him from the room.

The scene dissolved and Harry was flying up through the dark and soon found himself standing in Dumbledore's dark office again.


	27. Chapter 27

Breaking through his stunned thoughts, he pulled a piece of parchment and a quill out of his bag and wrote down the names he had heard and some information that had been said about them.

"Harry," a voice said and Harry spun around to see Dumbledore stroking Fawkes and watching him.

"Professor, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go into your memory," Harry apologized quickly knowing he had probably crossed a line with the headmaster.

"Do not worry, Harry. Curiosity is powerful. Much like truth, it is a beautiful and powerful thing and must therefore be treated with caution, but humans are naturally curious," Dumbledore said with a smile, looking at him over his glasses.

"Professor, that man, Barty Crouch Junior. What exactly happened?" Harry asked as the headmaster took a seat behind his desk.

"He went to Azkaban and died soon after," Dumbledore said simply.

"I can't believe Crouch sent his own son to Azkaban," Harry said. "Professor, I've seen him. Crouch Junior, I mean. In a dream. In that dream I had over the summer about Voldemort and Pettigrew. He was the other man in the room."

"Has he been in anymore of your dreams, Harry?" Dumbledore asked and Harry noticed his eyes weren't hosting their usual twinkle.

"No, I haven't had any more like that one," Harry shook his head.

"But you have had other dreams," Dumbledore said and Harry avoided his eyes.

"Yes, but only once or twice. In the dream, I was alone in a graveyard and I see a statue of a human with wings holding a scythe. There's a tombstone beside the statue and it says Tom Marvolo Riddle. I tell myself I need to leave but as soon as I tell myself that my scar hurts and something bursts into flames behind me. I don't know what but something does. Then I usually wake up," Harry explained.

"Did you tell anyone about these dreams, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded. "I told Remus and Sirius."

"Have you had anymore lately?" Dumbledore said.

"No, not since before the second task," Harry shook his head.

"If you have another, please let me know," Dumbledore said and Harry nodded. The headmaster's smile returned. "Now, what is it that brought you to my office tonight?"

"Oh," Harry said, remembering why he had been there in the first place. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away, m'boy," Dumbledore said, clasping his hands together and resting his chin on them.

"I wanted to know if there was anything you could do to make it so I could be aware of when I'm overcharging," Harry said.

"Ah, yes. Your guardians mentioned this. You feel nothing when you're overcharging," Dumbledore said.

"No and I need to if I want to learn to control it," Harry said, inconspicuously putting the parchment with the Death Eater information in his pocket.

"I am looking into it. I will let you know if I discover anything that will help. Until then be careful when using your magic," Dumbledore said.

Harry bit back his angry reply and nodded stiffly. "Thank you, Professor. Bye."

"Goodbye, m'boy," Dumbledore said and Harry left the office. When he was far enough from the headmaster's office, Harry pulled out the piece of parchment again and read over what he had written.

_Evan Rosier – Death Eater (deceased)  
><em>_Macnair – Death Eater (imprisoned)  
><em>_Augustus Rookwood – Death Eater?  
><em>_Barty Crouch Jr. – Death Eater (imprisoned/deceased) (tortured Longbottoms – related to Neville?)_

_SNAPE – DEATH EATER TURNED SPY?_

Harry stared at his note of Barty Crouch Jr., wondering what the full story was. Had the man tortured someone related to Neville? If so, why? Then there was Snape. He had been a Death Eater? How had he changed sides? According to Sirius, once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. How could Dumbledore trust Snape if he had been a Death Eater?

"Harry?" someone said and Harry looked up to see Hermione and Ron watching him in concern. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had to ask Dumbledore something," Harry said, pocketing the parchment.

"Why was Dobby in the Great Hall?" Ron asked.

"Oh, umm, no reason. Just wanted to talk. You know how he's infatuated with me," Harry said with a smile.

"He said he had news though. What's going on?" Hermione frowned.

"Nothing. He's been watching me this year. Remus and Sirius asked him to. He had news on Remus and Sirius. Told me they were waiting to do some last minute training with me before the task," Harry said, hoping his quick lie was believed. If they believed it, he was getting good at lying which he knew wasn't something he should be proud of.

"Oh, all right. We'll let you go then," Hermione said and Harry fought to keep the look of surprise off his face. He couldn't believe they had believed him.

"See you later, mate. Take it easy. You don't want to be exhausted the day of the task," Ron said.

"Yeah. See you, guys," Harry nodded and took off up the stairs to the seventh floor. He ran along the corridors and followed the well known path to Marauder's Quarters. He revealed the doors and pushed his way inside only to find it was dark and empty. "Remus? Sirius?" he called. Where were his guardians? Had they gone to Hogsmeade?

Still frowning, he dug in his bag and pulled out the mirror. "Sirius Black," he said.

"Harry," Remus had appeared in the mirror, confusing Harry more. It was usually his godfather that answered.

"Where are you? Where's Sirius?" Harry asked and noticed the concern on the werewolf's face. "What's going on?"

"I tried to find you but no one knew where you were. Harry, come to the hospital wing," Remus said and Harry felt his heart drop.

"The hospital wing? Why?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing lethal. Sirius has been hurt," Remus said and without saying bye, Harry tossed the mirror onto the sofa and ran from the Quarters. He took off as fast as he could for the second floor and slid into the hospital wing to see Remus talking to Madam Pomfrey at the foot of a bed occupied by Sirius.

"What the hell happened?" Harry said loudly.

"Language," Remus said but Harry just stared at him. "He went to Hogsmeade and he was attacked. We don't know by who but it was nothing serious. It was just a few Cutting Curses."

"I didn't feel the bracelet," Harry said.

"Where were you?" Remus asked.

"I was in Dumbledore's office. I accidentally fell into one of his memories in his Pensieve," Harry said.

"That's why you didn't feel it. You were in a memory," Remus told him and put an arm around his shoulders. "He's going to be fine. The main thing to worry about is who attacked him."

Harry stared at his godfather who was sleeping deeply. Remus conjured a couple chairs and they sat at Sirius' bedside. "Did you try to call me on the mirror?" he asked after a silence.

"Yes, but I assume you were in the memory so you couldn't answer," Remus nodded. "What memory did you see?"

"I guess the conviction of Barty Crouch Junior," Harry said. "You never told me Snape is, or was, a Death Eater."

"How did you find out?" Remus looked down at him.

"The memory. It was Karkaroff's trial and he was naming Death Eaters. Mentioned Snape," Harry said.

"Sirius prefers not to think about it. Severus isn't a Death Eater anymore. He switched sides and is now a spy for us," Remus said.

"But Sirius said that if someone's a Death Eater, they're always a Death Eater," Harry said, looking up at the werewolf.

"Yes, well, Sirius has different views because of what he went through. His brother was a Death Eater and was killed by Death Eaters. Plus, Sirius and Snape have never been what some would call close," Remus smiled when Harry snorted and put an arm around Harry. "I know no matter what I say you will never trust Severus, but he is no longer a Death Eater. He switched sides after the downfall of Voldemort. He's been a spy for the Order ever since."

"The Order? Are you talking about the Order of the Phoenix again?" Harry said quickly and heard Remus groan.

"I should not have said that," Remus said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What is the Order?" Harry asked.

"We've told you already that you can't know, pup," Remus told him and Harry sighed.

"I wouldn't tell anyone," Harry said hoping it would help.

"We know you wouldn't, pup, but that's not the reason why we can't tell you," Remus said and Harry saw a smile on his guardians face. Harry shook his head, deciding to give up on the topic.

"Do you know much about the Death Eaters?" Harry asked and Remus met his eyes.

"I know some. Why do you ask?" Remus asked.

Harry pulled the parchment from his pocket and handed it to Remus. "Karkaroff named them as Death Eaters. I was just curious about all of them."

"I don't know much about Rosier except that he died in the First Wizarding War. Macnair isn't imprisoned anymore. He hasn't been for some time. He was the one to execute Buckbeak last year. He got out by saying he was under the Imperius Curse. We already went over Severus. Rookwood was found to be a Death Eater and was imprisoned. I'm not positive if he's still there or not. As for Crouch Junior, he died in Azkaban after his father imprisoned him," Remus explained.

"What about the comment about him torturing the Longbottoms?" Harry asked and he heard Remus sigh.

"Listen to me, pup," Remus said and turned Harry's chair so they were face to face. Harry looked at his guardian curiously. "Neville Longbottom may be the one other person who knows what you've been through when it comes to having lost your parents. During the war, Voldemort was using any means possible to gather people for his army and those who stood against him usually ended up dead. Neville's parents were constantly asked to join or to give information and they always declined. After a while, Voldemort lost his patience with them and he sent Death Eaters after them. They were tortured into insanity."

"What?" Harry breathed. Neville's parents were insane? Had been tortured enough to drive them insane?

"It was a different time, Harry. We were in dark times. Neville's parents are currently in St. Mungo's and have been for years and will always be there. They don't recognize anyone or anything. They don't recognize their own son," Remus finished.

Harry looked between Remus and Sirius then let his eyes drop to the floor as he processed what he had just heard. He had no idea what was worse. Having no parents or having parents that didn't know who you were. He tried to imagine what it would be like if his parents were like Neville's or if Remus and Sirius were like the Longbottoms, but he couldn't. He couldn't imagine living like that. He suddenly felt closer to Neville Longbottom than he ever had before.

"You can't tell anyone, pup. Neville keeps it a secret for a reason. He's not ashamed of his parents. He just doesn't want everyone here to know what fate his parents fell to," Remus said.

"But they did it because they were standing up for what they believe," Harry said.

"I know but if everyone knows, Neville will never be left alone. He'll be treated differently. Imagine what Draco Malfoy and his friends would do," Remus told him and Harry looked to the floor again.

"I won't say anything," Harry said. Remus smiled at him softly. "I can't imagine what that would be like."

"Almost like how most will never know what it's like for you," Remus said. "You and Neville are similar, yes, but still so very different because of the paths that have been laid for you."

"I despise the path I'm on," Harry said, looking back to his godfather.

Remus smiled and rubbed his charge's back in comfort then wrapped his arms around the boy. "You will always have someone with you no matter how difficult the path may get," he whispered in Harry's ear. Harry smiled to himself and buried his face in Remus' chest.

* * *

><p>Harry gasped as a spell hit him in the back and sent him sprawling on the ground. He rolled over onto his back and groaned. He sighed in disappointment when the faces of his guardians came into view.<p>

"That was very good, kiddo," Sirius said and offered a hand to help his godson up.

"It was not," Harry said angrily. "I can't do anything right. I can't duel, I can't physically fight. I can't do anything and the task is tonight."

They were doing last minute training in the grounds as the third and final task was in a short four hours. Sirius had recovered easily from his small attack but no one knew who had attacked him in the first place or why. Harry had talked to Sirius about Snape's hidden past as a Death Eater and was told the same thing that Remus had told him, though Sirius' explanation was less than polite.

"Harry, you're focusing on the task too much. When you're in the maze and facing something, you'll be focusing on what you're facing not on finishing the task," Remus said as Harry sat on the ground.

"I do not want to do this task. I feel like something's going to happen. Something I won't be ready for," Harry said.

"Stop worrying. You'll drive yourself crazy," Sirius said.

"I know, I know. I need to make sure I only focus on what I can control," Harry recited.

"Come on, let's do some physical stuff," Sirius said and pulled Harry to his feet.

"We've already established that I can't do it, Sirius. Do I really have to humiliate myself some more?" Harry groaned.

"You're not humiliating yourself, pup. You're preparing yourself. Besides, Padfoot and I are more experienced in these fields than you," Remus said, standing off to the side to watch the fight.

Harry sighed and replaced his wand. "Fine."

"All right, kiddo. Let's go. You know what to do," Sirius said as he raised his arms like Harry. For the next half hour, they did Muggle fighting, each getting in a few hits but it was Sirius who got the last one and won the fight, irritating Harry to no degree.

"I give up," Harry said angrily, breathing hard and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"We can stop. There's three and a half hours until the task. We've been training out here for four hours," Remus said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do tonight if I can't get things right," Harry said, lying back on the grass and looking up into the blue sky as his guardians sat on either side of him.

"You'll be fine. Your instincts will take over and tell you what to do," Sirius said.

"Okay, the last time I did what my instincts told me, I ended up trying to run away from a werewolf after hitting him with a rock and then having to fight off hundreds of Dementors," Harry said and heard Sirius chuckle but nothing from Remus. The night in Harry's third year when Remus had transformed and almost attacked everyone was a touchy subject for Remus and he tried to avoid it.

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" Remus said.

Harry sat up and looked at him. "You can't keep letting that night torture you, Remus. Nothing happened."

"If Hermione hadn't been a genius and howled, I would have attacked you, Harry. I might've bitten or killed you," Remus said.

"Notice how you used the words 'if' and 'might've'. Remus, you have to let that night go. You didn't hurt anyone. You were the one who seemed to get hurt the most," Harry told him.

"I'll always have thoughts of how I almost killed you, pup," Remus sighed.

"I'm changing the subject now," Harry said. "When do I get to become an Animagus?"

Sirius and Remus looked at him simultaneously. "You're not becoming an Animagus. It's very dangerous and complex," Remus said.

"I could help on full moons though if ever Sirius wasn't here," Harry said and looked at the grass to avoid the wide eyes on Remus.

"Never! Not a chance!" Remus said loudly and Harry cringed. "You are never, under any circumstances going to be allowed near me when I'm transformed!"

"Moony, calm down. You're scaring Harry," Sirius said, wrapping his arms around his godson.

"I'm sorry, pup. I could never take the risk of letting you near me when I'm transformed," Remus said softly, running his fingers through Harry's hair and felt him relax.

"So, I guess that's a no on becoming an Animagus," Harry said with a smile and earned a glare from Remus while Sirius chuckled.

"It's a no, kiddo," Sirius said. Harry sighed. He knew he would never be allowed to be an Animagus but he figured it couldn't hurt to ask.

As the rest of the day passed, Harry grew more and more nervous and everyone could tell. He was temperamental, lashing out over the simplest of things. As the time for the third task to begin drew near, Harry felt everything leave him, his energy, his happiness, his strength. Everything.

"Triwizard champions, to the Quidditch pitch. Triwizard champions to the Quidditch pitch. It is time for the final task," Dumbledore's voice echoed through the school and Harry's breath caught painfully in his chest.

It was time.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry, Remus, and Sirius were silent as they walked down to the Quidditch pitch turned maze for the third task. Remus and Sirius could tell that their charge was nervous as all hell, but for once they didn't know how to console him. By the time they reached the pitch, the stands were almost completely full and all the other champions were there, each looking as nervous as the last. Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Madam Maxime, Moody, and another man were standing in the middle of the open ground between the giant maze and the stands.

There were four entrances into the maze. The other champions were standing at one, leaving the farthest for Harry. Remus and Sirius walked Harry to his entrance.

"Good luck, Harry. We'll see you soon. I love you, pup," Remus hugged him tightly.

"Remember what we taught you. We'll be here waiting for you, kiddo. We love you so much," Sirius hugged him and kissed his temple.

"I love you too," Harry whispered and watched as they sat beside Ron, Hermione, and the other Weasleys in the stands.

"Welcome, all, to the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore said loudly, his voice amplified by means of his wand.

As soon as the headmaster began speaking the others moved to stand with a champion; Madam Maxime stood behind a white-faced Fleur, Karkaroff with an expressionless Krum, the other man who Harry recognized to be Amos Diggory with Cedric, and Moody leaned heavily on his staff beside Harry. Harry noticed his guardians shifted uncomfortably as Moody took his place at Harry's side. Did they know something about the professor?

"The rules are simple!" Dumbledore's voice echoed. "Professor Moody has placed the Triwizard Cup somewhere in this maze. The first to touch the Cup will be the winner of the tournament. Beware, champions, for inside this maze there is a danger at every corner. If you need to be removed from the maze, send up red sparks and you will be removed. At the sound of the cannon, Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory will enter the maze followed by Mr. Krum then Miss Delacour," he explained and the champions turned to face their entrance.

"Good luck, Harry," Cedric said, smiling at him.

"You too, Cedric," Harry smiled back.

"Turn left, Potter," Moody growled quietly.

Harry frowned up at the professor. "What?" he watched as Moody took a drink from his flask and Harry was hit with the same scent but this time he recognized it. "Polyjuice Potion," he whispered then found himself stumbling and falling as Moody pushed him into the maze.

He spun around in time to get a glance of Moody, an evil smirk on his face and a glance of his guardians' worried expressions before the opening completely closed over. He could no longer hear the crowd cheering. It was silent, a deafening silence making the sound of his breathing and beating heart sound abnormally loud. He turned away from his now non-existent entrance and looked around. His eyes followed a long straight path until it was lost in the increasing darkness and eerie mist. Harry looked to the sky to find the sun had fallen behind the trees already, diminishing any hope of light.

Harry took out his wand and lit it. He was relieved to have light despite how little there was of it. Taking a deep breath, he began walking forwards running through all the advice Remus and Sirius had given him, trying to calm down.

_Focus on what the task is_. He continued walking, concentrating on the task of finding the Triwizard Cup.

_Worry about what you can control, not what you can't_. Harry put thoughts of Moody and the other champions out of his mind. He stopped when he came to an intersection. Moody had told him to go left, but Moody clearly wasn't Moody. It was someone impersonating Alastor Moody.

_Trust your instincts_. Harry bit his lip as he looked left then right. The paths looked identical but something was telling him to stay away from the path on his right. Praying he was right, Harry turned left and began walking, his grasp tight around his wand.

_Don't rush. Take things in steps_. Harry wasn't sure how that advice would help, but he didn't seem to have control over which tips entered his head and which didn't. He turned a corner and was greeted by a coldness that reached inside him and attacked his lungs. He looked up and saw a moving darkness.

"_Expecto patronum_!" he shouted and watched three animals jump from his wand. The stag and dog charged down the Dementor while the wolf stayed protectively by his side. However, the Dementor didn't move and realization hit Harry. "_Riddikulus_!" he shouted and the Dementor disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Harry lowered his wand and smiled at the three animals in front of him. "Thanks, Prongs. Thanks, Padfoot, Moony. You can go if you want," he told them but they didn't move. He hadn't expected them to. "All right. Let's go," he sighed. He continued walking again with his Patronuses. Prongs walked far ahead but just far enough that Harry could still see him. Padfoot walked beside Harry and Moony walked behind. Harry had to shake his head at their behaviour; it was like they were acting as bodyguards. They all stopped as they came to another intersection.

"Which way?" Harry asked to no one in particular but all three Patronuses moved, each heading down a different path. "Moony's is longer but safer, Padfoot's is shorter but more dangerous, and Prongs' is a mixture," he sighed and rolled his eyes. "You realize I can't go in three different directions, right?"

The stag, dog, and wolf glanced at him then at each other and Moony and Padfoot went to stand with Prongs. "You couldn't have done that in the first place?" Harry said grinning at them. Still clutching his wand tightly, he followed the animals down the dark path. He wasn't sure how long they walked down the straight stretch but eventually they turned another corner and ended up in a large open area. It was quiet and he seemed to be alone but he knew better than to believe that.

_Never assume you're alone. If you do, you won't be prepared_. Harry looked around the area but still couldn't see any threat.

He turned to his Patronuses. "Is there anything here?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he caught sight of something scuttling by in his peripheral vision. His head snapped around so he could see what had passed but saw nothing. Now positive there was something in the area with him, raised his wand and muttered, "_Lumos maxima_," and his wand light increased only to illuminate five big acromantulas.

_Looks like Aragog gave up some of his kids_, he thought and watched as his wand light glinted in their hundreds of beady black eyes. Harry jumped back when all five spiders advanced on him. "_Stupefy_!" he shouted and the spell hit one of the spiders only to cause the other four to run towards him. His eyes grew wide and he shouted, "_Protego_!"

A transparent shield appeared between Harry and the spiders. "Thank you so much for this, Prongs. Honestly. Spiders? Are you mental? I faced them enough two years ago," he said, glaring at the stag. "Let's get out of here. We're going Moony's way. I'm not taking directions from you anymore."

Keeping the shield between himself and the spiders, Harry backed out of the area and ran back down the long straight path and turning right at the intersection. Harry grinned slightly when he saw that his Patronuses had switched places. Moony was now in the lead while Prongs hung back. As they walked further down the path, Harry noticed that a blue-ish light was increasing in the distance.

"What is that?" Harry muttered. He stopped walking when he heard a scream and the sound of feet pounding against the ground. "You three should take off. I need to finish this myself. I'll be fine. Patrol with the teachers and tell Remus, Sirius, and my friends that I'm fine...so far," he told his Patronuses. They all seemed to nod then took off back down the path. Left alone in darkness with only the small light coming from his wand, Harry tried to quiet his breathing so he could hear what was going on around him. He was about to take a step forward to continue on his way when his surroundings were illuminated in red. Harry looked to the sky to see red sparks falling. Someone had sent up red sparks. Someone needed help.

"Get down!" someone shouted and he saw Cedric appear up ahead with his wand raised. Harry's eyes widened as a red jet of light headed his way from Cedric's wand and he flattened himself to the ground.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Harry heard Viktor Krum shout and saw green sore over his head towards Cedric.

"Cedric!" Harry yelled and watched Cedric jump to the side to avoid the deadly curse. Harry turned over onto his back to see Krum advancing on the two of them. "_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled and watched Krum fall to the ground.

"Harry," Cedric said, jogging up to Harry's side. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Harry asked taking the hand Cedric was offering him and got to his feet.

"Fine," Cedric nodded.

"What happened?" Harry asked as they walked to Krum's unconscious body.

"He attacked Fleur. I'm not sure what he did to her. I sent up red sparks to get her out and then I ran. I was close to the Cup. I had seen it but then the path leading to it closed up and Krum came around a corner and started trying to curse me," Cedric explained, watching as Harry knelt down beside Krum and felt the wizard's neck. When he was sure there was a pulse, Harry lifted one of Krum's eyelids to see his eye was glazed and cloudy looking.

"Check this out," Harry said and Cedric knelt down beside Harry to look at Krum's eye. "Any ideas?"

"It's the Imperius Curse," Cedric said almost breathlessly.

"Imperius Curse?" Harry repeated. "Who would want to control him? Why?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"No idea on that one, mate," Cedric shook his head. "We should get going."

"We can't leave him here," Harry said, looking up at Cedric almost in shock.

"Harry, we just tried to kill me. He might've tried to kill you too," Cedric said.

"Here. We'll do this," Harry said and pointed his wand at Krum's chest. "_Rennervate. Finite Incantatum_," he muttered and watched as Krum's eyes went back to normal.

"Harry, be careful," Cedric whispered. Harry nodded and watched as Krum sat up, apparently confused as to what had happened.

"Viktor?" Harry said cautiously and Krum turned to look at him. "You okay?"

"Yes," Krum nodded. "Yes, I am fine. Vhat happened? Did I hurt anyvone?" he asked.

Harry and Cedric shared a look. "No, Viktor. You didn't. We managed to stop you before you could," Harry shook his head and could feel Cedric's incredulous look on the back of his head.

"Come on, Harry," Cedric said. "We have to go."

"See you later, Viktor. Good luck," Harry said and hurried to catch up with Cedric as they rounded a corner and turned left at another intersection.

"This maze is seriously screwed up," Cedric muttered and Harry nodded in agreement but found he was completely paying attention. Who had bewitched Viktor Krum and why? To make sure he won the task? To have him attack the other champions so someone else could win?

Suddenly Harry was hit with realization so hard that he actually stumbled before stopping. It all made sense. He had agreed to come out of retirement and teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. He was sneaking into Professor Snape's private stores and taking ingredients. He had Polyjuice Potion in his flask. It was Polyjuice Potion ingredients that he was taking, the ingredients Snape believed Harry to be stealing. He had been helping Harry through the tournament all year. He had put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire not to kill him but to fulfill the plan Lord Voldemort had set. He wasn't who he said he was. Professor Alastor Moody was Death Eater Barty Crouch Jr.

"Harry?" Cedric broke into his mental babbling and Harry met Cedric's eye. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Cedric asked and Harry nodded then gazed around the seventeen year old, frowning.

"Do you see that?" Harry asked, pointing down the path to where he saw a faint glow.

"Yeah, I do. What is it?" Cedric nodded.

"Only one way to find out," Harry shrugged and they ran down the passage, the mysterious glow growing.

"Whoa," Cedric breathed as a shape materialized in front of them.

"It's a sphinx," Harry said as they stared up at the giant golden statue.

"If you solve my riddle correctly, I let you through. If you answer incorrectly, you may not pass," a loud but soft voice echoed around them as the sphinx's mouth moved.

"A riddle?" Cedric said.

"Figures. The time I don't have Hermione or Remus with me," Harry shook his head and caught a grin on Cedric's face. "All right, what's the riddle?" Harry asked.

The sphinx opened her mouth and recited:

"_First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
><em>_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
><em>_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,  
><em>_The middle of middle and end of the end?  
><em>_And finally give me the sound often heard  
><em>_During the search for a hard-to-find word.  
><em>_Now string them together, and answer me this,  
><em>_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?_"

Harry frowned as he processed the riddle. _Don't rush. Take things in steps_.

"Any ideas, Harry?" Cedric asked, turning to the younger wizard at his side.

"Give me a minute," Harry said and began deciphering each line of the riddle. _Take things in steps_. He breathed deeply and repeated the first two lines to himself: _First think of a person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies_. "Spy," he said out loud. "Remember that," he told Cedric who frowned.

Harry picked out the next two lines: _Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend, the middle of middle and end of the end_? "The letter D. Remember the letter D."

"Umm, Harry? What's going on?" Cedric said.

"I'm figuring out the riddle now, shush," Harry said and recited the third part to himself:_ And finally give me the sound often heard, during the search for a hard-to-find word._ "Sound often heard," he whispered. "Er. Spy-d-er. It's spider. The answer is spider," he said loudly, facing the sphinx.

Harry and Cedric watched as the stone sphinx smiled and stepped to the side. "You may pass. Be aware of the dangers ahead," she said as they passed.

"That was excellent, Harry. I never would have figured that out," Cedric said to him.

"Being best friends with Hermione and living with Remus, you pick up on things," Harry said and Cedric laughed.

"I'll bet," he grinned. Suddenly he stopped in the middle of an intersection. "What was that?"

"What?" Harry asked and strained to hear something. All was silent for a bit but then he heard it; a quiet but distinct melodic sound. He looked down each path trying to see where the sound was coming from. "This way," he said and led the way down the left path. He heard Cedric following behind him quietly. He wasn't actually sure where they were going but something was pulling him down the path. Some invisible force was pushing him alone, urging him to keep going.

"Harry," Cedric said sounding excited and grabbing Harry's arm. Harry tensed at the sudden aggression but relaxed when he realized Cedric meant no harm. "Look! It's the Cup! It's the Triwizard Cup!" Harry looked down the path on their right where he was pointing. It was there in plain view; the glowing Triwizard Cup. "Come on! Let's go!" he pushed on Harry and started running down the path towards the Cup.

"Cedric, no!" Harry yelled, knowing something was wrong. However, he was too late. Cedric screamed as vines broke through the surface of the ground and wrapped themselves around Cedric's body. As Harry ran towards Cedric, the opening at the end of the path closed, sealing them off from the Triwizard Cup.

"Harry!" Cedric yelled. "Harry! Help me!"

"Hold on!" Harry yelled and searched his head for a spell that would help and wouldn't possibly blow them up in the process. "_Reducto_! _Relashio_!" Harry shouted and watched as the vines were severed, releasing Cedric. Harry grabbed Cedric's wand and hand and pulled the Hufflepuff up.

They were both breathing hard and sweating, each with cuts on their faces and arms. "Tha—" Cedric began but was cut off by the sound of something large behind them. He spun around and his eyes grew wide.

"It's one of Hagrid's damn skrewts," Harry groaned, wishing he had seen the last of these creatures.

"I thought they had all died?" Cedric said, taking his wand back.

"Didn't we all?" Harry said and pointed his wand at the skrewt, shouting, "_Stupefy_!" the spell soared towards the skrewt and hit its underside. They watched as it froze in place as if petrified.

"You know a lot of spells, you realize that?" Cedric raised an eyebrow at the young Gryffindor.

"Again, living with Remus, you pick up on things. Plus, I get bored and read and my guardians have been helping me prepare for this task," Harry shrugged.

"You're an extraordinary kid, Harry," Cedric said in awe and Harry blushed.

"Thanks, Cedric," he muttered. "Come on. We need to get to the Cup before anything else decides it's going to try eat us."

"The opening's sealed up though. We need to find another way and there's no telling if Krum's nearby," Cedric said.

"There's no rule saying we can't do this," Harry pointed his wand at the bush that had closed the opening. "_Expulso_!" they watched as the bush exploded in flames and disintegrated. "There. We've got an opening again."

"_Expulso_?" Cedric looked at Harry curiously.

"Don't tell me you don't know that spell?" Harry said, crossing his arms.

"No, I don't. Well, I've heard of it, but I don't know it, know it," Cedric said.

"Come on. We should—" Harry stopped and looked around Cedric, back down the path when he felt his hair ruffle a bit.

"What?" Cedric asked looking around oddly. He gasped when wind suddenly picked up and the ground began to shake, knowing them both over onto the ground. "What the hell is going on?" he shouted over the roaring wind.

"Don't know and I don't care to hang around to find out! Grab the Cup!" Harry shouted back as he and Cedric struggled to their feet.

"What?" Cedric yelled.

"Grab the Cup! Then it's over! The tournament will be over! That's all I want! Grab the Cup!" Harry yelled at him.

"You take it! You deserve it!" Cedric told him.

"No! I don't want it!" Harry said as he fell to the ground again. "Grab the damn Cup!"

"Take it with me!" Cedric said.

"What?"

"We'll touch it together then it's a tie! Either way Hogwarts wins!" Cedric said, pulling Harry to his feet.

"Okay!" Harry nodded. "On three!"

"One!" Cedric yelled.

"Two!" Harry said as they both extended their hands.

"Three!" they said together and grabbed the handles only to find themselves spinning as their surroundings disappeared.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry groaned in pain as his head hit the ground. He closed his eyes, trying to push away the dizziness that was threatening to take him over. For a couple minutes he had no idea what had just transpired but soon his mind cleared and he was brought back to the present. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around. Before he even registered what he was seeing, his body filled with dread and two things came to his mind: _trust your instincts_ and _never assume you're alone_.

"Harry, are you all right?" he heard Cedric say and looked to his right before jumping to his feet.

"I'm fine. Cedric, where's the Cup?" Harry asked, his eyes locked on a tombstone next to a large stone statue of an angel holding a scythe. He was hardly aware that he was inching closer to the gravestone.

"It was a Portkey," Cedric said. "The Cup was a Portkey. Where are we? This is a strange twist in the task."

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"This isn't part of the task," Harry said, turning away from the tombstone. "We're not at Hogwarts anymore. They never would have had us leave the grounds," he said, now staring at a large black cauldron in the middle of the graveyard.

"You sure?" Cedric said gazing around.

"Yes!" Harry shouted. "We're nowhere near the school! I've been here before! We have to leave. Where's the Cup?" he looked around frantically. He could feel his bracelet getting warm and could only imagine how his guardians were reacting.

"It's over here," Cedric called. Harry ran towards it with Cedric. They could almost touch it when it flew a few feet away and a spell hit Harry in the chest, blasting him backwards and into the tombstone. He groaned as pain spiked through his back.

He opened his eyes and tried to clear his vision. He could see a blurry dark figure but wasn't sure what it was. He forced himself to stand, suddenly aware of an occasional beep. He looked at his watch to see his magic was at seventy percent.

"Kill him," a high voice said and Harry spun around at the sound of it to see the figure raise a wand at Cedric.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" a squeaky voice cried.

"No!" Harry yelled and ran to Cedric, pushing him to the ground. Harry felt the curse fly over his head. "Cedric, run!" Harry yelled and they jumped from their spot on the ground just as a spell blasted a hole in the ground.

"What's going on?" Cedric shouted as they ran, Harry trying to ignore the searing pain in his scar telling him exactly who their visitors were: Peter Pettigrew and Lord Voldemort.

"Just run and hide!" Harry shouted and dove behind the statue, a Blasting Curse sailing past his elbow.

"Come on, Potter," Pettigrew said and Harry held his breath, hoping he wouldn't be found. "_Reducto_!" he yelled and Harry moved, narrowly avoiding the spell which hit the ground.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled, cursing when he missed. Pettigrew waved his wand and Harry found himself tied to the statue, his wand on the ground a couple feet away. Harry struggled though he knew it was pointless. What had happened to Cedric?

"Now! Now!" Voldemort hissed from Pettigrew's arms. Pettigrew raised the bundle he was holding over the cauldron which filled with liquid and a fire ignited beneath it. Pettigrew dropped Voldemort into the liquid which began to bubble and boil.

Harry fell silent as he watched the events unfold before him. Pettigrew raised his wand and levitated a bone from the tombstone beside Harry. "_Bone of the father, unknowingly given_," and the bone fell into the cauldron.

Harry watched as Pettigrew pulled a dagger from his robes and held the blade to his right wrist, holding his hand over the cauldron. As he spoke, Harry heard a quiver in Pettigrew's voice. "_Flesh of the s-servant, wi-willingly sac-sacrificed_!" he screamed as he sliced through his wrist and his right hand fell to the boiling liquid.

Harry's eyes widened as Pettigrew advanced on him with the dagger. _I've heard this somewhere. Bone of the father, flesh of the servant, blood of the enemy. This is Voldemort's resurrection_! He concluded to himself in horror. Voldemort was about to return, Harry was unarmed and bound to a statue, and Cedric was nowhere to be seen. Was he dead or simply hiding? Or had he taken the Cup back to Hogwarts?

"_Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken_," Pettigrew muttered and Harry let out a cry of pain as Pettigrew sliced his right forearm open, getting blood on the silver blade. Pettigrew tapped the dagger and Harry's blood dripped into the bubbling potion. Harry knew what was coming but wasn't ready for the pain that accompanied the next step.

The cauldron seemed to melt away as the thing that was Voldemort rose into the air and began transforming. Everything began elongating to form a long, thin, and pale body. The face smoothed out, ending in small eyes, a thin lipless mouth, and two slits for a nose, making Voldemort greatly resemble a snake. Black robes appeared out of nothing and draped themselves over Voldemort's newly created body. Voldemort's feet touched the ground and he stood tall, his eyes still closed. Harry could almost feel the extra evil that Voldemort brought to the graveyard. The evil was so strong and dense that Harry thought it might suffocate him.

Though Voldemort's back was to him, Harry knew he had opened his eyes for Harry got another jolt of pain tear through his forehead but no noise escaped him.

"My wand," Voldemort said his voice high, threatening, and lethal. Pettigrew handed his master a wand that appeared to be made of bone. "You have done well. We must call the others," Voldemort hissed and extended Pettigrew's left arm. He pushed the tip of his wand to the Dark Mark on Pettigrew's arm.

Harry felt more dread and fear fill the rest of his body. As figures began slamming into the ground surrounded by black smoke, Harry became aware of a dull but increasing pain on his wrist and knew it was his bracelet. He was in so much danger and was so terrified that the bracelet was beginning to burn his wrist. Harry's attention was brought back when Voldemort began speaking.

"Welcome, my friends," Voldemort said to the surrounding Death Eaters. Harry's attention was once again torn from the danger in front of him as movement caught his eye. He slowly turned his head and saw Cedric leaning around a large tomb, his wand raised. Harry followed the wand's direction and saw a spell hit Pettigrew who had been whimpering and cradling his handless arm in a dark area. Pettigrew silently fell over and stopped moving. It was at this time that Harry saw the Triwizard Cup beside Pettigrew's unconscious body.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort's voice broke into Harry's head, making his eyes snap back where they met Voldemort's red slits. "You've escaped me many times over the years but not tonight," and Harry feared the dark wizard could be right. How was he supposed to get out of this one? He was tied to a statue, unarmed, and his only companion was Cedric who wouldn't stand a chance against all the Death Eaters, let alone Voldemort himself.

_How am I getting out of this_? Harry questioned himself, wishing he had his wand.

"You see," Voldemort said, turning back to his Death Eaters, "thirteen years ago, Harry and I met for the first time. However, I was unable to defeat him. He defeated me. Something he was only able to do because of dear Lily Potter and her sacrifice. I could not touch him. Then we met again three years ago but I was once again defeated by a mere eleven year old because of the power of _love_," he sneered the word and the Death Eaters laughed. Voldemort turned back to Harry who met his red, snake-like eyes, trying to keep his fear from showing. "Love. Dumbledore's answer to everything. After that, we met once more, two years ago and I thought I had won this time but I was wrong. Harry bested me again when he killed my precious Basilisk and destroyed my diary. You destroyed a part of me in the Chamber of Secrets that night, Harry."

_A part of him? Surely the diary hadn't been that important_, Harry thought slightly confused.

"Things are different now though. There is no one here to protect you, Harry," Voldemort said and slowly raised his hand. "No one to sacrifice themselves to save you," he extended a finger. "I can touch you now," and he pressed his long finger to Harry's scar.

Harry screamed in excruciating pain and wished with everything he had that the pain would stop. Just as he thought his head was going to split open, Voldemort pulled back abruptly as if he had been burnt. Harry stared at Voldemort with wide eyes, not having any idea what just happened and trying to push out the pain in his head. He could feel his wrist burning. The pain told him that his bracelet continued to get hotter and was burning into his skin.

"Let us see just how powerful the great Harry Potter is now that I have returned to full power," Voldemort said and Harry fell to the ground as his bonds disappeared. "Pick up your wand," he ordered and Harry scrambled to pick up his wand, turning around and immediately pointing it at Voldemort who laughed, the sound echoed by the Death Eaters. "This is the end, Harry. No one is going to question me ever again," he whispered and raised his wand.

"Harry!" Harry's eyes widened when he heard Cedric shout and heard him running.

"Cedric, no! Get out of here!" Harry yelled and jumped to his feet to see Cedric heading towards him.

"Ah, I see the spare lives," Voldemort sneered. Harry didn't like his tone and turned to face Voldemort to see his eyes flash dangerously as he raised his wand at Cedric. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"NO!" Harry cried and jumped between the green light and Cedric.

"HARRY!" Cedric's scream was the last thing Harry heard before he fell to the darkness.

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes and allowed his eyes to adjust to the brightness. He slowly pushed himself up onto his feet and looked at his surroundings...or he would have had there been any. It was as if everything had been erased leaving only white. Noticing his body was absent of pain, Harry looked down at himself. He was still clutching his wand but any cuts or wounds he had received were gone. His bracelet was no longer burning and his scar wasn't paining him.<p>

"Hello, sweetheart," a woman's voice said softly and Harry spun around, his jaw dropping. Walking towards him were his parents, Lily and James Potter. They both had smiles on their faces as they looked down at him

"I'm dead," Harry said without thinking and his parents laughed.

"Not quite, son," James said, clapping a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Then what's going on? Where are we?" Harry frowned.

"Where would you like to be?" Lily asked softly.

"The cottage," Harry said without hesitation and as soon as he finished, their surroundings changed. They were now standing in the kitchen/dining room of Remus' cottage. "Whoa," Harry said in awe.

"Have a seat, sweetheart," Lily said and sat in the seat usually occupied by Remus. Harry sat across from her and James sat in Sirius' chair at the head of the table.

"What's going on?" Harry asked again. "Voldemort hit me with the killing curse. I should be dead."

"True," James nodded, "but you're unique. You survive things others wouldn't."

"You sound like Dumbledore and Remus," Harry said.

"Two excellent people to be compared to," James said with a grin and Harry laughed.

"What about Sirius?" Harry said.

"Of course," James nodded. "Not all aspects of Sirius but most."

"Dad, you two are almost identical. If you insult him, you pretty much insult yourself," Harry said, smiling at his father's dumbfounded look.

"Moony's rubbed off on you," James said and Harry laughed again.

"I'm okay with that," Harry grinned.

"Back on topic, boys," Lily said and they looked at her.

"So what's happened?" Harry asked.

"You were correct when you said you were hit with the killing curse," Lily said and Harry nodded. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I wasn't about to let Voldemort murder one of my friends," Harry said.

Lily looked at him compassionately. "So brave and selfless and sweet."

"Wonder where he got that?" James said looking proud.

"Not from you, dear," Lily said, patting her husband's hand.

"Hey!" James said, looking deflated.

"Don't worry, dear. I'm sure we can find something he got from you," Lily said with a smile.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny," James scowled.

"I have to ask," Harry interrupted his parents. "How did you get together? I mean, Mum, you hated him."

"We'll tell you and you can tell those two idiots down there when you want," James said.

"Those two idiots down there are raising your son," Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, and they're doing wonderfully," Lily said quickly, cutting across James who had opened his mouth to reply. "Anyways, that day I had received a nasty letter from Petunia. It upset me and I went outside to the tree to be alone. Your father was walking around outside."

"I was upset too for my parents had just died," James said.

"He came and sat with me. I was too upset to tell him to leave me alone. However, since the death of his parents he had been different. He wasn't being obnoxious, he wasn't pulling pranks, he was quiet. Keeping to himself," Lily explained.

"We started talking and felt sorry for each other. It didn't take long and we ended up kissing. Then Padfoot and Moony decided to make an appearance," James said, smiling at the memory.

"So how come you never told them?" Harry asked.

"That was my idea," Lily said. "It was my revenge for all the pranks they had ever pulled on me. Some of my revenge anyways."

"That reminds me," James said. "Slap Padfoot for me."

"Why?" Harry frowned.

"Because he came over one day to watch you while I worked in the den. He had destroyed the living room. There was paint everywhere. I don't know what he did but I got blamed for it. I had to clean the living room and you without magic," James told Harry who laughed.

"I'll make sure he gets the message," Harry said.

"We are far off topic," Lily said. "Back to the situation at hand. You are being protected from the Killing Curse."

"How? It can't be stopped," Harry frowned.

"Moony and Padfoot," James said and Harry blinked.

"What? That doesn't make sense. They're nowhere near me. They're at Hogwarts. I'm in Voldemort's graveyard," Harry said.

"Their love for you is protecting you," Lily said. "Much like my sacrifice but this is simply their love. It is creating a shield and the curse cannot penetrate it."

"Seriously?" Harry said.

"Yes, sweetheart," Lily nodded.

"But, how—" Harry said.

"They love you so much, Harry," James said.

"So Remus and Sirius are keeping me alive?" Harry said and his parents nodded. "How are they doing?"

"They're worried especially because the bracelet keeps getting hotter. The pendant's burned into all of your wrists," James said.

"They're just worried?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, they're completely terrified and frantic," James shrugged. "They're trying to hide it but Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore can tell something's wrong."

"How long have I been gone?" Harry asked.

"You entered the maze three hours ago," Lily said.

"Three hours?" Harry repeated. "Wait. Cedric. What's happened to him?" he asked, fearing the worst.

"He is attempting to fight off the Death Eaters. He's not doing well," Lily told him.

"What?" Harry jumped to his feet. "I have to get back. I have to help him."

"A few things before you go," James said, he and Lily standing. "This is going to get much worse before it gets better. The Second Wizarding War is about to begin."

"Listen to Remus and Sirius. Confide in them. Tell them your secrets and fears. They want to help you but only can if you let them," Lily added.

"Last, be prepared. Things are going to get difficult. You will always have people to help you but you must be prepared," James finished.

"Goodbye, sweetheart. We love you," Lily hugged her son.

"Goodbye, son. Good luck," James said.

"Bye. Thanks. I love you too," Harry said. He stared at his parents' smiling faces before everything went black again.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry opened his eyes again and was met by near darkness. He could hear sounds of explosions and shouting. He carefully raised his head and looked around. He was alone by the angel statue. He couldn't see Voldemort but he could see many Death Eaters grouped together at the far end of the graveyard sending spells at something...or someone. Taking a chance, Harry jumped to his feet and sent a few Stunning Spells at the group. He watched as a few Death Eaters fell to the ground and as the others spun around to face him.

"Potter!" a Death Eater yelled and Harry thought he recognized the voice. "Get him!" the Death Eater yelled again and Harry put a face to the voice.

"Lucius Malfoy," Harry said and ducked as a red jet of light flew over his head. "_Stupefy_!" he yelled and flattened himself against the ground to avoid a killing curse.

"No! Potter's mine! Leave him!" Voldemort yelled and his voice made Harry's blood run cold. He turned with his wand raised and found himself face to face with Voldemort. "You're mine, Potter."

"I'm here so take your best shot," Harry said. He jumped slightly when he heard an agonizing scream, telling Harry that Cedric couldn't last much longer.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort cried and Harry felt pain tear through his body. He fell to the ground and screamed in pain, wishing it would end. "Had enough?" Voldemort sneered.

Breathing hard, Harry glared up at Voldemort. "You're nothing," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The spells flew through the air, heading straight for each other. They collided in midair and the resulting light was blinding. The spells connected and created a ball of magic. Harry could feel the power of the connection and could feel himself weakening. The sound of a frequent beeping told Harry his magic was draining to a considerably and dangerously low level. He gazed into Voldemort's red eyes as he felt the connection take more power.

All of a sudden, the ball of magic exploded and Voldemort and Harry were surrounded by a semi-transparent arch. Figures began bursting from the ball of magic, taking form somewhere inside the arch. First a woman appeared then an old man, both of whom Harry recognized as being from his dream. Next and last were the two people Harry had just spoken to: his parents. They gave him encouraging smiles.

"You have to let go and get out of here, Harry," James said and Harry nodded at his father.

"I know but I can't," Harry said. "This thing is really strong and my magic is low. It's making me really weak."

"When we tell you to, you must let go and get back to the Portkey, sweetheart. Take Cedric and Pettigrew and get back to Hogwarts," Lily told him.

"I don't think I can," Harry said, feeling more of his power and energy leave him.

"You must, sweetheart. Cedric needs you," she said.

"Remus and Sirius need you," James said softly.

Harry breathed deeply as more of his magic went into the connection. "Okay," he finally agreed.

"On three, son," James said. "One."

"Two," Lily said.

"Three! Let go, Harry!" James yelled as he, Lily, the woman, and the old man soared towards Voldemort. Harry pulled with what strength he had left and broke the connection. He fell to the ground but scrambled up and ran towards Pettigrew's unconscious body.

"Cedric!" Harry yelled, looking around.

"H-Har-Harry," he heard Cedric's weak voice and saw him lying by the Triwizard Cup. Harry grabbed Cedric's bloody wrist, one of Pettigrew's bonds, and then the Cup, his world immediately spinning and the sound of Voldemort's defeated scream echoed around him.

They crashed to the ground, the Cup flying out of Harry's hand. Cheers, applause, and music reached his ears but he hardly heard it. Only three things registered in his mind: One, his watch was beeping frequently; two, Cedric was beside him bleeding and fighting for his life; and three, Lord Voldemort had returned.

As he stared down at Cedric, the cheers turned to screams and Harry became aware that he was crying.

"H-Ha-Harry," Cedric gasped. "Th-th-thank y-you."

"No problem. It's what friends do," Harry said with half a smile. "They help each other," he whispered as more tears fell down his face.

"Come on, Potter," a deep voice said, wrapping an arm around Harry. He was so weak and exhausted and traumatized that he had no idea who was carefully pulling him to his feet. He stared down at Cedric who continued to bleed freely. Even when the dying Hufflepuff was blocked from view, Harry continued to stare in the direction. He knew it was an image he would never forget.

As he stood there or, rather, was hold up he heard frantic talking around him and was aware of people in front of him. Someone put their hands on his face gently and kissed his forehead where his scar was. The touch seemed to soothe the pain that was still ripping at his head. Someone put a hand through his hair and whispered to him but he didn't know what was said. The touches were familiar but he was too exhausted to make sense of anything.

He heard more whispering then found himself being half dragged away from the horrific scene. Harry had no idea where he was being taken, but as he and his companion continued on, parts of Harry's mind lost their cloudiness and he became more and more aware. He noticed his right arm was throbbing and had something warm trickling down it, dripping slowly off his fingers. There was also a sharp pain on his right wrist. He heard a door open and was walked through it.

"Sit," the same deep voice said and he fell into a chair. "You okay, Potter?" his companion said and Harry began to slowly register the voice.

"Voldemort's back," Harry said though for a minute he wasn't sure if he had said the words or just thought them. "Cedric. Will he be all right?"

"He's being tended to. I think he'll survive," the deep voice said.

Harry nodded and felt a bit of relief spread through his body. As he sat silent and stared blankly at the floor, Harry heard rushed and hurried movements around him, making him look up and examine where he was.

Looking around, Harry realized he was sitting in an office and it was very familiar. The Secrecy Sensors, the Dark Detectors, it was all in the Defence Against the Dark Arts office. Suddenly all the cloudiness in his mind disappeared and he jumped to his feet, drawing his wand.

"Potter," Professor Moody came out of a room, making Harry jump back and point his wand at the "professor". Suddenly things started entering his mind; Moody had been the one to help him up, Remus and Sirius had been the ones to kiss his forehead and whisper to him. Cedric was being treated in the hospital wing, Remus and Sirius had told Moody to bring him, Harry, to the hospital wing. Moody hadn't taken him to the hospital wing but to his office. Harry looked at Moody sharply and gasped. Moody's skin had begun to move as if being stretched and pulled.

"You're not Alastor Moody," Harry said, holding his wand tightly and struggling to stay on his feet.

"How long have you known?" Moody said his mouth now lopsided.

"I've known something was wrong for a while," Harry said. "It's been you all along. You put my name in the Goblet of Fire. You hit me with the Reductor Curse. You attacked Sirius. You put the Imperius Curse on Krum to get rid of all the other champions."

"Figured it out, have you, Potter?" Moody said. Harry stared at Moody who was halfway between Alastor Moody and Barty Crouch Jr.

"Why? Why did you want to kill me?" Harry asked, hoping he could keep the Death Eater talking to give someone time to come.

"That's where you're wrong, Potter," Moody said, now almost completely Crouch Jr. "I never wanted you dead. It's why I've been helping you along; to make sure you won and got to that graveyard. I didn't say anything about Granger helping with the dragons, the dragons I told Hagrid to show you. I gave Granger the gillyweed. I got the other champions out of the way for the maze and I told you which way to go."

"Where's the real Moody?" Harry said, watching as the transformation finished and Barty Crouch Jr. now faced him.

"Doesn't matter," Crouch waved a hand as if pushing the question away. "When did you realize who I was?"

"In the maze when I saw Krum was Imperiused," Harry said, hoping someone would come soon.

"How?"

"Polyjuice Potion," Harry said. "I've used it. I know the smell."

"No matter," Crouch said and Harry's heart sped up when the Death Eater drew a wand. "I will be rewarded greatly when I kill Harry Potter for the Dark Lord." Harry's eyes grew wide and he threw himself to the floor, a killing curse sailing over his head.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled. He jumped away as the place he had just been exploded.

"Come back here, Potter!" Crouch yelled as Harry ran and ducked behind the desk. Looking around for something to help him, Harry saw a table covered in Dark Detectors.

"_Expulso_!" Harry yelled and shielded himself from the flying debris.

"Potter!" Crouch roared and the desk exploded into millions of pieces. "_Crucio_!"

"_Protego_!" Harry yelled and Harry watched as the curse pushed against the shield, trying to penetrate it. He could feel his power leaving him as he tried to keep the shield strong, but his magic was low and he wouldn't last much longer. To Harry's horror, he couldn't keep the shield up and the Cruciatus Curse finished its path. Harry fell to the floor screaming. Despite the agonizing pain, Harry pointed his wand at Crouch and said, "_Stupefy_!"

Crouch flew backwards with the fore of the spell and crumpled to the floor unconscious. Harry pushed himself onto shaky legs, keeping his wand pointed at Crouch. His entire body ached and he grasped the wall to support himself. He looked down at his watch; his magic was at seventeen percent. He felt himself slipping out of consciousness and knew his legs had fallen out from under him. However, instead of the impact of the concrete floor, strong arms caught him and carefully laid him down.

Harry had no idea who was there; he couldn't think properly to make the discovery. He heard a mixture of hushed voices, loud voices, beeping, and shuffling feet. He felt someone gently touching his face and stroking his hair then felt someone take hold of his wrist and knew they were looking at the watch and at the laceration on his forearm. He didn't care to know what all the actions were and allowed himself to succumb to the darkness.

* * *

><p>Sirius held Harry tightly to his chest as he and Remus rushed to the hospital wing. Remus pushed the doors open and held then as Sirius ran in.<p>

"Poppy!" Remus yelled as Sirius carefully laid Harry on one of the hospital beds a few away from Cedric who seemed to be asleep. "Poppy!"

"What's happened?" Madam Pomfrey ran from her office and saw the terrified expressions on Remus and Sirius' faces. "This tournament! The worst idea Professor Dumbledore has ever had!" she scowled as she began to examine Harry. She was silent as she looked him over. The only sound was of her muttering to herself and muttering spells. She conjured a small screen that looked identical to a Muggle heart monitor. Connected to it was a small wire with a small needle that she put in the back of Harry's left hand, taping it in place. The machine immediately came to life and began monitoring Harry's magic levels. Madam Pomfrey then conjured white gauze and tape and began wrapping the laceration on Harry's right forearm.

"Will he be okay?" Sirius asked when the nurse finally stepped away from his godson.

"His magic won't stabilize," Pomfrey said. "I've tried everything I can think of. It continues to jump around sporadically. It's dangerous. If it hits zero percent it could turn the whole situation deadly. As far as I can tell, his magic is the only serious damage."

"There's nothing we can do?" Remus asked.

"You can research potions and spells to see if there's one that will help, but otherwise it is simply a wait and see situation," Madam Pomfrey told them. Sirius fell into a chair at Harry's bedside and held his godson's hand.

"Thank you, Poppy," Remus whispered and the nurse nodded before leaving for her office again. He turned to face Sirius and Harry. He took out his wand and waved it, the results being that Harry's bed had grown three times bigger to allow room for Remus and Sirius to lie with their charge.

"What's going on?" Hermione and Ron said, bursting into the hospital wing.

"Voldemort's returned," Remus told them, ignoring their flinches.

"What about Harry?" Ron asked forcefully.

"His magic was drained. It is now fluctuating and it's dangerous. We don't know when or if it'll get better," Remus explained briefly. He conjured another chair and sat on the other side of the bed. Ron and Hermione stood at the foot of Harry's bed, staring down at him.

"They've named both Cedric and Harry the champions," Hermione said quietly. When no one said anything, she decided not to speak again and continued staring at her best friend. After a few minutes of silence, the doors to the hospital wing opened again and Dumbledore walked in.

"I see it is his magic that is problematic," Dumbledore said and everyone saw the deep glares sent the headmaster's way from Remus and Sirius.

"How did this happen, Dumbledore?" Sirius asked. "You said Harry would be protected!"

"Sirius," Remus said quietly but his friend appeared not to have heard him.

"This entire year Harry's life has been put at risk!" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius!" Remus said loudly and Sirius looked at him. "Sit down and be quiet."

"I am deeply sorry for all I have put Harry through this year," Dumbledore said sincerely. "I know I said I would protect him and I failed. I am sorry. To help, I am going to try find something to help his magic."

"Thank you, sir," Remus said though everyone could tell the werewolf was tense and holding back anger. Dumbledore inclined his head then left the hospital wing.

"That went well," Ron said. Hermione stared at him and slapped him upside the head. "Sorry," he mumbled and bowed his head, ashamed.

"It's okay, Ron," Remus said as Hermione pat Ron's arm. Everyone jumped when Harry began screaming as if being tortured but when they looked at him, they saw his eyes were still shut.

"Harry," Sirius said. "Harry, it's okay. Please, wake up," he said quietly and pleadingly and held his screaming and struggling godson tightly. Time passed and soon Harry fell silent and rested against Sirius' chest, still as unconscious as ever.


	31. Chapter 31

Sirius Black held his godson tightly as Harry Potter screamed in his sleep for the third time that day. Remus Lupin put his face in his hands, the torture of listening to the paralyzing screams but not being able to do anything ripping through his body. After about ten minutes the screams stopped and Harry fell silent again. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley stared at their best friend sadly, hoping he would wake up soon. Cedric Diggory, a few beds away from Harry, stared at the ceiling, wishing the pain his friend was in would disappear.

Three days had passed since the horrific third task of the Triwizard Tournament had taken place. Harry had fallen unconscious after fighting for his life against Barty Crouch Jr. and hadn't woken up since. Cedric was in the hospital wing with Harry, still recovering from his own near-death experience. He had lost lots of his blood, needing many Blood Replenishing Potions. Despite what had happened, both Harry and Cedric had been named the champions of the Triwizard Tournament, winning the trophy and prize money. Cedric had already firmly expressed that he wanted no part of the winnings, that Harry could have it all for Harry had saved his life a number of times in the graveyard. Whether Harry wanted the winnings or not would remain unknown until Harry was to awake.

"How're you feeling, Mr. Diggory?" the Hogwarts nurse, Madam Pomfrey exited her office to check on her patients.

"I'm okay," Cedric said quietly, not taking his eyes from the ceiling.

"Has there been any change?" she asked those at Harry's bed. They all shook their heads.

For the past three days, Harry had been unconscious, having nightmares so awful he screamed in his sleep. His magic, at seventeen percent when he had been brought to the hospital wing, was less than stable. It continued to fluctuate dangerously. Everyone was worried, for if Harry's magic hit zero percent, it could become a deadly situation.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "All we can do is keep him comfortable and hope for the best," and she walked away after looking at the machine monitoring Harry's magic.

"Why would Harry's magic drain this time? It never has before," Hermione said as Remus picked up a potions book. For the past few days, Remus had been looking through potions books hoping to find something that could help with Harry's magic. Dumbledore had agreed to do his own research as well but so far he hadn't returned.

"We're not sure," Remus said again. Though the situation was different, Remus and Sirius knew Harry still wouldn't want his friends to learn about his magic problems.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Lunch is about to end. You two must get to class," Dumbledore had entered the hospital wing silently.

"Yes, sir," Hermione nodded and she left with Ron.

"I have found something," Dumbledore said. Remus and Sirius looked at him sharply. "It is called _Vox Viniculum_. It means 'power bond'. However, do not let the name fool you. It is merely a transfer of magic."

"Why is it called a bond if it's not a bond?" Sirius asked.

"It is said to have been called a bond because it was supposed to be a bond. However, the creator did not achieve this goal," Dumbledore explained.

"So, how does it work?" Remus asked.

"You will each take out your wand and touch the tips together over Harry's heart. Harry's wand will be in between yours, all three tips touching. You will both hold one of Harry's hands and recite the incantation," Dumbledore told them.

"What will it do exactly?" Sirius asked.

"You will both transfer some of your magic to Harry which will raise his magic levels and stabilize it so he can recover," Dumbledore said.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and nodded. "Let's do it," Sirius said and Dumbledore nodded.

"Draw your wands," Dumbledore said as they all stood up. Remus and Sirius drew their wands and put their tips together over Harry's heart as Dumbledore placed Harry's phoenix wand between theirs, the tip touching theirs. "Good, now take his hands," and they obeyed, gripping Harry's still and very warm hands.

"He's so warm," Sirius muttered.

"Now repeat after me," Dumbledore said. "_Transfero nostrum vox_-"

"_Transfero nostrum vox_-" Remus and Sirius repeated.

"-_partis nostrum vox_-"

"-_partis nostrum vox_-"

"_-permissum nos vigoratus unus nos diligo_," Dumbledore finished.

"-_permissum nos vigoratus unus nos diligo_," Remus and Sirius said. They felt a strange sensation inside their bodies and felt the sensation travel up through their arms into Harry. A white light emitted from their wand tips and their eyes grew wide at the sight. As the light increased they could fell their energy leaving them and began to sway where they stood. Just before Remus and Sirius blacked out, the light disappeared and Harry's eyes fluttered open.

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes and groaned at the bright light that entered them. He was getting sick of opening his eyes and having the sun glaring into them. It was quite uncomfortable. He groaned again as he moved slightly and felt the dull aches that increased all over his body at the movement. He wasn't sure where he was but he knew he was in a bed and that he wasn't alone. Carefully, and ignoring his protesting body, Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around with his blurry vision. Everything was white and he could make out other beds around him. He immediately realized he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He was there so often he knew the room by one glance around. Harry reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his glasses, aware that he was reaching over someone.<p>

With his glasses on and his vision cleared, Harry looked around again and found his eyes were immediately drawn to a bed about four down from him. He could see someone was occupying the bed and upon closer inspection, he recognized Cedric's hair and slim frame. Harry's breath caught as everything that had happened slammed into him with such force he also gasped out loud.

"Harry?" someone said and Harry looked down to see Remus looking up at him.

"Hey," Harry said and smiled when Remus took hold of his hand. "How're you?"

"I should be asking you that," Remus said and Harry grinned. "You've been out for a week."

"A week?" Harry said. Had it really been a week since the third task had happened? Since he had fought with the impostor? Since he had witnessed Voldemort's rebirth?

"Yes, it's been a week. Well, six days but pretty much a week," Remus nodded.

"What've I missed?" Harry asked.

"Not much," Remus shrugged, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "Everyone's been waiting for you to wake up. You and Cedric have been named the champions of the tournament. Cedric's not taking any of the winnings though. He said you deserve the winnings since you saved his life a number of times in that graveyard."

"I don't want it. Any of it," Harry said immediately.

"I figured as much," Remus nodded and gazed at Harry softly. "So? How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine. My entire body is aching but otherwise I'm fine," Harry said. _Well, unless being fine involves remembering that Voldemort has just returned to power_.

"What'd you say?" Remus looked at him sharply.

Harry frowned. "I said my body is sore but I'm fine," he said.

"No, after that," Remus said and Harry frowned deeply again.

"I didn't say anything," Harry shook his head.

"You said something about Voldemort," Remus said and Harry's eyebrows came together. He hadn't said it, had he? He thought he had just thought it. No, he was sure he had only thought it but then how had Remus heard him?

"I didn't say anything about Voldemort. I thought something about Voldemort but I didn't say anything," Harry said, thoroughly confused.

"No, being fine does not involve remembering that Voldemort has returned," Sirius said and Harry turned to him with wide eyes. "What?" Sirius said at Harry's expression.

"You heard that?" Harry said. "You both heard it?"

"Heard what? You say that fine involves remembering Voldemort's back?" Sirius said and Harry nodded, saying, "Yeah, that, but I didn't say it. I said that in my head, not out loud."

"Well, you must have said it out loud otherwise we wouldn't have heard you," Remus said and Harry shook his head.

"I know for a fact that I didn't say it out loud," Harry said and they all looked at each other.

_How is this possible? It doesn't make sense_, Remus frowned and both Harry and Sirius' eyes grew wide. "What?"

"We just heard you," Sirius said and Remus frowned again.

"Heard me? I didn't say anything," Remus said.

"We can hear each other's thoughts," Harry said and suddenly his head started to pound as thoughts that weren't his own entered his head. "Hey, calm down on the thoughts, would you?" he said, wincing at the pain in his overloaded head.

"Sorry," Remus said and used his ability of Occlumency to block his thoughts, pulling out of Harry's head.

"You're right, kiddo. We need to talk to Dumbledore," Sirius said and Harry shot him a glare.

"Want to get out of my head now, Sirius?" Harry said and felt his godfather pull out of his mind. He sighed in relief, now only sorting through his own thoughts.

"Sorry, Harry, but you're right," Sirius said, putting an arm around his godson.

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey came running out of her office. "Lay back down this instant! You are still recovering!" she shrieked and Harry laid back down, Sirius' arm still around him.

"We need to speak with Dumbledore," Remus said, keeping a hold of Harry's hand which Harry squeezed back.

"Very well," Madam Pomfrey said. "I will call him. Keep Mr. Potter lying down," she said and walked back to her office.

"What do you think of all this, Moony?" Sirius asked, running his fingers through Harry's hair and feeling him relax against his chest.

"I honestly have no idea," Remus said, looking down at Harry who seemed to be drifting off to sleep again. "How are you keeping your thoughts out of Harry's head? Last I knew, you couldn't do Occlumency if your life depended on it."

"That wasn't necessary," Sirius glared and they smiled at Harry who chuckled. "I don't know actually. I just knew I had to pull out and I did."

"Well, thank God you both did. I thought my head might explode. It's hard enough controlling my own thoughts, let alone having two other sets," Harry said, his eyes closed as he rested against his godfather and held Remus' hand tightly. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt something coming off Remus but wasn't sure what it was.

"What's wrong, pup?" Remus said.

"Are you worried or anxious, Remus?" Harry asked, wondering if he was on the right track.

Remus looked at him in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"I can feel it. I mean, I'm not worried or anything, just tired so the anxiousness is not my feeling," Harry said, rolling onto his back so he could look at Remus.

"You can feel my emotions?" Remus asked and Harry shrugged.

"I guess. I can't feel Sirius' though so it must only be when we're touching skin," Harry said and turned back to Sirius, raising a hand and touching his godfather's face. He pulled back quickly as a strong emotion hit him. "I'm not about to die, Sirius. Calm down," he sighed and closed his eyes again as Remus and Sirius exchanged shocked looks.

"You wanted to see me?" Dumbledore walked out of Madam Pomfrey's office, a smile on his face and his eyes twinkling.

"Yes," Remus and Sirius nodded as Dumbledore took a seat beside the bed.

"Good to see you're awake, Harry," Dumbledore said and Harry nodded, wishing he could go back to sleep but knowing he had to stay awake to learn what was happening. "Now, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"That spell that we used the other day," Remus began. "Are you absolutely sure the creator failed at making it a bonding spell?"

"From all the research I've done, yes, I believe so," Dumbledore nodded.

"What was the bond the creator was trying to make?" Sirius asked, lightly nudging Harry to keep him awake.

Harry groaned. "I'm awake, Sirius, bugger off," he looked up at his godfather to see him give him a brief smile before turning back to Dumbledore.

"He wanted to make it so that those that used it would be connected. They would be able to hear each other's thoughts and communicate through their minds. They would be able to feel the pain if the other or others were in excruciating pain. They would all feel the pain together and if touching the skin, they could feel each other's emotions. The way it would work is that the spell would have transferred the magic and a part of the souls to each other," Dumbledore explained.

_Transfer the soul_? Sirius thought.

_Part of the soul, Sirius. Listen to him properly, would you_? Harry said and gazed at his headmaster.

"Why do you ask these things?" Dumbledore asked.

"Dumbledore," Remus said. "We have reason to believe that everything you just said has happened. We have reason to believe that that bond is real."

"Really?" Dumbledore said, clearly intrigued. "What has happened to make you believe this?"

"We can hear each other's thoughts and when Harry touched our skin, he knew what we were feeling," Sirius said, nudging his godson again and earning a soft punch in return.

_Stop that. I'm not falling asleep_, Harry said in irritation and Sirius laughed.

"I see that you can indeed hear each other's thoughts," Dumbledore said thoughtfully as he watched the silent exchange of godfather and godson.

"What does it mean, Dumbledore?" Remus asked.

"I will do some research and I will have Poppy run some tests, but I believe the creator of that spell did not fail as history has led us to believe. I believe the three of you may now share each other's souls," Dumbledore said and got to his feet again. "I see you have already done well at accepting what you can do, so I trust I can leave you to it and not have to worry about it frightening you," he smiled at them and they nodded. He inclined his head and retreated back to the matron's office.

"So, we share each other's souls?" Harry said.

"So it seems," Remus nodded, grasping Harry's hand with both of his own and he was slightly surprised that he could feel the exhaustion coming off Harry. "You should get back to sleep, pup."

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder if this bond will be more annoying than anything else," Harry said and his guardians laughed. Harry sighed as he closed his eyes and willed himself to fall asleep again which he soon did, his guardians on either side of him, talking quietly.

* * *

><p><em>Harry looked around at the familiar surroundings and felt his breath catch and his heart jump painfully as he realized he was back in the graveyard. Why couldn't he have one night without returning to the graveyard? Just one night. He watched as Pettigrew walked towards him and he soon found himself tied to the statue again. He struggled, hoping this time he'd get free and wouldn't have to go through the same horrific events. However, everything passed the same way as Pettigrew resurrected Voldemort. Harry watched in horror as Voldemort spoke to the Death Eaters and then turned to him. He knew what was coming but he was never ready for the pain accompanying it. Voldemort raised a hand and pushed his fingertip to Harry's scar.<em>

"Harry, wake up!" someone was saying frantically. Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat straight up in bed, sweating and breathing hard.

"Harry?" someone said softly and handed him his glasses.

_The Dreamless Sleep Potions clearly don't work_, Remus' voice said in Harry's head and Harry rolled his eyes.

_What was your first guess_? Harry said and lay back down, rolling on his side so that he was resting on Remus. _Sirius still asleep_?

_Yes. Poppy gave him a strong sleeping potion to make sure he got a decent night's sleep_, Remus nodded.

_He agreed to a sleeping potion_? Harry raised an eyebrow.

_Well, no, we had to force it on him_, Remus shrugged and Harry laughed.

_What do you think about this bond thing_? Harry asked

_I agree that it may be irritating at times but I'm all right with it. I kind of like it_, Remus said and Harry nodded. _Sirius feels the same_.

_What did you two do that caused this? I mean, the last I remember is that my magic was low and now it's at…what's it at_? Harry asked.

Remus turned his head, trying not to move Harry and looked at the machine monitoring Harry's magic level. _Thirty two percent. We used a spell that Dumbledore gave us to help you. Your magic wasn't stabilizing. It kept fluctuating and it was dangerous. He told us about this spell and we used it. _

_How was it dangerous that my magic wasn't stable_? Harry asked.

_If it hit zero percent the situation could easily have been fatal_, Remus said and Harry felt him tense a bit under him. _Poppy reckons it'll take about a month for your magic to come back since you overload when you have nightmares. She's already instructed that you are to stay in bed for the first week of summer_.

Harry sighed. Suddenly he remembered that there was someone else in the hospital wing with them. _How's Cedric_?

_He's healing very well. Poppy has said that he can be released tomorrow. The only effects are memories_, Remus told him.

_I think the memories are worse than the physical stuff_, Harry said dully and Remus' arms tightened around him.

_You'll be okay, pup. Sirius and I are here_, Remus said and Harry nodded, gripping Remus' robes.

_What happened to Crouch Jr._? Harry asked.

_Azkaban. You used a very strong __Stunning Curse__ on him_, Remus told him. _He told us everything. How he put your name in the goblet, why, what happened when he brought you to his office instead of the hospital wing like we had told him to. I can't believe we didn't see that it was an impostor_.

_No one did. Dumbledore didn't even know_, Harry said. Remus didn't say anything but held Harry tightly. He knew he shouldn't blame himself for not knowing about the impostor but it was hard when the danger had been around Harry all year when Harry was in his and Sirius' care.


	32. Chapter 32

"It seems," Dumbledore said a few days later, "that you have developed the bond that was said to be non-existent. This spell has only been used a few times but these results have never been heard of in wizard history."

"So what do we do?" Sirius asked, looking at Harry and Remus who were flipping through a book on defence but still listening to the conversation.

"What about this spell?" Harry said, pointing to a spell called '_Glacio_'.

"Harry, point out all the spells you want but you can't do any magic or anything until your magic returns," Remus told him in exasperation.

"But—"

"No, Harry," Remus said sternly. Harry's face fell and his eyes dropped from Remus to the book in his hands. "Your magic is only at thirty six percent, Harry. It keeps dropping because you overload when you have your nightmares. Until we can stop these outbursts, this is going to keep happening," he added softly.

"But I need to practice and get back to our training," Harry said earnestly.

"Which we will do once Sirius and I feel you are ready," Remus said. "Please, Harry. Be patient. We came so close to losing you. We're not about to risk it again simply to teach you some magic." Harry sighed and nodded. Remus smiled and hugged Harry, kissing his head.

"Thank you, sir," Sirius said and took his seat beside Harry's bed again.

"So?" Harry said. "What's going on?"

"He said to continue practicing our shields in order to have some control over being able to hear each other's thoughts. He also said Harry may have to learn Occlumency next year," Sirius said.

"Occlumency?" Harry said. "What's that?"

"I'll get you a book on it, pup," Remus said. "What else?"

"Here," Sirius held up the watch that monitored Harry's magic level. Harry looked at his wrist, just realizing it had been removed. "Dumbledore has found a way to help when you overload. When you begin to overload your magic, it will beep and send a small electric shock into your wrist. When this happens, you hit this button and it will help control the amount of magic you're using," he explained and was about to hand Harry the watch but Remus stopped him.

"If he puts it on it won't stop beeping," Remus said and Sirius nodded, agreeing.

"When can I go home?" Harry asked.

"Poppy said in a couple days you can leave the hospital wing but you have to stay for the rest of the year," Remus said.

"Changed my mind. I'll stay here," Harry shook his head.

"Harry, school ends in three days. You're out of here in two. You just have to stay for the end of year feast and for the awarding of the House Cup," Sirius told him.

"I don't want to face everyone," Harry muttered.

"It's not too bad," Cedric had walked into the hospital wing and made his way over to the bed.

"Speak for yourself," Harry said. "How're you doing?"

"Better. Had to have galleons of the Blood-Replenishing Potions. Nasty tasting," Cedric said, grimacing. "Got a few sore spots but otherwise, I'm pretty much back to normal."

"Nothing's normal," Harry said quietly.

"That may be true," Cedric nodded, "but that doesn't mean you can't keep the normalcy where you want it to stay." Harry stared at Cedric, not sure what to say. "I know you don't want it but I don't want to look at it. Do what you want with this," and he placed a large sack at the foot of Harry's bed.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"The winnings. Do whatever you want with the thousand galleons. I don't care," Cedric told Harry who stared at the bag. "See you later, Harry."

"Bye," Harry said and watched the Hufflepuff leave the wing. He turned his attention back to the bag by his feet and stared at it. He wanted nothing to do with the winnings of the Triwizard Tournament. What was he going to do with it?

"Harry?" Sirius said quietly. Harry didn't answer and wasn't given the chance as the Weasleys and Hermione ran into the hospital wing.

"Hey, mate," Ron said.

"Hiya, Harry," Fred said.

"What's this?" George said, pointing at the bag.

"Triwizard winnings," Harry muttered, leaning back into the pillows, Remus' arm still around his shoulders.

"How're you feeling, Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

"I'm fine. I want to go home though," Harry told her and she nodded, giving him a look of both compassion and sympathy. Seeing the sympathy made Harry look away; he hated that look.

"So, Harry," said Fred.

"We have been planning—" George said.

"—many of our _items_ still—" Fred continued.

"—and we were wondering—" George said

"—if you would consider being—" Fred began to smile widely.

"—a tester of said items," George finished, his grin identical to his twin's.

"Not a chance," Sirius and Remus said together.

"No matter," George shrugged.

"We still have—" Fred said.

"—little Ronniekins to test on," George finished, laughing with Fred at Ron's indignant look.

"You will not test anything on your brother," Mrs. Weasley ordered but the others saw the mischievous glint in the eyes of Fred and George. Harry stared at Fred and George as they continued discussing their experiments and joke shop items and he got an idea.

"Umm, could I talk to Fred and George alone for a couple minutes?" Harry said and everyone stared at him. "Just a minute," he said more to his guardians than to anyone else. He could see the confused looks on the twins' faces.

"All right," Sirius said, still unsure.

"Just a minute," Remus said and Harry nodded. He waited until his guardians, the Weasleys, and Hermione had left the hospital wing before turning back to Fred and George who were still staring at him curiously.

"What's going on?" George asked.

Harry reached forward and grabbed the bag at the foot of his bed. "I want you two to have this," he held out the bag to them.

"What?" Fred said.

"Harry, you're mental," George added.

"No, I'm not. I want nothing to do with these winnings. I don't want anything that will remind me of this tournament. Take it. Please," Harry said.

"We can't," Fred said.

"This is one thousand galleons, Harry. You have any idea how much money that is?" George said and Harry nodded.

"I am fully aware. It's a lot. Enough to start a joke shop," Harry said and the twins stared at him. "Please, just take it. I don't want it and neither does Cedric. I don't need money. I've got my inheritance and Sirius' inheritance is still large. We don't need money. Start your joke shop. I reckon the world will need a laugh now."

George tentatively reached out and took the bag from Harry. "Wow," he muttered.

"This is unbelievable," Fred said, staring at the bag.

"Thanks, Harry," they said together and Harry nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Just get that shop going soon. We're all going to need a laugh. Also, don't tell your parents or anyone else where you got the money. They won't be pleased," Harry told them and they nodded excitedly. George shrunk the bag and shoved it into his pocket just as everyone entered the hospital wing again.

"Come on, you two. We have to go," Mrs. Weasley said and the twins made to follow her.

"Bye, Harry," the Weasleys said and left the wing.

"We'll see you later, mate," Ron said.

"Bye, Harry. Feel better," Hermione said with a smile. Harry nodded at his friends and watched as they left as well.

"What did you want to talk to the twins about?" Remus asked as they sat on either side of the bed again.

"Nothing important," Harry shook his head. He could feel his guardians' dubious looks but was glad when they didn't press the subject.

"You should try to get some sleep, pup," Remus said.

"I'm not tired," Harry said but as Sirius pushed him down onto the bed he immediately felt exhaustion take him and let himself fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Harry sat on the edge of the hospital wing bed as he waited for his guardians to finish conversing with Madam Pomfrey about the steps and precautions that were to be taken for Harry's well-being over the next couple weeks. He was more than happy to leave the hospital wing but he was not ready to face the student populations of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, or Durmstrang. Apparently Dumbledore was going to announce the terrible circumstances after the end-of-year feast and Harry was less than willing to go.<p>

"Come on, Harry," Sirius said and helped Harry to his feet. Harry's fluctuating magic still made him weak as it would be high at one point and then drop considerably the next, always catching him by surprise though it happened more when he had a nightmare which was almost every night. He still couldn't wear his watch as it would continuously beep. They slowly exited the hospital wing, Sirius staying close to Harry's side and Remus behind them, charming vials to be unbreakable before putting them in his pocket and reading instructions given to him by Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy is less than pleased with this," Remus said as they walked along the nearly deserted corridors to the Great Hall.

"I can imagine," Harry muttered, not particularly listening.

"Harry, don't worry about everyone. They're going to think what they will," Sirius said softly. Harry shrugged and took a deep breath as he entered the Great Hall. As soon as he entered the Hall, whispers broke out and everyone turned to get a look at Harry.

"It's him, it's Harry."

"He looks okay."

"What even happened?"

"Where has he been?"

"Come on, Harry," Remus whispered and nudged him in the direction of Gryffindor table where they sat with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins.

"Hey, Harry," Fred and George said cheerfully.

"Hi, guys," Harry said, somewhat dully.

"Just ignore them, Harry," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron added. "Dumbledore's going to announce what happened so they'll all leave you alone when they learn what happened."

"Attention. Your attention please," Dumbledore had got to his feet and the Hall fell silent, all gazing up at the headmaster. "You all remember, I'm sure, the night of the third task."

_Now for everyone to learn Voldemort's back. The joy of my life_, Harry thought bitterly.

_Calm down, kiddo. Everything will be fine_, Sirius' voice in his head said and Harry looked at his godfather. He nodded and rested his head on Sirius' shoulder as his godfather wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm sure most of you have been anxiously waiting for the details on what happened that night," a murmur of consent rang through the Hall until Dumbledore raised a hand to silence the school. "Professor Moody had, in fact, been an imposter. He was really Barty Crouch Jr. and was a Death Eater in disguise. He bewitched the Triwizard Cup which transferred Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory somewhere far away where they witnessed the rebirth of Lord Voldemort. Yes, Lord Voldemort has risen again."

Harry could hear the whispered comments around him; half were in shock over the revelation while the other half didn't believe it. "Sirius, they don't believe him," he whispered to his godfather.

"I know, kiddo," Sirius said, rubbing his godson's arm in comfort.

"Dark times lie ahead," Dumbledore continued. "Harry and Cedric narrowly escaped with their lives but that does not mean that Voldemort will not attack. He has returned to full power and things will get worse before they get better."

"But what happened? Why was Harry in the hospital wing?" Seamus Finnegan asked and Harry rolled his eyes. Why couldn't Seamus have simply asked Harry instead of asking Dumbledore (not that Harry would have told)?

"Voldemort was resurrected. I will not go into detail. If you want details, ask Mr. Potter and he may tell you. He was in the hospital wing because he fought against Voldemort and against Crouch Jr. when he came back to school," Dumbledore said and Harry resisted the urge to yell at the headmaster.

_Why doesn't he just tell the school everything that happened_? He thought sarcastically.

_He's going to respect your privacy a bit, pup_, Remus said.

_Not much_, Harry replied and sent his surrogate uncle a smile when Remus put his fingers through Harry's hair.

"With the danger mounting, we must all band together," Dumbledore was saying. "As I said, things are going to get worse before they get better. We must forget our differences and our prejudices and come together. We must stick together to get through the danger that is coming our way." No one shouted out as Dumbledore finished but there were more whispered conversations. "Now onto a happier subject," he said and Harry, Remus, Sirius, Hermione, and the Weasleys chuckled at his sudden change in demeanour.

"Dumbledore would be one to suddenly change the subject after announcing You-Know-Who's resurrection," Fred said, still chuckling.

"I believe it is time to award the House Cup before saying farewell to our visitors," Dumbledore said. "In fourth place, with one hundred eighty three points is Hufflepuff. In third place is Ravenclaw, with two hundred forty nine points. In second place is Slytherin with three hundred ninety five points. This leaves Gryffindor to go home with the House Cup for the fourth year in a row with a point count of four hundred sixty one points. Congratulations, Gryffindor!" the Hall exploded in cheers and applause (well, except the Slytherins, of course). Harry didn't jump to his feet like the others for he still had a hard time staying on his feet and simply settled for clapping his hands.

"Can we go home now?" Harry asked.

"Not yet. We still have to see Beauxbatons and Durmstrang off," Remus said and Harry groaned.

"Now to say goodbye to our visiting schools. First, Beauxbatons. We hope you enjoyed your stay at our school and hopefully you made many friends. Goodbye and may we see you again," Dumbledore said and everyone applauded again as the students of Beauxbatons walked gracefully from the Great Hall, Madam Maxime following after a kiss on the hand from Dumbledore. "To Durmstrang, we bid you goodbye, also with the hope that you enjoyed your stay and made wonderful friends. Until we meet again, goodbye," Dumbledore finished. The students of Durmstrang got to their feet and exited the Hall, shaking hands with those they passed and they all had smiles on their faces, except for Karkaroff who stalked out of the Hall without a goodbye to Dumbledore.

"How about now?" Harry asked and his guardians chuckled.

"Be patient. It's almost time to leave," Sirius said.

"Lessons on patience from you," Harry snorted and Sirius lightly punched his godson's arm.

"Another year has come to an end and an exciting year it has been," Dumbledore said.

_Exciting my ass_, Harry said.

_Harry, watch your language_, Remus scolded and Harry winced, having forgotten about their connection.

"As a parting note, I say keep your friends and family close. The easiest way to get through dark and difficult times is by staying close to those you love and care about. So, goodbye to you all and may we see each other again in September. Have a fantastic summer!" At his final words, the Great Hall exploded into applause once more before everyone began filing out of the Great Hall to grab their stuff from their dorms and catch the Hogwarts Express.

"We'll see you soon, Harry," Hermione said as they stood in the Entrance Hall, Harry ready to go with his guardians and Hermione and the Weasleys catching the train.

"Yeah, real soon," Ron nodded. "We'll see each other all summer, as long as we're able to," he looked at Remus and Sirius.

"You will all be seeing a lot of each other whether we consent or not," Sirius grinned and the kids laughed, knowing it was true.

"Well, bye, Harry. See you soon," Hermione gave him a quick hug then headed up the Grand Staircase.

"Bye, mate," Ron said and followed Hermione.

"Hey, thanks again, Harry," Fred said.

"See you later, mate," George said and followed his twin up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Ready, kiddo?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked up at his guardians. "Definitely," and they walked down to Hogsmeade where they Disapparated and appeared in the area where number twelve, Grimmauld Place resided.


	33. Chapter 33

Though number twelve, Grimmauld Place was far from homey and was nothing like the cottage, Harry still felt a sense of being home. Perhaps it was because he was with his family, but whatever the reason, he didn't hate the place nearly as much as he once did.

Summer had begun and while other children (namely Muggles) were out playing with their friends and families and enjoying the sunshine, the wizarding world was in a state of panic and disbelief for Lord Voldemort had risen again. However, not everyone believed it, including the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, despite the eye witness accounts of Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory. Due to his ignorance, half the wizarding world believed the lies in the _Daily Prophet_ that said Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore were completely mad and Voldemort _had not_ returned to power.

Out of anger, Remus and Sirius had banned the _Daily Prophet_ from entering number twelve unless absolutely necessary; translated this meant that no _Daily Prophet_ could enter the house unless Voldemort was on the front page saying he was back and ready to start the Second Wizarding War; or if Dumbledore needed it in a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret group fighting against Voldemort.

Harry was getting restless for he had been restricted to bed for the first week of holidays after draining his magic to a dangerously low level. He was still healing from his duel with Voldemort and fight with Barty Crouch Jr., a known Death Eater that had posed as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody for a year. His magic was stable until he went to bed and had the same recurring nightmares. Remus and Sirius were extremely worried about Harry, meaning they were very overprotective as well. One of them slept in Harry's room every night and there were charms around his room to warn them when his magic dropped to a certain level.

Harry sighed and turned a page in his book. He only had two days before he could finally get up again and didn't have to stay in bed anymore. Just as he began reading about a Freezing Charm, he heard voices downstairs and stopped to listen.

"He's doing much better, Molly," he heard Remus say.

"However, he's still healing. It'd be best if he was left alone until he's not restricted to bed," Sirius added.

Using the connection he had with his guardians, Harry said to Sirius, _It won't kill me if they come to see me, you know. I'll be out of bed in two days._

_Jesus Christ! Harry_! Sirius exclaimed.

_Don't let Remus hear that. He wouldn't be happy with that language_, Harry grinned.

_Give some kind of warning the next time. You nearly gave me a heart attack_, Sirius said.

_Sorry. So, can I at least see Ron and Hermione_? Harry asked.

_Will you use that visit to tell them about your magic_? Sirius asked.

_No_, Harry said.

_Then no. You can see them in a couple days. You need to rest_, Sirius told him.

_I've been resting for nearly two weeks, Sirius_, Harry said.

_Madam Pomfrey's orders, kiddo_, Sirius said.

_Fine_, Harry sighed.

_Moony's coming up with your lunch. Make sure you eat something. Madam Pomfrey's still complaining about your weight_, Sirius said.

_Where're you going_? Harry asked. Usually both of his guardians ate lunch with him.

_I have to help the Weasleys and Hermione settle in then Kingsley's coming over and I have to talk to him_, Sirius informed his godson.

_About what_? Harry asked.

_Nice try. Order stuff. I'll talk to you later, kiddo_, Sirius said.

_Okay_, Harry said and felt Sirius put up his barrier just as Remus entered the room.

"Hey, pup," Remus said and sat on the edge of the bed, handing Harry a plate of food. "When Sirius is done with Kingsley, I need to tell him off for his use of language around you."

"You heard him?" Harry asked.

"Of course I heard him. He's as loud in his mind as he is in person," Remus said and Harry laughed in agreement. "I know you want to see your friends but not yet. We have to put your health first."

"Is it that or because if you let me up early Madam Pomfrey will be after you?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It's both," Remus shrugged and Harry laughed again. "So, how're you feeling, pup?"

"Fine. I've felt fine the past couple days. It's just the issue of having nightmares," Harry said.

"Yes. We wish the potions would help with the dreams," Remus nodded.

"Me too," Harry sighed. They fell silent and Harry's thoughts wandered once again to his time spent in the graveyard. He constantly thought of that night even though he didn't want to. There was just something that stuck in his mind; something that confused him.

"Are you okay, pup?" Remus said, breaking the silence and Harry's thoughts.

"When I was in the graveyard, Voldemort mentioned something," Harry said and Remus raised an eyebrow. Harry usually avoided any mention of the third task if he could help it. "He mentioned the diary."

"The diary?" Remus repeated, slightly confused.

"Yeah. You know, the one from my second year that held Tom Riddle's memory and he used it to possess Ginny?" Harry said.

"Oh, right. That diary. So, what did he say about it?" Remus said, finally understanding.

"He said it was important. He said I had destroyed a part of him when I stabbed the diary. I don't understand though. How could a diary have been so important to him?" Harry said.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. You have to talk to Dumbledore about this," Remus told him and Harry sighed. "Would you like me to call Dumbledore?"

Harry looked at him. "Yeah. There's something he's not telling me."

"Okay. I'll be right back. Finish eating your lunch, pup," Remus said and left the bedroom. He walked down to the living room and threw Floo Powder into the fireplace, yelling, "Dumbledore's office!" and put his head into the fire.

"Hello, Remus. How may I help you? Is Harry all right?" the headmaster said with a smile.

"Yes, Harry's—well, actually, he wants to talk to you. It's time you told him, sir," Remus said and Dumbledore lost his smile.

"I feared this would happen," Dumbledore sighed. "I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you, sir," Remus said and pulled himself out of the fireplace.

"What's going on, Moony?" Sirius said when he ran into Remus in the hall.

"Dumbledore's coming over to talk to Harry," Remus said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"About?" Sirius looked at him. Remus didn't speak but just stared at his friend, trying to tell him through his eyes. "Really?" he said as he understood the situation.

"Yes. Apparently Voldemort spoke of the diary in the graveyard and said Harry had destroyed a part of him when he destroyed the diary. Now Harry wants to know what it all means. He knows we've been keeping something from him; knows Dumbledore's been keeping something from him," Remus nodded and Sirius ran a hand through his black hair. He was about to speak when Dumbledore stepped into the hallway.

"Hello. I believe Harry wanted to speak with me," the aging man said.

"Yes. He's upstairs, third door on the left," Remus nodded and directed him to Harry's bedroom.

"Thank you," Dumbledore inclined his head before going up the stairs. Remus and Sirius glanced at each other before heading to the kitchen to wade out the long overdue conversation between Dumbledore and Harry. Dumbledore knocked on Harry's bedroom door and entered at Harry's consent.

"Hello, Professor," Harry said, pushing himself into a more comfortable position.

"It has been brought to my attention that you wanted to speak with me," Dumbledore said, sitting in a chair beside Harry's bed.

"Yes, sir. It's about Voldemort," Harry nodded.

"Continue," Dumbledore said.

"When I was in the graveyard, Voldemort talked about the diary I destroyed in my second year. He said it was very important and that I had destroyed a part of him when I destroyed the diary. I don't get it. How was that diary so important? It was just a ratty old diary," Harry explained and looked at his headmaster curiously.

Dumbledore sighed and the absence of a smile and twinkle in his eye worried Harry. "I have not been completely truthful with you, Harry."

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned.

"In order to make you understand, I must go back and tell the story from the beginning," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded as a way to tell him to go ahead. "Okay."

"Over fifty years ago, Tom Riddle walked the corridors of Hogwarts. He was a bright and talented student. Popular, handsome, and everyone liked him. However, everyone only saw what he wanted them to see. They did not see who he really was; a power-hungry young adult who hoped for nothing but eternal life and glory. I did not know what he was to become when I accepted him into Hogwarts. All I saw was a brilliant and extraordinary young boy that wanted nothing more than to have a home and a place to fit in," Dumbledore said and gazed intently at Harry. "The years passed and he became one of the most popular and talented students Hogwarts had ever seen. However, it was not to last. He was getting further into the Dark Side and further into the Dark Magic of our world. Tom Riddle came across a certain bit of magic sometime during his years at school."

"What was it?" Harry asked, enticed by the intense past of Lord Voldemort.

"It is a bit of magic called a Horcrux," Dumbledore said and Harry frowned.

"What's a Horcrux?" the young Gryffindor asked.

"When a wizard kills another human, they rip their soul. If one so chooses, one can place a piece of their soul into an object and it is then known as a Horcrux," Dumbledore said.

"Why would someone make a Horcrux? What does this have to do with the diary or Voldemort?" Harry asked, becoming increasingly confused.

"Be patient. I'm getting there," Dumbledore said. "Some people do not choose to make a Horcrux; they simply kill because it's what they wanted to do. However, those who do choose to make a Horcrux do it for a reason, for example, Lord Voldemort. When one chooses to make a Horcrux they do it because it will make them immortal, something that they seek. Immortality is something Tom Riddle wanted very much. When he came across this magic, it enticed him."

"You believe he made a Horcrux?" Harry said, finally catching onto the meaning of the story.

"Yes, I do but I had not been sure until you brought me that diary. When you handed me that diary, I knew my worst fears had been realized and that Voldemort had, indeed, succeeded in making himself immortal," Dumbledore said.

"The diary was a Horcrux? If it held a bit of his soul, why was he so careless with it?" Harry said, once again confused.

"Because it is not his only Horcrux. Voldemort was correct when he said you had destroyed a part of him but that's all it was…just a part," Dumbledore said.

"How many did he make?" Harry asked.

"I believe he succeeded in creating seven," Dumbledore told him.

"Seven?" Harry repeated. "He killed seven times to make himself immortal?"

"Yes. However, as dark as this tale may seem now, it only gets worse. I do not know what the Horcruxes are or where they are. I know one thing though. The night Voldemort attacked your home thirteen years ago he had gone there to kill. So he did; he killed your parents but he failed to kill you. As I told you, when you kill you rip your soul and that is what happened when he killed your parents. His soul tore and the piece that came off latched onto the last living thing in the area: you," Dumbledore stared into the bright green eyes that had widened.

"Me? I-I'm a Horcrux? I have some of Voldemort's soul in me?" Harry said, shocked.

"Yes. He never meant it to happen but it did and it created a connection between you. It is because of this that you are a Parselmouth," Dumbledore said.

"What connection?" Harry asked his headmaster.

"I fear it will be stronger now that Voldemort has returned and used your blood to do so. The connection I speak of is that you will be able to see through Voldemort's eyes at times. You will be able to tell what he is feeling. I believe it works both ways. I hope Voldemort does not discover this connection, for if he does I fear he may use it and do something to get you," Dumbledore explained.

"You mean he can see in my head. He can see my thoughts. He may be able to put something in my head to trick me?" Harry said.

Dumbledore looked at the student sadly. "I believe so."

"Why did Voldemort try to kill me?" Harry asked, realizing he had never known why Voldemort had gone after his family thirteen years ago.

Dumbledore sighed again. "Before you were born, a prophecy was made concerning Voldemort and a baby."

"Me," Harry said.

"Yes, but when he went after you he didn't know that for sure," Dumbledore nodded. "It could have been you or another."

"Then why did he go after me?" Harry asked.

"Because he believed you to be the one that would be his downfall, not the other," Dumbledore told him.

"What's the prophecy?" Harry wondered.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and recited: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

Harry stared at him, his eyes wide and his mouth open slightly. He couldn't believe it. He either had to die or kill Voldemort. He knew he had already known this because Remus and Sirius had told him before the school year but it didn't erase the shock of what his fate was. He didn't have a choice. At some point he would have to face Voldemort alone and defeat him. But what power did he have that Voldemort didn't? He didn't have any special talent. He was just a fourteen year old kid that happened to survive situations that should kill him.

"If that is all," Dumbledore said and Harry looked at him.

"Yes, that's it. Thanks, Professor," Harry said stiffly and watched as Dumbledore left the room. No sooner had Dumbledore disappeared than Remus and Sirius entered. "Hey."

"He told you everything?" Remus asked as they sat on the bed with Harry. They had enlarged it so that one of them could always be sleeping in the bed with Harry.

"Yeah. Told me everything," Harry nodded. "It's things like that that make me hate who I am."

Sirius put a hand on Harry's knee. "Don't worry, kiddo. You will always have people to help you and care about you."

"And for right now, we just have to worry about getting you better," Remus added.

Harry looked at his guardians and knew what they said was true. Sure, he would have to face Voldemort eventually but until then he had people that were willing to do anything to help him and people who cared so much about him.

**The End**

**A/N: Well, that's that. The end of _Darkness Rising_. Now, I'm sure you all want a sequel and there is one, but I've only written half a chapter. It's going to be a long time before the sequel ever comes around. Sorry. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed _Darkness Rising_. Thank you so much for reading and for all your reviews. :]**


End file.
